


Sandstorm 沙风暴

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Chinese Language, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers想找回好友，Winter Soldier想找回过去，复仇者们各自藏匿行踪，地球又特么被外星邪恶势力袭击了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> 补充： 作者只补完了漫威系列的电影，看过简略版漫画剧透，所以要是有什么不合逻辑的地方请无视……  
> 注释： 参考了一点点《黑衣人》《独立日》《2012》《少数派报告》《千钧一发/Gattaca》的设定。

Steve将最后一个窃听器拆下来，扔进Sam手里的袋子，里面的窃听和偷录设备已经装得半满。  
“你确定不带上制服？”Sam问，行李袋在脚边的地板上。  
Steve朝星盾歪了一下头，红白蓝三色已经尽量除去，只留下原本的金属原色和战损刮痕。“它很显眼，制服更显眼。”  
“如果你背着这么个盾到处跑，人们只会当你是个脑残粉。”Sam耸肩，把那包窃听设备袋口系紧，丢进行李袋开口里，拉上拉链。“所以美国队长终于学会低调了？”  
Steve看向他，把盾拿起来，另一手拎起他的行李。  
“我刚刚是不是看到你翻眼睛了？”Sam一脸的“我逮到你了”，“历史书上老把你说成个严肃过头的家伙，Steve，我真想把你拖到我的高中历史老师面前让他瞧瞧，他才是你真正的脑残粉。”  
“美国队长不能翻眼睛？”Steve的微笑有点调皮。“别在对抗恶霸之外对我要求太高。”  
“让我瞧瞧那个布鲁克林老头还有什么秘密。”Sam拍着他的肩膀，Steve关上他的公寓门，象征性地上了最基本的锁。  
“你知道中间70年我都封在冰里，对吧？”Steve挑挑眉毛，头发没梳得太整齐，有的地方有点儿乱，在走廊灯光下呈现柔和的暗金色。“我是95岁，不是真的多生活了70年。”  
“你就像那个什么，Ichabod Crane。那家伙从两百多年前直接被扔到了现代，他的麻烦一点儿也不比你少。”Sam想了想说，轻松大笑，牙齿洁白。“你要补的电视剧还有很多，老伙计。”（*1）  
“等会儿我就把这加进清单里。”Steve说。  
他们把行李和盾扔进楼下停着的军用吉普里，Stark出品特别加固过的低调版，只有两个座位，后排可以充当临时帐篷和行军床。  
“你们逮住冬日战士时就能派上用场，”Tony秘密和他们见面时说。他和Sam开着玩笑，拍着Steve的胸口。“把他藏在后座，穿越国境线都没人会发现，”  
Steve想反驳不过闭上了嘴，Tony还塞给了他们两个新的笔记本电脑，就直接轰他们上路：“我忙得要死，有情况直接联系Jarvis。”  
Sam看了看Tony工作室那一大排铺开的人形机械人，周围飘着一大堆三维设计稿。“你得睡点儿觉。”  
“Pepper盯着我呢。”Tony推着他们出门，黑眼圈和胡渣都糟透了。“我就快成功了，快去拯救世界或者什么别的玩意儿，快滚。”  
Steve有点歉疚，但离开Stark大厦时Jarvis安抚了他和Sam，还告诉他车里准备了一些应急用品。  
“没有定位器，”Jarvis告诉他们，“登录名和密码已经存进电脑，任何一台服务器都能连上我，我能提供帮助。”  
“谢谢，Jarvis。”Steve回答。电梯门打开了。  
Jarvis的“我的荣幸”落在后面。Sam打包的时间很短，Tony早就修好还升级了猎鹰翅膀，他们到Steve的公寓拆掉了所有的窃听偷录设备，数量多得Sam眼睛越瞪越大。  
“有多少人排在监视你的名单上？”他们开车驶出那条路时，Sam问。  
“我上次数的时候是三十九，限于我们知道的那些。”Steve回答，在副驾驶座上把沉睡谷加进观影清单。布鲁克林仍然是深夜，街上的酒鬼和流浪汉在闲晃，没人注意这辆车。  
Sam一路开着，在该限速的地方限速。Steve的盾就在大腿边抵着车门，膝盖上放着那台笔电，上面平放着那个老旧的文件夹，边缘已经有点儿翘起，他的手指伸展覆盖在封面上。  
“伙计，我可不习惯一路沉默。”Sam憋了十分钟后开口，打开了Ipod，正好是首节奏不错的布鲁斯。Steve笑了笑，看向窗外，路灯都亮着，偶尔有一两盏是破的，灯下一片昏暗。  
“在那之后还不到36小时，”Steve看向车内时间。“他就出现在史密森尼博物馆，这是个信号。”  
“按一个士兵的行动速度，这可有点慢。”Sam说，“你睡了三天半又花了半天和Natasha见面，这时间够他把史密森尼翻个遍，再找个安全屋藏起来。”他看向文件夹。“我觉得我们得把它放在保险箱里，当你们再碰上的时候可能又会毁了什么玩意儿，纸张算是里面最脆弱的部分了。”  
“还得把电脑放进去。”Steve说，“我上次不小心弄坏一个手机，Tony嚷嚷了一个礼拜。”  
“留一个备用也不错。”Sam说。Steve把电脑和文件夹都放进车座下面的防爆手提箱里，扣上锁。“你认为他还记得多少？”  
Steve平视前方，一个岔路口还有5公里就到了。“我不知道。”他的手指摩擦着裤管布料。“他救了我。”  
“还去了史密森尼。”Sam补充，“就那该死的文件来说，九头蛇还有前苏联对他就跟希特勒对犹太人没两样。”  
“去博物馆是因为他对九头蛇起了怀疑，这是好事。”Steve说，声音低了一些，“他很聪明，能说六种语言。我在这方面差了不少。”  
“你一拿到这文件可就把俄语学了个五成。”Sam的手指随着音乐在方向盘上打拍子。“见鬼，我也想来那么一针能变聪明的血清！”  
Steve笑出声，手指放松了。

*

士兵将包装纸扔进垃圾箱，用手背抹掉嘴上的油渍。这家餐馆的阁楼堆放着落满灰尘的杂物，附近街道的摄像头全都坏了，很适合暂时藏身。当他潜入那辆食品送货车时只想找点儿吃的，结果车停在了这个混乱的街区里。  
这里比九头蛇的安全屋环境好多了，楼下就是油腻腻又嘈杂的厨房，掩盖了一切他的声响，还有水可以清洗自己，没床垫不是个问题。他藏在这里的两天都没人上过阁楼。  
他只剩下六把小刀，两把枪和三个迷你烟雾弹。制服泡水后成了阻碍，靴子也有两处破裂。他偷来了不合身的帽衫和裤子。没钱付账是很糟糕，但他第一天潜入这里时发现了一场小巷交易，从双方警惕的表情能看出那不是什么好玩意儿。他打昏那两个人，摸走他们身上的小刀和枪（枪不错，小刀太花哨）还有钱包里2/3的钞票（数量不少）这让他付了偷衣服的钱，再潜进二手服装店给自己搞来了更合身的衣服——鸭舌帽，长袖外套，T恤，牛仔裤和合脚的鞋。  
现在是2014年，时尚完全变了个样，街上的人们也对此漠不关心。士兵去史密森尼博物馆时看到了很多穿得更古怪的人，大部分人都埋头在手机或者平板电脑里，而他什么新玩意儿都没。  
后脑勺还有耳朵上方的皮肤隐隐紧得发疼，上一次他被洗脑后（他们管那叫清空讯息或者什么别的）就一直在疼，程度跟洗脑本身比倒在忍受范围内。完成任务后他会被清理整修，洗脑，再塞回冰柜里冻起来，那些疼从来都不会持续太久。  
那张脸是他，特征完全一致，他只要看一眼就知道那是他自己，完全不用怀疑，除非他有个双胞胎兄弟。Bucky Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes. 有几个黑白短片里有他——他和天空母舰上那个穿着愚蠢红白蓝制服的家伙在短片里大笑说话，那一排咆哮突击队的制服模特中少了最中间那个。  
那个男人——士兵的任务目标穿着那一套跟他对打。求你别逼我这么做。目标说，然后冲了过来，他很强，非常强，士兵难以解决的任务很多，这个人排得上前三，还把他的右胳膊搞脱臼了。  
几秒钟的锁喉昏厥后他勉强站了起来，接上肩膀，专注于射中对方的致命处（打偏了，短暂昏厥影响了他的狙击准头）接着没能躲开那见鬼的钢筋，太沉了，就算有他的金属手臂也难以用力。整个母舰在摇晃，目标肯定用那个小卡片干了什么会把母舰摧毁的事情。钢筋和玻璃碎屑掉下来的速度太快了，重得要死，他得挣脱出来确认目标死亡，钢筋太沉了。  
目标跳了下来，他要干掉士兵，士兵他妈的会死在这儿，他得摸出他的枪，他还有一把在——又一次震荡后目标撑起了钢筋，竭尽全力到那两秒钟里他完全没法分出一只手杀死士兵。士兵从钢筋下爬了出去，士兵活下来了。  
你认识我。目标说，摇摇晃晃地站直。现在是个好机会，只要士兵能拿出一把刀就能完成任务，但他是个好人，他救了士兵，他是这次六级的任务——  
不，我不认识！士兵打过去，目标得闭嘴，目标真的得闭嘴，士兵干掉过一大堆目标加起来都没他话多。他说我认识你一辈子了，你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。士兵吼着让他闭嘴，把他扔了出去。  
我不会跟你打的。目标喘着气说，把头盔搞下来，扔掉了那个能抵挡他手臂攻击的盾。你是我的朋友。  
士兵得完成任务，他可以完成任务再搞清楚，他得干掉一个好人。士兵扑倒了目标开始揍他，目标已经停止了反抗。你是我的任务。士兵宣布，他正在解决一个好人，他举起左拳。  
那就完成它。目标右颧骨肿胀起来，士兵的左拳很有效率。因为我会陪你走到最后。  
士兵停下了，他干掉过很多个目标，多到记不清他们的脸，大部分会惊恐尖叫试图逃跑，有些会哀求，偶尔有几个平静接受，有三个在士兵出现时说我等了很久，然后士兵按任务要求干掉他们，布置成合适的现场。  
这个目标是唯一一个说——是告诉，他在告诉士兵一些事情——他告诉士兵你是我的朋友而我不会和你打，完成你的任务。  
目标要士兵杀了他，目标说的话前后矛盾，士兵迟疑了两三秒钟，目标的确放弃了反抗——  
天空母舰开始下坠，士兵和目标身下的钢架断裂，目标坠入波托马克河。士兵及时抓住了一根钢筋，目标下坠时已经没有意识。天空母舰又发出了几声巨大的爆炸，士兵得保全自己回去报告，他必须松手。  
士兵松了手，保持笔直坠入河里，潜下去找到目标——目标确实失去了意识，在士兵拖他上岸时毫无反应。  
他还有刀在身上，只需要割开目标的喉咙……  
目标吐出了河水，腹部的子弹穿透伤引发的出血正在减少，士兵看了他几秒钟。这一次的目标和之前干掉过的不同，话多，还针对士兵说个不停，打了一场又放弃了抵抗……目标很古怪。  
如果现在目标清醒，士兵可以干掉他，目标很有可能不会反抗，成为那一类接受死亡的尸体。  
会有很多人死，Buck，我不能让那发生。  
先不管Bucky那是什么，士兵执行任务，包括暗杀那些脏活儿。上级告诉士兵“你在做正确的事”，战争包括了脏活儿，那没问题，如果目标说的是真话——  
士兵转身离开，浑身滴着河水，他可以下一次再来完成任务。

*

“跟我说说他，”Sam说，“那些没搞进博物馆里的故事。”  
“Bucky？”Steve开着车，离他们的安全屋还有一段距离。一个神盾局的小型地下秘密基地，废弃的那种，没有太多电子设备，有防空洞级别的安全措施。周围没有多少建筑，轰炸会造成点麻烦，但能把无关人员伤亡减到最低。  
“人人都爱Bucky。”他笑了笑，“姑娘们都喜欢他，包括Peggy。”  
“我去过史密森尼，伙计，”Sam分心看着周围，凌晨三点十分的路上可没什么车跟踪他们。“帅小伙儿，那家伙，照片上看起来老有点儿不高兴，他们干嘛选那张？影片里倒不错，我敢打赌他肯定把大部分姑娘的注意力都给占了，往你旁边一站？Steve，你看上去老实过头。”  
“没错，”Steve补充，“咆哮突击队没任务的时候，进小酒馆就得分开来才能和姑娘们说话，否则Dernier和Dum Dum就要开始嚎了。”他分出右手比划了一下，模仿当年队友的口音。“他们会喊‘Bucky别把姑娘们都拐走’还有‘跳舞前先给我们买两杯’。Bucky每次都买第一轮，这样能好点儿。”（*2）  
“听起来真不错。”Sam笑了，“他肯定很会和姑娘们调情。”  
“那会儿不这么说，他就是会讨姑娘喜欢。”Steve说，“还老是拽上我，说我不能不会跳舞，邀请姑娘们教我。”  
“让我猜猜，你不会。”Sam眯着眼睛看看Steve，一脸肯定。  
“对，”Steve大笑，“老天，就算我比以前灵活也没法在跳舞时不踩对方的脚。”他咧嘴做了个鬼脸。“Bucky每次都得给姑娘们先解释一遍，‘这位是鞋子杀手兼美国队长’，他就这么介绍我来着。”  
“烂，伙计，太烂了。”Sam哼哼着附和，“你可以光着脚和姑娘们跳舞。”  
“我试过，”Steve承认，表情咧得更大，“没人愿意来第二轮。”  
Sam点头，“那你当时干嘛？我知道血清那玩意儿让你喝不醉，man，这一点我可不羡慕你。”  
Steve笑出声，“给队员买酒，听他们讲老家的姑娘，玩牌下赌注，看Bucky跳舞。”  
“光看不下场？”  
“我能干嘛？”Steve笑着耸肩。“只有圆圈舞我才不会踩着别人。”  
“那可是你的弱点，”Sam摆出一副你死定了的表情。“没有合适的舞伴？”  
“Peggy答应过，”Steve盯着路面，“然后我冻了70年，让我想想……肯跟我跳第二轮？大概只有Bucky。”  
“他都没能教会你，别的姑娘可能性就更低了。”Sam摇头，“现在的舞不像以前那样，你们可以跳贴面舞，完全不需要任何技巧，基本上就是所有人互相磨蹭——”他看到Steve的表情，停了下来。“你不会那么干的，对吧？”  
就靠车里那点可怜的光线都能看到Steve脸红了，握住方向盘的双手有点僵。“呃，那有点……”  
“不得体？”Sam大笑，“那是有点儿，现代人都有点儿肌肤饥渴症，好像他们不黏在一块儿就不会跳舞。我倒觉得40年代的舞更可爱。”他用两只手比出距离。“老派，但是可爱。你知道现在人们可以黏在那儿，一整晚都不动两只脚吗？就像这样，”Sam在副驾座位上扭动，摇晃着肩膀。“你能这么扭上一整晚，绝对没有踩脚问题。”  
“只要有个合适的舞伴。”Steve微笑。Sam摇下一点车窗，有点雨水飘了进来，他擦擦脸，抹掉一点儿灰尘。

*

餐馆阁楼，临时安全屋，第65个小时。  
士兵从波托马克河边转移到小餐馆的路上没有被跟踪，队伍里也没放出联络暗号。新闻上播出了一起死亡：Alexander Pierce。士兵的直属长官。  
长官死了，接下来联络士兵的可能是任何人。Rumlow没消息，士兵的联络器在钢筋砸下来的时候就出了问题，他需要一个新的。  
换上新衣服3小时后，士兵在回餐馆的中途破坏了一起深夜街头抢劫，其中一个人掉下了一个带屏幕的玩意儿，很像队友们的联络器。他带回了那个东西，在阁楼上搞了一会儿学着使用，信号时断时续，但还是连上了网，足以搜索目标和长官的线索。  
长官的死讯尚未披露更多，目标倒是有成千上万条链接——曾经有一次任务里队友教会了士兵使用互联网，那时的电脑更大，屏幕是蓝色的，网页没有现在这么多，需要一个登陆ID和密码来开始操作的特性在这些年里倒没变。  
上级给予的目标档案告诉士兵那是Steve Rogers，名字不重要，但后面跟了个头衔叫美国队长，这名字听上去像个古怪的象征和标签，还像个假人和假身份，谁会拿国家当头衔？在网络上也有照片，和士兵见到的头盔下的脸不太一样，照片上更严肃也更……紧绷，目标在照片里没什么笑容，本人的微小表情和语调变化倒是很多。士兵等了一会儿网页加载，还有少量街拍在网上，在那些非正式照片里，目标的笑容也不多。  
史密森尼的美国队长展排在搜索首位，披露大量二战细节和队长生平。谁会给一个还活着的人办展览？目标肯定没死，至少士兵离开时没大问题。还有，目标说Bucky是他的朋友，这值得去证实——目标当时说“会有很多人死，Buck，我不能让那发生”……而士兵得到的任务是干掉这个六级目标，无论他在做什么都得阻止。  
也许上级给出的任务出了差错，这同样有可能发生。目标不想让很多人死——这一点是对的，士兵负责完成任务和小型暗杀，解决极少数危险分子，大量死亡往往意味着很大问题，长官的死就是个疑点。  
没有一个目标会在士兵想要杀他的时候分心干别的，但美国队长这么干，为了一块芯片把后背暴露给士兵，大腿和腹部各中一枪，然后把整个天空母舰都给搞沉了。  
他知道士兵要干掉他，在钢筋将士兵困住的时候完全可以反击。问题就在这里：他救了士兵，宣布自己不会和士兵打，要士兵完成任务——那很奇怪，目标可能真的认识士兵——又或者士兵长得和那个Bucky很像。  
现在问题变得更大——没人会在对方想要干掉你时放弃自保，这不是一个人通常会做出的选择。目标放弃抵抗接受死亡，士兵遇到过类似状况，但目标告诉他“我会陪你直到最后”，这也不是通常士兵的目标会说出的话。  
史密森尼展包括了美国队长的生平，网页上给出了咆哮突击队的故事，其中有Bucky Barnes的名字，足够士兵去挖掘更多线索。  
进入人群很冒险，但士兵可以做到。  
毁掉那个屏幕太小的机器后，士兵去了史密森尼，Bucky Barnes和他有同一张脸。  
目标的反应现在可以解释了，新的问题又来了——Bucky死于1944年，掉下火车，绝对死透了。美国队长出生于1918年，1944年死于和红骷髅对战，飞机直冲入北大西洋，被冻了差不多七十年，超级血清让他没死，2011年被解冻后重新开始活动。  
……这又解释了那股固执劲头。换谁被冻个几十年都有点儿脑子不清楚，就没人给美国队长来上几回洗脑？  
大致在72到84小时前士兵被再次洗脑，在那前后有一段空白和头痛，丢失了一部分时间，可能是这次任务的时间拖得太长。任务中旬临时再来一遍这事只发生过一次，但士兵想不起来那一次的细节。  
长官让士兵再次被洗脑，直到稳定下来，足以去执行任务——接着是目标，说了一大堆话，Bucky Barnes，会有很多人死而我不能让那发生，求你别让我这么做。  
士兵执行过多次任务，经历武器更新换代，狙击枪没太大变化，信息交换这一部分的变化最大，网络发展，联络器（他有一个任务里那个目标拿着个无线的在说话，现在叫手机？）更多的高楼，金属和水泥建筑还有更多的汽车，更嘈杂。  
他回到临时安全屋，仍然没被跟踪——队伍里肯定也出了状况，士兵得先藏起来。  
餐馆十点打烊，等厨师和服务生锁好门离开，士兵等上一到两个小时后就从阁楼上下来。先关掉餐厅区的摄像头，再用厨房的水清理自己，从储藏室和冷柜里找吃的，或者给自己做点什么，炉子的用法和以前一样。他煎了蛋，烘热面包和汤罐头，咖啡是咖啡壶里剩下的，又冷又酸而且还不够浓，但有总比没有好。  
餐馆的白板写着价格，士兵估算了个差不多的数字，在收银机里留下了几张钞票（说真的，现在的物价高得吓人）  
在这里的头一天深夜他试着吃东西时吐了，最后用一些水泡软面包，搅成糊状喝下去，就像那些医生给他的食物。通常长达数天的任务他会从头几天的糊状营养汤过渡到软质食物，三到四天的适应期后才能吃点三明治什么的（其中一个任务的记忆，他记不清了，除了辣椒酱，西红柿和熏肉夹在面包里的口感）那让士兵重新估算了这次任务的时间，解冻第一天重新适应环境以及接受任务，一个四级目标，戴着个单眼罩的黑人，掌握大量危险情报。  
根据队友收集的线索来看目标非常谨慎，唯一的突破口在他离开神盾大厦的路上，士兵布置下去人员安排，第二天进行公路阻截，但他们低估了目标持有的科技程度（他挖出了一个下水道出口）。  
当天晚上跟随线索报告找到一间布鲁克林的公寓，三枪，两枪击中要害。接着士兵被盯上了，没穿制服的美国队长跟上了士兵的速度，那个盾的杀伤力不够强，但士兵得重新制定计划确认目标死亡，后援队伍也同意这一点。  
很快目标死亡的消息公布，士兵被送去清洗整修，重新校准手臂，测试力量与灵活度。负责他身体状况的医生说再过两天就能吃点软食，然后给了他营养糊。  
第三天晚上Rumlow报告美国队长和黑寡妇逃走时，士兵刚刚吃完配给，小型轰炸毁掉了那个地下基地（这样还活了下来？）Rumlow联络了长官，然后他们把士兵送到一个新地址。  
士兵在屋子里等了四分钟，屋子很大而且相当漂亮，另一种意义上的漂亮，很多玻璃墙，有些他不认识的机器。清洁员完全没注意到士兵出现。  
长官穿着的衣服很有趣，看到士兵时还有点儿停顿和迟疑，问他要不要牛奶（那个金属箱子是更先进的冰箱）。  
两个六级目标。长官喝着牛奶下达任务，比上一回解冻后看上去老了好几岁。他们已经害我失去了Zola，我要他们在十小时之内死。  
士兵等着目标的更多线索，六级，特工级别的体格训练或以上，十小时不足以准备狙击——那意味着解决目标得硬碰硬。  
接着清洁员返回来拿她的手机（没错），士兵警惕着以防她是一个间谍，长官抱怨了一句，开枪射杀了她。  
与美国队长和黑寡妇交手是第四天，士兵的手臂受到损伤……等等，中间有大量空白，他们怎么交手的？黑寡妇是个个子娇小的女人，六级意味着她非常强，还有一个干扰的黑人，目标之外不做处理。  
在那之后士兵接受了洗脑，一段空白期后是这一次的任务，一个六级目标，美国队长。  
这次解冻后到现在已度过将近十天，中途接受一次洗脑（为什么？）长官死亡，Rumlow失踪，队伍联络中断，之前从没出现过这种状况。  
美国队长给出的部分消息的确属实，至少Bucky Barnes和士兵长着同一张脸。  
除非士兵就是那个1944年掉下火车的家伙，从他之前被解冻时看到的医生还有工程师的脸，以及任务中所知道的时间流逝推测……士兵开始执行任务的确在1950年前后，而且他——  
士兵盯着餐馆洗手间的镜子，他看上去绝对不超过30岁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. Ichabod Crane……Sleepy Hollow/沉睡谷男主，在美国建国战争中出了个状况一路睡到了现代才清醒……是个过目不忘脑筋很赞的逗比，每集都吐槽现代生活，和女主Abbie的互动萌萌的~  
> 2\. 咆哮突击队就出现在美队1大家都知道，漫画我没看多少OTZ遵从了电影设定，想简略了解可以看SSS字幕组做的Howling Commands幕后视频，土豆有哒→http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/3dJlCkPnASA/  
> 整理了一下是Falsworth（少校，英国小胡子2333老是戴着小红帽子），Dernier（法国人，炸药专家，就给车底下放炸药的那位搞笑老兄），Morita（日本人，通讯专家），Gabe（黑人，带着30毫米机关枪），Dum Dum（马戏团大力士，小礼帽大胡子2333爱喝扎啤的好玩儿的家伙）
> 
> 配乐：  
> Sam Wilson——《Booty Man》Craig David


	2. Azure

“天气预报可没有雨。”Sam看了看窗外，这里是个废弃的旧仓库，附近停着几辆生锈的破车，一大片树林和灌木把进来的路挡得严实，吉普停进来时还被枝条刮擦了好一阵子。  
仓库里堆满箱子，Steve翻了几个，里面都是些食品公司报表还有数据记录，纸页泛黄老旧，时间在1991到1996年前后。还有些废弃办公桌椅被扔在周围，上面的灰厚得能直接画画。  
推开两堆箱子，下面的下水道入口暴露出来，Steve拉开把手，手电照了一下就跳进去。五分钟后Sam跟着下来，Steve刚刚拉上电闸，电力系统仍然能够运转，灯光照亮了每个角落，通风口的风扇开始慢悠悠地转动。  
“喔，”Sam在看到整个地下基地的空间大小时发出一个声音，“我以为这类老电脑都淘汰到其他地方去了。”  
Steve看向他，Sam指向中间长桌上堆放的那一台计算机：“3.5寸软盘，还有这种白色大块头屏幕？我上战场前他们就不用了。”  
“看起来科技发展比我们预计的都要快？”Steve扫视周围，防空洞空间足够，大厅里堆放着档案柜，两侧一共六扇门，灰色水泥墙没有任何装饰。他打开每一扇门，浴室，厨房，健身房，两个单人卧室，车库。“两名探员常驻。”  
“什么都没留下。”Sam检查档案柜，里面都是空的。“这里应该是个信息中转站。”  
“也可能是个长期监视任务。”Steve从厨房里出来，抹了抹鼻子下面。“里面有个暗道，浴室也有一个，应该直通地下水系统。”  
“卧室没有？”Sam把行李扔进其中一个卧室地板上，被激起的灰尘呛了一下。“太糟了，卧室才是凶案高发地。”  
Steve又看了他一眼，Sam揉了一把脸，“有的老兵回来会当警察，现在的夫妻能为各种稀奇古怪的理由在家里干架，更别提升级到暴力还有谋杀了。”  
“真希望30年代也有家庭暴力干预。”Steve低声说。  
“那会儿还种族隔离呢，”Sam把他的笔记本放在桌上，抹掉一些灰尘坐下来。“世界至少有一部分在变好，不过好的部分都得为之奋战。”  
“我同意。”Steve将防爆箱打开，取出他的笔电，还有除去17号机密文件外所有的冬日战士资料。Sam插上自己那台的网线，花了好一段时间才连上Jarvis。  
“这里的线路十五年未更新，Cap，”Jarvis解释，“信息传输速度大幅低于平均值。”  
“拨号上网，我都快忘了它能有多慢。”Sam等着界面刷新，Jarvis在他们的通讯线路里解释情况，告诉他们去哪儿弄些设备过来。  
“你们将会建成一个新主机，”Jarvis说，“安全线路。”  
“看起来我们得当一回IT员工了。”Sam耸肩。“还得屯点儿口粮。”  
Steve看向网页的加载速度，“厨房还需要消毒剂。”

*

外面下雨了，士兵两天没睡，直到他必须休息时才在阁楼上用他的烟雾弹和一些能找到的材料设置了防线。  
地板又凉又脏，士兵的制服已经不能再穿，扯下里面的凯夫拉纤维后还能当成垫子，一开始偷来的衣服也成了垫布。他半靠坐在阁楼墙角，用那些箱子做为暂时的视线阻碍，握着枪补眠。现在随便来个小队就能干掉他，只要士兵放松警惕。  
太多问题了，士兵没有变老，也许是冰冻搞的鬼——美国队长也没有变老。美国队长用芯片搞沉了那三个巨大的天空母舰，他说很多人会死，但那是希特勒干过的事，1945年战争结束，希特勒死了，德国和日本投降。士兵仍然在干脏活儿，战场从1945一直延续到现在，阴谋还有暗杀……总有些恶霸得去解决，那就是士兵该干的事。  
过了一会儿士兵猛地清醒过来，时钟在楼下，阁楼窗外的天空是昏暗的橙色，雨仍然在下，而士兵身上被汗水浸透了。  
外面经过一辆车，士兵的手放在扳机上，直到车开走才放松了一点。  
他得联络上队伍，接受清理整修，完成任务。  
美国队长现在肯定躲起来了。士兵在餐馆里的电视新闻里听到神盾局的现状，网上披露了大量数据和秘密档案，还有审判，黑寡妇还活着，美国队长肯定也活着。  
没有后援队伍，现在士兵得自己完成这个六级目标，还有查出那些秘密档案的问题。  
他需要个电脑。  
在那之前他需要睡两到四小时。  
Bucky，不！  
士兵差点从墙边滑下去，他及时止住身体动作，一声摩擦音被楼下响亮的锅铲碰撞还有别的声音掩盖。见鬼，有辆火车，他跟飞一样地掠过它，有个穿蓝色衣服的男人喊着那一句，朝他伸出手，那几秒钟太快了，接着就是往下掉，士兵挣扎的一瞬间几乎滑倒撞上地板，他撑住了。  
外面还在下雨，他没有钟表，而他喘得就像刚刚哮喘发作。  
士兵的左臂发出细小的金属音，在他握拳又松开的时候内部轻响着校准，通常它没有声音，河水不会把它泡坏，也许是和目标打架时出了问题。他刚刚梦见了画面，雪山和火车还有下坠，那个男人有一头金发，太快了，他没能看清对方的脸。  
那个人就像目标，看上去像，声音也像。士兵耳后的头皮紧得发疼。  
Barnes中士。一个戴着圆眼镜的科学家盯着他。改造程序已经开始了。  
他的左手断了，在雪地里拖出一条血痕。不同款式的军装？  
士兵呼吸着，呼气，吸气。你将成为九头蛇的新武器。金属的左手，更重，感觉就像他原来的左手。  
一个六级目标。他的头很疼，浑身发着抖，长官把档案给他看，照片上的人有一头金发，还有穿着红白蓝三色制服的照片。明天结束前他得死。  
长官把天空母舰的照片放在他面前。他们将阻碍三艘母舰升空，给你全数后援装备，完成你的任务。  
士兵点头接受。长官看向Rumlow，让他负责解决其他特工，Rumlow接受。  
在那之后士兵上了天空母舰，从美国队长那里得到两个情报——线索，Bucky Barnes还有任务本身。  
这个梦的出现可能是因为士兵之前去了史密森尼，Bucky Barnes掉下了火车，士兵也梦见了火车。  
楼下厨房的声音仍然嘈杂，阁楼窗外变得更暗，雨并没有停止。这种天气去搞点补给或者装备会更困难，泥泞会留下脚印，雨水又会掩盖气味。  
士兵继续保持安静，等着夜晚到来。

*

Sam将几卷纱布和一些应急药品扔进购物车里，留心着周围，下雨让街上的人少了很多，空气潮湿而闷热，T恤完全黏在了背上。  
“见鬼的温室效应。”收银员抱怨，Sam和他扯了几句。Steve穿着一身深灰色制服，压低帽檐，提着工具箱进入街对面一家杂货店，过了十分钟，Steve推着一推车看上去像个旧电器箱子的玩意儿出来，装进Jarvis给他们安排的电力公司车里。  
Sam把一袋子药品扔进吉普，开车转向相反方向去买吃的。  
Steve开车在大雨里绕了两圈，开上一条路，直到藏进一条不起眼的巷子。他扛着一些粗电线进入一间挂着出售牌子的屋子里，地下室里装满了Stark出品的线路转接设备。按照Jarvis提供的图纸连接电线，再带着那捆线进入下水道。  
他花了一个半小时才把线路扯到足够长度，钉在下水道顶上，连上Stark的讯号中转站，再跑回去开走车，交还到指定地点。  
Sam在凌晨两点回到基地，Steve通过下水道将箱子们从另一个地方运到这里，浑身上下湿透了，箱子外面的防水层未受影响。  
“从没想过我得自己更新网线。”Sam扔给他一条干毛巾。“40年代的通讯还会被空袭炸断，那场仗可不太容易。”  
Steve擦了擦头发上滴下的水，“对，”他确认了下水道出口安全后走过来，“只要切断通讯线路，整个城市都会……”他没再说下去，Sam已经开始拆那些机器外的防水包装，银灰色的金属外壳包裹住电脑设备，同色的Stark商标。  
Jarvis在Sam开车买补给时把所有安装知识和图纸借用当地的讯号加载到Sam的笔记本里。他们两个移开老式486，组装了自己的独立主机，四块大屏幕加三维投影，再加上两部笔记本。  
刚正式连上线时Natasha就发送过来一个消息，是条语音留言：“嘿伙计们，九头蛇暴露了两个据点，已发到你的加密邮箱，Cap。我会联络你。”  
“那就是让我们没消息别联络她。”Steve检查邮箱。一家银行遭到抢劫，一幢大楼发生电路问题导致爆炸。都上了新闻，但Natasha发来了更多线索，拍了银行里的两张照片，金库里留下了被毁掉的一堆设备，其中那个带着束缚带的躺椅让Steve沉默了几秒钟，Sam看向他时，Steve已经恢复了平静。  
“九头蛇把他关在那里。”Sam想了想。“为了洞察计划。”  
“先派冬日战士解决Fury，接着是我。”Steve说，将讯息拷贝进自己电脑。“我和Nat发现了Zola。”  
他告诉Sam在那个神盾局隐蔽基地里看到了什么，那地方现在被轰炸得渣都不剩。  
“他现在成了个电脑？”Sam皱眉，“听起来就像黑客帝国，嘿，Jarvis。”  
“我在。”Jarvis回答。  
“追踪Zola的每一个可能线索，”Sam说，“如果这家伙活在网上，肯定会留下蛛丝马迹。”  
“正在追踪。”Jarvis回答，“如果他确实是一种意识，就可能藏在任何地方，甚至一个优盘里。”  
Steve皱眉，“Natasha拔下了那个优盘，”他立刻给Natasha发了个消息，让Jarvis扫描优盘内容。“告诉我银行金库那些设备的用途。”  
“Stark工业已经回收了，正在扫描。”Jarvis回答。“从尚未被摧毁的部分设计可得出，这是一种电击刺激大脑的设备。”  
“继续分析。”Steve说，拿过自己的电脑开始查Jarvis找出的其他资料，冬日战士的线索并不多，除去薄薄的17号文件，他手上的纸质记录只有八页。搜索了一堆新闻消息，屏幕上弹出一些旧报纸扫描版。  
“我来注意新闻还有神盾，Natasha把什么都给曝了。”Sam说，简单收拾了一下那些防水布还有别的东西，开始工作。“你的朋友没死，你认为现在他和九头蛇在一起的几率大还是自己藏起来的几率大？”  
“Bucky救了我，不论他想起来多少。”Steve回答，笔记本屏幕背对着Sam，上面是Howard Stark夫妇车祸丧生的新闻，他给这条消息做了个简单加密。“Fury得藏起来，除了Thor还在Asgard，每个人都有自己的安全屋。”  
“除了你？”Sam从屏幕上抬起视线。  
“现在有了。”Steve盯着屏幕。“如果这里的网络被九头蛇掌控，我们就得切断它。无线电？”  
“在这。”Sam指向他房间的行李袋。“只要九头蛇没到处乱撒病毒，网络就没问题。”  
“先生们，”Jarvis开口，“Mr Stark让我追踪所有九头蛇相关的消息，一旦情形超出控制，备用线路就会启动。”  
“我可不懂那些电脑的玩意儿。”Sam说，“九头蛇藏了多久？Shit，70年？如果他们跟着网络时代一起搞渗透，我们可没法防住。”  
Steve想了几秒钟，“Jarvis，”他说，“将你认为所有可能用得到的资料都发过来。”  
“已经在传送中，Cap。”  
“再传点儿小说和电影，最好再来点儿完结的剧。”Sam补充。  
Steve冲他挑眉。Sam耸肩：“干嘛？万一真断了网，我得有点儿事做。”  
这换来Steve一个小小的无奈的笑，他检查Jarvis传送过来的海量数据——专用线路比大多数地方的网速快上不少。“弗洛伊德？”  
“喔，精神分析学创始人。”Sam说，“如果你的老朋友需要帮助，这会有用，但我得说弗洛伊德有点激进。来点儿荣格，搭配阿德勒和勒温，你还得再搭上一个Rogers。”Sam从桌子对面站起身看了一眼Steve的电脑屏幕。“Jarvis看来打包了所有的心理学理论资料，你需要个目录。”他点了点屏幕，圈出几个名字。（*1）  
“1939年去世。”Steve扫了眼他的生平，“战争开始前Bucky倒想过要读他的书，他说我就是个‘横冲直撞爱管闲事的小混球’，绝对需要来上几回心理治疗。”  
“在你还没打血清那会儿？Man，我能想象那种心惊肉跳。在你还不能很好地保护自己时去当义务警察，他肯定成天都在担心。”Sam说，“退伍军人服务处也有相关的书。PTSD，重新适应社会，想要个书单吗？”  
“当然，”Steve点头，视线停在那些不断刷新的文件夹上。“你会怎么处理类似状况？”  
“老兵的PTSD？让他降低警戒，告诉他现在周围安全了，多少会有点帮助。”Sam想了想，“他遭受了反复洗脑和冰冻，创伤反应可能更复杂。”他看上去更严肃了些，“那不会容易。他变了，我想你也不确定在冬日战士下面还有多少他的记忆。”  
“我们都变了。”Steve说，从独立主机的四块屏幕上低下视线，回到笔电屏幕上面的冬日战士任务记录。“我想，现在最好的选择就是重新开始。”（*2）

*

士兵的金属手臂反光是个大麻烦，他没能找到手套，只能截断一部分帽衫袖子套在手上。  
他等到深夜，带上所有武器从餐馆阁楼跳下，落在一个水坑边缘。雨居然还没停，街上一个人都没有，连车都没有。他悄悄移动位置，先穿过一条街，商店全关了门，他找到一个电器商店。  
潜进去不算麻烦，Bucky用一些捡来的旧报纸阻挡住了所有的监控摄像头，但他身上的钱不够买任何一台。最后拿了个看起来不算复杂，但标签上写着耐摔的Stark笔电还有一份操作手册离开。下雨让行动变得容易，他在附近绕了两圈确认安全就回到餐馆。  
开机音乐让他吓了一跳，凌晨四点这声音有点太响了，用之前割开的帽衫捂住了喇叭（他还花了两秒钟才找到发声的地方）弄了一会儿才搞清楚怎么关掉音乐，操作手册相当简洁明了，从那个手机上他基本弄明白了怎么上网搜索，到电脑上又是另外一种情况。至少这一次屏幕大得多了。  
他搜索了美国队长，资料阅读起来也比手机屏幕容易很多。史密森尼的消息基本概括了美国队长的一生，还有一点点Bucky Barnes的故事，没什么特别的地方，仅有的照片也是史密森尼放出的那几张。  
美国队长在注射血清前只有五英尺四英寸，那两张照片他在展览里看过，士兵一只手就能把那个小个子举起来。  
他盯着屏幕上那张不算清晰的照片看了一会儿，Steve Rogers又小，头发又乱，一脸阳光太刺眼的表情，黑白照片发黄模糊，狗牌在他的胸口上反着光，军队配发的白色短袖对他都太大。  
屏幕上弹出了“你是否想保存这张照片”，士兵想了想，选择了Yes，系统教他新建了个文件夹，将照片存了进去。  
教学模式下还帮他下载了史密森尼公开的视频资料，存了文档。士兵开始搜九头蛇——美国队长展里反复提及的部分，Hydra，接着是神盾局，一枚硬币的两面，现在大量的资料在他们的官方网站上面公布着。  
九头蛇藏在二战里干着自己的勾当，寻找新能源，制造事端，引发战争，在美国队长坠落北大西洋后销声匿迹——70年后，美国队长他妈的被冰封了70年居然没死，九头蛇又卷土重来，曝光了神盾局被渗透的消息。  
士兵皱着眉毛读那些神盾局特工的资料，美国队长的公开资料是最少的，只多了几条神盾局前领导人N.Fury下的任务记录。那个红头发的女人——没错，士兵的头皮仍然紧得发疼，Natasha Romanoff——她打中了士兵的眼罩？  
他又回想了一遍，没错，黑寡妇很难缠，但士兵击中了她，应该是左肩的位置。  
九头蛇的洞察计划，Zola——那个矮个子圆眼镜！他记得那个，Zola在1972年死于癌症，士兵的改造更早——Barnes中士，Zola对着他说。改造已经开始了。  
士兵颤抖着。Barnes中士。他记得那个。Barnes中士。  
Bucky Barnes出生于1917年，死于1944年。士兵开始执行任务在1950年前后，一开始的长官是苏联人，后来又回到九头蛇手里，Pierce现在死了。  
砍掉一个头，又长出两个新的。  
士兵就是Bucky Barnes，但他几乎什么都想不起来——美国队长知道他——士兵的头又开始疼了。高架桥上的对战，美国队长没穿制服但仍然必须解决，左手臂被盾牌击伤。  
当士兵的面具掉落时——又一阵头疼——美国队长辨认出了士兵的脸，叫他Bucky，士兵反问了一句谁他妈是Bucky，就被从另一个方向再次击中了。  
那之后士兵被整修，Pierce过来等着他的任务报告——头疼得越来越厉害——长官抽了他一巴掌，他没听从命令。  
我认识他。士兵当时说。长官又说了一遍他所做的工作（暗杀）有多么重要，士兵听过几百次，他已经能背下来了。  
但如果你不完成你的任务，我就没法着手。九头蛇就没法还世界它应得的自由。长官说，相当耐心。  
但是我认识他。士兵说。他要杀掉一个好人，为了更伟大的目标……如果他是个坏人士兵不会迟疑，他是个好人。  
他被再次洗脑，那疼极了，那些人给他穿上制服。长官将这一次的目标扔给他，还有阻止目标在干的任何事。  
士兵开始看洞察计划，美国队长将芯片插进天空母舰的电脑里，就是他暴露出后背都得完成的事情——三艘天空母舰升空，一直运行，锁定200万人将其击杀。  
希特勒也干过这种事。  
现在它被阻止了，美国队长还有他的搭档以及神盾残留人员阻止了它。士兵是那个阻碍。  
所以他说会有很多人死而我不能让那发生。美国队长是对的，他认为士兵——曾经的Bucky Barnes是他的朋友。  
餐馆阁楼窗外闪了闪，响起几道闪电，然后突然变暗了。  
士兵看向窗外，天空变得更阴沉，完全没有黎明前的光亮，又降下了一道闪电，周围再次陷入黑暗。  
附近停电了。  
美国队长是个好人，就像士兵之前的判断，我知道他是个好人，六级目标，但他是个好人，我认识他。我真的认识他。  
他试着救Bucky Barnes，Barnes中士掉下了火车……那个时候士兵就想起了火车，他梦见了火车。我一直知道他是个好人，我知道他，我认识他。  
你认识我。美国队长说，在被士兵揍了两拳后喘着气。Bucky，你认识我一辈子了。我不会跟你打的，你是我的朋友。  
士兵还被目标救了他这一事实冲击着，目标卸掉了头盔，扔掉盾牌。士兵得完成任务，他扑了过去揍在目标脸上，他揍了目标六下。  
那就完成它。目标一脸血，放弃了反抗。因为我会陪你走到最后。  
没人会说那种话。目标知道自己要死了，天空母舰即将坠毁……为什么是这一句？为什么他这么说？  
士兵再次回去读九头蛇还有洞察计划的档案，另一个希特勒，九头蛇必须被阻止，士兵在为九头蛇卖命而这是不对的。  
美国队长告诉他的都是真实讯息，他不能一直藏在这里。

*

Steve没能睡多久，床垫十几年没人用过，早就老化了，睡上去嘎吱嘎吱响。  
他醒来时伴随了一声剧烈喘息，房间里充满时间久远的灰尘味儿，通风扇没停过，但什么东西闻起来都很老旧。  
呛住了两秒钟后，他的呼吸平稳下来，这个基地需要一个吸尘器，不过他强化后的肺对此没问题。  
从平躺转到侧躺后，Steve拍拍枕头，呼吸着枕头散发的轻微霉味儿。  
他要杀我。Steve稳住呼吸。他要杀了我。  
在那之后Bucky——冬日战士救了Steve，但在美国队长将芯片插入第三艘母舰前，冬日战士冲他开枪。大腿中弹，腹部穿透伤，就在他接近芯片组的时候。致命伤，当他感觉到旧制服下血液蔓延的时候就知道了，足以致命的一枪。  
他要杀了我。那只有一瞬间但Steve喘不过气来。美国队长撑住自己，完成了芯片替换。  
洞察计划被制止，接下来是Bucky，老制服没让冬日战士想起什么……那仍然是Bucky，Steve脱下了头盔。  
我不会跟你打的。Steve说。你是我的朋友。  
Bucky脸上的表情不对劲，他——冬日战士冲过来开始揍Steve Rogers。你是我的任务。对方揍着他的脸。Bucky忘记了，Bucky看着他就像并不认识Steve，Bucky要——  
那就完成它。Steve说。因为我会陪你走到最后。  
他要死了，冬日战士正在杀死Steve Rogers，黑暗已经从他的视角边缘侵袭蔓延而来，他要死了。  
他相信Bucky会想起来，只要在那之前Steve还没被冬日战士干掉。  
坠入河里时只有模糊沉重的撞击感，那之后他全不记得了，再次睁开眼睛时，他听到了不同的音乐（至少不是上一次从又深又暗的睡眠里醒来听到的比赛报道）Sam在他右边翻着本书。  
你在河岸上被发现。Sam在他被详细检查过一遍后说。你受的伤可不少，岸边的痕迹显示有人拖你上了岸。  
是Bucky。Steve知道，那只有Buc——冬日战士，母舰上只有他们两个人，冬日战士救了他。  
运气站在你这边，Cap。Sam笑了笑。但我们没找到他。  
现在神盾的隐藏机密曝光后，他和Sam得先藏起来。Steve的脸压在枕头上。第一次交手时冬日战士的反应已经表明他不认识Steve Rogers（当然，那时Steve以为自己见了鬼，因为Bucky死了两年多，七十年，但感觉起来就像昨天刚刚发生）  
冬日战士反问谁他妈是Bucky的时候语调里没什么别的东西，那就是个反问。  
Natasha说冬日战士就是个鬼故事。如果他被认出来……只有Steve那时并不确定地叫出Bucky。那时Steve自己都不能肯定。  
下一秒冬日战士就要再次对Steve开枪，Sam和Natasha阻止了他，他消失了——Rumlow和九头蛇小队逮住了他们（现在他们知道那是九头蛇小队了）。如果不是Fury和Hill，他们三个人几乎不可能逃脱。  
母舰上冬日战士站到了长长的空中走廊对面，没有表情。美国队长——Steve告诉他会有很多人因此而死，对方没有反应，只要他一开始动就会攻击。  
求你了，别逼我做这个。Steve恳求。  
他脸上出现了一个非常小的皱眉。  
美国队长扔出了盾，冬日战士的机械左臂挡开了它。他们打成一团，美国队长让他的右臂脱臼，还让他昏迷了几秒钟。  
冬日战士朝他开枪。  
穿透伤。Steve撑着别让自己一头磕在那芯片组下方的金属台上时，勉强侧过身体蜷缩着靠上去，看到老制服腹部红白条纹上渗出的血迹。  
现在开火！他对Hill喊回去。整艘天空母舰都因为被击中而震动，周围的东西全都在往下掉。  
Bucky变了调的嘶喊把他拽回现实，一根钢筋把冬日战士压得不能动弹。天空母舰正在下坠，他根本没去想就连滚带爬地下去，钢筋重得胳膊都快断了，但他还是撑起了一点点。  
你认识我。他在Bucky爬出来时说。Bucky喘着气，显然不知道发生了什么，吼回来不我不认识，左臂砸向他。  
他没更多力气格挡冬日战士的攻击了，对方使劲揍他，揍得他耳膜嗡响。他要Bucky完成他的任务，Bucky停下了。  
Steve在下坠，直到他砸进水里。  
他揉着枕头好让它更舒服点，枕头总比行军时要舒服。Bucky最后停下了。  
基地里相当安静，只有大厅里电脑运转的细微响动。几次呼吸后，他坐起来，从行李里翻出素描本和一盒笔。  
床头灯的光并不太亮，Steve捡了一只前端磨得圆润的炭笔，在纸上打出大致轮廓，切分出五官位置。冬日战士的面具掉落在地，回头时带动了过长的头发，平静的眼睛。手指指腹摩挲开炭笔细小的颗粒。谁他妈是Bucky。冬日战士毫无反应。  
除了头发和一点胡渣外，Bucky的脸完全没变。Steve用笔侧擦出几条长长的头发，再摩开线条。黑色制服，左肩上的红星，更强壮的手臂。  
笔盒里还有一些基础色蜡笔，他捡出大红色涂上那颗星星，蜡笔的质感和金属喷漆完全是两种效果。蓝色有好几种，最后他挑出了浅蓝，点亮冬日战士的眼睛。  
Steve看了一会儿这张快速素描，用手指上沾的炭灰轻擦过冬日战士的眼睛，让那蓝色不至于过度鲜亮失真。  
那仍然是Bucky，只是多了一部分经历。他在完成任务。17号文件里记载了冬日战士被发现时和头几次医学治疗与改造的记录，该资产被发现时仍有意识，左臂部分缺损，失去记忆，仍保留战略能力。  
该资产的身体素质经过强化，相关数据来自Dr. Arnim Zola。  
冬日战士的近战攻击方式不一样，档案上记载了一些暗杀训练，Steve更熟悉狙击手的那部分，这一部分在档案里也没有更多训练记载，苏联和九头蛇直接就拿来用了。  
九头蛇被曝光后直到现在，除了最近存放冬日战士的银行和那幢被炸的大楼，还没有足够大的新冲突出现。  
他会一边挖九头蛇线索一边等机会，Bucky会一边试着找出更多线索一边等机会。  
Steve将素描本放到床头柜上，回到大厅的电脑前继续搜寻。

*

没人联系士兵。  
组织上肯定出了大问题，也是一个警示。九头蛇和神盾局，士兵从披露的资料上回溯，二战时期Howard Stark和Peggy Carter创立神盾局，Steve Rogers在那之前注射血清成为超级战士，当了一段时间歌舞团演员（居然还有部电影，士兵没有耳机，但静音画面下那片子真是惨不忍睹，紧身衣蠢爆了）接着孤身一人深入敌营救了几百个士兵（还有说是一千多人，二战那会儿数据可不那么准）结识了后来的咆哮突击队成员，完成了许多次奇袭。  
接着Bucky Barnes掉下火车，美国队长没隔多久就开着红骷髅的飞机冲进北大西洋。  
九头蛇从一开始就盘踞在神盾局内部，Zola的名字反复出现。从那些零碎回想来看，士兵的改造计划由Zola一手开始，即使士兵在前苏联执行一堆任务，九头蛇这边也仍然能够掌控他的动向——或者九头蛇一开始不知道，但某个时刻有人认出了士兵，九头蛇把他弄回去（或者前苏联把他扔回去）继续进行任务。  
Zola已死，士兵还活着，那些资料里没有披露更多关于超级血清的细节。  
整个街区停电停了一个半小时，士兵的笔电电池撑住了。他读了九头蛇那段红骷髅的记载，随着美国队长的飞机栽进北大西洋销声匿迹，前段时间纽约被外星生物袭击，还有Thor和Loki（北欧神，如果这不是官方资料就绝对是漫画才有的剧情），复仇者联盟的记录，关于一些机密的争夺战。  
如果士兵是美国队长那边的队友，以美国队长对他的态度，士兵肯定能接触到更多机密，而且这选项更安全——比起士兵跑回去再被洗脑（疼极了）或者杀进去拷问机密，美国队长都是更安全的选项。  
他尽量回忆之前的任务，除了这一次外大多是夜晚的屋顶，适度的凉爽，厚厚的积雪或者难受的高温，潜入一些大楼，从楼梯进去，躲藏在房间死角，一些近距离搏杀和远距离狙击。大部分任务都有人送他到指定接应地点干活，替他善后，他每次也只得到一个指定区域，从没完整走过超过四个街区的范围。  
美国队长目前状况：不明。  
Nick Fury死亡，黑寡妇状况不明。  
士兵搜了搜冬日战士消息，除了桥上一战外，几乎没有更多东西，幸存者也只留下关于他的外貌描述——黑衣服，枪械，金属左臂。在他撕裂了那辆车之后整座高桥都被封锁，普通人都忙着逃命，没人注意他的样子。  
一条新消息突然跳了出来：有人目击到一个有着金属手臂的人潜入一幢建筑，信息很零碎，那幢大楼白天才扮了个大换装派对，对面高层建筑里的值班保安发了个推特，以为是回来拿东西的角色扮演爱好者。没图片，就是句调侃玩笑。  
士兵还呆在这该死的餐馆阁楼里。  
假消息。  
但这肯定会被神盾局接收到，砍掉一个还会长出两个脑袋的九头蛇肯定没这么快死，他们能藏七十年又不是蠢蛋，神盾局也肯定没这么快解散。  
美国队长会忽略这条消息那就跟电影里一样蠢。  
如果这是九头蛇的消息，那就是麻烦来临的警告——可能有人在那里接应士兵，也可能有人在那里等着干掉士兵。如果这是神盾局的消息——要么是美国队长想引他出现（是的，士兵的确没死）要么是神盾局想逮住他。  
但他需要更多线索，网络只能看到一部分消息，唯一实用的是谷歌地图，他得找出曾经处理过的任务地点，有几个任务离他被解冻后的基地很近（他默记了路程距离）才能再次靠近基地。如果他跟着接应小队回去，肯定又是清理整修和洗脑的再一次循环，网上公布出来的秘密档案有太多不对劲——它们并没有公布士兵的更多消息，仅仅提到了人体强化和改造，洗脑以及执行暗杀。九头蛇的秘密武器？九头蛇藏在希特勒的影子下干自己的事，那就意味着士兵参与了……暗杀。  
他得去确认真相。  
信息公布的时间也不对。负责士兵的医生和科学家都知道士兵的恢复速率，骨折和内脏损伤需要一两周，不过再严重的昏迷也会在三四天内清醒。现在他们肯定知道士兵足够清醒，没有特别加大剂量的混合药物甚至都没法麻醉他。为什么是现在？  
士兵搜索了附近——这里显然不是市中心，离他现在的位置两个街区外有枪械店。他过去扫荡一些武器会太显眼，但是冬日战士就这么直接面对美国队长和神盾局还有九头蛇小分队却没有武器更糟，他再警惕也会被打成蜂窝。  
或许找一个狙击点——士兵能想到的他们肯定都能想到，附近的狙击点一定会有人把守。  
在网上跟踪？士兵自己还没搞清楚怎么弄，很可能被反跟踪。  
他的制服只剩下被河水泡得不能再穿的部分，还不如直接走出去买副手套来得简单。  
六把小刀，两把枪，做了绊索后只剩一个迷你烟雾弹。从暗巷交易人手里摸来的一把枪和一把不实用的小刀。这些绝对不够保住士兵的命。  
至少美国队长还有个盾。士兵把头发拨到耳朵后面，医生告诉过他不能剪掉头发，那能增加隐蔽性，但头发常常是个麻烦，直接导致了士兵在近战中更习惯快速移动（剪短会太像Bucky Barnes，就算那基本确定是士兵原来的身份也不行，现在他还是自己）士兵得去那里，证明自己没死，以及证明自己没落到神盾局手里（或者没回到九头蛇手里）他只要一出现就等于给了三方一个靶子和一个证据，见鬼。  
三方之中仍然是美国队长那个选项更安全，他没打算杀掉士兵，至少两次交手都没有，换成Rumlow就会是一梭子弹。  
除非士兵想起来更多，否则他不会就这么过去投诚。  
他需要第四个方案，那幢大楼周边两英里半径内都会布满眼线，至少两英里，如果九头蛇和神盾双方人手够多的话，周边至少三个街区会全部包括在内，还没算那些该死的摄像头。  
或许他可以留下一个暗示，当接应小队出状况时得有个联络暗号，而且最好别是九头蛇那种。  
他看了看周围，乱糟糟的箱子里都是些杂物，很快他就翻出一盒粉笔——他仍然能读写，英语，俄语，西班牙语，德语……英语太美国，俄语不行，德语意味着和九头蛇联系（接应小队能读懂这种暗示），西班牙语……用来干嘛？调情？  
他需要设一个谜语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. PTSD大家都懂的，创伤后应激障碍嘛……战场老兵大多有这问题，冬兵绝对有，队长肯定也有，只是不那么明显。猎鹰出场真是丰富剧情+提升角色深度，编剧你们赞赞的。  
> 放个度娘百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/1023908.htm?fromtitle=PTSD&fromid=4804577&type=syn
> 
> 我搜了一下比较有名的心理学家们然后就发现↓（不是学这个的就是用作参考，猎鹰队长也不可能一秒变身心理治疗师只能摸索嘛……）  
> 弗洛伊德不吐槽了，注意[理论贡献]中的“潜意识”与“心理防卫”→http://baike.baidu.com/view/15720.htm  
> 荣格理论点赞，注意[关系的结构]中的“人格面具”→http://baike.baidu.com/view/671576.htm  
> 勒温这位我不熟，他的[群体动力学]可以做为“队长为毛深受尊重和爱戴”的参考→http://baike.baidu.com/view/357359.htm  
> （另外这位经历了一战，估计那理论会和队长冬兵有共鸣，这位比较理科风……）  
> 最后吐槽下罗杰斯——是的有一位心理学家罗杰斯→http://baike.baidu.com/subview/210250/8842137.htm  
> 但是那个[人本主义心理学]要点个赞，从[理论体系]开始读吧→http://baike.baidu.com/view/36367.htm 
> 
> 2\. Steve这句话来自棒棒的Peggy，老年Peggy看得我好难过但是仍然那么赞，美队2原台词是“世界已经变了，我们回不去了，而我们只能尽力做到最好。有时候，最好的选择就是重新开始。”
> 
> 配乐：《Fallen》队2 OST


	3. Date

“我不认为他会出现在那里。”Steve看着Jarvis给出的那幢大楼以及周边数个街区的三维地图。  
“为什么你这么确定？”Sam在嚼一块菠萝披萨，“这是个很好的隐蔽地点，周围的人流不算大，就算冒出个全副武装的小分队也没多少人会注意到，特别是在晚上。”他指了指那幢楼，“连这附近的楼高都算低了，逃跑也很容易。”  
“他不会这么容易被发现。”Steve脸上有个小小的皱眉。“史密森尼太小，而这附近每一条路都有摄像头——”他停顿了一下，指出了一个点，“看。”他从那个点画出几条放射线，包括了两个街区的中等高度大楼进去。“这片区域太容易受到攻击了。”  
“故意放出的假消息。”Sam同意，“九头蛇想引出Barnes。”  
“神盾现在藏起来了，”Steve抱着双臂，“但我想组织一个小队没问题。”  
“Miss Hill现在在Stark工业任职，”Jarvis说，接着罗列了其他几名重要神盾特工的现在身份，包括Sharon进了CIA。“Mr Stark让我为你提供所有需要的协助。”  
“不，没关系，”Steve回答，“就算有一个小队也可能混进了九头蛇，找他也不会是神盾的首要任务。”他抿着嘴唇，“Sam，你退伍时最先做的事是什么？”  
“我懂你的意思，”Sam拿起水杯。“Barnes会换掉制服，然后先弄个电脑。”  
“我们知道的东西，他肯定也知道。”Steve轻松地耸肩，“我们九十多岁了，但不是真的那么老。”  
“还有一个问题，”Sam拿起第二块披萨，“如果Barnes知道这是个假消息，他会出现吗？他会站在哪边？”  
“那是两个问题。”Steve也拿起披萨。“遗憾的是，我们不能监控每一个摄像头，那会侵犯太多隐私。”  
“九头蛇可能会，他们占了个银行保险库来存放Barnes。”Sam叹气，“我想不出他会怎么出场。”  
“他不用出场。”Steve吃得并不慢，“二战时我们常常用当地居民的正常行动传递消息，”他停了停，“如果他还记得的话。”

*

士兵刚靠近就发现了九头蛇小队的踪迹，街上那些穿着警服巡逻的家伙们，他们表现得一切正常，但全都沿着固定的路线绕圈，真正的警员巡逻不会那么严谨，而且他们太……紧绷，那就是不对劲。  
他藏身的餐馆楼下和街道附近不时有巡警出现，大声开着玩笑，解决纠纷（通常没用，那个区很乱）这个目标地点没有多少犯罪，从干净整齐的街道和放松的行人就可以看得出来，警员们不应该那么紧绷。  
他等到一次交接班的空档，完成了布置，尽快离开那里——如果他估计正确，附近都不安全。  
回到餐馆的路上仍然没人跟踪——这验证了其中一个猜测，上级没打算这么快把他召回去继续用，故意或者没这能力都有可能。  
连着两个晚上，士兵所待的餐馆附近都没有可疑的人出现，安静得近乎诡异。  
第三个晚上接近零点，士兵带上了所有武器（除了花哨的那把刀），一路潜行到那片区。路程离餐馆不算远，小队居然还没想着到处搜一搜……长官死了之后他们就蠢得不行，Rumlow肯定也出事了。  
……至少他们还知道隐蔽行动。士兵戴着棒球帽，烟雾弹在右袋，两把枪在两边衣袋里，后腰是最后一把，六把小刀在大腿和脚踝上绑着，制服上只有尼龙背带还算有用，他把他它们藏在了外套下面。  
子弹只有44发，而且他没有消音器。

*

“Captain，”Jarvis说，“已提取那片区域的道路监控录像。”  
前一个晚上刚放出消息，第二天下午就出现目标点的状况——Steve和Sam盯着屏幕，摄像头像素不是那么清晰，但仍然能看出有一个十岁左右的小男孩径直跑到那幢大楼外墙，照着手里一张纸用粉笔写下歪歪扭扭的一个单词：  
незаконченный （*1）  
“任务未完成。”Steve翻译，对着镜头里的变化皱眉。一个巡警揪住了那个孩子，看样子在警告他别乱画，小男孩指向了另一个方向。  
“见鬼，他们装成了警察。”Sam低声说。Jarvis切换了镜头，小男孩指向了一条巷子，那里没别人经过，摄像头角度不对，不能拍到全部区域。时间稍早时，小男孩在那边翻着本漫画，被人叫出了镜头范围。  
接着好几个巡警都朝着那条巷子冲过去，画面结束。  
Steve沉默了一会儿，“Jarvis，Stark有那种间谍摄像机吗？能飞的那种？”  
“当然，”Jarvis列出了一系列小型间谍摄像机，Steve快速看了一遍，指了其中一个：“我需要你尽快把它派出去，我需要那条巷子的全景，所有细节。”  
“全息扫描需要时间，”Jarvis解释。“仪器可能会被发现，是否要改在晚间行动？”  
Steve再次沉默，“他们现在不会那么快跟上，警察的伪装太明显了……如果我猜对的话。”他调出今晚的天气状况，没有雨，“九头蛇迟早会猜到，除非他设了个三重谜语——好，我们等到晚上。”  
“科技也不总是那么管用，伙计，”Sam承认，“那些宇宙魔方之类的外星能量块儿才是最大威胁。”  
“九头蛇一直想要它，”Steve坐回椅子里，“Thor给我们介绍过九大星系，宇宙魔方和Mjolnir都落到过地球上，可能别的神域能量也出现过。”  
“北欧神话已经被证实了，”Sam搜索了更多神话故事，“也许其他那些超自然传说也是真的。”他叹了口气，对着屏幕瞪眼。“所以那是他的宣言？”他敲敲那照片里墙上笨拙的俄语笔划。“我觉得不对劲。”  
“他可以直接和对方接头，但他却避开摄像头留言？”Steve笑了，“不赖，Sam。”  
“质疑命令是个好兆头。”Sam点头。“不过我不确定他站在我们这边。”  
“我也不确定。”Steve回答。  
他们等到了晚上，Jarvis尽快把那一整条街道的全息扫描传送过来，精细到能看清墙上的污渍。Steve直接放大了摄像头附近那一片区域。  
“噢，赞。”Sam说。  
摄像头本身有角度限制，但就在摄像头死角下面的墙上留了句同样颜色粉笔写下的，看起来乱七八糟的英语字母密码，Steve想了想，翻译出来是“别跟着我，保持隐蔽”。Sam对此有点疑惑，Steve倒很确定，“笔迹有一点不一样，还是他。”  
“这是给你的留言？”Sam问。  
“……我不知道。”Steve看了一会儿，再次检查那一片区域，摄像头周围的墙上还有些其他的单词图画，高度更矮，可能是小孩玩耍涂鸦的成果，这条密码留言格外显眼。  
他转了几个角度，在附近的墙上找了找，除了粉笔还有些喷漆涂鸦，一块块墙壁区域被放大检查。Sam看着Steve找线索，保持着沉默。  
过了几分钟，Steve放大一块墙角的全息扫描图，另一个摄像头死角，离目标大楼更远上几尺，还有些树丛阻挡了墙上的粉笔字。  
“Cita a medianoche. 午夜约会。”Steve的肩膀放松了一点，“他写西班牙语就是这个笔迹。”（*2）  
“这么潦草你也能辨认？”Sam对着那一连串歪斜的圈和弧线皱脸，“下面的日期是什么时候？”  
“三天后。”Steve说，视线低垂在屏幕上。“九头蛇迟早会发现这个，我们得做个准备。”  
“等等，他留了三条讯息，”Sam想了想，“俄语，英语，西班牙语？我没碰到过多少记忆缺失的老兵，但是这三条讯息用了三种语言，肯定有别的意思。”  
“如果是你，你会怎么做？”Steve问，表情看上去更安静，盯着那屏幕时的微笑还有点儿无奈。“如果他想起来了，现在就会站在我们旁边，我只能推测他还没想起来全部。”  
“厉害的杀手和一个有麻烦的脑子，”Sam谨慎地说，“Barnes倒有可能帮忙，但九头蛇发现你就只有一个结果。”  
“我们得速战速决。”Steve解释。他转回车库，很快搬出了一部分枪械和麻醉枪针。Sam给他们用得上的枪械都装上消音器。

*

士兵留言时就确保了前两条能被发现，第三条则是Rumlow那个级别的人才会留心注意的讯息——如果Rumlow还活着的话。  
在那之后目标大楼周边没出什么新闻，连个抢劫案都没有，和以往一样。士兵只能靠即时新闻判断情势，没法像骇客那样侵入摄像头还有当地警局，那些代码太混乱了，武器比编程容易得多，在九头蛇里时有别的人负责这一切，秩序运转良好，他只负责最后接手任务。  
也有可能他们派了个新的Rumlow，目标大楼不是闹市区，人流量中等，只是深夜来上几梭子弹能惹出的麻烦绝对不会是中等，有人等着逮士兵的几率也相当高。  
如果没人出现，那美国队长就比他想得要蠢（一个人深入德军后方的救援行动让人没法夸奖他，这位前歌舞团演员运气好得要命），如果只有美国队长出现……几率不大，美国队长和九头蛇小队更可能一起出现。  
士兵缩在墙角阴影里，只有几个大号垃圾箱遮着他，那味道可够糟糕的。他扯了个黑色塑料袋盖住脑袋。这个角落唯一的优势就是两边都没有摄像头也没窗户，也狭窄得只够塞点垃圾箱。  
零点过了五分钟。有人走过来了，看上去像个拿着包东西的普通人，步伐不快，但是背后的圆形盾出卖了他——这简直在向所有暗处的杀手亮起霓虹灯宣布“我是美国队长对着我脑袋开枪”，士兵在垃圾箱后面翻眼睛。  
这附近所有的路灯只有四分之一还在工作，所以夜晚根本没人经过，他留言的两块墙面一片昏暗。  
美国队长没有迟疑，左右扫视了一圈，确定没人后直接走向第三面墙，飞快地写了什么——士兵经过强化的视力看得出他一直把粉笔握在手指间，衣服有些异样（不是制服）身上肯定藏了武器，还有他胳膊下夹着什么。  
写完后美国队长就弯腰蹲下，把东西放在树丛边，没了那鲜艳红白蓝烤漆的银灰色盾牌遮掩住了任何可能从后背方向来的袭击。士兵的位置离他有十几步，在他数着秒准备行动时，对方先动了，直接夹裹着包裹一个侧翻，两颗子弹嗖地钉进墙里。  
美国队长抓起盾牌抵挡接下来的子弹，迅速躲避着各种角度的攻击，子弹们在盾牌上反弹得叮铛个不停。士兵抬头确认狙击点，夜视镜还有红色激光点定位……都是三层以上的高处狙击。美国队长现在缩到了一个墙角，枪声暂时停歇（那肯定是一个死角，士兵记下位置）  
士兵借着离美国队长那位置还算近的一盏半亮路灯的光搞清了那包裹里面是什么，带消音器的三把枪和一些子弹，对方抓起一把在一个深呼吸之后冲了出去，子弹再次密集出击，美国队长直接跑过了小半条街然后抬手两枪，一个人从一扇窗户那里掉下了一把狙击枪，发出相当大一声撞击。  
士兵现在还不能出手，没有消音器他一秒就会暴露位置——也有可能九头蛇已经知道他在干嘛了，鉴于那些资料他最好暂时别回去，没被九头蛇小队堵在这堆垃圾里也是一个问题，组织这一手暴露了他们不再信任士兵的忠诚。  
美国队长接着又跑了一条街，盾牌挡住了所有子弹，除了中途两次停顿，但他根本没停，在那些偶尔亮起大部分破掉的路灯下面跑过，速度很快，血迹从他左小腿的裤子上蔓延开。  
他的跑动暴露了子弹的走向——士兵已经确认了剩下的几个狙击点，如果他有消音器就能解决他们——他看向那个包裹，离他的距离有点太远。

*

在那块墙周围没什么别的东西，除了几棵矮树丛。冬日战士会找到方法盯着这里，也许背后跟着九头蛇一整支小队。  
Steve用盾牌阻挡着子弹，一颗打中他的左小腿，一颗擦过他的耳朵和肩膀，这点伤不足以让他停下，在那片区域的一阵乱跑也确认了几个狙击点（9个，他打中了一个）人数比他预想得少，不过上回在桥上那场硬仗让九头蛇派出了一大堆人阻截他们，剩下的人估计在路上了。  
那留言是个信号，冬日战士在和九头蛇接头——西班牙语，Steve，那是西班牙语——无关的第三方语言，他可能会愿意交涉，没那些必须拼尽全力的搏杀总是好事。把Sam留在后方接应也是一个正确决定，Steve一旦确认状况还能控制就敲了敲耳机里的装置，发射出他没事的讯号。  
他回头看了一眼放枪的位置，有点太显眼——这几天没有任何一家枪支武器店失窃，冬日战士可能得偷点钱维持生存，那可以理解，去抢武器就太明显了……所以对方没干这个，也就是说冬日战士的武器会消耗殆尽。  
所有的可能性都指向对方选择了第三方，不在九头蛇那边，不在神盾这边（Steve自己也不在），没来找Steve也意味着洗脑没那么容易痊愈，冬日战士会试图独自找出真相——有适当的援手他也会接受。  
他跑到一个拐角停下来再开出一枪，解决一个狙击手。那位置可不怎么好，Bucky总能找到最好的位置——Steve听着附近的声音，汽车轮胎和引擎——后援小队已经跟过来了，九头蛇仍然打算干掉他。  
一颗烟雾弹爆炸了，还是在被扔出的过程中爆开，周围突然充满了灰雾。Steve抓住机会跑到另一个隐藏拐角，对方在迷惑视线。突然这条街上出现了另一个跑起来的脚步声，动作很快，接着是连着两枪，第三枪，第四枪。Steve在灰雾刚刚消散到能看清部分环境时就看到了冬日战士，反着戴一顶鸭舌帽把头发全都压在耳朵后面，迅速又开了三枪，一个狙击手从一扇窗户里滚落下来。  
他手里是Steve带来的两把消音枪，烟雾已经消散得差不多，Steve看着他躲过最后幸存狙击手的射击，借着一个路灯柱的短暂视角障碍击中了他。  
Steve做了个士兵手势：跟上。冬日战士立刻跟随，不过下一秒他就吐出个词：“换个地方。”  
“没错。”Steve同意，将盾握在他们中间的那只手臂上。冬日战士就算注意到了这个也没意见。  
车辆靠近了，Steve带着冬日战士闪进一扇半开的门里，里面是个杂货店，Sam手里端着枪正对着他们，或者说对着冬日战士。  
Steve锁上这扇侧门，做了个向下的手势，Sam盯着他，Steve点头，猎鹰保持着警惕后退，墙角一个货柜下面下有一个直通下水道入口的暗道。  
“暂时休战。”冬日战士宣布，眼睛在昏暗里没多少情绪变化，手里的枪对准Sam和盾牌。  
“非常好。”Steve回答，仍然没把盾牌吸回后背上。

*

士兵打量目标，美国队长，比博物馆照片要年长几岁，对方也正慎重地看着他。  
那个黑人——天空母舰上士兵撕下了他的机械翅膀，站在美国队长身边，举着个荧光棒还拿着枪，比目标警惕得多。  
“美国队长。”士兵说。他们俩互相盯着对方盯了五秒钟，观察对方的衣着还有隐藏的武器。  
“Steve Rogers.”对方立刻纠正。  
“没区别。”士兵指出。“我认为我确实是James Barnes。”  
黑人在旁边睁大眼，美国队长有短暂的呼吸停顿。  
“你没想起来很多东西。”几秒钟后，目标恢复了平静，盾稍微移开了一些角度，但仍然没给士兵留出开枪的破绽。  
“一点点。Zola对我说话，被装了左手，”士兵抬了抬左手金属手指上套着的一截袖子。“火车。”他给出了这个词，博物馆里那些关于Bucky Barnes的生平记载并不多。  
美国队长仍然盯着他，像是在等着士兵说出些别的东西。他当然记得那个梦，画面一闪而过还有飞速的下坠。“你趴在车厢铁皮上，而且你没戴-”他示意了一下头盔。目标的金发还有伸出的手，还有Bucky和不，那应该是正确的记忆。  
这让美国队长的肩膀放松了些，尽管他脸上一瞬间有种痛苦的细微表情出现。他的耳朵上还有血迹，但伤口已经愈合，肩膀也是，士兵看向他的左小腿。  
“没事。”美国队长说，“子弹会被推出来，很快就会好。”  
“Shit.”黑人低声嘟囔，盯着那裤腿看。  
“Sam Wilson.”美国队长介绍，“代号猎鹰。”  
“下一步怎么做？”Sam指指头顶的下水道入口，现在还没很多水，下水道甚至还有点干涸。  
“你想要什么？”美国队长问。  
“九头蛇干了什么？”士兵反问。  
“坏事。”美国队长立刻回答，“我和Sam正在调查。”  
“算我一个。”士兵说，举起两只手，枪口朝上。“我不会交出武器。”  
“可以，我们也不会。”美国队长说，“只要你不打算伤害我们。”他想了想，伸出右手。“我能——？”  
士兵想了几秒钟，目标是个好人。我认识他。他没有伤害我。  
他握住目标的手，手指很长，手掌也很暖和。  
“叫我Steve。”目标说，没有微笑，但他看着士兵，蓝眼睛在荧光棒的光线下像是浅灰色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. “незаконченный”是谷歌出来的，俄语版“Unfinished”，你们懂嘛。  
> 2\. “cita a medianoche”经基友aliciak提醒修改了西班牙语XD，原版“fecha de la medianoche”是谷歌+海词之后的西班牙语版“Midnight Date”，西班牙语小白如我……请不要介意这种细节……
> 
> 配乐：  
> 《Spanish》Craig David  
> 《Taking a Stand》队2 OST


	4. Hydra

Steve穿过他们原定的下水道路线时一直让盾挡在他和Buc——冬日战士中间，不过没十分钟他就逐渐放低了盾的位置，经过两个拐弯后，连Bucky都把枪收了起来，只留下左手的一把。  
Sam在他们俩之间打量了一圈就没再说什么，当他们重回地面，Sam把那辆吉普开上路时，Steve和Bucky坐到了后座空间里。  
“这回别把方向盘毁了。”Sam小声说。Bucky对这句话只有一点点皱眉，眼睛移动着回想，接着冲后视镜做了个……呃，在Steve记忆里是“当然了你这蠢货”的表情，Sam差点把眼睛瞪出来，幸好他开车足够稳。  
从这里回到防空洞基地需要一些时间，还得绕路以防有追兵。  
吉普后座没座位，堆着点儿别的，食物，水，医药箱，子弹盒被捆得牢牢的，还有些插座孔。Steve和Bucky坐在那一片空间里，各自蜷着腿互相打量。  
Sam差点就再开了音乐，伸出去手又缩回去。  
“音乐？”Steve问，压低声音。  
Bucky耸肩。  
“没关系，Sam。”Steve说。  
Sam这回倒挑了几秒钟，停在Trouble Man上，调低了音量。（*1）  
他们两个继续回去闭嘴不说话，互相用眼睛看来看去。  
Bucky比以前瘦的多，肌肉也比以前结实得多。脸上的胡渣至少三天没刮，衣服下面肯定藏着足够的武器（消音器他赌对了，如果Bucky没和九头蛇联络，就没有更多暗杀类武器）  
除去特别明显的黑眼圈外，Bucky还挺整洁，露出那一小截袖子的金属手指比右手手指稍粗一些，指尖有点脏污，但没有划痕和磨损。他没有放松，金属手指慢慢蜷紧又舒展，反复这个动作，也没警惕到Steve非得拿盾警戒的地步。  
在Trouble Man的背景音乐下他们保持了没词可以形容的沉默。Steve瞄到了Sam紧绷的肩膀。Bucky扫视完整个车厢后视线就钉在Steve脸上（还有身体，战场上那种打量方式，不是调情的那种），对这种视线Steve也看了回去，但他估计不出冬日战士——也就是Bucky的战斗力。  
时间。中间隔了一大段时间。  
他们打了两次，都是在白天直接上场。狙击手那部分Steve可以从Bucky的风格进行推测，格斗技巧上两次打架的经验也只能推测一部分，暗杀那一部分只有Natasha曾说过的只言片语。  
“我能……？”Steve说。Bucky同时开口：“我认为——”  
他们都停下了，Steve抬抬手示意对方先说。  
Bucky的表情有点儿，呃，难以描述。他继续说下去：“我认为九头蛇的一部分正在撤退和转移。”  
“为什么？”Steve问。两人都压低了声音，Sam也听得见。  
“我知道的不多，因为——”Bucky左手指了指自己的脑袋。“通常跟在我后面的小队在20个人左右，两个中等级别的军官负责控制局势，剩下的人员根据任务灵活分配。”他指向车后方。“刚才那部分？狙击手9个，调度员可能只有一个，后续部队来得太慢了。”  
Steve点点头，“在桥下那一次，Rumlow几乎立刻就到了现场。”  
Bucky张开一点点嘴唇，Steve能看出他把一个问题吞回去了。他继续说结论：“内部人员出了问题。”  
“我假设你已经看过了神盾和九头蛇的网络资料？”Steve问。  
Bucky点头。  
“九头蛇的据点只暴露了两个，我们认为还有更多。”Steve示意了一下自己和Sam，接着手势又包括了Bucky进去。“我们打算全找出来。”  
“砍掉一个头，长出两个新的。”Bucky说，语调平稳。“Hydra有很多个头，”他用左手拇指比了一下自己的胸口。“我只是其中一个。”  
Steve没说话，放在膝盖上的手指轻轻蜷缩起来，指尖划过牛仔裤布料。  
Bucky估量着他的反应，那眼神绝对是评估。Steve想了几秒钟：“九头蛇藏了70年，这段时间足够他们干出很多事。”  
Sam仍然在开车，没说一句话，音乐跳到了下一首。  
“每一个头负责的部分都不一样，”Bucky接了下去，“可能会是些完全不同的领域。”  
“至少他们很有钱。”Sam说。Steve和Bucky都看向他的后脑勺。“打起来完全不在乎浪费子弹。”  
Bucky露出个被逗乐的表情，没笑，但也差不多了。  
他们开过一个转弯，接下来就要到更偏僻的路上。路边有个路灯闪了闪，Steve看向车窗外，那个路灯很快被甩到了后面，随着Sam继续向前，那个闪烁的光点也越来越小。  
“你要说什么？”Bucky开口，把Steve的注意力拉回来。  
他摇头。“你已经说了。”  
Bucky不再说话了，沉沉的存在感离他只有几英寸距离。Steve再次看向那个路灯，还在闪烁。很快就要到下一个转弯，Sam打着方向盘，转向的最后一秒钟里，那一整片的路灯都熄灭了。

*

士兵跟着美国队长——Steve，还有Sam Wilson到了一个地下基地。他默记了路线，这是个隐蔽而且伤亡率很低的地点，相当不错。  
“我猜你们俩需要点空间。”Sam停好车时回过头，“小心点。”他对Steve说，又转向士兵：“别在这里打起来，这里没别人，除非有一整个九头蛇小队摸进来，或者拿着个火箭炮轰炸。”  
“没人跟着我们。”士兵回答，加强过的听力告诉他一路上都没人跟踪，那些后续队员很可能是去处理狙击手。他看向Steve，对方看过来，眼神里没有敌意。“这里的空间也不够打。”他比划了一下整个防空洞的大小，打起来那些电脑绝对保不住。  
“那里的空间够。”Steve指向一扇开着门的房间，健身房，好样的，里面还吊着个大号沙袋。  
“我想也是。”士兵说。Sam这回有点儿意外，那表情很快就收住了。Steve给他介绍了厨房和浴室，还有两个房间。  
Sam看向Steve，又看向其中一扇房门。  
“哦，”Steve停下了，转向士兵，“那是你的房间。”他又看向Sam，Sam显然有点意外，不过还是耸耸肩。  
Sam说了晚安，进房间睡觉。Steve上下看了士兵一眼——只有武器，没有别的行李。  
“替换衣服穿我的？”Steve问，很有礼貌，还有点儿过头，不过士兵也没觉得意外，也许他脑子里残存的那点儿Bucky的记忆让他这么觉得。美国队长没有敌意，警惕倒还存在，Sam的警惕比Steve更高些。  
士兵跟着他进入房间，卧室只有一张单人床，被整理过，但枕头还有一点凹陷的痕迹。床头柜上放着本素描册，Steve拿起了它。房间里很安静，没有电子仪器会有的细微嗡嗡响声，水泥墙壁也没有能装窃听设备的空间。  
你睡哪儿？士兵把问题吞回去。Steve现在看起来有点儿尴尬，但那犹豫也只有两秒钟：“你介意我叫你Bucky吗？如果你想叫别的也可以。”他直视士兵的眼睛，脸上的表情相当确定。  
士兵想了想。“我只有那一点记忆，只够确认我是Bucky Barnes。”他看回去，“对你来说有区别？”  
“没有，”Steve回答，肩膀仍然紧绷着。“你只是失去了一部分记忆，经历了一些新的，又不意味着你变成了Sam。”  
“没错。”士兵同意。“Bucky……这名字怎么来的？”  
Steve的肩膀放松了，他露出一个很小的微笑：“我也不知道，从我们小时候大家就这么叫你。”  
“至少比James来得好点儿。”士兵——Bucky皱皱鼻子。“James到处都是。”  
Steve的微笑变大了，“晚安，Bucky。”  
“好吧，晚安。”Bucky回答。至少现在他不会被拎回去冻起来。Steve关上门，Bucky检查了一下门锁（非常容易打开）还有床和衣柜，床下和衣柜里都有些枪械和子弹，没有爆炸物。衣柜里挂着些普通衣物，还有干净的内衣。  
或许他该洗个澡。  
餐馆里只有冷水，他的衣服好些天没换了——水枪，同样是冷水，通常医疗人员处理过他的伤口后就用水枪冲洗他，冷水能帮助他更快适应冰冻。Steve给出了许可，Sam去睡了，从目前状况来看他们两个没打算对他做点什么（只要士兵不伤害他们，这要求也相当低）。  
他拿着套T恤内裤打开门。Steve正在健身房里铺开毯子，气垫床已经充好了气，还有个蓝色的枕头。听到声音后对方回头看了他一眼，确认士兵——Bucky手里的衣服后就回去继续，短袖T恤下的后背肌肉并不紧张。  
这也很……古怪，但是不坏。  
Bucky带着疑问去冲澡，热水很快把所有想法都冲走了。热水，简直是世界上最伟大的东西。士兵把整个脑袋都埋在喷头下，好好地洗了头发和每一寸皮肤，包括左臂，反正这玩意儿防水。  
他一直洗到浴室里蒸汽弥漫，天花板上开始凝结的冷水水滴落在皮肤上才停下。抹掉水汽后，镜子里的男人看上去三十岁上下，胡渣挺多，眼窝深陷。水池上方放着两把牙刷，剃须膏，电动剃须刀和刮胡刀。  
Bucky穿上衣服，用架子上的毛巾给自己擦了头发，打开门打算散掉那些水蒸气。大厅里电脑仍在运转，四块屏幕上打开了一些地图和资料文档，同步刷新着。Steve坐在桌前，一只手撑着下巴。  
“怎么了？”他看向士——Bucky，“排风扇在电灯开关旁边。”  
Bucky回去开了排风扇，拿起刮胡刀。Steve完全没反对，他就给自己刮了脸，用的是右手，左手还不确定有多少内部损伤。  
Steve在他走出浴室时视线一直跟着，大概是在看金属手臂。  
Bucky看看左手，还是那样。Steve的注意力回到电脑屏幕上了，一些新地图在展开。  
“不想现在睡？”Steve问，在电脑屏幕的光下相当苍白。  
Bucky踩着鞋子走过去，拉开一把椅子在他左手边坐下来。Steve打开了两张图片。“你之前在这里。”他指出那间银行，犹豫了一下，打开了另一张，银行金库和毁损的九头蛇仪器。Bucky深呼吸一口气，盯着那个该死的椅子。  
“对。”他最终说，左手握得嘎吱响。  
Steve迅速关掉了它，打开了一些别的照片，“这些是我们目前找到的一些线索，Jarvis帮了大忙。嘿，Jarvis。”  
“你好，Cap。”Jarvis说。Bucky盯着屏幕，声音显然是从屏幕里传出来的。Steve介绍了人工智能，Jarvis向Bucky问好（很荣幸见到你，Barnes中士）保证他们暂时不会被追踪，除非九头蛇能黑进系统。  
“Zola也是个电脑，我记得的，后来他成了个电脑。”Bucky说，说到人工智能这一部分记忆就溜进他的嘴。“而且还很丑。”  
“我们也在追踪他。”Steve说，“我和Natasha——”他停下了，“她记得一些你的事情。”  
“她很厉害。”Bucky评价，“是个大麻烦。”  
“但她现在在我们这边。”Steve说，语调很轻松，视线移到Bucky裸露的右手手臂上。“你要热巧克力吗？”  
他可不冷，不过……热巧克力？  
“是我想的那种融化的深色糖块不？”他怀疑地问。  
“对。”Steve看起来在忍着一个微笑，“我去弄点儿。”

*

Steve弄了热巧克力，装了两个小瓷杯的2/3，十几年前这里还在运作的时候肯定不流行大号马克杯。  
Bucky在键盘上按来按去，打开一张又一张图片，金属手指在桌面上轻轻敲着一个节奏，洗过之后上面几乎没有磨损。金属表面的反光是一种浅蓝色，肩头的红星被T恤袖口遮住了大半，颜色仍然鲜亮。  
跳过再次碰面所有可能发生的谈话和干架之后，他们就这么呆在了小基地里。Bucky显然对周围的一切都没意见，Steve把杯子放在他手边时还得到了一句谢谢。  
接下来是调查，Steve一手握住冒着热气的杯子。如果现在有个安全的地方，还有一些治疗师的话，或许可以把Bucky拖过去瞧瞧洗脑造成的影响。只不过在现在神盾成员和复仇者估计都在通缉名单上，不管他们被拎回去后是面临一场审判或是一些别的质问，都不会是好事。他还没把Bucky是否愿意接受检查算在里面。  
也许连Steve自己都会被抽一堆血做实验，刚注射血清时他差不多就只能干那个。  
图片在刷新，一些有名的公司大楼还有一些工厂地址的航拍。Bucky按着键，范围从纽约市中心扩大，偶尔停下来调整视角，几张图片被筛选出来：科技公司，污水处理厂，汽车制造商，化学工厂……“我到过这些地方。”Bucky说，继续筛着照片，每一张都被Jarvis放在了旁边那块屏幕上，定位地点呈不规则网状分布。  
接着Jarvis开始了搜索，这些地点都没问题，运转良好，口碑不错，只有那个化工厂出过一次泄漏事故，死了一个研发人员。Steve看着那则新闻弹出一个窗口，Bucky的眼神飘了过来。  
死者在照片上微笑，Bucky看了他两秒钟，皱着眉，最后摇了头：“没印象。我只记得那个地点。”  
Steve给照片加上标注。主机机箱在桌下运转的声音很低，17号文件箱就在它旁边。  
Bucky又挑出一些照片，都是运转中的机构。Steve一一加上标注，接着Bucky开始搜索其他照片，左手敲键盘的声音比右手要响一些。“有一个任务……在两幢靠得很近的大楼里，那两幢楼在哪儿？”  
“世贸双塔？”Steve问。Jarvis立刻给出了照片，时间更早，双塔还没被毁时的全景图，Bucky挑中了顶楼的几层，点开不那么清晰的照片，那是个办公室……Bucky还在皱眉。  
“有笔吗？”他转向Steve的速度太快，半干的头发差点打到Steve颧骨上。  
Steve迅速去拿了他的素描本翻开到一页空白。Bucky抓过一只铅笔，看看那个办公室的模糊照片，咬着嘴唇想了一下，又咬了咬笔杆，开始在纸上打形，开始还有点犹豫，很快下笔就不再迟疑，一个和照片不同的办公室家具布置粗糙地呈现在纸上。  
接着Bucky给其中一扇窗画了个圆形入口和屋顶垂下的绳索（一条线），在地板上画了个倒下的火柴棍小人。  
“只记得这些。”Bucky撕下那张纸递过来。  
Steve倒松了口气，“我记得这台机器有——”Jarvis已经在另一块屏幕上贴心地放出指示，扫描了那张草图进行分析，找出了一则80年代的新闻采访，照片就是Bucky画出的房间场景，死者是个金融大亨，死因被报道为心肌梗塞。（*2）  
冬日战士暗杀了这个人。17号文件里记载的数量并不少，一部分被打上了机密，连Natasha都拿不到，这个任务不在文件里，也不在Steve找到的记录里。  
Bucky再次回去看照片，切换着不同角度。Jarvis还给出了更多早期的照片，那会儿电脑并不普及，照片也更少。屏幕的光随着照片变动而变化，Bucky面无表情地按键盘，眼球转动着辨认街景。  
Steve端着杯子，热巧克力闻起来很甜。他看看自己面前的屏幕，再看看Bucky和他的屏幕，没再说话。沉默无限延续下去。Bucky的头发还有点乱，肯定没好好梳过，脸倒刮得很干净，和以前一样好看。  
Bucky的眼睛从屏幕上转向Steve，确认地看他一秒钟，指了指自己耳朵。  
Steve摸摸左耳，之前被子弹擦伤，在Bucky洗澡时他已经洗过了脸，查看了小腿枪伤（已经痊愈），不过现在……？  
Bucky直接伸手在他左耳后边的皮肤上抹了一下，手指上粘了点干涸的血迹块。动作很快，Steve把一闪而过的念头扔到脑子深处，Bucky的眼神已经下移到他的左小腿了。他拎起裤脚展示恢复的皮肤，子弹痕迹已经只剩下一道粉红色的伤疤。  
“不坏。”Bucky评价，又回到电脑上辨认照片。  
Steve观察他，缺少了过去Bucky常有的愉快笑容，现在又混合了冬日战士的冷静，那还是James Barnes，只是多了些记忆。  
“确实不坏。”Steve回答。  
Bucky的眼睛又一次转向他，这回连眉毛都动了动，一脸的“我说了就是对的”表情。Steve为这表情露出一个微笑，天知道他已经尽量克制面部肌肉了，Bucky还是冒出了一句：“……你很奇怪。”  
“谢了。”  
“不是夸奖。”Bucky的视线多了点观察。  
“我知道。”Steve回答。  
Bucky看起来也在克制，不过他那个翻白眼Steve还是捕捉到了，现在Steve得更努力克制面部肌肉的抽动了。  
“我去冲个澡。”Steve喝掉巧克力冲进浴室，关上门才发现自己没拿换洗衣物。花了十分钟把自己打理干净，捞了条大浴巾裹住自己再冲出来。Bucky还在看照片，不过已经弯起两条腿整个人蜷曲着窝在椅子里，脚踩在座位边缘，热巧克力杯摇摇晃晃地搁在膝盖上，右手还在按按按。  
“很享受？”Steve问出口时差点咬到舌头，这太快了而现在他们并不够熟悉——  
“我得再来一杯这个。”Bucky的左手握住杯子时还有点小心，把它举高过头顶，就好像以前这么干过无数次一样把杯子递到Steve手里让他再去倒一杯——Steve已经接过了杯子，围着浴巾去厨房又搞了一杯热巧克力。他一手握着浴巾边缘一手绕过那个乱糟糟的脑袋把杯子搁回Bucky膝盖上，屏幕上更新的新闻消息抓住了他的视线。  
“停电。”Steve盯着停电范围和线路抢修的报道，“我们来时的路上经过了这一片地区。”  
“十五天里第二次，”Bucky说，抓着杯子吹凉。“这两个区域都有问题。”  
“什么？”Steve迅速绕回椅子里打开这两片停电区，俯瞰地图。Bucky在两个区域之间划了一道线，再点亮之前标注出的那些企业地标——这两个停电区都在整个纽约市的范围内，包括在那些能源消耗旺盛的工厂里。  
“两种可能，陷阱，或者新的一个头需要大量能源。”Bucky说，下巴绷紧。  
“陷阱？”Steve在屏幕上划出范围，Jarvis继续分析，罗列着那些企业工厂的位置和特性。  
“他们没有回收冬日战士，”Bucky抓握着杯子，换到了右手上，左手再次握紧又放松。“……我可以用来引开你的注意力。”  
Steve想了想，“有可能，”现在也再没有什么能让人惊奇的了，考虑到他打了血清，和外星人干过架，揍过北欧神话里才有的神，看过九界在伦敦上空打开一堆大洞，Bucky被改造成冬日战士真的不是特别重要的一部分——对整个世界来说除了那些暗杀任务外的确不是。“能不能——”他稍稍犹豫，“告诉我你所知道的九头蛇。”到最后变成了陈述。  
“想榨出所有资料？”Bucky耸肩。“我都不确定我还记得多少。秩序是首要的，上级直接下达指令，照做，不用解释，不问问题。”他闭上嘴，喝了一大口吞回后面的话。  
“秩序。”Steve低声重复，“他们得有资金支持，场地，保密部门，还有——”他再次在电脑上输入一些关键词。“保密讯息肯定会有记录，单独加密线路和交接人，Jarvis。”  
Jarvis开始搜索，又圈出了周边几个电话通讯公司和网络公司。  
“得进去看看能找到什么。”Steve看向Bucky，对方再次耸肩。“通常九头蛇的撤退速度有多快？”  
“到现在？该跑的肯定跑光了，剩下的都是烂摊子。”Bucky皱脸，嘴角向下撇，一点儿也不凶。“所以弄出这么大的动静，很有可能又是个陷阱。”  
“但陷阱之间会有联络。”Steve肯定地说。  
“老天。”Bucky抱怨，“你绝对是个蠢蛋。”那个受不了的表情又回来了。  
“谢谢，伙计。”  
“这也不是夸奖。”Bucky喝掉最后一点热巧克力，把杯子放回桌上开始搜线索。咔嗒一声的房门轻响，Steve和Bucky都警戒起来——Sam睡意十足地穿着T恤短裤出来，视线在他们两人这儿溜了一圈后瞪大了。  
“发生了什么我不知道的事……吗？”Sam瞪着他们。  
Steve抓着浴巾冲进卧室去翻衣服，耳朵直发烫，Bucky在后面发出一个憋住了的喷笑，Sam呼出一口气进了厕所。

*

目标有点儿古怪，不过和安全屋还有资料库比起来什么都不算糟糕。  
喝了两杯热巧克力后，Steve去煮了咖啡，换上干净的T恤长裤后那些肌肉比Bucky自己要好看得多，见鬼。  
Sam上了个厕所又抱怨了一句“不需要休息的超级士兵们”就溜回去睡觉，这家伙绝对会是个好帮手。  
他尽量回忆那些任务，情报多少都有点用，不过大部分都只是些碎片——记不清的时间地点，目标最后的表情，通常还都是惊恐瞪大的眼睛，或者隔得足够远的一颗子弹。他画下了六个印象深刻的任务地点，说实话，连他自己都觉得那些没用。  
不过Steve倒对此接受良好，扫描每一张潦草的图然后让Jarvis搜索类似场景，有些可能根本就没有照片留存下来，或者完全没有见报，鉴于不少任务都在80年代之前，那些场景也都只是碎片。  
“别指望我立刻就想起来。”Bucky警告他。  
“你想起来自己是Bucky就够了，”Steve耸肩，“我读过的医学资料都说这不会容易。”  
“我可没生病，伙计，我被洗掉了记忆。”Bucky反驳，抬起下巴等着对方反击。“别想把我再弄到一个有医生还有那种椅子的地方去。”  
Steve接招了，用了种特别平淡到他说不出哪儿不对劲的语气说，“当然了，伙计。”接着还摊开双手，“所以我什么都不会做。”  
Bucky怀疑地看着他。Steve那张脸挺不错，还有盯着屏幕时那个睫毛，肯定很多姑娘都被那张脸还有那身肌肉唬过，他如果真是以前那个Bucky八成也给那表情唬过。等等，他就是那个Bucky，就算想不起来也可以揍他。  
任务那部分他揍过了，美国队长没死，他自己把Steve给扔到波托马克河岸上来着。  
“我觉得你是在说‘等过段时间我就要对你的脑子干点什么’。”他慢吞吞地说，盯着Steve的表情变化——Steve的皱眉幅度小得可以忽略不计，而且那绝对是想笑，他憋住了，但肯定是想笑。  
“你要是笑我就掐死你。”他换了任务中的威胁口吻。  
“瞧，你认识我。”Steve再次摊手，然后他笑了。Bucky没真的去掐他，至少现在不。  
“我不觉得。”Bucky说，手臂抱在胸前。“我只是知道你不肯闭嘴。”  
Steve做了个撇嘴的表情，继续搜索资料。  
幸亏这小子有面具。Rumlow说。这脸可不够可怕。  
不出意外的话用不着他们碰面。长官说。先让他干掉Fury，你来对付Rogers。  
“Rumlow.”他说。  
Steve从屏幕上转移视线，“他怎么了？”  
“你认识他。”Bucky说。那个对话仍然只是个碎片，可能那会儿士兵还在解冻恢复。“Fury是谁？”  
“神盾前长官。”Steve回答，从轻松变得严肃，观察Bucky每一个反应。“你的任务。”  
Bucky停下了。  
“嘿，没事。”Steve说，语调缓和下来，眼睛蓝得惊人。“那时你还是冬日战士，我理解。”  
士兵干掉了敌对方的长官，现在Steve和Sam还没把他关起来？也可能是非常时期，现在的重心是调查九头蛇——“Rumlow.”士兵说，尽量客观地继续。“他知道更多东西。”  
“我知道，”Steve的眼睛沉了下去，“我和他打过，他很强悍。”他看了Sam的卧室门一眼。“他现在应该在医院接受治疗。”  
“还有管制。”士兵补充。  
Steve停下了，看着士兵的眼睛。  
“只要你别给九头蛇递消息。”他低声说。  
那就是士兵不会受到管制，没有行动限制。  
Steve看着他，有点不安和愧疚出现在那张脸上。见鬼的这蠢货知不知道他暴露了多少弱点？  
“我和Rumlow都只会向上一级汇报。”士兵解释了级别。“Pierce死了。”  
“知道这次行动的现在只有Rumlow。”Steve抓住了重点。  
士兵点头。  
“Sam和他对上过。”Steve看向那扇门，告诉Jarvis给出连线监控——Rumlow的病房外全副武装，数个摄像头实时监控。他脸上和露出来的皮肤上都缠满了绷带，旁边连满了医疗仪器。  
“治疗烧伤会让他昏迷好一段时间，”士兵说，“最好别让他醒过来，那里关不住他。”  
Steve给一个号码发出了消息，回到之前的地图上。士兵拿起杯子喝掉剩下的咖啡，从椅子里站起来进入厨房。  
咖啡机只要按按钮就能出饮料，深色液体灌满了杯子。  
Steve在他回到电脑前时看着他，瓷杯放在桌上时发出一声轻响。  
士兵的右手小臂被握住了，Steve的动作并不快，留出了让他避让的时间。那只手按在小臂皮肤上。  
“相信我。”Steve轻声说，深呼吸着，看上去几乎是在紧张。有什么是士兵之前见过的，从Steve的语调和说话方式中流露出来，还有他的眼睛。Steve没有笑，嘴唇张开又闭上，吞回了一些话，他握着士兵小臂的手指小心而确定。“我相信你。”这一次的声音更轻，但没有动摇。  
你是我的任务。那就完成它。  
说好。只要一个词。说出来。  
“……见鬼。”Bucky抱怨。“我在这儿，你这蠢货。”  
“对。”Steve说，在Bucky拿走了他的杯子去灌咖啡时恢复了平静。

*

凌晨三点半，Bucky的眨眼频率变慢了，查找照片的速度也变慢了。  
“去睡？”Steve低声问。Bucky手里还捧着咖啡杯，左臂轻响着，内部的机械音并不大。  
Bucky没动，将眼睛转向他，又回到屏幕上。头发看上去很软，有点儿卷，黑眼圈很明显。Steve的注意力完全从屏幕转向了他，从之前握着Bucky手臂说“我相信你”并要求Bucky也相信他时开始，他就更多地留意他的状况。Bucky很镇定，冬日战士的那种镇定，头脑清晰，行动力足够强——只是少了大部分记忆。  
他告诉了Bucky对于冬日战士就这么跑到美国队长这边的真实想法——有一部分仍然处于怀疑中，如果九头蛇的核心是忠诚，很可能它仍然存在。Bucky在那句话后收敛了面部表情，眼睛里流露出一点点难过。Steve下意识地想抓住他的手，但又不确定会不会得到一拳（上一次Bucky把他揍了个够呛）——Bucky没动，接受了他的触碰，眼睛微微睁大，最终抱怨了起来。  
但那是同意的讯号，之前还有短暂的几分钟回到了互相开玩笑的老习惯里，Bucky的回答和反驳都很快，像是完全不用动脑子。  
再也不了。Steve Rogers，再也别怀疑Bucky，他在这儿，他选了这儿。  
“我有一些问题。”Bucky宣布，还蜷在椅子里，放松又防备的架势。“我给出脑子里的东西，你也得给出你的。”  
“我不会对你说谎。”Steve靠在了椅背上，整个身体转向他的方向。“有些事情可能不会告诉你，但我不会对你说谎。你也可以保留你的秘密。”  
“为了公平？”Bucky露出了嘲讽脸。那真是见鬼地熟悉，难怪他们会让他戴眼镜和面罩，还得给他洗脑消除记忆，Bucky从来都表情丰富，任何熟悉他的人都能一眼认出来。  
Steve点头。  
“你写了什么？”Bucky把杯子举到嘴边。  
“什——噢，”Steve想了想，抿着嘴唇克制住一个微笑。“墙上的留言？我写了‘Roger’。”（*3）  
Bucky眯起眼睛怀疑地盯着他，然后举起两根手指，第二个问题。“谁知道这里？”  
“我们三个，Jarvis，我想还应该算上Natasha。”Steve回答，“没人黑进系统的话，这里就是安全的。”  
Bucky喝了一口，Steve估算了一下，咖啡应该已经冷了。  
“你有多少我的资料？”Bucky直直看进他的眼睛。  
Steve想了两秒钟，弯腰从桌下拿出了防爆箱，17号文件，基辅，还有他能找到的8页讯息。  
Bucky放下杯子接过文件夹，封二夹着两张照片，冰冻中的冬日战士，下面那张小小的，黑白的James Barnes。  
Steve眼看着他一下子把文件扔回桌上，深呼吸得就像刚刚有人掐住了他的喉咙，杯子被金属臂撞得猛晃一下，差点掉下桌面。Bucky瞪着那两张老照片，Steve几乎要伸手抓住他——他忍住了，直到Bucky自己镇定下来，呼吸渐渐稳定。  
“那是我。”Bucky最终说，声音破裂。  
“是的，”Steve轻声确认。“那是你，Natasha通过她的朋友拿到的消息。”  
Bucky抓回文件夹开始读，低低复述上面的俄语，几乎没有口音。“实验体的军牌已确认为Barnes，美国队长的副手，被发现时仍有生命体征……没有大部分过去经历记忆，保留了动作记忆……左臂残肢替换为机械手臂，最初执行人——”他的眉毛越皱越紧。“Dr. Arnim Zola.”  
“Jarvis，”Steve转向电脑，“我需要所有能找到的Zola的资料。”  
“搜索中。”AI回答。  
“实验体成功存活，可执行任务。”Bucky继续低声读出来，“经测试发现实验体精神状态不稳定，于1944年12月执行第一次电击洗脑。时间为十五分钟，重复四——四次，”他的语调渗出沉郁的憎恨，“实验体生理数值在一小时内恢复正常，经重复询问测试，确认有效。”他翻页时纸张几乎撕裂。  
“第一次实验性暗杀任务完成，代号——”Steve背出接下来的俄语句子，“冬日战士。”  
Bucky的手很稳，“不记得这个，”他沉声说，同样是俄语，“实验体为唯一存活资产，‘资产’是什么鬼？”  
“武器。”Steve回答，声音比他预想得平静得多。“Vasily Karpov将军是你的第一个——我想应该是‘拥有者’。”（*4）  
“啊，那个口音重得要死的秃子，有段时间留着好笑的胡子。”Bucky嘲讽，又回到了英语，“我只记得他又老又丑，脾气还很坏。”  
“他们——”Steve吞咽，“他们虐待你，我想是这样。”  
“战俘都那样。”Bucky飞快反驳，继续往下读。“数字可不少。”左手手指在纸页上滑动，一部分任务记录被涂黑了。“那些肯定都是大人物，阻碍革命胜利什么的，伟大的苏维埃巴拉巴拉，老是说一切都是最好的，伏特加，巧克力，还有音乐，”他又翻过一页，哼起了一首曲调。  
“天鹅湖。”Steve辨认出来。  
“这曲子听过很多次，他们修理这玩意儿时就爱放音乐。”Bucky晃晃左手，整个人颤抖了一下。“麻药的量总是不够。”  
Steve差点把桌子掰下一块，桌面已经有点变形了，他的手指发疼。  
之后是大量的任务记录，还有大量的涂黑以掩盖任务内容，夹杂着一些维修记录，手臂零件更换，加强脊柱，药物实验。  
“资产于——这又是哪一年？70年代还是80年代？执行任务0563，坐标纽约，任务目标又被涂了，”Bucky继续读下去，“资产完成任务后失联两周，于纽约州布鲁克林区被发现——”  
他停下了。Steve等着这一刻，Bucky总会读到这一部分。  
“我试过回到纽约？我在布鲁克林出生？”Bucky轻声问，从文件上抬起视线。他的眼睛那么蓝。  
“对。”Steve同样轻声回答。  
Bucky张了张嘴，最后形成一个苦笑：“……我叛国了？”

*

“那时候你不知道，Buck，”Steve看着他，诚实地陈述着，试图说服他，“你不记得。”  
Bucky停了一会儿，之前阅读的东西让他冒出了不少问题，Steve都回答了，表情看上去疼得要命——他整个人都朝着Bucky倾斜，脸色苍白得可怕。  
如果之前他——士兵——Bucky还有过怀疑记忆出了差错，现在完全可以确定了，苏联那帮人捡到了他，Zola不知道搞了什么让他从高处掉下还捡了条命，然后是金属胳膊，洗脑，看他还有狙击手的肌肉记忆就直接拿来培养成暗杀杀手，还挺有讽刺的幽默感。  
“可以想象有多少人在追捕我。”他最后干巴巴地说。  
“现在还没有，”Steve立刻反驳，“九头蛇就没再找你。”  
“那是因为我没用了，或者这本来就是它计划中的一环。”Bucky读完剩下的任务记录，将文件整理好，Steve接过纸张时的手指冰冷潮湿，将它们重新锁进防爆箱里，里面还有个笔电。“别低估长官的脑子。”  
“Pierce？”Steve的肩膀仍然绷紧。  
“记得的不多。”Bucky指指脑子，把踩在椅子上的光脚放回地面的鞋子上，鞋子挺脏的，所以他直接踩在水泥地上。“先是Fury，长官告诉我他有大量情报，必须铲除。”他复述了记得的部分，四级目标，公路阻截，挖出下水道口逃走。“和这里很像，你们都有什么古怪的地下情结？”  
Steve为这笑了一秒钟，他很专注，整个人对Bucky敞开着。  
“Rumlow给我消息，”Bucky继续，“我在那个公寓外朝他开枪——”他停下了，Steve伸手放在他左边膝盖上。  
“Fury没死，”他轻声说，“就差一点。”  
Bucky松了口气，“他是你的长官。”  
“不是，”Steve小幅度地摇头，“我们只是合作，有时候我给他收拾烂摊子。”他的手仍然温暖地覆在Bucky膝上，  
“难怪他们放弃我这部分，连着两次任务失败？”Bucky想了想九头蛇小队，“还搭上一个Rumlow。”  
“Bucky.”Steve看着他，“别这么说。”  
“我没想起来更多，”他承认，“Bucky那部分，我不怎么认识你。”  
“但你知道我。”Steve的手指在他膝盖上摩挲，他伸出左手拿开了它。  
“并不……不多。”他说了真话，“只是明确我现在在哪边，要干什么。”  
“那就够了。”Steve两只手肘都撑在大腿上，双手手指握在一起。  
他甚至不能让这沉默持续下去，所以继续了任务报告：“Fury没死，但他们都以为他死了。隔了一天我被送去长官家里，接到两个六级目标，你和Natasha，十小时限制。”Pierce还干了点别的。“他杀了一个女人。”  
“谁？”Steve追问，脸色凝重。  
“……Renata？”Bucky想了想，“应该是这个名字。”  
“Alexander Pierce的清洁女佣，”Jarvis说，“Zola资料搜索完成。”  
“为什么？”Steve问，手指握紧。  
他想了一会儿。  
“我想是因为她看到了我，”冬日战士说，“我是个秘密。长官用我的枪给了她两颗子弹。”  
Steve没说话，闭上了眼睛，就几秒钟。他看着Steve颤动的睫毛，那双眼睛再次睁开。  
“老天，”Steve轻声说。“我恨他。”  
Bucky看着他将脸埋在双手里，伸手放在他肩膀上——右手，左肩。Steve惊了半秒不到就把脸抬起来，他的眼睛太惊讶了，肩膀在Bucky手里放松下来。  
“我也不喜欢他。”Bucky说，“他说你们害他失去了Zola，还有——”他模仿Pierce的口吻，“他说‘我要十小时之内都确认死亡’。”  
Steve的肩膀在他手指下还有点紧张，他用拇指按揉着那里的肌肉。  
“现在他死了，Steve。”Bucky说，“你们确认他死了对吧？”  
Steve安静了好几秒，任由Bucky按揉他的左肩。  
“是的，Fury杀了他。”他回答，望进Bucky的眼睛。“他只是其中一个头，嗯？”他试着微笑，但悲惨地失败了。  
“我想Zola也知道很多。”Bucky拍了拍他，“总有线索。”  
“你居然安慰我。”Steve苦笑。  
“那可不是安慰，你就是被对手的强大给吓着了。”Bucky把他转向电脑的方向。“干你的活。”  
“我没被吓到。”Steve不甘心地咕哝。  
“你有。”Bucky也转了椅子角度，“闭嘴干活。”  
Steve闭嘴了，把椅子挪得离Bucky更近了一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 《Trouble Man》就是队2猎鹰推荐的Marvin Gaye专辑啦，听了一下好复古……猎鹰你也是个复古风的逗比……虾米有这碟，你们感受一下……  
> http://www.xiami.com/album/83584?spm=a1z1s.6928801.1561534521.2.xQuUmT  
> 2\. 双塔暗杀这事儿是虚构的……这整个故事都是虚构的……漫威把电影都搞成平行世界了我也虚构一起曼哈顿意外死亡事件……反正后面冬兵就被冻住了……  
> 3\. “Roger”这词是“收到”，大盾的名字好有意思呢，双关杠杠的。我在海词里还查到一个意思是（男子）和谁谁谁发生暧昧关系or性交（等一下……）  
> 4\. 官方漫画资料是苏联将军Vasily Karpov发现了吧唧然后进行洗脑改造，Zola是最初搞实验的那个人，不过队1电影里Zola被关在了将军这边，所以苏联是谁给吧唧装手臂也没法说（官方漫画还在补的我……）于是这里写成了“最初执行人Zola”，对不起了那些无名科学家们，谁叫你们不是重要配角呢……（被殴）  
> 苏联这位将军我搜了下图片，是个秃子+胡子，总之又严肃又挫。  
> 我估计苏联那边还是有人搞到了Zola的部分实验数据，顺着继续往下搞结果搞出了冬兵（毛熊你们忒粗暴……）或者另一种可能性——九头蛇在毛熊家也有人，细思恐极。  
> 二战的回形针行动可简单地看下这个：http://bbs.tiexue.net/post_8305245_1.html  
> 顺带Zola72年死于癌症（队2）然后成了赛博格风格的电脑，真正意义上的活体（？）历史。队长冬兵都是沉睡好多时间中间有断层……有历史问题找Zola呗。
> 
> 配乐：《Clubbed To Death》Escala


	5. Oil

门被敲到第四下时Steve喊了声我起床了，转过脸再次埋进毯子里。  
Sam在外面大厅走动，电脑运转的声音够低，但仍然存在。Steve深呼吸了几口气，刚拆封的毯子还有充气床垫的味道可不怎么样。  
至少他醒了，现在不能回他的公寓。调查，九头蛇，Bucky，神盾。刷牙，洗脸，早餐。  
Sam在Steve走出健身房时已经坐在了电脑前，正在看前一晚的成果。Bucky——之前Steve的房间仍然关着门。  
“他怎么样？”Sam问，屏幕上罗列了整个纽约州去年一整年的停电区域，范围都局限在一到两个街区内，再加上疑似和Hydra相关的基地，地图上呈现一张复杂的网。  
“很不错。”Steve回答，把毛巾挂在架子上。“得去买点新东西了。”  
Sam沉默了一会儿，耸耸肩膀继续看地图。Steve看到他盯了几秒钟房间门，才把视线移回屏幕上。  
“我还得留点胡子。”Steve自言自语地摸摸下巴，留意着房间的动静。  
“你们确定只有纽约州？”Sam看完地图标注，转头问他。“停电区多半是能量需求太大，跟两年前纽约上空那场复仇者大战有关吗？”  
“还在查。”Steve回答，“我见过宇宙魔方，还有Thor和Loki，也许这是类似的能量需求。”  
“我看过那断断续续的录像，天空中出现几个大洞，就跟个爆米花电影一样，你看过那些电影对吧？”Sam两手枕在脑后，在椅子里舒展胸腔。“超自然力量还有宇宙里的其他时空？难以想象你们怎么打下来的。”  
“复仇者搞定的，”Steve微笑，“再次拓展了我对未来的认识。”  
“那可不是个正经语气。”Sam做了个鬼脸。“说实话，也刷新了我的世界观。80年代才出现网络，现在我们还见到了外星人？几百年前的人们肯定以为未来都疯了，我小时候可没想过会有这些事。”  
“很荣幸和你有同样感想。”Steve的微笑变大了。  
房间门无声开启，Steve和Sam都盯着那个方向，Bucky——冬日战士没出现在门后，直到门在惯性作用下缓缓滑开角度，一直开到最大才轻撞上墙壁，反弹回来一点，门后根本藏不住人，房间除了一侧墙面遮蔽外也一览无余。  
Sam有点警戒。Steve等着，他几乎听不到对方的呼吸，十秒，二十秒，一分钟，两分钟。  
“你们最好有点准备。”冬日战士低声宣布，声音是从——  
“我拿着盾呢。”Steve的盾就在桌边靠着，现在他拿起了盾对准房门方向。Sam立刻趴在地面上隐蔽。“别把电脑毁了。”  
这句话还没完冬日战士就从房门上方倒挂下来，直接冲着大厅扫射，15发子弹全被盾牌铛铛铛铛地反弹到了几个斜角，在水泥墙上砸出坑洞，一盏灯被打破了，碎片落了一桌子。  
冬日战士跳下来，鞋底踩在地面上的声音也很轻，右手把空弹匣按出来，弹匣落在金属左手里的撞击声格外清晰，冲Steve抬抬下巴。  
“你们有备用灯管吗？”Bucky说。  
Steve在盾牌后面露出眼睛，火药燃烧过后的残留气味留在了盾上。“……我还没查？”  
“Shit！”Sam从桌面下冒出脑袋，瞪着他们两个。“搞完了吗？电脑——哦好极了电脑还活着——你能提个醒吗？！”  
“抱歉，”Bucky没什么表情，还毫无愧疚地直直看着Steve，就跟昨晚“我得再来杯热巧克力”一样的语调陈述他的目的：“新环境得测试一下。”  
Steve慢慢把盾放下来，盾牌上没什么损伤，除了墙上那堆洞和天花板上爆着火花的灯管外一切正常。  
“会有下一次？”Steve问，把盾放回桌边。Sam警惕地盯着Bucky，从地板上爬起来。  
“可能。”Bucky耸肩，右肩的幅度总是更大一点。他从口袋里拿出一个新弹夹装进枪里，把枪塞回裤腰后面。  
“我得适应一下这个。”Sam缓了过来，吐出一口气。“别在这里面谋杀我。”他示意了一下这整个小基地的空间。“现在我要去搞一杯咖啡，我肯定还没睡醒。”他一步一步后退着进了厨房，Bucky冲他举起双手示意没有武器，Sam才转身去弄咖啡。  
Steve的手指停在盾牌边缘抚摸，振金和其他金属一样有点凉。  
“早餐？”他问。  
那个表情又出现了，天空母舰上Steve告诉对方“求你了别让我这么做”之后的微小皱眉。  
“这是什么测试么？”Sam捧着一大杯咖啡抱怨。  
“Sam，”Steve说，把视线从Bucky有点困惑的眼睛上移开。“Natasha告诉过我，神盾特工就职的第一周都有偷袭应对测试。”他想了一秒。“九头蛇也这么做？”  
“Rumlow负责这部分。”Bucky回答，右手敲敲太阳穴的位置。“刚刚想起来这个。”  
“我们得去和Rumlow谈谈。”Steve下决定，又看向Bucky。“通过测试了吗？”他示意整个小基地。  
“还得做点布置。”Bucky皱眉想了想，“房间没有第二重防线，除非你们两个轮流值夜，否则就太容易攻破了。”他这回的动作加上了左手，在Steve和Sam之间比了一下。“别低估九头蛇。”  
Sam看向Steve，Steve只是用一个小动作掩饰了笑意。  
“你对这‘测试’看起来一点也不奇怪，”Sam强调了测试两个字，又转向Bucky。“伙计，我得重新评估你了。”  
“我在‘干掉九头蛇’这边。”Bucky再次耸肩。“早餐有什么吃的？”  
Steve笑得更大，“Sam，”他拍了一下Sam的肩膀。“复仇者在Stark大厦头一周，Natasha和Clint把我们都这么测试了一遍，除了Bruce，谁都没去惹Hulk。”  
“特工们。”Sam翻了个白眼。“真高兴我退伍了。”  
Bucky已经绕过桌子走向厨房，还穿着昨天那件T恤，牛仔裤倒挺合身。  
“至少他先提醒了你。”Steve也转向厨房，“Natasha直接轰开了房门。”  
Bucky刚倒了一大杯咖啡，所有橱柜门都被打开了，里面被Sam堆了一些麦片盒子和一大堆加热就能吃的速食还有不会坏的食材。Steve把杯子放在咖啡机下面等着灌满，打开Sam已经拆封的切片面包，塞了两片在老式烤面包机里（和外面电脑的设计而言，那烤面包机确实够老式）Bucky的视线一直跟着他的动作。  
当面包烤好弹起时，Bucky立刻就抽走一片跑了。  
“嘿！”Steve抗议。Bucky以冬日战士的敏捷窜到了大厅，再次在桌前坐了下来。  
Sam从他们在厨房里就开始观察了，直到Steve摊开手才端起他的杯子再次喝了一大口。  
“你们俩就像那种我所能想象到的最古怪的一对儿拍档（Partner）。”他宣布。电脑响起了提示音，Bucky点开了。  
“Steve，”Natasha的声音从扬声器传来，“我时间不多，发现了个你可能会感兴趣的东西，有情况留言。”  
“是个视频。”Bucky说，一连串模糊照片和一小段视频传送过来。  
“沙漠？”Sam冒出一句。镜头晃动不稳，但仍能看出那是个运输车，一群全副武装的人正在将几箱东西从沙漠中弄出来，那些防辐射保护服看起来真是诡异地眼熟。  
“Jarvis，你能处理照片吗？”Steve问，拿着另一片烤面包和咖啡。电脑开始一遍一遍地刷新，尽可能地将模糊的照片重新调整清晰。防护服上没有任何标记，还有一些持枪人员进行武装护卫。他们三个都围坐在电脑屏幕前，  
“确认地点为科罗拉多州。”Jarvis说。“已达到最大清晰度。”  
“Thor的锤子就掉在新墨西哥，”Steve皱眉。“是神盾吗？”（*1）  
“这次任务记录不在Phil Coulson任职记录上，”Jarvis回答。“照片拍摄时间：2012年2月。”  
“在Asgard那件事之后。”Steve下结论。Bucky跟着皱眉：“Asgard？”  
“很长的故事。”Steve回答，“等会儿告诉你。”  
视频开始播放，传出个颤抖的男声：“我必须得把这个消息传出去——我不知道他们拿到了什么，我觉得——（吞咽）——我觉得那东西是活的……它辐射值很低，但它会引起磁场改变，还有它需要很多能量才能——（喘气）才能运行，上次启动它就耗掉了研究所全部的能量还导致周边断了水源，一分钟内所有的河流都干涸了，然后那些水十分钟之内又重新出现……等等——（一阵窸窣响动）他们迟早会发现我在偷记录，神盾太大了，里面有点什么不对劲（喘气）现代科学没法解释这个，他们一直在试着提取里面那种能量，我觉得他们想制造一种超出想象的武器——”  
录音到这里就断了。视频画面一直很不稳定，拍摄到一个有着浅灰色外壳的——像是个甲壳类生物蜷曲的样子，外壳上有一排形成弧线的光点，随着那些机械手臂戳来戳去不时产生反应。有几秒钟里它周边的空气似乎都扭曲了，那些机械臂随之扭成了废铁，还有整个隔离实验室里波纹般的放射现象，最后整个屏幕都黑了。  
“视频拍摄时间：2013年12月。”Jarvis说。  
“无论它是什么，他们都在研究它。”Steve说。Jarvis给出了科罗拉多州神盾局所在的几个秘密基地，伪装成环保和清洁能源部门的工厂与研究所。接着电脑屏幕上给出了视频所在时期的几张卫星扫描地图，一张河流瞬间干涸的照片，以及十分钟后那些河水重新出现的照片。AI解释最初那被当成系统故障进行了排查，现在证据才重现于此。  
“神盾从一开始就被渗透了，我猜？”Bucky出声，左手肘撑在桌上，金属手指摩挲着昨晚刚刮过的下颚。“神盾的秩序不够稳定。”  
“为什么？”Steve看到他面前的桌上留着一点面包屑，把手里剩下的那片递过去。Bucky右手接过继续咬。  
“因为九头蛇里没有罪犯，只有秩序。”Sam说，声音平稳，“我和Rumlow对打的时候，他说‘只有经历痛苦，才有秩序。’，还问我准备好受苦了没。”他盯着屏幕，脸上没有什么情绪。  
Bucky干掉了第二片烤面包，又灌了一口咖啡。Steve没在他脸上看到表情变化或者任何回想起来的迹象，他只是在听着。  
“那么这些线索也等同于九头蛇的线索。”Steve总结，“洞察计划的那些武器已经够了。”  
“你打算怎么做？”Sam问。  
“找出真相，如果九头蛇一开始就掌握了这个东西，现在的研究进展肯定有新变化。”Steve回答，“但我们需要个计划。”  
“这是半年前的消息。”Bucky握着空杯子。“这个人肯定被灭口了。消息肯定经过多次转移，它肯定被保护着。”他的金属手指敲了敲屏幕上那个甲壳状物品。Steve看着他脸上出现一个思考的表情，那就是Bucky以前在想事情时的脸。  
“赌十块这东西还在科罗拉多。”Steve说。  
Bucky点了个头，“赌了。Rumlow八成不知道这个消息，我猜它是九头蛇的另一个头。”  
“先找Rumlow问消息。”Steve让Jarvis调出Rumlow病房监控，厚厚的绷带并没减少。“得绕开监控潜进去。”  
“我能搞定这个。”Bucky拿过Steve的杯子喝掉了剩下的咖啡，Steve直到杯子被拿走才注意到Bucky干了什么。“Jarvis，给我这家医院的地图。”  
Jarvis开始工作，Steve完全专注在三维地图上，Bucky用一只电脑笔标注出所有的逃生出口，摄像头还有医疗仪器影响。  
Sam看了看他们，拿起两个喝空的杯子走向厨房。“我去给你们弄点儿早餐。”

*

要侵入Rumlow的病房并不复杂，整个医院那一层住了好几个重要人物，便衣巡警站在门口，医疗人员比其他楼层少得多。士兵——Bucky能无声放倒警卫，只要来点麻醉枪就行。  
Steve这个基地有麻醉枪针剂，消音器，足够的子弹，小刀不够，但Bucky现在还能应付。  
监控是个问题，不过Jarvis保证了可以轻易黑进系统，只要有个人能在基地这里做后勤支持，盯着那些监控并进行操控。  
“也就是说电脑黑客那些数据细节交给Jarvis，我要做的就是按下那个按钮。”Sam端着两盘炒蛋加小香肠过来了，上面还有切片番茄，橙子和一些黑胡椒粉。Bucky在那香味下舔了舔嘴唇。  
Steve道了谢，接过盘子放在他们俩面前。Sam又回厨房端出一盘，基地的长桌上放了四个显示器和键盘还有些别的机器装置，四把椅子倒足够使用。  
“餐馆早餐和这差不多。”Bucky用叉子戳起一根小香肠塞进嘴里。  
“餐馆？”Steve脸颊鼓起一块，正在嚼着炒蛋。  
“之前我藏在一个餐馆阁楼里，”Bucky解释。他从昨晚就什么都没吃，除了大量咖啡和热巧克力以外。“制服碎片还在里面，还有个笔记本电脑。”他指了一下屏幕边框的Stark商标。  
Steve的眉毛抬了抬。“你弄了一台Stark电脑。”  
Bucky没懂这句话的意思，显然Steve在说什么只有他自己才知道的事。他看看Steve又看看Sam，Sam一脸放弃地在隔壁屏幕前咀嚼早餐。  
“我不觉得Stark会对这个生气。”Sam又喝了一口咖啡。  
“地点？”Steve问，叉子悬在盘子上方。Bucky报出个地址，Jarvis迅速把那一片地区的餐馆搞定了，他指出那家看上去脏兮兮又油腻的店。  
“要我去回收一趟吗？”Sam问。“我觉得你们把入侵病房这事做得差不多了，等到晚上交接班时就能开始，但你们——”他示意两人的衣着。“你们还需要一点伪装，而且我们还需要更多补给。”  
Steve看着Bucky，蓝眼睛里有些不确定。Bucky把盘子里的切片橙子塞进嘴里，尽量保持脸上没什么表情。  
“你怎么想，Cap？”他把最后一点橙汁吮掉。Steve稍微垂下视线了半秒钟，那长睫毛就再次抬了起来，他直直看向Bucky。  
“没问题。”Steve说。  
这就是十分钟后Steve带着他从下水道另一个出口转向一片郊外乱七八糟废弃停车场，从地下水管道爬上地面的原因。以Bucky的体力没问题，Steve——美国队长的体力也没问题，他们在下水道跑了两英里都没觉得疲劳。  
根据事先确定的地图与路线，Steve和Bucky都戴着棒球帽，保留了脸上的胡渣（Steve的胡渣更短点儿），穿着蓝色与棕色的拉链外套。Bucky的左手手腕上缠了几圈纱布伪装成受伤包扎的样子，这招简单有效，只要没碰上什么他非得用上左手的事情就没问题。  
Steve没带盾，盾牌太显眼了，不过在Sam和Bucky的眼神下他带上了电击枪和一把麻醉枪。  
“别用那种眼神看我。”Steve把两把枪藏好时缩了一下，又挺直肩膀。  
Bucky因此多带了一把枪。从郊外移动到最近的杂货超市一路上他们都没说话，Steve保持了相当长一段时间的沉默。  
当Steve最终开始问问题时Bucky都快等烦了，但狙击手最不缺的就是耐心。  
“那是个测试吗？”Steve问。他们在路上前行，肩膀间相隔一拳距离。附近每幢房子都有大得吓人的院子和宽敞的草坪，只要避开花园围栏上的摄像头就足够安全，而且一路上连几辆车都没有。  
Bucky压制住自己的呼吸，早上他的确冲房间外来了个测试，他没睡很久，大概三小时——房间里没有钟表，他得弄个手表——大概只有三小时睡眠，咖啡只能短暂给他提神，那些针剂和改造总有点儿坏处。只是三小时的确不够，不够他做个梦，仅仅恢复了部分精力。  
那些科学家和医生会确保他的身体处于巅峰状态，现在可没人盯着士兵了，他得自己照顾自己，还有左臂，它的内部仍然有些轻微响动。  
另一个问题是他醒来时差点从地板上弹起来冲某个方向开枪，水泥地面有助于他保持清醒，但这个房间在他醒来时还是让他呼吸卡住了两三秒——四壁朝他挤压过来，他没法动弹，他又不能动了，就像那些覆盖他皮肤的白色冰霜——事情从来没那么简单，总是没那么简单。Steve没有敌意，Sam感觉起来也没有，但也许他再次醒来就会被其他人捆在手术台上搞乱脑子——长官可没允许过他多问些任务无关的问题，几个长官都一样。  
新环境的确需要测试安全度，他昨晚已经确定过了，但是Steve和Sam似乎认为这里接近绝对安全，这种放心程度可笑极了。士兵只要切断他们铺设的网线，破坏水源和发电机，进行一次烟雾弹封闭，就能把这个基地变成一个大点儿的活体坟墓。  
“Bucky.”Steve提醒。  
Bucky把自己的思绪扯回来。Steve在这个路口转向，他们还得走半英里才能到那家杂货店。  
附近安静得只剩鸟和虫子的声音，那些住户肯定上班去了，这一带安静——安全到不可思议。  
Steve观察着他，Bucky看回去，Steve脸上的表情变化很容易读懂，现在他有点担忧。  
“那是个测试吗？”Steve又问了一遍。  
是的，你对下级容忍度很高。Bucky闭着嘴。见鬼的Rogers，刨根问底个没完。  
“我提醒过你们。”他承认。  
“感觉不像个正式的偷袭测试。”Steve回答，“回去我会修好灯管。”  
“我不——”士兵——Bucky迟疑了几秒钟，停下了脚步。“我不确定。”  
Steve跟着停下来，他望着Bucky，等着他试图找出解释。Bucky移开视线，盯着旁边一道花园栅栏。  
“房间感觉像——”Bucky回想他睡醒时的感受，“我不知道。”他知道自己皱眉了，Steve的眼睛捕捉着他的表情变化。直到他再次能够看着对方，试图描述那些——“我不知道，我得确定安全。”  
Steve的眼睛一瞬间看起来有点悲伤，不过他接受了这个解释。  
“你确定了？”  
Bucky点头。  
“房间里或许应该设点绊索。”Steve说，看起来在思考。“基地只有第一重防线，如果九头蛇黑进了独立主机……我们得多买点东西。”  
Bucky悬在喉咙的什么随着他的吞咽滑下去了，他松了口气。天气还不错，云层不时遮住阳光，他的肩膀和后背有点暖意。Steve穿着件蓝色拉链衫，双手插在袋里，那布料看起来很滑又很软，不会粗糙到摩擦出红疹。  
Bucky摸了摸那个布料，它确实很软，摸上去比冬日战士的制服舒服很多。Steve在看他的动作，但现在Bucky懒得管那些，布料下Steve左上臂肌肉并没有绷紧，他又摸了摸那些肌肉，右手手指滑过它们的起伏线条。  
Steve没动，Bucky摸了好一会儿，有些词组跳动着组成了句子，来到他的舌头上。  
“我不确定房间外面是不是有一只队伍在等着。”Bucky的手指仍然在那只胳膊上停留，滑到了肘弯里。  
“你听到我们在门外说话，”Steve任由他碰触，抽出了右手指向他们一开始的方向。“那确实有点像一个假的安全警报。”  
Bucky看向他的脸，Steve现在看起来理解了，他的眼睛在微笑。  
“我刚从冰里醒来时也会这样。”Steve和他一起迈步，“烟花声会让我从床上蹦起来找掩护。”  
“听起来有点逊啊伙计。”Bucky没抽回手，在他们继续前行时手指搭在他的肘弯里，留意着附近情况——的确算得上安全。“冰？博物馆里说你在冰里冻了七十年是真的？”  
“抱歉打破了你的独一无二。”Steve对他翻眼睛了，绝对是翻眼睛。  
“至少你没被反复冻上又解冻。”Bucky驳回。“那可不怎么好受。”  
“是啊。”Steve低声回答。“你一直是我们中更坚强的那个。”

*

杂货超市挺大，没什么顾客在里面，收银员拿着本超自然奇闻杂志，在他们进门时头都没抬。  
Steve拽了一辆购物车，先去五金区朝里面丢了点用得上的东西，胶带和细钢丝，或许还需要点肥皂。Bucky一进门就放开了他的手臂，扫视过所有的逃生出口还有摄像头。Steve也留意了一下，店里还在放着不知道什么歌手的说唱。  
Bucky紧跟在他旁边，头发都别在耳朵后面，仍然保持着警戒。  
“你有什么想要的？”Steve问。  
“你付钱？”Bucky看看他，Steve点头。眼睛扫过货架，从那些迷你小工具里挑了几个丢进购物车里。  
也许是他的手臂。Steve在日用品区拿了一支牙刷。Bucky稍微歪过身体在看旁边的冷柜，接着就绕过货架去看那些标签。  
灯光在他们头顶上闪了闪，他们都抬起头，灯光恢复了正常。  
“又是恶魔？”收银员咕哝，冲他们招手，“别在意，这附近的电压有时候不太稳定。注意点牛奶的保质期。”  
Bucky拿着两瓶……啤酒走回来，放进购物车里。  
Steve观察Bucky的表情——有点试探，就像在确定Steve会不会因为两瓶啤酒而说“不”，视线直看向他的眼睛。他用一个耸肩回答了Bucky无声的疑问，从架子上拿了一卷糖。  
收银台对面的架子上还放着一次性手机，他也拿了两个。  
结账的时候灯光又闪了闪，连同收银扫描仪都有那么几秒钟停止了工作。最后他们还是搞定了，Steve胳膊里夹着一包东西，出门时Bucky又一次把右手放在他的肘弯那里，半触碰半警告的那种——而且Bucky还先看了马路两边有没有车经过。  
咆哮突击队潜行时Bucky也经常这么干，紧跟在Steve身边随时准备拉住他，老天在上Steve可不是一开始就干好队长这活儿的，Bucky在咆哮突击队磨合期那会儿帮他平衡了不少细节问题，队员们也是他入伍后第一批新朋友。  
那时候Bucky对Zola在他身上搞了什么闭口不谈，107军团回归后Bucky拒绝了护士检查，坚持有问题才会再去找医生——Steve两周后才从Bucky嘴里撬出细节，在Bucky拷问Steve血清让他强壮了多少的时候抓住机会让Bucky松口。  
“很多针剂，针头可比护士戳的那些粗多了。”Bucky那会儿用脏兮兮的手抹了把脸，没刮的下巴上还有一道小划伤。咆哮突击队队员在隔壁喝着酒叫嚷着各种语言，庆祝他们第一次任务完美搞定。  
那时Steve紧挨着他的肩膀，Bucky像是感觉到冷那样轻微颤了一下，再次把酒杯里的液体喝干。  
“之前我打中偷袭你那个家伙，记得不？”Bucky又给自己来了半杯，和Steve没动过的那半杯碰了一下。“在那之前我大概还得费上两三颗子弹，这回一次就搞定了。”  
Steve端起杯子喝了一口，酒不是太烈，而且他喝起来除了喉咙里的辛辣外，一点都没有晕眩或者放松的感觉。  
“他们可能打算复制血清，但我觉得没那么简单。”Bucky干掉这半杯。“以前这玩意儿六杯就能放倒我，”他示意杯子的容量。“现在我还醒着，pal，我的视力和听力都更好了。”  
Steve当时沉默了一会儿，Bucky又倒了一杯，他们坐在小酒馆的角落里，灯光昏暗。四周塞满了一场战役后疲惫的士兵们，每个人都在朝嘴里倒酒。  
“那些玩意儿让我脑子糊成一团了，”Bucky说，“其他人肯定都是这么被搞死的。”  
“我们会干掉他们。”Steve说，给自己的杯子满上，Bucky把杯子伸到了瓶口下面又来了半杯。  
“反正你揍了希特勒两百多次了。”Bucky那晚这么说，然后再也没提起Zola的实验半个词。他们喝了一会儿酒，Bucky在第十三杯时终于把自己放倒了。喝醉酒的Bucky可不会多话，Steve撑着他去吐了一回，Bucky第二天居然还在起床号时间醒了过来。不管那些是什么药剂，至少它们代谢酒精的能力可不差。  
“你听到没有？”Bucky说。  
Steve听到了，Bucky放在他肘弯里的手指施加了一点压力，周围那种——当有电力运行时你总能听到一些机械运转的嗡嗡声，发电站，旋转的摄像头，空调，但现在四周突然少了一种声音，寂静得格外明显。他们回头看了一眼那个超市，店内的灯光已经暗了。  
Steve的手机响了，是Sam。  
“你们在哪儿？”Sam说。  
Steve报出地址，Bucky盯着超市玻璃门。  
“停电。”Sam简短地说。“Jarvis检测到了。”  
“我们看到了。”Steve回答。Bucky的手已经回到身侧，腰带上卡着他的枪。  
“电力恢复了。”Bucky说。Steve看向超市，灯光重新亮了起来。  
“Jarvis追踪到了地点，”Sam说，“这回还挺近。”很快一个地点发送过来，离他们所在地只有几英里，停电区中心点是一家数层楼高的商业中心，比他们买东西的地方大得多。  
“这个时间应该没多少人在那儿。”Steve结束电话，“如果我们现在赶过去，可能会引起麻烦。”  
“隐秘潜入？”Bucky问，又在看店门了，现在电路还好好的。  
“得推迟去见Rumlow。”Steve做出决定，看向Bucky，Bucky一脸无所谓地再次耸肩，仍然是右肩比左肩高一点：“让他再睡一两天也没问题。”  
Steve把手机放回口袋里，拿出买的一次性手机，递给Bucky一个——Bucky很快学会了怎么操作，存入对方的号码。Steve自己也一样。他们继续赶路。  
路上再次保持了沉默，Steve没打算用他记得的过去砸Bucky一脸，Bucky现在也不算多话，好在沉默并不难熬。直到他们快回到那个废弃停车场时，Bucky在中途拽住了他的手肘。  
“附近没什么危险。”Bucky示意周围，停车场已经在他们的视线范围内了。“我可以——”他指向停车场那边，“在外面待会儿？”  
“当然。”Steve没考虑更多，现在Bucky可不会突然消失不见。他70年里有大半都被冻在冰里，就Steve所看到的任务档案来说大部分都是深夜暗杀，追踪九头蛇踪迹可不意味着他们就得脱离正常生活。  
Bucky用半是探究半是困惑的眼神看过来，接受了这一切。  
“做好准备就行。”Steve说，“我得拿上我的盾。”  
他们又从下水道跑回基地，Sam这回把范围扩大到了临近四个州，那些停电区域在屏幕上闪烁着。  
“看起来你们俩挺不错，”Sam观察他们，接下了今晚的监视任务，还存下了新的号码。“带上这些。”他把两个迷你通讯器扔过来。“Stark那些装备里的，保持联络。”  
“你把灯管修好了。”Steve注意到头顶上的灯管。  
“对，”Sam对他们两个摆出一副受够的表情。“我宁愿你们两个在别的地方搞测试。”  
Steve忍住笑，带上了盾，装备武器（仍然是电击枪和麻醉枪，不过大多数时候用不上），还带上了一次性手套。  
Bucky装备得更多，Steve怀疑他衣服下面捆了不止一把匕首。在Bucky整理裤脚好掩盖脚踝上的小刀时，Steve拿起了两把枪，Stark那些装备里确实有枪套和肩带，Bucky已经捆上了一个，Steve的盾牌背带倒可以改装一下。  
Sam这回瞪着他把两把枪卡进腋下枪套里，接着是腰上的两把枪和两把小刀，然后是脚踝上的枪和刀。现在连Bucky都盯着他了。  
“博物馆那些介绍又不是全部。”Steve装备好，拉好上衣拉链把所有东西都藏好。Bucky从厨房搜刮了一些什么装在之前的购物袋里。他们和Sam暂时告别。

*

这回他们待在了那个废弃停车场里，离下水道出口有点距离，周围胡乱推了些垃圾还有废弃车辆，视野足够开阔也有掩体。下午的阳光还没消散，Steve测试了联络器，确定一切正常。  
Bucky找了辆连车门都没有的破车，里面的座位也早没了，他在车前盖上坐了下来。  
反正Steve没阻止他干任何事，他就坐在那满是灰尘的前盖上打开袋子，抽出一瓶啤酒。  
Steve四处扫视确定没有潜在威胁后，似乎又有点不确定，几秒钟后他做了决定，走过来坐在了Bucky右边，把没有喷漆的盾放在大腿旁。他们的肩膀几乎挨在一起。  
“介意聊天吗？”Steve在他们之间做了个手势。  
“我可没想起来多少。”Bucky左手拧开瓶盖，现在啤酒是拧着开盖了，伪装绷带还在他左腕上绕着。  
“有最关键的就够了。”Steve放松地说，“战争能改变一切熟悉的东西，我在网上读到的。”  
Bucky喝了一口啤酒，冰冻的效果几乎完全没了，而且那味道……他皱眉又喝了一口。  
Steve从口袋里掏出那卷糖开始剥，丢了一个进嘴里，把糖递过来，Bucky拿了一颗扔进嘴里。  
“柠檬？”他用舌头把糖推到脸颊一侧。  
“算是，现在吃的东西可比我们那会儿好多了。”Steve说，脸上一样鼓起一块。“告诉我有什么问题不能问，我会避开它们。”  
Bucky想了两秒，“没想到，碰到再说。”  
Steve点头，在阳光下半眯着眼睛，帽檐压低。“每次你被……解冻后的程序？”  
“身体状况和手臂检查，”Bucky回答，“告诉我现在是哪一年，长官扔过来几个目标，干活，回去维修，再被冻起来。”再喝一口啤酒，柠檬糖中和了一点啤酒的糟糕味道。“太多东西都被洗掉了。”他抖了抖。  
Steve从袋子里抽出另一瓶啤酒，喝的时候也皱眉了。  
“你接受得很快。”他向Bucky示意周围。“新世界。”  
“我是没了记忆，不是变成了白痴。”Bucky踢了他一脚，他的板鞋在跑跳中总感觉鞋底太薄，最好弄双新靴子。“反正九头蛇总得让我学着用新武器，还得记住路线和目标的细节。有个家伙爱喝这种小瓶酒，一瓶接一瓶。”  
“你记住了很多目标的细节。”Steve说，糖移动到他脸颊另一侧。这话听起来没什么评判，倒更像是好奇。  
“博物馆那些废话是不是说你是个道德标杆？”Bucky稍微移开点距离，打量Steve Rogers——他很好看，还有个不错的身体，以前五尺四时是个什么样子？只有一两张照片很难想象那些——他现在没了过去，新环境和新同伴不算坏，最起码他们没把士兵按在椅子上通电。  
“二战那会儿我可在欧洲呆了足够长时间，”Steve看着手里的啤酒瓶标签，听上去平静而坦然，垂下的睫毛让Bucky的呼吸变缓了。“他们只是想要个宣传形象。”  
“我搜了那个电影。”Bucky说，用啤酒瓶堵住那烂片带来的笑意，笑容让他的脸感觉有点怪。  
“什么？”Steve看向他，从困惑到睁大眼——“那个宣传片？哦不。”他一手捂住脸。  
“头套上还有小翅膀。”Bucky用瓶口比了一下自己的帽檐，赶快灌酒想憋回笑结果把自己给呛了。“紧身衣和小翅——噗！”  
Steve在他笑翻过去时给他拍后背，脸红得一直蔓延到脖子。  
Bucky彻底笑倒了，歪在车前盖上，金属手肘就算有外套包裹还是撞出一声。Steve拍他后背一直到他勉强能停下来为止，那只手顺着他的脊椎移了移，接着按住他的肩膀把他扳回来坐好。  
“好吧，注射完血清后他们只让我干那个，卖国债什么的。”Steve宣布，声音紧绷，好像马上就要把自己缩起来了，脸还红着呢。“我在舞台上揍了希特勒两百多次。”  
Bucky又笑倒了。  
Steve这回没来给他拍后背，双手抱在胸前缩起肩膀生闷气，以他的肌肉块头想缩起来可不太容易。  
Bucky好不容易控制住自己，Steve表情里的一些什么再次消失了，昨晚他们交换讯息时有几次他看到过，那个通常总存在的队长表情——大概算得上是队长表情，在那之下是Steve，我会陪着你直到最后，现在他能回想起来那是什么了，它让士兵停了手。  
Steve咬碎了糖，咀嚼得挺响，在那儿等着他自己恢复。  
“太蠢了。”他差点又要笑。“我还以为我才是那个被迫干脏活儿的人呢。”  
“闭嘴，Buck。”Steve往嘴里塞了第二颗糖。  
“不干，我可不要当唯一那个倒霉蛋。”Bucky反驳。“你看起来对现在的我适应良好，刚开始我以为你会用一堆过去搞到我想起来为止。”  
“没打算逼你想起来。”Steve解释，缩得更远了。喔现在他避开视线交汇了。“上回有点过头。”  
“那是紧急情况，反正那时候我差不多把你打残了。”Bucky示意他们的现状。“任务中总得有一个死，或者两个一起死，或者第三选项。”Steve感觉起来更放松了，至少没再抱着双臂。  
“你看起来对我现在的脑子适应良好。”Bucky看着他又喝了一口啤酒，这会儿还有点风，混杂了附近的灰尘和金属味儿，阳光挺暖和又舒服。操他的有多久没在白天执行任务了？肯定有，但他不记得那些细节，操他的九头蛇。  
“你没变。”Steve这回露出了个他有点熟悉的表情，他肯定见过，像是那种“我知道我是对的”那种意思，不过他可不会说出来。  
“我读了点记忆相关的东西，网络上几乎什么都有。”Steve解释。“在你掉下去后——”他说到这个时有点克制，“苏联那边发现你还有肌肉记忆。肌肉记忆就是那些训练后留下的东西，17号文件里管它叫动作记忆，你的脑子不一定记得你是谁，但你知道怎么开枪。”（*2）  
“完美的试验品？”Bucky看了看自己左手，又把它塞回口袋。  
“一部分是，”Steve的语调有点难受，“但它也意味着你还记得一些别的事情。”  
“我会干出些自己都不知道的事？”Bucky怀疑地斜视过去。  
“我是说——”Steve想了想，伸手放在Bucky右臂肘弯里，半按住它，这是刚才Bucky——没错他们买东西那会儿Bucky这么做了。“那时候你常这么干，二战那会儿。”  
“我没注意到这个，”Bucky盯着Steve按在他肘弯的左手，手指又长又好看。“70年前？”  
“事实上对我来说只是两三年前。”Steve承认，收回了手指放回自己大腿上。  
“我想我也差不多。”Bucky看着自己脏兮兮的板鞋。“没一个活儿超过几周，剩下的时间肯定都冻着。”  
“从现在开始不会了。”Steve说，看着停车场废弃车辆间隙中的远处屋顶。  
Bucky呼出一口气做为回答，把瓶里最后一点啤酒喝掉，瓶子放回购物袋里，拿出了里面的三明治——没错他做了这个，餐馆里可有足够多的食物来练习。番茄还有烟熏火腿薄片。  
“你也做过这个。”Steve在Bucky把一个三明治放到他手里时说，脸上有着放松的微笑。  
“好极了，我的身体会干些我完全不知道它们怎么来的行为。”Bucky宣布。“这可真是对失忆士兵最好的安慰。”  
“你没了记忆，又不是没了脑子。”Steve咬了一口三明治，居然拿他自己的话来反驳。“你可是个好人，Buck。”  
“那我就尽量不在睡梦中谋杀你。”Bucky咬了他自己那份。Steve回踢了他一脚。

*

接近六点时Sam传来消息，商场里的店铺陆续打烊，他们开始行动。  
潜行到那幢建筑边缘时天还有点亮，员工下班了，开着各自的车离开这里。郊区建筑不多，附近还有个地下广场，露出来的水泥边缘上喷满了各种涂鸦。Steve手臂上挂着盾，把外套脱下藏进附近灌木丛，腋下两把枪扣在肩带枪套里。Bucky没把外套脱下来，但枪支武器透过外套显出了形状。  
“还有几个员工在走动，应该是保安。”Sam的声音从通讯频道里传来。“大概还有……7分钟天黑。电力系统在地下，员工电梯密码是0722，但只是第一层，Jarvis没能进得更深。”  
“收到。”Steve回应，Bucky点了下头。  
他们蹲在建筑边缘等着，以避开摄像头，天色一点点变暗，直到路灯开始点亮。  
员工锁上了商场正门，防盗铁门落到了底。  
Steve按照Jarvis给出的方位，Bucky紧跟着，绕到建筑后方一扇双开门那儿。电子锁需要扫描员工卡，但Stark手机解决了一切问题，Steve只要把手机镜头对准那个电子锁等上几十秒，它就从红灯变成了绿灯。  
Bucky在后面关上门，小灯重新变成了红色。里面满是各种货架，各种打包好的商品陈列着。Bucky轻拍了下他的手臂，指向天花板上的遥控摄像头。  
“已切换讯号，你们是安全的。”Jarvis说，“员工电梯在右转走廊尽头。”  
他们一路过去都没遇到问题，员工电梯看上去还挺新，启动只要按个键，在内部才需要密码。  
电梯在下沉，打烊后电梯内部空间没有开灯，按键板倒还亮着，足以看清并输入密码。他们进电梯后就没有抬头——就算Jarvis切换了摄像头讯号，抬头仍然有被捕捉到的危险。  
当电梯停稳时，Bucky的右手已经握住了枪，Steve眼角余光注意到了这点，他将盾抵在身前，电梯门慢慢打开……相当昏暗的一道长走廊，几乎完全没有光线，末端是一扇深灰色的门。  
他们俩迈出电梯。那扇门自动在背后合上，接着电梯再次运转着上升。  
“听到没？”Steve压低声音。  
“地下六层深度。”Bucky同样低声回答。“电子运转音？可能有隐藏红外线摄像头，门边有电子设备。”  
电梯空间里的按键板仍然算是光源，现在这条走廊却更暗，两边是水泥墙。Steve花了几秒钟适应昏暗，Bucky抽出衣袋里的左手，他们穿过这条走廊，保持着安静。  
那扇门的深灰色很不显眼，左侧有个扫描装置。  
“视网膜扫描？”Steve低声说，在这条走廊里仍然显得太大声。  
“信号被屏蔽了。”Bucky敲敲联络耳机。“你的手机能搞定这玩意儿吗？”  
“我想不能。”Steve皱眉。  
Bucky一拳击中了它，扫描装置爆裂开来，金属手指拽出里面的线路，直到这扇门自动打开了。  
“挺有效。”Steve评价。  
门背后是一个地下工厂，两层楼高度，相当开阔，堆满了各种机器和工业机械臂，它们都停止了工作，还被乱七八糟地堆在这个入口附近，阻碍了大部分视线。Steve一个机器也不认识（除了那些电脑）有些机械臂悬在空中，电线裸露在外，标签倒足够明显，Stark工业。  
“是神盾？”Bucky压低到接近耳语，指出一只大型机械臂上的模糊标志，明显被刻意划花了。他们所在的地方灯光很暗，更亮的光线在整片地下空间的另一头，还有些人影移动造成的闪动变化。  
“这里离基地并不远。”Steve拨弄了一下一只明显用来组装什么东西的机械臂，它毫无反应。四周安静得有点异常。“但基地之前被废弃了，这里还在运转，至少这段时间是。”周围没有多少灰尘，机器们也都使用了一段时间。  
“更像是紧急撤离。”Bucky低声说，他扫视周围那些明显没被放在正确位置的机器，从口袋里掏出消音器装在枪口上。Steve试了试机械臂的重量，把盾卡在后背肩带搭扣上，尽快套上了塑胶手套以避免留下指纹。  
他攀上了机械臂直到爬到一层半的高度——见鬼！他立刻向下移了移以避免被发现——红外线摄像头上的小红灯闪烁着移向另一个角度，险险避过Steve的脑袋。  
Bucky在下面已经快速扫过了一遍，向他打手势，前进，隐蔽。  
Steve跳下机械臂轻轻落地，“有人在转移东西。”他低声说，示意摄像头在移动。“这些机器被扔在这里，摄像头的位置在——”他示意了四个方向。  
“这一片没有。”Bucky指了一圈四周。“电梯摄像头更容易被破坏，这里如果是入口就不应该没有第二层监控。”他的脸在昏暗中不算特别清晰。压低的声音和镇定的语速证明他很确定环境状况。  
“也许是资金原因？”Steve想了想。  
“有钱买机器，没钱买摄像头？”Bucky低声反驳，他的嗓音一向偏亮，抽烟也没能让它沙哑很久。“也许这里通常都戳着些守卫？”  
“也许。”Steve认同。“该带上个红外线目镜过来。”  
“被那个红头发打碎了。”Bucky抱怨。在Steve开始移动时跟上。  
高处的光线更好，那些地下工厂另一边开启的灯光照亮了高低起伏的机器与机械臂顶端，光的颜色有些偏蓝——两边墙上的红外线摄像头带着小灯的转动对Steve现在的视力更为明显。四周都是机器的金属味，还有些浓厚的机油味和橡胶味混杂。他们两个在机器间更像两个昏暗的影子，Bucky没问问题，Steve分心看了他两次后就不再关注——冬日战士当然知道怎么干活。  
越接近那片区域，灯光更亮，像是应急灯管的光源。传来一些脚步声，轮胎滚动声和沉重物品被放置的闷响。  
Bucky在他左手边，打了个手势——他们进入了一个摄像头的监控范围，越靠近光源地带，那些机械摆放也更整齐，还有两个机械臂仍然在工作，不断把一些箱子放在手推车上。  
那些箱子上的标志仍然是神盾，同样被刻意抹除但还不彻底，还有危险放射物警告标识，像是密封罐头还有金属箱。有几个穿防护制服，戴着防护手套，发套和护目镜的工作人员正在搬运它们，转向另外一个出口，从Steve和Bucky的角度看去，出口外面露出一辆运钞车的后半截。  
Steve数着摄像头每次旋转需要的秒数，Bucky抓住了他的左手腕，手指写下了“Bank”。银行运钞车，没人会盘查它们，还能合法地配备武装。Steve回以“15 sec”。  
那些罐子快被运光了，Steve轻轻用盾在旁边的机器上敲了敲，一个工作人员走近了这个方向。Bucky的行动更快，在Steve推动一个没在工作的机械臂好阻挡摄像头转过来的视线时，他已经足够快地拖了那个家伙过来，枪口抵着对方的脑袋。  
这个工作人员显然训练有素，突然从光线下被拖进暗处也没慌张。  
还有两个工作人员继续工作，只对这个方向看了一眼。  
“别干掉我。”这个人低声说。“神盾？”  
“不是。”Steve低声回答。Bucky的金属臂勒住对方咽喉，枪口抵住太阳穴。  
“是你。”对方保持了低音，明显认出了Steve的声音，或者看清了他的脸。  
Steve看了一眼摄像头，仍然被一只机械臂阻挡了角度。Bucky握着枪，帽檐下的双眼转向Steve，就像以前。  
“那些是什么？”Steve问。  
“能量。”这个人回答，“新能源，更安全，效用更好但还在研发，有些不稳定……我就知道这么多。”  
“你们要去哪儿？”  
“不知道，没有这个权限。”枪口抵得更紧，他抖了一下，Steve看到他吞咽着，“我真的不知道，他们马上会发现我消失，今晚这里会被爆破销毁——”  
Bucky盯着Steve，伸手放开了人质，他整理了一下自己的制服，尽量镇定地走回去。另一个人问他什么事，得到了机器故障的回答。  
Bucky皱眉，盯着他们继续搬箱子，直到工作人员开始陆续撤离。  
Steve又看了一圈周围，如果这里会被爆破，他们将被封闭在地下——他轻拍了Bucky的手臂，右手握拳敲在左手掌心里，再伸展开右手手指——“爆炸”，Bucky点头，在周围还算亮的光线下眼神明晰，他的枪口指向了那个出口。刚才被拎过来当人质的家伙正在将最后一车东西推出去，四周灯光仍然亮着，一种黯淡的浅蓝色。  
摄像头仍然在运转，但他们必须得跟着出去——他们行动了，Bucky先击中了两个摄像头，Steve用盾击倒了两个工作人员剥下制服，将他们塞在推车后面。几分钟后他和Bucky全副伪装地推出最后一辆堆满的车，两个昏迷的人质被藏在里面。  
罐子被送进化学品装载卡车里，金属箱和工作人员搭乘银行运钞车。  
他们解决了两个起疑心的家伙，和那些东西以及昏迷的人质们一起挤进运钞车里。内侧的防弹钢板又硬又冷，跟四个人质一起塞在一堆箱子里更糟，他们都已经尽量把箱子推到边缘，不过四个挤成一坨的人质又占了更多空间，逼得Steve和Bucky不得不从肩膀到大腿都贴在一起，还得提防着出状况而保持着警戒。  
车子至少开出了好几英里，那些箱子倒不时撞上防弹层，发出小声的磕碰，Bucky用金属手轻敲箱子，Steve贴上去听了听，没什么反弹音。  
戴着护目镜的Bucky现在更像冬日战士，没了面具，头发也藏在制服发套下，就剩下了明显的下颚线条和一点儿胡渣。Steve看着他试了一个箱子重量，打了个出去的手势，接着又指向昏迷者中那个他们问过话的人质，金属手指抵住了自己咽喉。  
Bucky给了他五秒钟，他隔着护目镜盯着Steve——Steve握紧拳头，然后Bucky开枪击中了对方脑门正中心，Steve隔着塑胶手套的手指覆上死者的眼睛，无声给他念了一句祷词。  
他们从车后门突破出去，这辆运钞车显然是殿后的其中之一，仍然在长长的地下通道走廊里前行，他们来时的路上一片黑暗，灯光随着车辆驶远感应着逐渐熄灭。整个车队稳固前行，地面感觉是个斜坡。  
他们等了一会儿，车辆全都驶过一个转弯，然后整条地下车道的灯光都熄了。  
“他们还专门为这些东西开了个隧道？”Bucky的声音响起。  
“那些罐子里可能是放射源。”Steve回答，摸索了一下抓住Bucky的右臂，对方并没在意这碰触，反手回握Steve的手。Steve又蜷了蜷手指想抽出来。“手套。”他说，车辆驶得更远了，他们恢复正常音量。  
Bucky顺手就把他的伪装防护手套给扯了下来，Steve拽下手上的塑胶手套——他看得见自己的手和身旁的Bucky——背后低沉的闷响伴随着火光以及金橙色的烟雾突然出现——爆破销毁！他们开始沿着整条隧道狂奔，火焰与热浪迅速追上烧灼舔舐他们背后，Steve把盾抵在背后，握住把手保护脑袋。Bucky速度不慢但两分钟之内他就开始跟不上Steve了，他半拖半拽地把Bucky推到自己前面，用盾挡住大部分火焰与烟雾，钢铁与合金烧毁的气味还有橡胶化合物燃烧的毒气足以杀了还在隧道里的任何一个人，爆破还会消耗掉所有氧气——他们全速奔跑，Bucky的呼吸越来越重，金属手臂还夹着那个该死的箱子。  
Steve的肺也烧灼得发疼，他们竭尽全力跑过转弯处，防护服上还传来烧糊的气味，整个隧道的地面角度都在倾斜向上，一扇几乎是银行金库翻版的厚重合金门就在尽头，火光照亮了一切，它关着，中间的咬合处就像齿轮那样精确。  
Steve没有多想就把盾移到身前，他们的加速度足以进行一次足够猛烈的撞击，咬合处是最脆弱的部分——Bucky一把把箱子扔到他胳膊里，金属手臂抓住了盾牌，Steve撑住他的后背——Bucky已经开始显露出疲劳损伤但他们现在不能停下，他跑得甚至感觉到鞋底脱落了，只在防护服下还勉强跟着他的脚底板。  
门被撞开了，Bucky的金属手臂加上Steve的盾牌。Steve的肩骨几乎被撞碎，还有他的肋骨。  
他们及时躲到了合金门一侧用盾护住身体，门后是足够宽敞的地下水系统通道，新鲜空气让这爆破尽情燃烧了好一阵子，地面上还有齐脚踝深的积水和垃圾，那些火焰和烟雾消散后，在空气中留下了浓烈的臭味。  
Steve把手从自己和Bucky口鼻上拿开，大口呼吸着，毒气理论上能被他的肺代谢掉，但仍然会对他的身体产生短暂影响。  
“操啊。”Bucky说，声音哑得不行，胸膛剧烈起伏，仍然戴着防护手套的手拽了拽护目镜确保它没被高温烧得黏在皮肤上，期间那胳膊肘碰到了Steve好几次。  
“……操。”Steve喘着气甩了甩手指，他的左手有点烧伤，不过很快会痊愈。  
他们俩四肢瘫开倒在又脏又臭的积水里，箱子就在旁边。  
“骂得不赖。”Bucky过了一会儿说。  
“我鞋底掉了。”Steve没反驳。下水道没光源，现在他看不到Bucky是什么表情了，不过八成是那个嘴角下撇的不高兴脸。  
“我早就掉了。”Bucky说。他们俩的声音都嘶哑得够呛，呼吸能闻到血腥味。“我得弄双靴子。”  
“我们得回去。”Steve说，喘着气尽量呼吸更多氧气，下水道的味儿可比爆炸味儿好太多了。  
他们又瘫倒了一段时间才勉强爬起来前行，又走了一段路后，通讯恢复了。  
“Cap！Barnes！你们刚才怎么了？”Sam听上去相当紧张。  
“发现一个地下工厂。”Steve告诉他被抹除的神盾标志以及转移的能量源们。“Jarvis，我需要你帮我联络Bruce Banner博士。”  
“联络中。”Jarvis回答。“正在定位你们的所在地。”  
“我觉得我们在被盯着。”Sam低声抱怨。（*3）  
“Stark卫星只会定位所有装备复仇者通讯器的特工。”Jarvis解释。  
“这可没让我好过点。”Sam说。“你们怎么跑到八英里外的？伙计们，离你们大概半英里的地方就是个地下铁出口。”  
“他们可能会上高速。”Bucky插嘴，呼吸仍然粗重。Steve剥下身上的防护服和头套，但留下了护目镜，从身旁的窸窣声听来Bucky也一样。他把盾卡回后背，试了一下武器都还能用。Bucky在旁边吐出一口气，箱子离开积水的声音足够清晰。

*

Bucky站直后伸展了一下左臂，那一下撞击足以给他来个粉碎性骨折，好在强化后的肩膀撑住了，疼倒是半点没少。  
他的两只鞋底都在极速奔跑中脱落了，好在防护服从头套到脚，现在他和Steve甩掉了伪装，不得不光着脚踩在地下水管积水里。  
Steve伸手放在他的后背，左边肩胛骨上，就摸索着在那儿，手指没触到金属左臂卡在肩膀上那部分，也没用力。  
“肌肉感觉很紧？”他问，声音还带着刚才喘息的粗糙。Bucky活动了一下手臂，内部的金属杂音更大了一点。  
“紧绷？”Bucky反问，揉了揉后颈，扯下防护头套后，他的头发半潮半干地打着结。  
Steve抓过了那个金属箱，“你的手臂有多重？”光线太暗，爆炸与燃烧仅仅做到了瞬间照亮，现在他们的眼睛还得重新适应这暗度。  
Bucky半转过身让他的左腕落在Steve手里，那只手指滑到了手肘，他放松了左肩。金属手臂下坠时Steve差点没撑住。  
“至少35磅，可能超过40磅。”Steve评估，“它很重。”（*4）  
Bucky翻了翻眼睛，现在对方看不到他的表情这可太糟了。  
“我有70年适应它，我没问题。”他反驳，还有点暴躁。  
“你的脊椎会很累，伙计。”Steve回答，他们开始走那剩下的半英里。“我有第一手经验。”  
“我知道你没打血清那会儿还有点脊柱侧弯，你这Punk。”Bucky想都没想就说，“我锁骨没断，等我们逮到几个九头蛇的医生再考虑这问题。”  
“那也得我们先找到，Jerk。”Steve反驳，听上去在憋笑。Jarvis指示着他们路线直到他们摸到下水道出口的铁梯，从这个出口转移到地下铁的一扇侧门，现在还不是深夜，但地铁车站没有一个乘客。  
Steve把护目镜推高到脑门上，Bucky跟着他从楼梯上到地面——  
几颗子弹嗖地擦过他们的身侧，两人立刻趴在地铁楼梯下面隐蔽。  
附近也不对劲，没有行人——周围全是店铺还都关着门，没有在行驶的车辆。路灯是唯一的光源，周围的房子都藏在暗处。地铁出口是个开放的掩体，附近建筑最高也只有三层，离他们最近的垃圾箱有几十码，如果是Bucky，那里会是第一个狙击手藏匿点，房子的位置太分散，有两个地方甚至还藏得下车。  
Steve显然注意到了同样的事，他早将盾举到身前。Bucky趁这一两秒把护目镜推上头顶，拔出了第二把枪。  
“十一点方向1.6英里，前神盾特工41号会愿意借车给你们。”Jarvis说。  
Steve开始行动，Bucky紧跟在他背后，从他们开始冲出地铁口子弹就连续不断地冲过来要干掉他们。Bucky朝所有他认为能藏人的地方开枪。  
子弹打在Steve的盾牌上响个不停，箱子护在盾后，中途Steve还顿了一下，Bucky自己也有短暂停顿——只要子弹没打中要害就不是问题。枪声在夜晚听起来就像烟花爆炸。  
当几个特工从飞速冲过来的两辆SUV上下来试图阻截他们，Steve用盾撞开了他们，Bucky在后面补子弹，又一颗子弹嵌进他的肩膀——这回是左肩，迟缓了一两秒他的左臂动作。下一刻Steve的右手就抓过了Bucky左手掉下的枪，剩下的四发子弹钻进对方的肩膀和膝盖里。  
Bucky扔掉打空的枪，一边活动了下左臂一边用小刀干掉了两个（其中一个没被钉住要害）他脚踝绑带上的枪已经打完了，Steve毫不迟疑，在Bucky丢出第一把小刀时就偏转了身体重心——Bucky抽出了对方肩带下的枪，补上了刚才没被钉死的家伙一颗子弹。  
枪声震耳欲聋，Steve在击昏几个特工后选择了射击路灯，火花爆裂着四处喷溅，电路闪烁。Bucky干掉了所有狙击手（六个，三个一直在移动位置），两辆SUV上一共下来八名特工，Steve击昏了七个，Bucky补上子弹和小刀，最后一个及时抽手躲进了车里，那辆SUV刹出尖锐的摩擦音迅速开远。  
“现在他们全都会知道。”Steve喘着气，外套在那间商场的外墙角落里，T恤上全是汗渍和灰尘，绷在他的胸口和上臂上，胳膊上有擦伤，正在愈合。  
“至少现在用不着去借车。”Bucky喘匀呼吸，看着Steve的右腿，大腿上嵌着颗子弹，那块小金属正在慢慢往外冒。  
Steve盯着他，路灯几乎全碎了，SUV还有这一堆尸体都留在这片偏僻的商店区，只有SUV驾驶室里的灯光照亮了周围一小块地方。  
“你的肩膀，Bucky，我们得——”Steve低声说。Bucky先动了，按了按左肩，只是有点流血，子弹还嵌在肩骨上，但他左臂仍然能用。  
“先解决他们。”他说，迅速和Steve一起把街上的尸体扛起来，扔到最近的垃圾箱那里草草掩盖，前后不超过三分钟。Steve只有右手还戴着塑胶手套，他把剩下的武器都摸了出来，没留下指纹。  
Jarvis帮他们黑进了那辆SUV的智能系统，Steve坐进驾驶座，抽出脚踝上最后剩下的那把小刀把大腿上的子弹挖出来，那个流血的洞开始愈合。Bucky的武器只剩下两把刀，在Steve开车时他借用后视镜把肩膀上的子弹上弄出来，Steve不时看向他，直到Bucky用脱下来的外套按在伤口上止血——外套不是棉质，他只能割开它做成简易止血带。  
“几小时就能长好。”他告诉Steve，“除了左肩我可没别的伤疤。”  
“那太棒了。”Steve声音紧绷，完全没管大腿上流血的那个洞，就算它在痊愈也仍在失血。  
Bucky观察他的表情，就和语调一样严肃，SUV车内灯光偏黄，Steve的头发呈现一种更深些的沙金色（是的，他认识那种颜色）T恤上和Bucky一样染了血，但现在已经不一样了——所有同一个战壕里对抗敌人的士兵都明白那是什么，必须合作才能打赢，必须配合才能活下来——“他们有时候还不错。”Bucky说，“搭把手，我帮你绑上。”  
“九头蛇？”Steve问，并没有愤怒或者别的东西。他偏过视线看了一眼Bucky，Bucky正在用外套裁成的长布条绑住他的右腿根以避免失血过多。  
“挺接近大动脉，差一点你就得喷血了。”Bucky绑紧，让Steve把大腿抬高点，SUV后半截是空的，武器倒还有一把冲锋枪，Bucky把它拽过来垫在Steve大腿下面，这在驾驶座里还有点儿别扭。“干活儿的时候还不错。没人废话，各部分都知道该干嘛，刚才那堆人可能只是应急预案。”  
“你得帮我踩着油门。”Steve笑了，现在大腿被迫架高也就没法踩油门。Bucky开始给自己的肩膀绑带，抓过Steve一只手按在伤口垫布上防止移动，快速缠上止血带，打好一个结。  
“它连接神经？”Steve问，在Bucky绑好时撤回手指，失血让那只手感觉起来特别暖和，Bucky的右手按了按左肩绷带，开始检查身侧肋骨和腿上的擦伤（正在愈合）还有他们俩肮脏的赤裸的脚，没什么明显伤口。  
“应该是，我从没看过它的内部构造。”Bucky回答，浑身酸痛，大腿肌肉都在打颤，后背也一样，使用过度。他活动了一下手指，感觉还行，只是金属杂音更大了一点。“它只能感觉到压力。”  
“神盾标志被划掉了，”Steve开着车，Jarvis指示他们在哪一个路口转弯还有需要多久。“转移能源……断电也许是销毁基地的信号。”  
“那个人说它不稳定。”Bucky用右手把护目镜摘下来扔上仪表板，手指把头发都捋到脑后，连语调都透露出疲倦，Steve听上去也很累。“Bruce Banner是谁？”  
“研究伽马射线的人，就是那些放射性的东西。”Steve解释，“他人很不错。”  
“伙计，听上去你身边就没有坏人。”Bucky抱怨，半靠在自己那边车窗上，把重量放在右边。  
“只是走运。”Steve耸肩，大腿上的血流已减缓，那足以让Bucky放松了。  
过了一会儿他们也没说话，就像士兵任务完成后一样，其他士兵们会开始聊天，抽烟，说着要睡上三天或者找个姑娘/小伙，没人跟士兵说话，但烟和酒他们都会让士兵来上几口。  
“说点什么，”Bucky要求。“以前他们可不会让我说任务汇报以外的话。”长官还算得上有耐心，苏联那个Karpov更糟，Bucky撇嘴，盯着Steve开车，把长官最后跟他说的九头蛇改变世界扔到一边。  
Steve看向他，眼睛里是好奇与轻松。“以前你是那个爱开玩笑的，Bucky，我可没什么好话题。”  
他偏转的侧脸像一副油画，那种浅黄色的光和阴影。  
“那些任务里总有点好料，pal，我也有。”Bucky撑着他的肩膀，在抵达安全屋前还不能睡。“有一回任务，我不记得目标是谁，不过我闯进去的时候，他和两个女人都没穿衣服……”  
Steve睁大的眼睛和脸上蔓延的红晕绝对值了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 雷神1的内容，锤子掉在新墨西哥然后Coulson带着一拨儿人去围观，Jane撞到了锤哥（。）科罗拉多州就在隔壁，特产是蜥蜴（喂）各种矿产/自然资源，气候温和少雨，很多地儿没开发，著名的大峡谷就在这儿。  
> 巧的是这一年队长被挖出来了……雷神1是11年5月8日上映，队1是7月22日，于是这里就把7月22日设定为队长苏醒的日子~  
> 2\. 肌肉记忆。一旦肌肉受到专业训练，它就不会忘记这种状态。吧唧的狙击手和暗杀技能源于此，他的大脑倍受创伤我们也知道这不是那么容易……血清会帮点忙的。以及我觉得他应该会记得自己以前怎么对待史蒂夫的，各种细节很可能会引发他的肢体反应  
> 度娘资料：http://baike.baidu.com/view/1459588.htm  
> 3\. Sam说的梗自然是POI……You are being watched. We are being watched. 我们正在被做成表……  
> 4\. 关于Bucky的身体状况，洋妞的一个按摩师的分析+翻译：http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_3c80144  
> 读完只想艹翻前苏联那拨人和嗨爪然后把他们扔到火山熔岩里化掉。（翻译和资源妹子们赞赞的……跪谢）  
> 首先我没学医也没被按摩过，这里是对冬兵体格与他行动方式的猜想：  
> 如果金属左臂有23kg（接近51磅）的话，很可能一开始前苏联那边Karpov将军手下的科学家没能搞定，那边的血清技术又是山寨，吧唧很可能遭受了相当数量的人体药物实验，最终成果很可能是替换了更强壮的金属脊柱与肩胛骨，或者直接加强了脊柱与骨骼密度，还有肌肉强度（我觉得两者可能性各占一半）  
> 他的骨架会更重以扛住手臂重量，骨密度更高（无论是替换还是加强）肩膀与上半身更强壮以保证行动平衡，肌肉可能也因血清重新生长变强以适应多出一侧的巨大重量。相较而言，肩膀不是特别宽的话反而会好一些。  
> 队2里花絮啊吐槽啊说到演员384穿了好几层裤子嘛XD，上半身这么重了，他就必须有强壮的腿部肌肉来稳住重心。桥上一战有三部分可见手臂重量的影响：  
> A)冬兵在车顶抓走Sam方向盘（我个人觉得那个撕扯动作不是很灵活，可能也与手臂设计有关）  
> B)从上面跳下汽车顶端，走下来时有点摇晃（明显偏左侧重量）  
> C)被寡姐的小装置弄坏手臂，垂了下来（这个更明显）  
> 还有贴子里面站在车顶平衡时的站姿啦，重量造成的脊柱侧弯+影响呼吸+肌肉劳损+状态紧绷，冬兵这70年……不敢想QAQ
> 
> 配乐：  
> Steve——《Payphone》Maroon 5 （不，不是针对Bucky，痛苦的部分切入他对嗨爪什么心情就好了，这歌我听到后感觉简直神准……）  
> Bucky——《Love You With The Truth》Casting Crowns


	6. Words

Jarvis给他们提供的是一个不存在的地方，至少外表和内容的差距足以让人心生怀疑。  
Steve一路开到了布莱克河自然保护区，沿着公路开进一大片树林里。Bucky说到一半卡住了，只记起了目标和两个女人在床上干了些让Steve绝对没法镇定复述出来的事情，冬日战士完成任务很快，三个人都迅速死亡——不过Bucky怎么都想不起来任务地点和其他细节。（*1）  
“应该是个重要人物，”Bucky在那之后一直很不高兴地沉着脸。“如果他穿着衣服我可能还有点线索，裸体我就认不出了。”  
Steve在尴尬和大笑之间挣扎，最后他尽可能地保持住了面无表情。  
“洗脑肯定没能维持太久，”Bucky自言自语，保护区内没有路灯照亮道路，车窗外的色调格外暗。他的脑袋靠在窗玻璃上，部分头发和黑暗混成一片。“要么洗掉那些技能，要么两周来一遍。”  
Steve没说话，Jarvis指示他开到树林深处，直到一片开阔地，这儿有个被苔藓植物掩盖的观测站，像是用废弃集装箱直接改造成了个屋子。  
“Cap，Barnes中士，请将车停在路边，机械物体未经扫描无法进入12号研究所两英里范围内。”Jarvis提醒。  
Bucky的眼睛掠过自己的金属手臂，跟着Steve下了车。  
伤都在痊愈，Steve除了大腿肌肉抽痛外没有别的问题，Bucky稍稍转动肩膀，握紧机械手指。  
地面上升起了一根顶着一个小仪器的管子，它顶端的摄像头和扫描仪发出浅蓝色的扫描光束，把Steve和Bucky上上下下都扫了一遍，还包括那辆车。  
四周无声地撤下了看不见的防护，观测站的门自动打开了。  
Bucky投来“这是什么鬼”的眼神，Steve没法解释，但进入观测站就好多了——集装箱够大，内部墙壁比外面牢固得多，还有电梯——肯定连通地下空间。空中的几块大屏幕上都是些三维设计图。  
“嘿，Steve。你们看起来有点糟。”Bruce Banner博士穿着件睡袍，从椅子里站起来，盯着他们乱糟糟的衣服和光着的脚。“这位是……Barnes中士？”他看起来不太确定。  
“嘿，Mr.Green。”Steve和他握了握手。（*2）  
“一部分是。”Bucky回答，观察着博士的肢体语言。博士没试图握手，眼镜还架在脸上，对他们笑得很友好。  
“我在帮Tony做新机械肢体和人形机械的一些工作，”他展示屏幕上的设计图，Steve点点头，Bucky先看了四周的出口——集装箱进门的那个入口内侧有些不同，正常人类体型有一扇小门，四周有一圈更大的门边框，明显是给Hulk准备的。  
集装箱内部除了基本生活设施和一些电脑与机器外，没有防弹玻璃以外的隔断，也没有多少私人物品，除了墙上贴着的那些不容易被毁坏的照片。  
Bucky似乎确认了安全，视线回到博士身上，博士也正在观察他，Steve注意到博士没对Bucky的手臂过于关注。  
“只来得及带出这东西。”Steve将那只箱子放在桌上，博士的注意力立刻被吸引了，拿来一只检测笔上下扫描。  
“这是个加强防辐射的密封箱，”博士大致扫描了一会儿，“我得做几个测试才能打开它，你们要不要洗个澡？Tony在衣柜里装了些复仇者尺寸的衣服，密码是通用的。”  
“以防万一？”Steve说，Bucky在他们之间看了一眼，没说什么。  
博士让一只小机械臂——就像Tony的Dummy，不过比Dummy灵活得多——把箱子送进一个防弹玻璃实验室里。  
Steve给Sam打了电话，在衣柜里复仇者备用区找出干净衣服。Bucky肩膀上还绑着简易绷带，Steve的大腿也是。在浴室外他推了Steve的肩膀一把，Steve接受了，10分钟就洗好了自己，保持着绷带留在腿上，只穿了短裤，随后Bucky也一样，没穿T恤，保留了肩膀上的绷带。  
博士在这段时间里已经打开了箱子，里面是金属罐装的……某种能量，泛着浅色的光，接近于白色，像流动的液体。  
“确定它是什么得花点时间。”博士戴着护目镜盯着屏幕上滚动的数据。“备用床垫在最远那个角落，冰箱也在那儿。”  
“你还好吗？”Steve问博士。  
“这些天我都在晚上工作，除非你们把这里砸了，Hulk没那么容易跑出来。”博士轻松地回答。  
他领着Bucky找到那个集装箱角落，Bucky脖子上搭着毛巾，头发上滴下的水全渗进了纤维里。床垫就扔在地板上，枕头和毯子都被叠好放在床头，床垫上没有凹陷，肯定很少使用，但它们很干净。  
床垫边是个足够Hulk出入的大窗户，柔软的窗帘系在一侧。这一片区域和工作区不同，没有电脑点亮灯光，完全靠窗外的自然光和工作区那里渗过来的光线做为光源。Steve回头看看博士，博士已经完全处于工作状态。  
Bucky仍然在观察他，还有博士，这一点和以前的Bucky不同——Bucky是那个到处和人交朋友喝酒的家伙，冬日战士的70年让他的话变少了，更警惕也更防备。  
至少他还告诉Steve自己想起来了什么。Steve从冰箱里翻到了些干酪，水果与矿泉水。医药箱在冰箱旁边，Bucky已经先一步打开了它，找出绷带和双氧水。  
简易绷带下的伤口都愈合得很快，但没快到现在就会消失的程度，重新消毒后绑上干净的纱布就足够了。Bucky胡乱擦过头发后扔开了毛巾，Steve这时才借助微弱的光线看清楚金属左臂怎样嵌在他左肩肌肉上，伤疤集中在那里，手臂上几乎没有金属擦痕，红星边缘倒有一点磨损。  
Bucky没梳头发，就让它们乱着。这一次Steve可以伸手帮他处理肩膀上的伤口了，他在那创口上覆盖细纱布，缠上两圈固定，Bucky歪过脑袋要看他绑得怎样，一撂头发垂下来，差点扫到纱布上，Steve把那些头发拨到对方耳后，它们和以前一样软。他继续给纱布打结，动一动那只金属臂确认不会影响动作。  
Bucky盯着他，Steve确认包扎完好时抬起头，Bucky正在盯着他，表情有点奇怪。  
“怎么了？”Steve问，低头开始处理自己大腿的伤口，它比Bucky肩膀上要严重，但不算糟。  
绑好绷带的那一秒，金属手指握着一只苹果有点迟疑地伸到他手边。  
Steve喃喃道谢，Bucky没说话，开始啃另一只苹果。他们坐在那张床垫边缘吃东西，没再说一个词。窗外是夜晚特有的深暗，偶尔还闪现出红外线网的细节，玻璃肯定经过处理以展示出这附近的防护装置，美妙的一点是……窗户足够高。  
Bucky后来开始看那些星星，城市污染让星星没有40年代那么多，大部分星座却仍能辨认。Steve和他一起看，看那些星星一整晚都在云层中钻进钻出，一段距离外电脑与机械运转着轻微嗡响，Bucky闻起来像博士这里的沐浴露和金属，左侧头发被Steve别在耳后，还有没剃的胡茬。他看星星的表情像很久没看过夜空，眼睛在黯淡的光线里几乎全黑，但他仍然年轻，像是掉下火车后只过了两三年，执行了一个长长的，Steve不知道的秘密任务，带着失忆的大脑和一只金属手臂回来，带来一大堆必须抽丝剥茧才能知道的真相。  
Bucky靠着他坐在床垫上，近得能感觉到温暖的体温和稍凉的金属。二战时咆哮小分队行军中也有过大家累瘫在野外的日子，每个人都会干掉能带在身上的每一滴酒，抽掉能提神的每一根烟，Steve打了血清后烟草和酒精都没效用，在任务后半截队员们都会缠着Steve摸走那些配给，Steve由着他们胡来，Bucky不抽烟，任务过程中也极少喝酒（喝太多酒会导致手抖，他们见过太多醉鬼了）但Steve会偷偷留下配给的糖，而几乎每次任务结束后，那些糖都会从他口袋里消失，等他注意到的时候往往都太晚了，Bucky就在他旁边大嚼。  
他没像以前那样倒在Bucky肩膀上，有点儿想，但不是现在，不该是现在。

*

Bucky看着Steve低头画画，将那个地下工厂爆炸前的布局重现出来。  
Steve低头的时候更像博物馆照片上那个五英尺四英寸的小个子，视觉上显得更小的下颚，睫毛垂下去，遮住眼睛，在纸上快速移动的手指和铅笔尖。Steve画得比他好得多，博物馆只对这一点用了一句话和几张存留的画稿描述，其中有一张小笔记本上的铅笔稿，幸运地逃过了战火摧残，少部分线条模糊了，不过确定无疑是只骑独轮车玩杂耍的小猴子。  
画了那只小猴子后，美国队长就去救了107军团并第一次摧毁了红骷髅的计划。  
大腿舞？姑娘们肯定都很漂亮，短裙还有大腿舞，以及穿着紧身衣的蠢货——在那之后紧身衣歌舞演员变成了真正的士兵，这一段肯定是个很不错的经历，紧接着就成立了咆哮小分队，以前的Bucky在里面也是狙击手……这大概就是Zola和苏联人把士兵捡回去之后先发现还存在的能力，再加上掉火车后没了记忆，士兵活到现在，那些乱七八糟的针剂肯定帮了大忙。  
Steve画好了，博士的电脑扫描了它，很快三维图像就建立起来。他们俩加上一些细节，整个前神盾地下工厂在空中出现。  
博士对那些放射线物质的测试花的时间比预计要长，等计算机分析也需要时间，  
早晨他在床垫上睁开眼睛，没放下的窗帘让光线穿透进来，照亮整张床垫。他睡得比前一晚放松，左臂搭在腹部保护着脏器，Steve侧躺在他肩膀边，他一动Steve就醒了，明显睡得不够好。  
博士在集装箱另一头冥想，防弹玻璃隔出了一个空间使他们双方互不干扰。箱子里的东西仍然在检测中，因此他们解决了早餐，再次检查了伤口——现在伤口刚刚长合，只要动作不太大就不会撕裂它。  
Steve给三维工厂增加了那个撤退出口和他们的逃跑路线，一直延伸到那个地铁出口。  
Jarvis进行了搜索，确认那个位置不在神盾局的秘密基地里，连那些机密资料里也没有。  
“最高机密由Nick Fury授权给Steve Rogers读取。”在Steve进入机密档案时，Jarvis陈述。  
Bucky靠坐在桌沿低头看他，Steve对这个授权稍微露出了一点惊讶，更多文件在屏幕上被打开。Bucky看着他坐在椅子里阅读，这个高度很熟悉，熟悉得有点古怪……更像是低头看着一个五英尺四英寸小个子的视角。  
至少士兵肯定是Bucky Barnes，只不过还有太多记忆没回来，得在解决麻烦之后才能处理这个问题。  
Steve读了一会儿，眼睛转向他：“神盾的机密只包括了一部分线索。九头蛇的触角深入得多。”  
“或许可以从前苏联查起，”Bucky回答，“他们把我搞成了冬日战士，又转手给九头蛇，至少说明他们之间有联系。”  
“红骷髅那时在研究宇宙魔方，二战时他们就为了这个在研发新技术。”Steve在椅子里转向Bucky的角度。“记得红骷髅吗？”  
Bucky想了一会儿。“……我不知道。”他的脑子里总觉得有什么一闪而过，快得抓不住。“只看过照片和神盾局放出来的机密资料，他长了张糟透了的脸。”  
“这里有些新的东西，或者说是旧档案。”Steve将屏幕转向他，又找了几张图片出来，他看上去并没有失望……最好没有，Bucky吞咽了一下。  
那是个九头蛇工厂布局复原图，导弹和机械整齐排列，明显是上个世纪的设计，更笨重也更老式。还有一张老式的欧洲地图，六个三角标注出了九头蛇的据点。Bucky盯了一会儿那张地图，“我应该见过它。”他伸出金属手指敲了敲屏幕。“我觉得我见过它。”  
“我在那个房间发现了你。”Steve说，表情变得有点难过。“还有这张地图。”  
“Zola的实验室？17号文件里写了我掉下去之前已经接受过一些改造。”Bucky想了想，肯定只有这个可能。他叹气。“我基本上什么都不记得，pal。”  
“那时你也记不太清楚，”Steve描述，“107团都被俘了，在Zola那些针剂里活下来的不多，我发现你的时候，你被捆在实验台上。”  
“……算我走运？”Bucky试着笑了一下，想把这个话题带过去。Steve没被他唬住，但他接受了，重新看向屏幕。  
Bucky跟着回去看那个工厂复原图，这些图是画在纸上然后扫描进电脑的旧档案，没有三维图可供参考，但它也挺大，只有几个有限的角度……他在一张细节图上停下了，这是条空中走道，一端连着电梯。扫描图是泛黄的旧纸张，但它看上去应该是——  
“能不能复制这些？”他转向Steve，“我需要你之前用的那个和电脑连接的笔。”  
“这些也不算机密。”Steve说，给了他那支笔。“不明白为什么放在这些档案里。”  
Bucky坐进椅子，花了几分钟搞清楚这笔怎么用，给那张复制图上色，红色和橙色，还有光，在电脑屏幕上上色有点困难，但那张图应该就有那些颜色——Steve按住他的右手。  
“Bucky，”Steve盯着他，眼睛又蓝又清晰，语调格外镇定。“Bucky，慢点呼吸。”  
他听到了，注意到自己呼吸急促，快得几乎呛住。很快他镇定下来，看向那张被他添上颜色的图。“爆炸？”  
“对。”Steve的手指仍然按在他右手手指上，两只手同样暖。“还有个细节。”他轻轻拿出那只笔，很快在那张图上添加了两个人——走道对面，红骷髅和矮个子的Zola站在那里。在Steve还没上色时Bucky就看出他画的是谁了，最后添加的色彩仅仅更加完善那一幕。他就在空中走道这一头，对面是那两个家伙，旁边站着Steve？应该是。  
Bucky摸了摸自己的脸，下巴上的胡茬摸上去有点痒。  
“Bucky？”Steve画完，像是要伸手碰触他，刚一动就停下了，手指悬在空中又落回桌面上。  
那应该是个动作……他皱着眉，“我不记得——”他的右手手指摸了摸左边胡茬，“那是什么鬼玩意儿？”  
Steve看着他，做了个……右手掀开脸上一个假想面具的动作。  
“就是这个。”Bucky确认，拍了拍Steve的脸，胡茬可和他自己脸上一样痒。“他把脸皮撕下来了，对吧？你没成那种鬼样？”（*3）  
Steve鼓起左边脸颊，Bucky掐住那里捏了捏，没错，不是假的。  
“开心了？”Steve在他停手时揉了揉脸，一脸无奈还有点高兴。“那会儿你也这么干来着。”  
“你不能指望一个刚被打了一堆莫名其妙针剂的人相信自己的眼睛，行吗？”Bucky又掐了他的脸一把。“谁会把自己脸撕下来？伙计！你的脸肯定是真的，我现在确定。”  
Steve又揉了揉脸，Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，回去继续看那张上了色的复原图，走道不应该那么宽……不知道原因，但它不该那么宽。  
“红骷髅把走道切断了。”Steve补充，“你把你想的说出来了。”  
他得闭嘴了。“那为什么我感觉有个走道？”Bucky反问，“肯定有个走道，没这么宽，没扶手。”  
Steve调整了那张图的画纸大小，将图往上画，更高的一层空间，工厂的顶端横梁……Bucky又开始呼吸急促了，之前他没这么紧绷过，这个地点不对劲，至少在他的记忆碎片里不对劲。  
中途Steve停下了几次，回想着，再慢慢补完那大致的建筑结构。  
“红骷髅切断了走廊。我们上到顶层，你走过去了。”Steve指出一条横梁，“下面的爆炸让横梁断裂。”Bucky听到Steve的吞咽。“我跳了过去。”  
“这个距离？”Bucky大致估算了距离。奇迹。  
“对。”Steve有一个小小的微笑，还有点儿尴尬，那肯定是尴尬，天知道什么原因。  
“我是不是得给你们预定个教堂？”一个声音在他们头顶上响起，他们同时抬头，Tony Stark的脸被放大在一个屏幕上，Bucky搜资料时见过他的照片，神盾局是Howard Stark创立的，Tony Stark是他的儿子，还是钢铁侠。  
“Tony.”Bruce Banner博士捂住脸，他刚从冥想空间里出来。  
“我可看了他们好一会儿，绿家伙，白西装有点太老套了，这家伙可是冬日战士。”Tony Stark在屏幕上翻了个巨大的白眼，手里捧着个咖啡杯，从皱巴巴的T恤和背景里的一堆裸露电线的机械看来应该是在工作室里呆了一夜。  
“Tony.”Steve介绍，“Barnes.”  
Bucky没和他打招呼，Tony Stark显然也没把这当成冒犯：“嘿，我听Jarvis说你们弄了个新能源，要知道Jarvis的主机在我这儿，我的运算速度更快，再过半小时就能出结果——那条胳膊我能瞧瞧么？上个世纪的杰作，我通常可不会承认别人能超过Stark的设计，你得让Jarvis做个彻底的扫描，完全不会疼，你只要站在那里——”  
“Tony.”Steve警告。  
“哦我当然会先征求他的意见了Cap，”Tony猛灌咖啡，“自由意志，伙计，每个人都需要那个，再说了没扫描我就做不出更好的胳膊了？别小看Stark——”  
“Okay.”Bucky同意，Steve看向他。“它也需要个检查。”

*

博士这里专门为Hulk准备了全套设备，包括血液以及各种扫描。Steve在博士提醒下带上盾，和Bucky跟着博士乘电梯到了地下——电梯也大到足够Hulk在里面变身。  
Bucky肩膀上的纱布已经拆了，他脱掉T恤长裤，只穿着贴身短裤跳上了扫描台面，那些光束开始上上下下地在他身体上移动，旁边很快出现一个等比例的人体三维模型。那些肌肉线条比Steve记得的更紧凑也更强壮，光线让肩膀上的咬合处展露无遗。  
“你肯定加强了肩胛骨和脊柱。”Tony在屏幕上读着那些滚动的数据，“这胳膊看起来像埃德曼合金……但又有点不对，绿家伙，看看金属测试反应——我就知道！”  
读数在更新，那手臂能通过金属探测器，强度也非常高。博士将一些光束聚焦在手臂上，反射回来的光束亮度也相当高。Bucky在那儿站得有点无聊，Steve读他表情的能力仍未生疏——Bucky就是无聊了，他没动，盯着那些光点在手臂上滑行。  
“Cap，那有多大力量？”Tony转向Steve，“给我点儿数据，我手上有些材料，绝对能把它弄得更赞，让你男朋友来一拳。”  
Bucky怀疑地盯着Tony，Tony在屏幕后举起手和咖啡杯：“开不起玩笑？幸好Stark大厦还有点防御设施。”  
“只是玩笑。”Steve解释。Tony从来就没停过嘴。博士在一边已经完全放弃了。“但他干得不错。”  
“好吧。”Bucky用忍受的语调同意了。Steve看向博士，示意他戴上隔音耳罩。  
博士照做了，还升起了扫描台周围的防弹玻璃——真放出了Hulk那些玻璃其实并不顶用，但愿足够隔音。  
他跳上扫描台的空间，Tony吹了声口哨：“寡妇肯定乐意看到这一幕，两个身材火辣的小伙子——Pepper偷偷存了你的照片，你知道不？”  
Steve忍住想叹气的冲动，等扫描台周边的防弹玻璃全部升起，将他们围在这个足够Hulk活动的巨大空间里。  
博士戴上隔音耳罩，对Steve做了个手势，Tony也戴上了耳罩，要求对着盾牌来上一拳，尽量用全力。  
“别全力。”Steve将盾举到身前，“它会反弹一些你的力度。”他站好位置。Bucky看着他，表情从之前的放松和无聊迅速沉了下去——他脸上所有的表情都不见了，眼神放空——Steve看着他眨了眨眼睛，一些生气重新回到那里面。  
冬日战士直接给了盾狠狠一拳，那嗡响几乎让空气产生波纹，Steve在扫描台上后滑了好几英寸。  
过了数秒那震动才从盾牌上消褪。Bucky收回左臂，重新伸展手指又握紧，右手伸过来揉了揉左肩。  
Steve放下盾，Bucky看起来……还好，那个无聊的小表情又回来了。  
他检查了Bucky刚愈合的肩膀，伤痕周围有些血丝，皮肤下的血管可能尚未完全痊愈，很快就会变成一片淤紫。  
“我喜欢这力量，我得给我的新设计来点儿。”Tony开始念叨一长串数据细节。博士取下耳罩，“没事吗？我能感觉到碰撞冲击。”他问，“有几个地方不太对劲。”  
周围的防弹玻璃撤下了，Bucky半秒都没停顿就跳了下去，脚踩进鞋子里。Steve跟着下去，他们现在的鞋码一样，但便装没有战术服顶用。  
“Cap，别告诉我你没带制服就离家出走了。”Tony一边在键盘上飞速敲打一边说，“Jarvis告诉我你们昨晚在一个地铁站……那地铁站是个九头蛇出口？神盾这回可真搞砸了，得有多蠢才能几十年都没发现有间谍在员工里？”  
博士掐了Tony的碎碎念，“等会儿再听你发表意见，”他放大了Bucky的上半身三维模型。“Barnes中士，”他指出后背肩胛骨与脊柱，它们自然地微向左侧倾斜，“它很重，对不对？你的肌肉劳损比一般运动员更严重，但你的身体经过了改造，现在还能撑得住，如果——”他看向Steve，Steve看向Bucky，Bucky等着。“如果你放着不管，最终会需要手术修整手臂和身体的连接，那肯定非常痛苦。”  
“我们得找到你的医疗记录。”Steve低声说。  
“它们肯定会被转移走。”Bucky回答，看着屏幕上慢慢转动的三维人体，手臂被精确扫描，特别放大了手臂内部的细节和与肩膀的连接处。Steve看着他的脸，所有Bucky特有的小表情都消失不见，陈述也失去了之前一直存在的轻微口音和音调起伏。  
“我喜欢这设计，”Tony的声音这时又在他们头顶上响起。“40年代的仿生学？在那时简直就是魔法，不过这玩意儿太重了，我可以加个反重力装置，那又跟磁场变化有点联系——喔说到磁场，你们带来的那东西刚刚解析完了。”  
他拍拍手展示出一个新窗口，容器内的那种像白色液体一样的能量现在悬浮在中间。“绿家伙那儿有最好的辐射检测，但其他测试不太够，伙计们。这东西很稳定，基本不会造成伤害，不过的确有辐射残留，非常非常低，低得和手机差不多，对你们不会造成任何伤害。有趣的是，辐射都来自外太空。”Tony敲了敲手边什么东西，发出金属撞击的响声。“这个容器的设计不是用来防止核泄漏还是其他什么鬼的，是个微型磁场。如果我没猜错，把它弄出来会改变你们那一片地区的重力磁场。”  
“像是宇宙飞船？”Steve皱眉。  
“你肯定看过了登月那部分资料，”Tony用一只笔指向他们的方向。“放它出来，你们说不定能悬在半空中，这玩意儿能干成不少事，伙计们，九头蛇好料可真不少。”  
“等等，那个箱子的设计，”博士插话，“那是个内部防爆箱，阻止里面的东西在颠簸中破裂？”  
“没错，绿家伙，”Tony指向博士，又转向Steve和Bucky。“你们小心处理是对的，如果里面真是个易爆品，昨天晚上你们所有的细胞就得粉刷那地方的墙了。”  
“它能做什么？”Steve追问。  
“好问题，Cap，”Tony又打开了一个窗口，是个机舱录像，里面的人漂浮在半空中。“看过这个没？飞机的零重力体验，俯冲带来的失重，而这玩意儿？能替换掉我现在所有装甲的能量，我可以靠它飞，只要它够安全。”  
“问题是磁场紊乱，这一点没法控制。”博士补充，“百慕大三角，Cap。”  
“我知道那个。”Steve说，Bucky也点头，盯着屏幕上的一堆数据。  
“瞧，这个装置是不断自我调整的小磁场，刚好足以抵消里面那团东西本身的问题。”Tony指着屏幕。“它就像一团外星液体磁铁，不过知道了北欧神话里的神是外星人之后我觉得再没什么能让我多眨一下眼睛了。”  
“不光是磁场问题。”博士读着Tony发过来的数据，“生物电磁场也会受影响，还有电力，可能还有其他能量。”  
“至少它现在对石油还没什么反应，你测试了石油吗？”Tony问，博士耸肩表示没弄。“得把所有目前的能源都测试一遍，如果这玩意儿足够多，整个能源市场都得被洗牌，根本用不着和中东抢石油——你们从九头蛇那儿搞的，对吧？”  
“之前那里是神盾工厂，”Steve补充，“最近发生的那些小范围停电，每次都只覆盖一小片区域，时间也很短。”  
“他们在转移这些。”Bucky开口，听上去就像冬日战士做任务报告。  
“如果九头蛇——好吧藏在神盾里的九头蛇拿这玩意儿做能源，转移的时候肯定会有影响，电力丧失是个很好的证据。”Tony指出。“Jarvis，给Cap找到所有和这相关的东西。”他吐了口气。“幸好我用独立能源，老派有老派的好处，顺便扫描一下基础设施，老伙计。”  
“搜索中，Sir。”Jarvis回答。  
“科学没法解释一切，”博士叹气，“至少我们现在的科学还没法解释一切，也许几十年后就能解释这些问题，听起来有点偏宗教……不过这是事实，有些能量属于‘魔法’。”  
“Thor还在Asgard？”Steve问。  
“Loki那事可够他烦的，给他留个信？至少那边有个什么守门人会及时收发邮件。”Tony插嘴。“等一下，Barnes中士穿着你的内裤，Cap？这可真甜蜜，Jarvis，一小时内弄点合适的衣服送过去。”  
“扫描完成时已处理。”Jarvis回答。“预计送达时间为26分钟后。”

*

士兵保持沉默，新能源可能导致每次九头蛇的撤离都会影响周围的电力系统，也许还能算上之前的水源消失。  
科罗拉多，新墨西哥，纽约，肯定不止这么点儿地方，每一个停电区都建立地下工厂也并不实际。另一个可能是这能量已经被拿去广泛应用，以致于仅仅留下撤离时的短暂停电。  
“Bucky？”Steve低声问，将他的注意力从思考里拽出来。  
“线索太少了。”他回答。  
Steve观察他的表情，现在他们站得更近，肢体动作中碰触到对方的几率更高。  
“我们会解决的。”Steve说，非常肯定。  
博士留在了地下一层继续测试，Steve和Bucky乘电梯抵达地面的集装箱内部区域，Steve一直盯着他，视线里有着评估。  
“介意我碰你吗？”在回到那张床垫边的时候，Steve问。  
Bucky只套回了运动裤，T恤抓在手上。他耸肩表示不介意，Steve的右手放在了他左肩的连接处，手的感觉很暖和，刚痊愈的伤口在碰触下仍然有痛感，程度也仍能忍受。  
“会疼？”Steve确认，“你的肩膀绷得太紧了，手臂太重。”  
那只手慢慢顺着Bucky的肩胛骨移到后背，轻微按压着确认某些事情，Bucky跟着Steve的指示稍微前倾，让那只手顺着脊柱滑下去，停在腰椎那里。  
“找到了。”Steve说，略微移动脚步转到他背后，手指按在了腰椎以上的某节脊柱附近。Bucky整个人都因为那按压缩了起来。  
Steve道着歉，撤回了手，Bucky将自己的呼吸放缓，金属手指攥得发出摩擦音。  
“身体上我可不是专家，绿家伙更懂变身后的肌肉劳损那堆事。”Tony的声音又冒了出来，“不过你真得修修那玩意儿，有几个连接有问题。有些动作会响，对吧？值得庆幸的是这胳膊直接连接你的脊柱和大脑，生物微电流还有神经信号那堆理论之类的，我胳膊里也有，你这手臂跟脊柱连接那部分处理得很精细，顺带有个好消息，没有追踪器，追踪器会破坏你操控它的神经信号。”（*4）  
Bucky套上了T恤，Steve留意着他身体的动作。  
“那只是酸痛。”他承认，非常严重的疲劳疼痛，Tony Stark和Bruce Banner都说对了。  
“它对你来说太重了，”Tony说，在屏幕那边一边读数据一边喝咖啡。“我没了装甲可扛不住你这胳膊，但它的强度也必须靠这重量撑着，否则你就没法撕开钢铁，它能撕开各种金属对吧？”  
“你有什么想法？”Steve问，声音比之前更沉。  
“如果能找到医疗记录是最好的，”Tony晃着一个小螺丝起子。“我怀疑这胳膊不是第一代，以前的版本绝对更粗糙，伙计们，只有肩膀有疤痕证明了这一点，40年代的设计再先进也不可能毫无痕迹，血清只有Cap打了才没留下伤疤。”他放大了肩膀那里的扫描数据，这次加上了肌肉三维图像和金属肩膀的内部结构。“Bruce，你之前说过的那个是什么？就那回我把咖啡打翻在键盘上了。”  
“增加重量以确保平衡？”博士的脸出现在一个窗口上，他还在地下处理数据。“不，Barnes的脊柱受不了这个，连Cap的脊柱都绝对受不了，时间久了会出现更大的问题——”  
Tony开始和博士争论怎样才能在Bucky负担着左臂重量的情况下减少肌肉和骨骼的损伤，Steve听了一会儿，Bucky戳了他一下，两人远离电脑屏幕区，回到床垫那一片生活区。  
“等他们自己解决。”Bucky说，活动了一下左臂，内部传出轻微的机械响动。“没那些检查我也干了70年活，这家伙至少还能撑个几周。”  
Steve点点头：“他们会解决的，他们都非常聪明，科技在这70年里的进展我甚至没法描述。”  
“而你还是队长？”Bucky指出，从刚才博士与Tony Stark的反应来看，Steve仍然是个队长。  
“我想是的。”Steve承认，挺平静。Bucky撇嘴，放过了这个话题。  
Steve在冰箱里翻出矿泉水，Bucky重新坐回床垫上，窗户是封闭的，光线倒相当不错，外界的声音他也能听得到（另一边的争论声音更大）Steve喝掉瓶子里的一半，半靠在窗边等着两个聪明家伙吵出结果，光线只照亮他的一半肩膀。  
过了几秒钟，Steve的视线移过来，脸上出现了好奇。Bucky坐在床垫上盯着他，左手还撑着下巴。  
“……怎么了？”Steve问。“水？”  
Bucky喝掉了剩下那半瓶。Steve大部分时间里的表情都更冷静，只有很少的时刻会有不同，他会向下看，睫毛总会藏起眼睛，表情会比思考时更放松。  
他注意着Steve的表情变化，等待着那些不同的时刻再次出现，它们都转瞬即逝，比他的子弹速度更快，那些小细节总能抓住他的注意力——也许是以前的Bucky Barnes留下的习惯，动作记忆让他承受住了改造也多活了七十年，留着那些他自己都不熟悉的小习惯也并没什么不好的地方。  
Steve留下了足够空间，所有接触前都会先询问，士兵在这儿没问题，记忆尽管碎片化但的确在缓慢恢复，一切都在向更好的方向发展。而且他能感觉到，Steve并不在意那些记忆是否真的能回来，或许他早就放弃了这一点。  
“你想让他回来吗？”士兵问。  
Steve有点惊讶，他想了想（没有出现那些特别的小表情），回答这个问题：“你已经回来了。”  
“全部记忆？”士兵缩小了范围。  
“科学不能保证完全健康准确地恢复它们，记忆和大脑仍然有很多未知领域。”Steve轻松地说，“除非像他们说的那样，魔法，但我们现在没有魔法，也没有了解它的人。”  
“所以你接受现实。”士兵指出。  
“你也一样。”Steve耸肩，从窗边移动过来，坐在Bucky床垫旁边，肩膀挨着肩膀。  
电脑给出了提示音，外面也同时传来车辆的声响，没过几分钟，集装箱入口附近的一片地面移动着打开，显然有一条埋在安全范围区域内的地下管道送进来了几只标签写着“Stark快递”的纸箱。  
电脑立刻进行了二次扫描，直到确认了没问题才停下。Tony直接让他们自己去翻，又陷回和博士的争论里。Steve在里面翻出了防弹凯夫拉纤维背心和一些便服，更合适的靴子，其中一箱是零件和子弹，还有两箱肯定是博士的生活补给食物和用品。  
“谢了，我们得上路了。”Steve将那箱武器推给Bucky，士兵迅速组装了数把枪械并配上子弹，还有护目镜和瞄准器，甚至还有防护手套。他的便服尺寸刚好，黑色连帽外套，袖子够长足以遮住金属左手。  
“我们会尽快弄出个方案，你的手臂给我的那些新家伙提了个醒——”Tony说着又从屏幕前转到另外一边去了，博士提醒他们：“手臂现在还没大问题，你得多休息，别过度使用。”  
Bucky同意了，Steve将东西打包进附赠的小行李袋里，向博士与Tony敬了个军礼。Bucky跟着来了一下，一扭头撞见Steve的眼睛——那是个新的表情，他肯定见过，周围全是泥土草屑还有火药的气味，还有很多人走过他们身边。  
Jarvis昨晚就操控着那辆SUV开到了一处树丛里，Tony甚至送来了改装车牌。  
“我们还有点时间，”Steve开车出去的时候说，“先和Sam会合，然后去见Rumlow。”  
“白天我没问题。”Bucky回答，“你确定我们没在通缉名单上？”  
“暂时不在。”Steve说，“但仍然有人盯着我们。”

*

Sam明显没睡好，不过他的状态看起来不错。  
“这是个大麻烦，”在听了Steve复述能源状况后，他这么说，把椅子晃成个危险的角度。“想想所有事的发生顺序，Cap，洞察计划，试图干掉Fury，接管神盾，然后试着干掉你和寡妇——无意冒犯，”他冲Bucky举起一只手以示无辜。“三艘天空母舰坠毁，接着就开始转移能源？傻子都知道这里面有问题。”  
“我不认为他们打算撤出美国境内。”Steve说，“很可能它们打算执行别的计划，而这个计划需要能源。”  
“牵制注意力。”Bucky指出。现在他穿着普通衣服，下面藏着数把武器，Steve自己也装备了一部分以备临场发挥。Bucky在旁边站得简直称得上随随便便，太多熟悉的小动作了，那比任何关于记忆的疑问都更有说服力。  
“九头蛇的每个头都有不同的人负责。”Bucky说，挠了挠胡茬，Steve也忍不住挠了挠自己的脸。“没必要每次转移能源后都毁掉之前的工厂，除非他们自己也没法控制那种能源，不得不销毁所有痕迹。”  
“不全是工厂。”Sam说，打开一张航拍地图和一张很大的纸质地图扫描版。“我之前没考虑到这一点，二战时期欧洲很多国家的人民为了躲避战火修建地下室，美国也一样。”他示意这个小型防空洞。“大部分地下空间都很小，小得只能用作储藏室，我找到了30年代的纽约地下水系统地图，现在可没人在意这些了，我还得忍受图书馆里的灰。你们俩欠我的可大了。”  
“让他给你买酒。”Bucky向Steve这个方向歪歪脑袋。Steve忍不住笑，接着Bucky又露出了“这话打哪儿来的”表情，不过也迅速接受了现在的自己。  
“我得要瓶好酒。”Sam说，“我们的位置在这里——”他指出扫描图上一个方形块，“原本这里是个地下水路的中转站，建造时出了点差错，后来才被当时的神盾改建成了这样。”  
“我们昨晚在这里。”Steve找出了昨晚的地点，Sam将两张地图重合，Jarvis立刻标出所有一致的部分。  
“这只是纽约州的地下空间。”Sam说。两张图的重合度不算高，但每一个停电区的范围内都包括了一个至少仓库大小的地下空间，有时候在停电区中心，有时候在边缘。  
“商场仓库建在地下是个好点子。”Steve将昨晚的地点放大，试图找出更多资料。“初期挖地基时可以挖得更深，血清实验室就在布鲁克林的古董店底下。”Bucky在一旁皱眉。Steve继续推测：“那个九头蛇成员还试图开走一个迷你潜艇……神盾藏起来的东西比网上披露的更多。”（*5）  
“九头蛇藏起来的更多。”Bucky提醒，右臂贴着他的左臂。两人都有一只手撑在Sam的椅背上。“如果你有很多个计划，你会让每个下属都知道全部细节？”  
“我得根据任务情况——你是说Fury知道的不是全部。”Steve拍了拍Bucky撑在椅背上那只手。“我们只砍掉了洞察计划这一个头，九头蛇打算继续发展其他的头。”（*6）  
“我们需要个顶尖黑客，Cap。”Sam抱怨，“如果每个头之间没什么联系，要干掉它们就太难了。”  
Steve沉默了一会儿，Bucky同样沉默。Sam继续操作，Jarvis再次标记出新的地区，范围扩大到全美，时间囊括了最近三个月的停电区，甚至绝大多数停电只维持了几分钟就恢复正常，因此并没引发什么注意。  
“Tony说那个装置是个迷你磁场。”Steve自言自语，“影响的应该不止电力。”  
“或许还有通讯。”Sam补充，扭头看了他们俩困惑的脸一眼。“好吧，我该记着这一点——二战时的通讯和现代没多大差别，手机信号现在覆盖了所有地方，但有时候也会断网。Jarvis，能找出停电时间里的通讯中断吗？”  
这回Jarvis的分析时间长了点，Sam去倒了杯咖啡。Steve抱着双臂，有些线索在已发生的一切里清晰明了，但他还抓不住，更了解高科技的是Tony和Bruce，还有Natasha，Sam知道的也比他和Bucky加起来要多。  
“Jarvis，”他问，“你能把洞察计划和Zola的资料做一个交叉对比吗？”  
“当然，Captain。”Jarvis回答，体贴地放在另一个屏幕上展出线索。Bucky跟着Steve移动到那个屏幕前，拖来一把椅子坐在旁边。  
“Zola把自己变成机器，认为自己永生不死。”Steve一边进行对比一边陈述，“他说过九头蛇创立时的信条——‘人类不能掌控自身的自由’。”（*7）  
“听起来够呛。”Sam多端了两杯咖啡过来。咖啡对超级士兵没法提神，但它本身还不错。  
Steve道谢，Bucky也道谢，Sam对他们挑起眉毛，坐回椅子里继续。  
“Zola说，九头蛇这七十年一直在幕后煽动危机。”Steve对Bucky说，Bucky皱着眉思考。“直到人类最终愿意牺牲自由以换取安全。他给我看了一些资料，爆炸，车祸，监控，银行密码——我看到你在里面执行任务的照片。”他看了一眼Bucky的金属左臂。  
“冬日战士是个武器，”Bucky平静地说，右手捧着咖啡杯，热气稍微模糊了他的表情。“‘如果你不完成你的任务，九头蛇就没法给这世界应有的自由’，他们还给自由这词下了个新定义。”  
“那是恐惧。”Steve叹气。“一堆机关枪锁定200万人的生命，那不是自由，那是监控。”  
“1984.”Sam补充。（*8）  
Bucky皱眉想了想：“我不记得84年的事情。”  
“是本小说。”Sam让Jarvis调出来。之前他已经把Bucky藏身餐馆的所有东西都给弄出来了，一台Stark笔记本（还不是最先进那种）以及已经完全不能穿的制服碎片。“我想你们俩都可以读一读。”  
“流行文化？”Steve看着Jarvis连上Bucky的笔电，将那本小说的电子版弄了进去。  
“是也不算是。”Sam耸肩，“Jarvis，或许你能再弄点那些……”他打了个模糊的手势，“经典的读物，70年里他们错过的好东西。”  
Jarvis传输了一堆电子版的书籍，地图重合对比也完成了，这一下排除了单纯电压不稳造成的短路停电现象外，突然的网络信号中断可出现得频繁得多，时间更短暂，但数量惊人。  
“这能排除大部分线路故障。”Steve看向电脑上的地图对比，先看纽约州这一片，爆炸的地下工厂在出现停电现象的前一天有过数次网络讯号中断，每次都只有几秒钟，但频率高得不正常。Jarvis进行了同样的筛选，一下子将范围缩小到了纽约州三个地方。  
“都有大型建筑，足以建造地下工厂的空间。”Bucky的金属手指点出问题，“靠近下水道就没人会怀疑多出个地下通道。周围不算繁华，不引人注意。”他皱着眉。“他们在转移那个会造成不稳定的能源，问题是……他们要去哪儿。”  
Jarvis放大了整个美国境内的地图，每个州都至少有一到三个这样的重合点。  
“这些地点分布很平均，”Steve扫视过整张版图，“测试这样的能源肯定需要个空旷的基地。”  
“科罗拉多？”Sam指出，“那段Natasha得到的视频。”  
“有可能。”Steve回答。“去睡会儿，Sam，晚上我和Bucky去找Rumlow。”  
“行。”Sam伸展了一下，毫无异议地回房间去睡了。  
“线索还是太少。”Bucky站起来，从厨房拿了糖罐，把自己扔进椅子里。Steve给他们俩的咖啡加糖，看着他喝了好几口，自己也捧着那杯咖啡，感受透过杯壁传出的热量。  
“我总觉得我忽略了什么地方。”Steve已经捕捉到Sam倒在床上并且几乎立刻就进入补眠状态，而Bucky从博士那里回来的一路上都更安静，沉在自己的思绪里。  
“描述一下。”Bucky看向他，视线抬起，加上稍稍扬起来的眉尾，展现出他注意力焦点的转移。  
“我还没抓住关键，只觉得忽略了一些东西。”Steve摇头。Bucky有双情感丰富的眼睛，加上他的表情变化简直一目了然——冬日战士几乎没有表情，只有清晰的空白与接受。他看着Bucky继续皱眉，回去盯着屏幕上的地点标注。现在Bucky的各种表情与肢体动作混合了过去的Barnes中士与冬日战士，战争的确改变了太多东西。  
前苏联改造了战俘Barnes，九头蛇继续将冬日战士当成武器使用——  
“……他们拿走了你的自由。”Steve说。自由，洞察计划，恐惧——恐惧——复仇者联盟一战时差点轰烂了纽约，还有Loki，强迫人们向他下跪。“‘都是自由的光鲜外表剥夺了你们人生的乐趣，诱惑你们去疯狂地追逐权力，追逐个性，你们天生就该被统治。’”（*9）  
Bucky盯着他，杯子悬在半空：“哪个蠢货说了这些？九头蛇的谁？”  
“Loki.”Steve说，握着自己的杯子，“是复仇者联盟那时候的事情，这一点和九头蛇很相似……Loki他有点，视人类如蝼蚁？”他试着解释，Bucky一脸怀疑。“Loki是个神，来自Asgard。”  
“你说过Thor也在Asgard。”Bucky说。“我只知道一点复仇者联盟的网上消息，到底怎么回事？”  
Steve把事情理了一下，做了个简短报告，Bucky在听到北欧神的时候就开始露出特别不可思议的“你在逗我”脸，还有点被逗乐了，最后Steve打开了复仇者联盟纽约一战的一些视频，都是神盾——当时的神盾收集起来的资料。  
Bucky先看了复仇者资料，轻易辨认出了Natasha，读到博士变身Hulk的那部分时眉头紧皱，还花了不少时间放大Tony的装甲仔细研究，最后他指出了钢铁侠装甲的几个细节——“他最好注意这些地方，我能撕开它们。”  
Jarvis立刻把消息传递给了Tony，Tony回复得极其迅速：“Cap，你男朋友的开销和你绑一起了，下回我得让他来给我的装甲做个测试，还有新胳膊，绝对能漂亮到让你们哭出来。”  
紧接着Tony就切断了电话通讯，快得连Steve那句“Bucky不是我男朋友”都没来得及说出口。  
Bucky对此连眼皮都没眨一下，适应力惊人地好，已经打开纽约一战的视频合集开始看。  
“她的枪杀伤力不够。”Steve看着他评价Natasha的攻击，接着她夺下了一个外星士兵的武器，攻击力就提升了不少。然后是Clint。“他的箭头上最好有点好料。”对于Hulk和钢铁侠没做评价，看着Thor召唤雷电轰飞一堆士兵，巨大的鲸鱼一样的外星生物，驾驶飞行器的士兵们，还有被轰得乱七八糟的街道。  
“得把大楼里的人们引到地下，封锁街道。你最好这么干了，既然你是那个队长。”Bucky盯着视频里的Hulk砸晕一连串士兵连带着砸烂了墙壁，还有美国队长用盾牌砸倒敌人。“……那制服是不是有点蠢？”  
“我也觉得，不过他们认为需要来点儿怀旧风格。”Steve不好意思地摸摸鼻子。  
“那个视频里的东西和它们有点像。”Bucky指出那些像是巨大鲸鱼的外星巨兽。“那个大号的龙虾壳。”  
“我觉得那更像昆虫。”Steve反驳，“我想九头蛇也不那么了解外星生物，宇宙魔方就惹了足够多的麻烦了。”

*

Steve的眉毛还皱在那儿，从离开博士那里之后就一直那样。那些线索就在那里，但就是没法把它们串起来。  
Bucky再次在椅子里把自己窝成个舒服姿势，有把枪抵着大腿肌肉，他稍稍调整了一点位置。期间Steve基本没动，手里端着的咖啡杯表面也一点晃动都没出现。  
他挠挠下巴，胡茬确实挺痒的。Steve的眼睛转到他脸上，Bucky看回去，Steve稍稍抬起眉毛。  
“我得刮个胡子。”他把杯子丢回桌上，跳下椅子。  
老式刮胡刀就放在洗脸池边沿，就那一把，剃须膏现在更好用了，直接挤出罐子就行，但抹在脸上之前他得先把头发给处理好。Tony Stark送来的便服里有一包相当结实的发绳，他早装了一个在口袋里，那强度足以勒到人质窒息。  
Steve在他起身时视线就跟过来了，“我也得转移一会儿注意力。”他咕哝。  
“盯着冬日战士刮胡子当消遣？”Bucky把头发绑好，开始往脸上抹剃须膏。  
Steve耸肩。“好过盯着Sam的睡相？”他脸上那些紧绷感消散了一些，微笑重新出现。Bucky看着镜子映出他挪动椅子，反着跨坐过来，两只胳膊交叠搭在椅背上，下巴垫在小臂上。  
Bucky把刮胡刀在蓄好水的水池里沾了沾，贴上脸之前瞄向镜子反射出的大厅那一片空间。Steve就坐那儿放松（还看着他动作），整个状态相当……年轻。  
“我不会割开喉咙的，伙计。”Bucky挥挥刮胡刀，开始清理自己的下巴。  
“那会儿你的胡子可比我多多了。”Steve说话时头顶上的头发跟着微微起伏，下巴抵在小臂上就会这样。“你开始长胡子之后，整整一个礼拜都不肯刮掉那几根毛。”  
Bucky已经刮了一半，把刀片放在水里涮洗，扭过去瞪他：“这可太蠢了。”  
Steve的微笑变成了大笑，没声音的那种，歪着脑袋枕在胳膊上。  
Bucky几下解决了自己的脸，抓过旁边的毛巾抹掉多余的剃须膏。Steve一直看着他弄完，直到Bucky走出浴室，一把拎起他的衣领拖了进去。  
“你要替我刮吗？”Steve现在手脚动作灵活多了（他怎么知道这一点的？）毫无反抗地站在镜子前，那个笑还没停下。  
“别告诉我你刮胡子是我教的。”Bucky打趣，斜靠在门框边。  
“我们那时候互相刮脸。”Steve挤出一些剃须膏抹上脸，胡渣是浅色，视觉上比Bucky的胡茬少得多。“有时候我们帮那些上年纪的人刮脸，能换点儿硬币。”他涮洗了一下刮胡刀，先开始刮下颚与脖子。  
Bucky看着他手腕的扭转角度，像是拿一只形状不同的炭笔划过皮肤。在下颚那里会有点偏差，总会有点偏差，Bucky自己也是练习了足够多次才知道在哪个角度应该稍稍刮多一点，Steve会在全刮完后检查一遍再补上遗漏的部分——这肯定是Bucky以前的记忆，他清楚知道Steve下一个手腕动作会偏向哪里。  
Steve将刮胡刀在水池边洗了洗，Bucky从门框边迈前一步，拿过那把刮刀。Steve毫不犹豫地抬起下颚，Bucky给他刮掉遗漏的边角胡渣，只要略微偏转刀锋就能割开他的喉咙，Steve甚至都没警惕。  
Bucky刮掉那些下颚难以看到的边角胡渣，Steve脸上还有一大半没刮，金属手指按在脖颈皮肤上，拇指轻压着让他的脑袋低到合适的角度。  
总觉得该更低一些，这小混球太高了点。  
Steve的眼睛向旁边转动，Bucky推着他稍微转身靠在浴室里的一个塑料储物柜边缘坐下，这样Steve就得仰着脸。  
“顺手多了。”Bucky冲他挑眉。  
Steve回了个一模一样的表情回来，还从鼻子里发出个哼哼作为回答。  
刀锋滑过脸颊皮肤。Steve看着他，眼睛里的蓝他能看很久，那双手放松地搭在大腿上。这活儿Bucky干起来很熟悉，和开枪一样。  
“他们肯定不会找个金发小子让我练手。”他洗了一下刮刀，回来继续。  
Steve扬眉询问。  
“我肯定干过这个，手太熟了。”Bucky说，“他们通常塞一堆武器给我，几个目标，去干掉他们。”他扭转Steve的脸转移到更好的角度。“如果他们丢个胡子脸给我，也许我会是最棒的刮脸大师。”  
Steve的喉咙在他的金属手指下颤抖，Bucky拿开刀锋好让对方能笑上个几秒。  
“冬日战士：世界上最伟大的刮脸大师。”Steve用一种笑到发抖的调子宣布。  
Bucky得意洋洋地洗了刀，Steve勉强绷住脸让他把最后一点刮干净，Bucky把毛巾拍在他脸上，放掉水池里的水。  
“他们想要统治世界。”Steve抹掉脸上残留的剃须膏，“造出了超级士兵，肯定也需要超级武器。”  
“我可不够稳定。”Bucky把刀折好放回去，剃须膏边还有瓶须后水，他倒了点儿拍在脸上，现在只有右手能感觉到皮肤状况，液体会从左手指间淌下去。  
“如果他们放弃你，那就说明有了更强的武器。”Steve移动了，拿过须后水倒了点出来，抹在Bucky脸上，眼睛在浴室的白色灯光下颜色偏暗，手指碰触着皮肤，Bucky在他撤回手时悄悄放缓了屏住的呼吸。  
Steve在自己脸上拍须后水，Bucky看着他所有的小动作，洗手，清洁一下水池的残留胡渣和泡沫，擦干手指，眼睛移动着留意到Bucky手上还有水渍，帮他擦干金属的左手。  
Bucky把右手递过去，Steve很自然地擦干净每根手指，动作又快又轻。  
“你不会说的，对吧？”Bucky问。  
Steve抬起眼睛。“不会说什么？”  
“那些和任务无关的，”Bucky的右手还在Steve手指间，Steve松开它去挂毛巾。“你几乎不说别的事。”  
Steve想的时候又垂下他长长的睫毛了。  
“嘿，”Bucky用金属手指戳戳他的脸。“你在想什么？”  
Steve想得皱起了眉，然后那眉间的褶皱松开了，他轻轻摇头，看着Bucky的眼睛。  
“我没什么可说的，”Steve回答，“有时候我觉得我——”他又垂下视线了，再次抬起来看向Bucky。“我和这个世界中间有一段空白。”  
“害怕了？”Bucky瞧着他，戳戳他的胸口。“被这个更吵的世界吓着了？”  
“我没有害怕。”Steve满脸都写着“伙计你没抓住重点”。  
“那就去把空白缩小。”Bucky又戳了他一下，胸肌挺赞的。Steve笑得有点儿无奈，那副“瞧瞧你，你这家伙”的表情。他拽了一把Steve的领口拖出浴室。“你能把三艘天空母舰给砸进波托马克河，还有什么搞不定的？”  
“你这混球。”Steve低声说，被Bucky拽回椅子上。  
“有一大堆新东西得学，操蛋的九头蛇。”Bucky坐回椅子里，把一只脚跷在旁边Sam的椅子上。“我们对外星人了解多少？”  
“神话传说，还有Thor和Loki。”Steve重新打开资料库。“也许现代的很多科技也和那些能量有关，比如宇宙魔方。Schmidt那个时候就用它开发了新武器。”  
“那个红脑袋，呃。”Bucky皱了皱脸。“除了复仇者集结那一次，还有别的外星人事件吗？”  
“伦敦有一次，”Steve调出Thor的档案。“九界在天空中打开一串通道，我记得那一次也有过超自然现象发生。”  
Jarvis汇集了所有能找到的视频：失去重力的巨大卡车在一根手指的推力下悬浮翻滚，空间的突然转换，天空中那些圆形大洞逐渐靠拢。  
那些外星士兵们到处搞破坏，Thor尽力击败他们，闯进了别的空间继续他的战斗。  
“也许Thor认识那是什么。”Bucky说。  
“九头蛇会用它们造出什么？”Steve问。  
“肯定超出想象。”Bucky抓起杯子，发现只剩一点儿了。Steve抓过他的杯子，又去厨房倒了一杯出来。  
“欢迎来到未来。”Steve说。  
Bucky盯着Steve坐进椅子，调整了个舒服的姿势，Steve的大腿可比Sam的椅子近多了。他把两只脚都挪到了Steve大腿上，仰起下巴。“那么，未来。”  
Steve在大腿上搭着的两只穿着靴子的脚和Bucky脸上来回看了一眼，表情就像是“你来真的？”，对Bucky扬着眉。  
“我们来瞧瞧有什么新玩意儿。”Steve的语调带上了点口音。“打赌你没法很快理解那些东西。”  
“你输定了。”Bucky在他腿上蹭了蹭靴后跟，Steve拍了他的脚踝一下，不过没把他的脚推下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 我谷歌了一下纽约州附近的地儿，绿绿除了妇联大楼外肯定需要不止一个藏身处，找了几个国家公园后就定在了布莱克河（Black River Wildlife Management Area），离纽约州大概有50英里，开车1小时路程，Steve和Bucky开过去的实际路程会更短。一个铁罐付钱建立的隐蔽点还是挺适合绿巨人靠近自然放松自己同时不被好奇的人发现行踪的……  
> 而且够近，有情况可以立刻召唤绿绿出场……我本来想挑纽约州那边的更大的国家公园来着，要4小时车程……不太实际……  
> 2\. 绿巨人电影有两部，李安拍了一部，漫威找爱德华诺顿拍了一部，诺顿版动作场面不错，角色内心挖掘也挺好的，值得一看XD另外诺顿版里面博士和另一个帮忙研究伽马射线的博士互相联系时，用的代号就是Mr.Green。  
> 以及妇联2预告和官方说博士帮Tony造了奥创……嗯，这里就略略带点细节进去咯。  
> 3\. 队1这里是红骷髅撕掉脸皮面具，吧唧说了“You don't have one of those, do you?/你没变成那鬼样吧？ ”，我觉得这句话在不同语境里可以翻得不一样XD  
> 4\. 铁罐这里说的是钢铁侠3啦，植入皮下召唤装甲那个，生物神经学这部分是我看科学探索类节目后对冬兵手臂的猜测……有钱任性的壕我不懂……  
> 5\. 队1里队长注射血清那段……Brooklyn Antiques/布鲁克林古董店。话说那个年代真的可以如此隐蔽不被发现吗官方你逗我……  
> 6\. 队2结尾彩蛋A，漫画里Nick Fury二战时期的最大敌人：纳粹军官Baron Strucker/斯特拉克男爵（Thomas Kretschmann 饰）出现。给我们展示了Loki的权杖和一对双胞胎。  
> 雷神1中Thanos（灭霸）把权杖交给了Loki，权杖里的石头可能是六块Infinity Gems（无限宝石）之一（复联中的 Tesseract、雷神2中的Aether是其中两块），总之妇联2显示是Mind Gem（心灵宝石）, 可以用来控制人的意念（以及造出了Vision/幻视）  
> 被关在Strucker牢笼里的双胞胎是“志愿者中的幸存者”，他们的身份是万磁王的儿女：Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver（Aaron Taylor-Johnson 饰）和 Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlett Witch（Elizabeth Olsen 饰）。  
> 以上来自豆瓣队2彩蛋总结。漫画里Fury也是接受改造的超级士兵之一，活了好久的，不知道以后电影会怎么改编。  
> 斯特拉克男爵百科戳http://baike.baidu.com/view/13212274.htm  
> Fury在结尾把九头蛇和神盾这部分全都公布在网上了，但斯特拉克男爵却指出Fury只公布了他知道的部分，九头蛇要是只有冬兵一个不稳定武器绝逼早就歇菜了，其他的头能衍生出好多好多梗……  
> 鉴于漫威剧本飘忽不定的质量（铁罐2和雷1……我不知道咋说……队长的2部算剧本很稳重出彩了）妇联2又是个承上启下打打打……总之等到妇联3大家就会提升足够的科技与魔法技能点打灭霸菊苣，现在官方还得收集宝石以召唤神龙（不对）以累积经验值。  
> 彩蛋B就是我们喜闻乐见的冬兵在博物馆看到真相啦XDDD  
> 7\. 此处是队2里队长和寡姐进入神盾地下见到Zola时得到的讯息，回去看了一下发现妇联里Loki的视人如蝼蚁也是一样，漫威主线还是蛮一致的，编剧们肯定商量过主线了，也就漫威能把一部剧的剧情用N部电影拍出来……  
> 再补一下导演音轨评论版（我看了个整理贴），洞察计划起先是预防危机（先干掉邪恶人士，有点少数派报告梗的意思）而这预防的界限在哪里，到什么地步才是那个衡量标准，我想大家都会觉得悬在头顶的N顶机关枪很可怕，这也是队长告诉Fury的“这不是自由，是恐惧”。  
> 8\. 《1984》乔治·奥威尔，1949年问世，大家都熟我就不说了，后面大概还会有点耳熟能详的名著……  
> 有个妹子看队2截图努力辨认了一下队长房间里的书单（贴子在这 http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_254c889），包括了二战史、女权主义倾向女性政治圈就职建议、老布什和奥巴马的传记、特种部队纪实文学、越战、水门事件、海明威、孙子兵法等等。  
> 队长你真实诚，都是先二战老兵历史然后大事件集合，女权点赞（他很认同Peggy，四十年代女性地位可不高……）木有小说，或者有也没拍到，官方很省……便宜了我的脑洞（喂）  
> 9\. 妇联1里Loki要大家下跪时说的话啦，之后Loki就宣称“到头来你们总会下跪”，一位勇敢的老先生站起来说“不是像你这样的人，总有像你这样的人”，Loki要干掉他时队长及时出现啦~Zola和九头蛇干的事不也一样么……
> 
> 配乐：  
> Steve——Jessica Mauboy《Used2b》  
> Bucky——Ramzi《Man In The Mirror》


	7. Soldiers

凌晨两点半，Bucky从员工电梯顶端扳开上一层楼的电梯门，这层楼都是普通病房，同时也是守卫最薄弱的地方。  
护士站三分钟前经由Jarvis触发了几个病人的呼叫铃，当护士匆匆赶过去帮忙时，Steve跟着他一同闪进临近电梯的消防梯空间里。  
干活时通常没人说废话，Steve也戴上了棒球帽，Bucky的头发捆在脑后，再加上帽子，只要他稍稍低下脑袋，就完全不会吸引视线。  
他们从消防梯抵达Rumlow所在的楼层，整层楼都高度警戒，事实上，Jarvis还预先黑掉了楼梯间的摄像头。  
Steve和Bucky在消防门两边等待着，手里握着麻醉枪和电击枪。门上的玻璃视窗会暴露他们的位置，这让潜入有点困难。  
Bucky想了两秒，撸起手腕上的伪装绷带，金属反光清晰但图像有些扭曲。Steve看着他，Bucky看了一眼手背上映出的影子就确定了，冲Steve做了个手指张开，覆盖五官的“蒙面”动作。  
Steve点点头，用口型告诉他“一分钟”，敲了四下耳机。  
Sam在基地切换了监控摄像的镜头和通讯讯号。Bucky从口袋里取出一管麻醉剂，抽出附带的喷嘴，小心地将它塞进门缝下面。  
Steve做好准备，麻醉剂再快也只能解决整条走廊一半的特工，另外一半肯定会在这一部分同事晕倒的时候向上级报告，他们得速战速决。  
半分钟后，消防门背后传来人体倒地的声音。Steve加强的听力听到走廊另一端的特工试图联络上级——Jarvis屏蔽了这层楼的无线信号，也包括了Rumlow病房的医疗设备，这意味着Rumlow将在没有各种医疗监控的情况下醒来。  
Bucky撞开门，抬手开枪解决那些特工，Steve将盾扔出去，盾牌砸中对方又撞上墙面，回弹到他手上。  
他们给倒地的所有特工都注射了麻醉剂，这层楼就只剩下几个伤员——有各自的隐蔽身份，但都在警方或者复仇者的档案上。  
Steve跟着Bucky移动，冬日战士比Barnes中士更敏捷，行动更轻。Bucky贴向病房门边，Steve听到了里面逐渐加重的呼吸起伏，只有呼吸，没有医疗仪器的嗡嗡声。  
Bucky等了几秒钟，用枪口推开一点门，示意Steve跟上。  
Brock Rumlow已经醒了，呼吸缓慢又沉重，忍受着没有吗啡的烧伤疼痛。从浑身上下包裹的烧伤绷带来辨认他可不是件容易的事。  
Bucky背对着Steve，手指轻轻蜷了蜷，左手有一点儿摩擦音。  
Steve将门在背后关严，先行移动，检查紧闭的窗子——封闭式环境，除非来个火箭炮轰掉这医院，否则Rumlow就是安全的。他在屋内摸索了一遍，没发现小型摄像头和窃听器。  
他向Bucky打个手势，Bucky点点头，慢慢走近病床，相当谨慎的移动方式，完全没有声音。直到他站在Rumlow床边隔了两步距离的位置上，低头盯着他。  
Steve得盯着窗外的状况，偶尔回来看看Bucky——Bucky低下视线，脸上没什么表情——他看到了，记在脑子里，前苏联与九头蛇被Bucky用轻松又厌烦的的语调描述出来，就像那一切并不糟糕。二战本身就足以证明发生过的事情比能说出来的玩笑要更……沉重，事实会比Bucky所说的更糟，糟得多。  
Rumlow的呼吸表明他在忍受痛苦，但他没出声，身上到处都连着管子，还吊着一条骨折的腿。  
Bucky观察了他一会儿。  
“Bones.”他说。（*1）  
Rumlow的眼皮颤动着睁开了，眼睛移向周围，Steve看着他的瞳孔逐渐聚焦，麻醉剂还需要点时间才能完全代谢干净。  
他转到Bucky的方向，张开覆盖纱布的嘴，但发出的声音不怎么对劲。  
Steve给他弄了点冰片，就在床头柜上放着，Rumlow的眼睛转向了他，微微眯起，嘴唇甚至形成了一个很小的笑的幅度。  
“Cap.”他的嗓音嘶哑难听，但那个愉快调侃的口吻倒真没变。Rumlow又转向Bucky。“Soldier.”  
Steve看向他，Bucky非常轻微地点了一下头，确认了这个代号。  
“看起来你的脑子不坏。”Rumlow语速不快，“想起来了？”  
“你认识我。”Bucky说，语调非常困惑。Steve只在参军前Bucky还没睡醒时听过那种调子，没有防备也没有什么情绪在里面。  
“Cap被从冰里挖出来之后才知道你是谁。”Rumlow慢慢地，一个词一个词回答。  
“我们合作过任务？”Bucky问。  
Steve再次检查门窗确认安全，握紧手里的麻醉枪和盾。  
“六次。”Rumlow回答，“洞察计划占两次。”  
“你知道多少？”Bucky问。  
“该知道的全部。”Rumlow缓慢地转动脑袋看向Steve。“他没全想起来，Cap？”  
“一部分。”Steve回答。  
“那可太糟了。”Rumlow笑了一声，声音更哑了。这回Bucky又取了一个冰片塞进他嘴里，动作很轻。“要不是那些洗脑，他能告诉你更多。你可从来没提起过你曾经有这么个搭档。”  
Bucky看向他，Steve将盾牌的皮带握得更紧。  
“他就是个小孩，Cap。”Rumlow继续对Steve说，“洗脑前后都那样。”  
Bucky沉默了两秒钟。“你对科罗拉多知道多少，Bones？”  
“找线索？问错人了。”Rumlow转向Bucky。“我以为你会先找上Cap，然后你们两个抱头痛哭。”  
“Steve.”Bucky看向他，声音很稳定。Steve有点惊讶。“我们得单独谈谈。”  
Steve看向他又看向Bucky，九头蛇有内部的交流方式，Bucky看起来对Rumlow还有点熟悉——每一次解冻后他能记得的少之又少，Bucky已经承认了这一点，回来的记忆也是些碎片式的细节。  
或许Rumlow知道更多的……冬日战士。  
他已经走近了Bucky的位置，仍然留意着窗户和门。Bucky在Steve的身体阻碍了Rumlow视线的时候悄悄做了个手势——“在门外等着”。  
Steve迟疑了，Bucky肯定从他脸上看出来了这个反应，稍稍皱起眉，那个曾在天空母舰上有所触动的表情又出现了。  
下决心不需要更多时间，Steve将手上的麻醉枪放在那只金属手里，带着盾移动到了病房门外。  
这层楼还算安静，特工们倒在地板上，他冲监控摄像头示意一切都好。  
血清让他的听力更好，但Steve还是再次确认了所有昏迷特工的状况，其他病房里的病人都还在睡——其中有个男人肯定在电视上出现过，病床周围的监控仪器比Rumlow房间里还多。  
Rumlow的病房里相当安静，在那些医疗仪器的嗡响里Steve基本上听不见他们的对话。  
另外，躺在地上的特工里有一个家伙携带了超出规定的武器，手上还有无法通话的手机。Natasha解释过手机信号的三角定位，现在整层楼的通讯仍然被屏蔽，也不知道Jarvis是怎么做到的。  
Steve用手机拍下了这个特工的脸，Rumlow病房的门开了，Bucky端着枪冒出来，看起来并没有什么异样，朝Steve示意一切完成。  
他们从消防梯下去，直到医院的地下停车库，再次走地下水路转移到一个安全区域，才抵达那辆Stark低调军用吉普的位置。  
中途他们一直没有说话，直到他们开车上驶离那些可能的追踪范围。  
“我需要你帮我把这张照片发给Jarvis。”Steve把手机递给Bucky。  
Bucky戳了一会儿那个手机，直到Jarvis回复“照片已在进行身份确认”才把手机放回仪表板上。  
“瑞士银行。”Bucky说，语调平稳。“325570. 冬日战士的原始医疗记录。”  
Steve从路况上分心看他一眼，Bucky表情平静，或者说……没什么情绪，他就只是……坐在副驾驶座上，盯着前方的道路。  
“需要长官的视网膜扫描记录，”Bucky继续，“或者我的双眼视网膜扫描。”  
“好。”Steve回答。

*

士兵在Jarvis安排一个私密会面时等在Steve旁边，现在他们得以匿名身份出场。  
中途Jarvis给了Steve一个回馈，之前他留意到的那个特工是个有背景的卧底，已经移交给了FBI处理。  
瑞士银行总有一部分员工处理一些特殊需求，还有严格的保密政策。Steve在Jarvis指导下抵达了一家银行的停车场，从一道边门进入银行内部。当一个中年西装胖子来到他们面前，Steve出示手机上的Jarvis预定时，对方花了点时间确认，示意他们跟上自己，一路进入银行深处时他们都没说话。  
Tony Stark给了一堆便服，他们都戴着棒球帽，无度数的眼镜，衣着干净整洁。那位银行工作人员没对他们的运动衫牛仔裤露出一点异样。  
凌晨三点多，瑞士银行内部警卫仍然全副武装，巡逻与监控级别都相当高，但也不是没有破绽。士兵观察着大厅里的布局，仍然有客户前来处理一些消息……不同种族和国家背景，不同穿着，没人觉得奇怪。  
这位工作人员引领他们进入一个金库，经过各种繁琐的手续后，一扇金库门打开了，还有一个视网膜扫描仪从墙壁里冒了出来。  
Steve退开让士兵取下眼镜进行视网膜扫描，很快机械臂送出了一个外壳有些磨损的老式文件箱，325570就是刻在文件箱上的数字。  
士兵双手都戴着手套，文件箱上没有锁，他打开箱盖，里面的文件夹分成两摞，都是那种老式文件夹，一摞俄语一摞英语。最上面那份相当旧了，手写时间1944。  
还有一些文件夹里摸起来像是胶卷，士兵看了一眼Steve，他正留意着站在一边等待（没看向他们）的工作人员和金库这里的摄像头。士兵翻开1944年的最早记录，两张旧得颜色有些消褪的照片夹在封二上，一张是短发的James Barnes躺在手术台上，像在冰柜里那样紧闭双眼，脸上有伤，耳朵也在流血，蓝色大衣破破烂烂全是深色血迹，左臂下半截基本上完全没了，断肢裸露发黑的开放性创口就放在一堆冰上。  
一张是近照特写，照片上士兵脖子里戴着的军牌被扯了出来，收录在照片里，名字和编号清晰可见。  
士兵合上文件夹，同样是编号17，地点却不是基辅而被涂掉了。他翻翻文件箱里的其他东西，三个小盒子，有一个设计非常精密，另外两个都是普通的木质盒子，一个里面装了几块颜色有微妙差别的金属块和一些蓝色的物质，另一个里面是James Barnes的狗牌。（*2）  
他合上文件箱，向Steve点点头。他们跟着工作人员离开。  
Steve什么都没问，表情平静，在他们开车离开那个银行时也没说话。文件箱在士兵大腿上，他的双手都放在那磨损外壳上。  
士兵留意着跟踪或者任何他们被盯上的消息，但一路都很安全。  
“我想去买个热狗，你要吗？”Steve开上车辆更少的一条道路时说，听上去很正常，在Jarvis指示的路线下开着车。  
“现在？”士兵看向车内时间，为了避开麻烦他们在纽约绕了会儿路躲摄像头，还不到凌晨四点。  
“24小时快餐店。”Steve回答，附带一个小小的微笑。车内导航系统立刻标出了最近的快餐店地址，他们在曼哈顿下东区晃悠，离上纽约湾也不远。（*3）  
买食物同时还加了个油，Steve在那些选餐按钮上按了咖啡，热狗和汉堡，刷了一张Stark卡。油加满的同时食物纸袋从车道另一端的出口出现了。士兵看着Steve将刚才得到的点餐劵按在小屏幕上扫描，食物纸袋才抵达Steve手上。  
“这很便利。”士兵评价。  
“未来的好处。”Steve把纸袋放到那个文件箱上，食物都很热，士兵把两个纸杯放在……两个前座中间居然还有杯架。  
Steve打开了电台，士兵盯着那个触摸屏看，然后试着调台，直到停在一个声音甜美的女孩儿唱着的调子挺高的一首歌上。  
Steve看向他，又看了一眼周围路况，将车停在一条有不少树荫的路边，附近建筑不算太高，天空已经透出淡淡的蓝紫色了。Bucky从袋子里拿出热狗递过去，Steve打开了其中一杯咖啡的盖子，往里面加附赠的糖包。  
士兵打开汉堡包装纸，它闻起来好极了。Steve还调整了一下座椅，士兵跟着调整椅子角度，文件箱放进座位下面，舒展两条腿，把穿着靴子的双脚架在了仪表板上。  
Steve微微歪着脑袋瞧他，那表情士兵也很熟，不过Steve什么也没说，一脸对这没辙的样子，摇摇头开始吃他的热狗。  
所以你不用担心，你已经得到了我。那女孩儿唱着。我得到了个坏男孩，必须承认这一点。（*4）  
“我以为未来的歌手会唱点儿别的内容，看来有些东西一直没变。”Steve舔掉沾在手指上的番茄酱。“现代的音乐也很不错。”  
“一首歌里还加了段说话？”士兵现在感觉起来又是Bucky了，Steve对此耸耸肩，解释那叫Rap。  
Bucky瞧着他的手指在咖啡杯上轻轻跟着打拍子，连他自己都几乎立刻就跟上了节奏，现代的舞节奏一定更棒。

*

那首歌结束的时候Bucky干掉了半个汉堡，就像他的身体里重新涌现生机，架在仪表板上的靴子随着节奏微微晃着。  
“我把麻醉枪和两把枪留给了Rumlow。”Bucky说。  
Steve盯着手里的咖啡杯。  
“两周内他应该就会越狱。”Bucky又咬了一口，语调并没有什么歉疚。  
“他不知道科罗拉多的线索？”Steve问，血清让他比以前更容易饿，他伸手到纸袋里掏出第二个热狗。  
“Zola是其中一个头，那个电子脑子里存了过去的大部分旧档案，只要找到他就行。”Bucky回答，看着车前昏暗的道路，食物纸袋就在他那只金属手臂圈着的范围里。“科罗拉多不归他管。”  
“Okay.”Steve接受了。  
“得从希特勒那个年代的秘密档案查起。”Bucky把吃完的包装纸揉成一团。“大部分线索都没联网，想知道他们在搞什么得自己去查。”  
Steve想了想，那么他们得再弄点补给和弹药，一些Stark的科技产品……  
“一部分九头蛇在美国，一部分在欧洲。”Bucky拿出第二个汉堡打开包装纸，下一首歌换成了典型的布鲁斯调调。“不少实验基地在美国，科罗拉多应该是一个据点。”  
“现在他们应该知道你还活着。”Steve回想之前地铁枪战溜走的SUV和特工。“潜入据点不会容易。”  
“还有它们的古怪科技。”Bucky说，并没有看向Steve，他的眼睛几乎没有聚焦，重复着吃东西和跟着节奏微微摇晃这两个行为。Bucky那些小动作和习惯都沉了下去，沉在身体内部。  
“介意我睡会儿吗？别关音乐。”吃完后Bucky说，但并没有征求Steve意见，直接把帽子调整了一下盖住眼睛，继续保持着两脚架在仪表板上的姿势，座椅调整得更低了些。他把食物袋子放到后面，自己半躺下去，双臂抱在胸前。  
Steve看看后视镜，这条街上现在没有车，最近的摄像头也有一段距离，他发动车子——Stark这辆军用吉普还算容易操作，不至于在紧急情况下按错按钮。音乐调调很轻快，Steve把它调得稍低一些，不至于掩盖路况的声响。  
吉普在返回基地的路上，整个纽约逐渐苏醒。一个红灯前，街边有个女人在把早餐招牌放在街道上时裹紧了身上的外套，重重坐在店外的花圃边上，看上去疲倦不堪，眼睛红肿，随便绑着一头褐色长发。  
吉普离她有点距离，Steve双手都在方向盘上，但他忍不住在后视镜里看向她，清晨还有点冷，这条街上除了偶尔开过的车几乎就只有她一个人。  
绿灯亮了，Steve看着她用袖子揉着眼睛，把衣服裹得更紧了。  
Bucky的呼吸并没有缓到睡眠的频率，只是在小憩，帽子仍遮住眼睛。Steve看看他，音乐仍在播放，电台主持人已经在用愉快的口吻说着早安纽约。天已经亮了，绿灯开始闪烁。  
吉普慢慢退到那家早餐店门边，那个女人困惑地抬起头。  
“嘿，”Steve低声说，把手帕递给她。“女士？”  
她睁着哭肿的眼睛看过来，Steve的手一直悬在那里，直到她犹犹豫豫地接过手帕。  
“不会永远糟糕的，好吗？”Steve还戴着棒球帽和伪装眼镜，他试着微笑，“别被打倒了。”  
她的头发被吹得有些乱，冲Steve露出一个有些难看的半哭半笑的表情。  
“你买个派的话我会感觉更好些。”她用手帕擦掉脸上的泪痕。“我不是每天都这样的。”  
“派听起来好极了。”Steve冲她敬了个军礼。“派能治愈受伤的心。”他用Bucky曾有的那种有些上扬的明亮语调说。  
她这回真笑出来了，很快从店里拿出一个纸盒给他。Steve递过去一张二十，拒绝了找零。  
“总是乐意安抚一位小姐的心。”他成功把她逗乐了，派盒放在大腿上。红灯再一次跳到了绿灯，而且后视镜里有别的车跟上来了，打着转向灯。  
吉普驶过路口，那个女人开始准备开店。Bucky仍然没动，Steve继续开车，确认没人跟踪他们，电台里换成了一首软绵绵的情歌，吉他拨弹伴奏。  
派还是热的，温暖在Steve大腿上保持了好一会儿，直到Bucky伸手把盒子拿到自己腿上。  
“安抚小姐的心，Cap？你平时肯定不这么说话。”Bucky拿派盒的时候就把帽檐重新推了回去，打开纸盒盖，“苹果派。”他确认，把纸盒盖好，派放到座位后面的食物纸袋旁边。  
Steve握着方向盘的手指稍稍有点收紧，“需要我提醒一下Sam吗？”  
“没我的枪Bones也会越狱，Cap。”Bucky架在仪表板上的两只脚收了回来。“每个城市都有不止一个紧急联络人，只是通常我不需要。”他比了一下自己，脸上没有笑容。“现在纽约的联络人应该躲起来了，除非Bones联络对方，他们才会出现。”  
“如果你联络他们，他们不会出现。”Steve找出了里面的隐藏意义。  
Bucky点了一下头，拿起他的咖啡杯，Stark的杯架居然还是保温的。  
Steve已经逐渐驶上出城的道路，路上的车也多了起来，广播里的流行乐一首接一首地播放着。  
“我认为Sam Wilson不用特别留意Bones的行踪。”Bucky在喝了几口咖啡后说。“我从没接到和复仇有关的任务，长官们都忙着掌控世界。”  
Steve没忍住，分心看向了Bucky。Bucky似乎有点不确定，眼睛在车内光线里柔软而沉默，但Steve看向他时仍然挑衅地抬了抬下巴。  
Steve盯着他戴得相当正的棒球帽，略微看了看现在的路况——很好，没什么车，伸手就把他的帽檐给拨歪了。Bucky的表情变成了惊奇，又困惑又怀疑地盯回来，把帽子戴好，脑袋后面的发绳扯下来塞进衣袋。  
Bucky这副没搞懂的脸一直延续到了回基地，Sam看起来挺困的，弥漫整个基地的咖啡味儿也证明了这一点。  
“我们晚上出发去科罗拉多。”Steve告诉Sam，“看来最近都得夜间行动了。”  
“我现在感觉自己开始老了。”Sam打了个大大的哈欠，“你俩欠我的可大着呢。”  
Steve赶他去睡觉，自己和Bucky坐下来开始处理冬日战士的医疗记录，文件不算太多，但全都得扫描然后上传到Jarvis的服务器里。  
“Captain，Barnes中士，我必须提醒你们，任何完美无缺的系统都有漏洞，”Jarvis诚实地说，“只是尚未被发现。”  
“如果Zola游荡在网上，他就可能窃取这些资料。”Steve思考。  
“原始文档必须留存。”Jarvis提醒。  
“我们明白。”Steve回答。Bucky正在一张一张地把文件里那些详细照片，绘制的肌理解剖图还有改造细节，使用药剂的文字记录都扫描进Jarvis里面，不时还拿出一两张照片多看几秒钟。  
“Stark的三维成像比这好懂多了。”Bucky评价，其中一张图片明显是现在那只手臂的粗糙版，内部的电线——或者说更像血管里流淌着浅蓝色的液体，“胳膊里的血是蓝色的。”  
“那很像宇宙魔方的颜色。”Steve看了一眼，“仿生学，是不是？”  
“正确。”Jarvis一边扫描一边分析那些照片，同期传输给Tony和Bruce。“大部分武器与人工智能机械都采用了仿生学设计，更简化，更易操作。”  
Bucky明显不明白这是什么，Steve给他解释了纽约一战里那些外星生物，某方面来说它们也像巨型机械武器，还有一些军方测试中的蜘蛛型机器人，仿生鸟型高空侦查机，隐形战机采用蝙蝠的回声定位——Bucky立刻就被科技进展迷住了，冬日战士确实搞懂了绝大部分武器和车辆的原理，怎么操作以及怎么破坏它们，但像隐形战机这些设计背后的仿生学知识他还没明白，Steve自己曾经也花了一段时间才全部弄清楚目前的所有军方武器（不包括Stark那些新玩意儿，Tony的设计更新太快了，除了Bruce和数量不超过10的顶尖科学家没人能搞明白）。  
Jarvis给Bucky展示那些仿生科技，其中就包括智能义肢。Steve看着屏幕上滚动的分析数据，绝大部分他都不懂，不过Jarvis列出了相当数量的义肢造成肌肉与骨骼疲劳的情况参考，并且迅速传进了Steve的笔记本电脑里。  
从他们开始传输数据时Bruce Banner博士就在线了，同时给这些照片做备份，博士看上去精神很好，不时对着那些照片嘀咕着设计上的精妙。  
“Tony大概还埋在工作室里，”博士说，戴着眼镜，操作着电脑，随着那些照片不断地被扫描进去，通讯画面另一边也展示出了一个新的三维机械臂模型。“果然没错，你的胳膊经过几轮更新，不过那些类似Cap的血清帮了大忙。初期你的手臂没现在这么精细，但也比40年代的Stark设计更先进。”  
博士指出了一些特别容易造成疲劳损伤的肌肉群，询问Bucky对自己手臂了解多少，双方讨论起基础维护。Steve放任他们聊细节，去煮了咖啡，加热剩下的热狗汉堡。Bucky还把之前杂货超市买的那些迷你小工具给博士看。  
他在厨房多呆了一会儿，捧着小咖啡杯享受片刻平静。厨房门敞开着，Bucky和博士小声讨论着细节，Sam关着房间门补觉。Bucky花了半个多小时才搞清楚所有他想知道的细节，中途Steve也被叫过去了解维护手臂的基础知识，博士讲得很容易理解，甚至还解释了紧急情况下怎么卸掉胳膊。  
Steve透露了一点科罗拉多的消息，找笔画了图给博士看视频里的浅灰色类甲壳生物，不出意料的是博士也不认识那个东西。  
“按时间来看确实和Thor来到地球的时间吻合，”博士在网络另一端查着线索。“但我建议你们往更早的时间上去查。”  
“宇宙魔方那时候？Schmidt在1942年找到它，挪威的Tensberg.”Steve问。“或者北欧神话的起源？Asgard和地球的时间不一样，Thor的生命比人类长得多。”  
“这是一部分。”博士发来了一些资料，Jarvis开始处理。“记得Tony说了登月那事吗？51区？罗斯威尔事件？”（*5）  
“我知道Tony也没能获准穿着战甲飞过51区。”Steve皱眉。  
“没错。”博士解释，手中的触屏笔指了指Steve画的示意草图。“从你告诉我的细节判断，它和51区的机密度差不多。区别就在于51区被曝光了极少的细节，这玩意儿我们刚刚才知道它存在。”  
Bucky两只手握着Steve给他端来的咖啡，嚼着热狗一言不发。Steve一手撑在他的椅背上，Bucky的背暖暖地贴着他的手臂内侧。  
“你们得非常小心。”博士看起来很担忧。“这东西如果和之前那个磁场紊乱的能量有关，它就是我们的百慕大了。”  
Bucky抬起脸看向Steve，Steve也看向他。  
“我们会的。”Steve对博士说。

*

“你想开车吗？”Steve问。  
Bucky点头，Steve退后半步让他钻进驾驶座。事实上，Steve之前走向吉普时已经有点犹豫……之前士兵没失忆的时候肯定很擅长解读Steve Rogers的各种微小表情。Steve钻进副驾驶座，后车厢堆满了武器和物资。  
“Jarvis会给你们监控路况，”Sam说，拍拍车门，“别再把自己搞进医院了，你们俩都是。”  
“留意点儿纽约的情况。”Steve说，“大部分情况Jarvis就能搞定了。”  
“我的荣幸，Captain。”Jarvis从Steve膝盖上打开的笔记本电脑里说。  
“现在人们还寄明信片吗？”Bucky启动车子，现代汽车的发动和以前没多少差别，他把金属胳膊搭在车窗边。  
“是的，我们还寄。但我宁愿你们俩打个电话。”Sam大笑，两手叉腰，“这30个小时应该没问题，避开摄像头再绕点路。九头蛇肯定到处在找你们两个，只要你们被摄像头逮到一次——”  
“没那身制服后我可不是个红白蓝靶子。”Steve反驳。  
“所以那个年代他们干嘛非得让你穿成国旗色？”Sam嘲笑他，“你就没抱怨过？”  
“工资够高。”Steve耸肩。“给你带好酒回来。”  
“我也想喝不醉，伙计们。”Sam翻眼睛。“路上小心。”他还拍了拍Bucky的左臂，吉普开出那个隐蔽地点，得转几条路才能上I-80W。（*6）  
“你怎么认识这家伙的？”Bucky在Jarvis的GPS提示下开着车，维持在限速内。Steve在膝上敲着笔电，电脑比预计的容易操作得多，特别是Stark电脑。  
“晨跑超速。”Steve头也没抬。“我说了三遍‘在你左边’后，Sam差点儿要揍我。”  
“但你跑得比他快。”Bucky左臂搭在车窗上，仍然戴着帽子。  
Steve笑了一声。“没错。”他把屏幕扳给Bucky看，Jarvis已经同步了目前的停电追踪地图。  
等他们抵达科罗拉多就会用上连线Jarvis的卫星通讯器，那就得全靠他们自己——有些任务的细节碎片牢牢刻在士兵脑子里，避开摄像头，准入门卡，视网膜扫描……他看看Steve，Steve敲着键盘，GPS小标志也在Jarvis的车载屏幕上一点一点地挪动。  
“潜入是个大问题。”Bucky说，左臂有个支撑让他的背会轻松点，“最高机密场所很难混进去。”  
“我也在想这一点。”Steve看着屏幕，“连总统都不能随意出入，我们会更难。”  
“黑进去将会触发一系列警报。”Jarvis提醒。  
“猜得出来。”Steve回答，棒球帽檐把大部分金发都藏了起来。“如果那些能量被集中到这里……Jarvis，最近有多少外星人和飞碟类的目击报道？”  
“大部分被证实为PS作品。”Jarvis搜索后回答。  
“Photoshop改变世界。”Steve低声说，“如果这里是他们的大本营之一……”  
“他们会留一条后路，可能不止一条。”Bucky的手指敲打着方向盘。“Jarvis，挖掘地下通道会留下什么记录？”  
Steve反应过来了，视线移到士兵侧脸上：“像之前的地下工厂？”  
“不太可能建在地上。”Bucky解释。“能量被他们藏在地面下面，九头蛇完全可以买下几幢楼搞他们的研究。”  
“……就像Stark大厦。”Steve回去猛敲键盘开始搜些别的什么。  
“那个又大又丑的……？”Bucky说到一半就被Steve喷笑的呛咳打断了。Steve咳了两声，Bucky立刻减慢车速试图拍他的后背——呛咳马上就停下了，Steve拍着笔记本电脑：“刚才那句话别告诉Tony。”  
“当然，Captain。”Jarvis回答。  
Bucky的手顺着他的脖子后面向下来回摸了摸。Steve抗议地拍他一下，力度比他预计得轻多了。  
“Pal，我知道我算不上你那边的，能不能解释一下那些内部笑话？”Bucky挥挥他戴着手套的左手。  
Steve解释了上回纽约之战的一些细节，Tony到处惹事还戳第一次见面的Banner，Steve和他吵了几句。  
“像个小恶霸。”Bucky撇嘴。“他老爸，Howard Stark就是神盾创始人？”  
“还有Peggy Carter。”Steve说到这个名字时声音低了一点儿。“她现在还不错。”  
Bucky手指继续敲着方向盘。  
“找到了。”Steve停下了戳键盘。“就像地下工厂，他们留着紧急逃生通道，可疑建筑把周边大量土地划到了禁入区里，我们需要个探测器。”  
“那就是切入点。”Bucky盯着路况，公路上没什么车，吉普车前灯只能照亮一小片道路。  
“出口会被藏起来。”Steve皱眉，扫视周边地形上的建筑。“那些有车辆进出而不会引起怀疑的建筑……”  
“餐馆。”Bucky说，“凌晨四点送货上门，冰柜车运货。我之前藏的地方就是这个时间点。”再想了想，“还有银行运钞车。”  
“运钞车更显眼，餐馆嫌疑更大。”Steve缩小了范围，“原料加工厂或者食品生产厂家？机械零件制造商？这里地价不算太高，有不少工厂的生产基地。”  
“只有餐馆每天都有大型货车出没。”Bucky提醒。“这段时间他们必须把能量给集中起来，可能每天都得交接货物。”  
“很有说服力。”Steve同意。  
Jarvis搜索着当地的餐馆帮他们做筛选，同时提醒他们：“先生们，我建议寻找一处庇护所度过白天。”  
他们继续讨论所有的可能性，直到凌晨四点，Bucky才按着GPS导航开到了一家汽车旅馆，登记员困得要死，都没多看一眼就扔出来一把钥匙。

*

下午他们俩都睡了四小时，开夜车也确实感觉疲惫，就算Steve不是那个开车的也一样。  
Bucky开车时看起来挺轻松，讨论九头蛇怎么处理一些细节的建议相当有效，如果是神盾局……可能也会这么干。  
相当多的伪装都藏在日常生活的表象下面，运钞车和冰柜车已经是个足够的警告，之前的地下工厂自爆，上面的商场建筑完全没受影响，而出口却靠近地铁站。  
Steve没把车停进停车场（有不少车可以混淆视线），而是藏在了旅馆后面一个不起眼的拐角，吉普看起来不怎么显眼，但有经验的人看得出它的防弹材质，减少怀疑是首要需求。  
Bucky打开门，Steve跟在后面。房间很普通，灰黄色的墙纸和有斑驳污渍的地板，还有……一张加大号双人床，铺着洗了太多次有些发白的淡蓝色床单。  
Bucky先检查了一遍整个房间，在门窗边设置了障碍绊索，用一种非常精细的线——无论什么人要进门都没法轻易通过的装置。  
Steve把他们所需要的全部装备都堆在了床边地板上，大床让他有点困惑……也许是因为Bucky是那个订房间的，也可能现代旅馆订房的程序不一样。  
Bucky拉下百叶窗，现在天还不算亮，周边建筑也不多，算得上暂时安全。他走到床边，坐进床垫时床垫还嘎吱响了一声。  
路上买的食物已经冷了，但房间里有微波炉，还有个小电视。Steve在Bucky装绊索的时候打开了它，电视购物的声音掩盖了很多声响，里面的推销员正在卖力地宣传一种清洁剂。  
Jarvis排查那些可能的地点需要时间。Bucky左腿折起来压在床垫右半边，蹭掉了靴子后，右脚脚趾不时在地板上的靴口那儿蹭来蹭去，眼睛盯着两台笔记本屏幕上不时刷新的线索。金属臂撑在左大腿上，在百叶窗投射进房间里的，逐渐亮起来的光线下更亮，反光也更明显。Steve一边吃东西一边拨开一点百叶窗叶片看看外面，附近仍然很安静，离那些旅游或者中途休息的人们重新活动起来还需要一些时间。  
他把包装纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里，咖啡有一台破破烂烂的咖啡机来处理，那些补给里甚至还打包好了一大包磨好的咖啡粉，很快他也把咖啡给煮好了，整个房间都是浓浓的咖啡香气。  
“你要睡一会儿吗？”Steve问，把便服外套和帽子都搭在床边的一把塑料椅子上，伪装眼镜和手机放上床头柜，只穿着T恤和牛仔裤。  
“现在不想。”Bucky从屏幕上抬起视线。“我可不是那个下命令的。”然后他拿下了帽子，丢在自己那右半边的床头柜上。  
“我可不会强迫别人干不想干的事。”Steve抱怨，拿出牙刷去刷了牙，回来坐在了床铺左边，脱靴子，站起来脱牛仔裤，把裤子搭在椅垫上。  
Bucky在Steve躺进床单底下时好奇地看着他。Steve拉起薄床单盖住自己，“想睡时叫我一声。”然后就把床单拉过了大半个脑袋。  
疲倦很快发挥了魔力，Bucky那半边床垫没动，直到Steve快睡着时那半边才有些小声的起伏。  
……被热醒可不是什么好体验，还有一个凉凉的东西在戳他的鼻子。  
Bucky在用他的左手食指戳Steve的鼻梁，滑到鼻尖，挪开手指时Steve的眼睛清醒得足以聚焦——那上面有小小的汗水水雾，而Steve自己已经挣开了大半的床单，房间里挺热，已经到夏天了，白天会越来越热。  
“……我记得现在到处都有空调？”他的声音还没那么清醒。大概在睡着时已经翻了几次身，现在Steve右脸压在枕头里，整个人都朝着Bucky的方向，Bucky正半趴在床上扭成一个挺怪的姿势，用左手戳他的鼻子。  
“热点儿没什么不好。”Bucky又戳了戳Steve的鼻尖。“你可真能出汗。”  
然后他嘴角出现一个小小的微笑，眼角就像参军前的任何一个笑容那样有细细的笑纹，右手正撑着又冒出胡渣的下巴，眼睛的颜色显得非常年轻。房间里的灯早就关了，百叶窗没那么严实，将整个房间都笼罩在一层深黄浅橘的色调里。那色彩甚至让Bucky看上去更健康了些，连金属左臂都只剩下涂上水彩般的机械之美。  
金属食指顺着Steve的鼻尖上滑到眉间，脑门上热出的汗被眉毛挡住了一点点，手指尖沿着Steve的左边眉毛抹掉一点点汗水。Steve自然而然地眨了一下眼睛，Bucky的眼睛动了动，周围不算亮，连他的瞳孔都比平时大一些。  
那只手指撩了一下Steve的睫毛，Steve条件反射地又眨眨眼睛，Bucky又撩了一下。  
Steve没动，床垫不是太舒服，但刚睡醒这会儿哪怕是硬泥地也没人想马上爬起来。Bucky的头发有点儿油，有一些被汗粘在太阳穴上。Steve的右臂蜷在胸前，此刻的光线让一切都有点微微模糊，所有坚硬都显得柔软。  
Bucky继续用指尖拨Steve的睫毛，Steve单闭上左眼，那只手指就从下眼睑轻轻滑下颧骨，沿着不存在的痕迹滑下去。  
Steve活动范围更大的左手捉住了那只金属手腕，金属比室温凉，手臂毫无抗拒地被他按在了床垫上，手指放松地摊开。  
“二战怎么样？”Bucky低声问，“我不记得了。”  
“烂透了。”Steve回答。“但总得有人去。”  
“想象得出。”Bucky扬扬眉毛，脑门上挤出皱纹。“搞大屠杀的那个小胡子脑子坏了。”  
Steve同意地哼哼，“还不想睡？”  
“在等你爬起来。”Bucky说，语调简直愉快得可爱。“你睡得像个小宝宝。”  
Steve抗议地皱脸，开始挪动自己，床垫又开始吱嘎响了。Bucky迅速爬到了Steve这半边，开始蹭掉自己的牛仔裤，把T恤拉过头顶，那让他的头发更乱了。  
两台笔记本电脑被挪到Bucky那右半边的一把椅子和地板上，插着充电电池（Tony给的）。Steve下床时肩膀绷得有点紧，Bucky几乎立刻就趴着睡着了，连床单都没拽好。  
Steve在床边穿上牛仔裤和靴子，在房间进门的矮柜上找到了空调遥控器，不过房间也没热到不能忍受，而且空调运转的噪音可烦人多了。  
Bucky身上的伤和Steve一样消失了，左臂咬合肩膀的地方那些伤痕还是一样。后背肌肉比Steve记忆里更结实。扫描手臂的三维成像显示出Bucky还有一截左臂残肢，剩下的肌肉骨骼已经完全和手臂内部那些支架和蓝色血管融合延展。  
Steve倒了杯咖啡，检查环境和外面的情况，确认正常后移到床垫更响的那半边，按上去确实声音更大点儿，他就没再坐上去，把Bucky的靴子拎到左侧地板上。  
Bucky一直趴着，睡得比Steve预计得要沉，头发摊在枕头上。Steve找出他的素描本和笔，在地板上坐下来。  
从百叶窗透进来的光线慢慢移位，直到滑过半张床垫，一直斜进墙角。Bucky呼吸又长又缓，后背跟着缓慢起伏。Steve用粗一些的炭笔一端慢慢磨蹭出Bucky的深色长发，留下简洁的轮廓线条，用指腹摩开那些光影，金属左臂总需要多花些时间。  
他一直画到光线变暗，Bucky让Steve睡了六个多小时，醒来时接近下午一点，现在Bucky睡得快错过晚饭，呼吸仍然是真正的睡眠状态，不是伪装。  
等Bucky开始在床垫上微微蠕动，呼吸转浅时，已经过了晚上七点。Steve正坐在床垫右半边的地面上，胳膊趴在床边等着他醒。  
Bucky慢慢眨着眼睛，“你没叫我起来。”声音比之前Steve刚醒时清醒，还和Steve一样右脸压在枕头里。  
“你睡得也像个小宝宝。”Steve说，下巴压在两只手手背上。参军前Bucky还有点儿肉，现在只剩下肌肉了，脸颊也比以前瘦，但笑起来一点没变，不论他是不是记起一切。  
Bucky右脸还压着枕头呢，Steve只看到他拉开的一半嘴角。那只金属手比了一个开枪的手势，指向Steve。  
“你真奇怪。”Bucky绝对被逗乐了。  
“你也很奇怪。”Steve回敬。  
Bucky蠕动的幅度大了点儿准备起床，Steve没错过他一瞬间的僵硬，还有骨骼发出的一声响。  
“后背？”他问。  
“床为什么这么软？”Bucky抱怨，爬起来的时候床单缠在大腿上。他揉了揉后背某个位置，接着是左肩。“还不如水泥地。”  
“当过兵的家伙适应这些床都有点困难。”Steve说，“睡过泥地后你就再也受不了这床垫了。”  
“我宁可睡地板。”Bucky活动了一下左臂，金属内部再次发出细小的声音。

*

“所以这的确有可能是来自九界的能量源。”Steve说，膝盖上放着笔电，可视通话里Erik Selvig博士点点头：“九界这些知识超出了地球的所有物理定律，Cap，能让任何人陷进去，我碰触的只是里面极少的一小部分。”（*7）  
“谢谢，”Steve道谢，Bucky留意着路况。“Thor还在Asgard？”  
“至少他这次没把Jane又弄过去。”Erik博士耸肩，小屏幕里他的背后满是Stark赞助的研究机器。“上回那事儿可够呛。”  
“Banner博士知道得也不多。”Steve解释，“目前只知道这种能量会改变磁场。”  
“我觉得英国这儿还是有些地方残留着上次九界合并的痕迹。”Erik博士说，“不少地方的特工比以前更多了，现在我可认得出特工们什么样，说不定Doctor Who里的情节真能变成现实。”  
“我还没看完。”Steve承认，“那确实让我惊讶。”  
“它是很长。”Erik博士承认，“如果要对付这玩意儿，我唯一能给出的建议就是……别碰它，不管对方用什么工具处理，都直接拿过来用。”  
“也就是说，我得拎着两三个科学家的领子，让他们把能量弄走。”Steve开着玩笑。  
“差不多。”Erik笑了，“科学家最清楚未知能带来多大破坏，他们会听话的。”  
Steve结束视频通话，Bucky继续开着车。Jarvis白天处理了大量数据，将它们都传到笔电上——之前九头蛇从地下工厂偷运那些能量，车辆货物的交接总能被捕捉到蛛丝马迹。冰柜车确实是个不小的疑点，士兵之前的判断没错。  
“这几家餐馆——”Steve打开了一张照片，红橙黄色的招牌连锁店。“它们的营业收入没有增加，但送货车的数量增加了。”  
“你怎么能看到他们的营业额？”Bucky皱眉。“我知道现在什么数据都存在电脑里，但这怎么回事？所有人都公开自己的生活细节，就像社交网络那样？”  
“卫生检查，”Jarvis解释，“针对餐馆食材和厨房环境的检查是随机的，完全合法，可以看到餐馆的营业收入与最近的进货单。”  
Bucky就回了个“怎样？”的表情给Steve，Steve看上去有点心事重重，对Jarvis道谢。  
“社交网络让很多东西查起来方便很多。”Steve承认，“神盾局还有个官方推特帐号。”  
“就是那个小蓝鸟网站？”Bucky确认。“上面都是些废话，每分钟都更新一大堆新的废话。”  
“人们看起来还挺喜欢它的。”Steve继续看着Jarvis整理出来的线索，“传递消息也很快。”  
“每个人都盯着手机或者平板，”Bucky在GPS指示下转了个弯，“没人会注意我们。”  
“这一点也是真的。”Steve同意。  
凌晨一点多他们换了个位置，随着他们逐渐接近科罗拉多，空气愈发干燥起来，夜间温度甚至还有点高。车窗一直是打开的，夜间公路很安静，中途他们撞死了一只横穿马路的小动物，这还让他们俩都吓了一跳。  
每开几十公里Jarvis都会更新一会儿周边的卫星地图还有其他数据，当建筑没有大城市那么高而密集的时候，连夜风都比平常感觉更猛烈。  
“断电的位置在逐渐向科罗拉多集中。”Bucky看着电脑屏幕上更新的位置地点，“还有一些其他地区的不稳定停电，Jarvis已经能识别出假警报和地下工厂断电的不同了。如果现在电脑都这么厉害，为什么九头蛇不用电脑和军方的电脑争夺世界？”  
“不知道，计算机技术发展相当快。”Steve开着车，戴着他的棒球帽和伪装眼镜。而Bucky在确认了接下来很长一段路都没有摄像头之后摘掉了帽子，让夜风把冬日战士的头发好好地给吹了一遍。“Tony和Bruce也不能确定未来科技会发展成什么样。”  
“武器总是现代的更好用点儿。”Bucky握了握左手，金属手指发出细小的声音。“杀伤力也更大。”  
“没错。”Steve同意，Bucky看着他将车开得偏一些，避让开对面开来的一辆三厢SUV。  
“现代的电影比以前好看还是更糟？”Bucky等着Jarvis刷新，无线网总有点儿延迟。“音乐倒还行。”  
“有了个分级制度，按年龄设限。”Steve解释，“级别更高的可以看到裸体，性爱，暴力和血腥场面。”  
Bucky从电脑屏幕上转向Steve，Steve在车内暗灯的光线下还有点脸红。“像我那个目标一样有意思？”  
“差不多。”Steve承认，脸上的红色更深，“很多片子拍得……很美。”  
“还以为你已经适应了，伙计。”Bucky嘲笑，继续刷新Jarvis的数据。  
“需要点时间适应裸露镜头。”Steve在驾驶座里稍稍缩起肩膀。“倒是很多枪战片的声音不对劲，开枪时的音效绝大多数都失真了，可能是为了电影效果。”  
“真的？”Bucky问。“现代社会还是有点儿怪。”  
Steve同意地哼哼，Jarvis的GPS建议他们到一个小镇边缘的汽车旅馆休息，周围都是些树林和小型农场，足够安全隐蔽，而且离他们的目标范围并不远，足够他们休息一个白天后进行潜入行动。  
“吃的东西还不错，”Bucky评价，“特别是那些超大份的玩意儿，你知道那些餐馆每天要扔掉多少吃的？足够喂饱十几个人，之前我都想从垃圾堆把那些完全没坏的食物给拿出来。如果这几个餐馆不是九头蛇的秘密据点，就是浪费的混球。”  
“二战时的口粮可不好吃，现在已经好多了，”Steve轻松地说，“那时候——”  
他停下了，有两三秒钟看起来有点——Bucky如果没被洗脑大概会知道那是什么意思——有点难过。  
“那时候怎么样？我的脑子不记得，估计胃还记得。”Bucky用手指戳戳Steve的胳膊。  
Steve被逗乐了，扭头看他并报复地戳回来：“吃的总是不太够，每到吃饭时间整个咆哮小分队都能打起来。”  
“在博物馆看到过，”Bucky说，右手搭在大开的车窗边，夜风挺凉快。“他们看上去都很不错，录像里的每个人都挺有趣。”  
两人同时沉默了一会儿。  
“……Peggy Carter.”Bucky看了一遍新的数据更新，等待下一段地区的扫描统计结果。“我记得那段录像，你把她的照片放在指南针里。”那是个看上去就很聪明的女人，有褐色的卷发和坚定的眼神，即使博物馆只有黑白照片Bucky也知道她口红的颜色……总有些记忆碎片的细节非常鲜明，整体是一大团迷雾，但她和那种模糊的，红色的美的感觉在此刻的回想中更加清晰。  
“她住在一个安静的疗养院，”Steve盯着路面，情绪比之前低落，肩膀也塌得低了一点点。“她现在很好，没人会打扰她。”  
“其他人？”Bucky稍稍推进了一些。  
“七十年是很长一段时间。”Steve坦承。  
Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，Steve的肩并不紧绷。  
他们又开了一段长长的路，接近摄像头时Bucky戴回了帽子和伪装眼镜。  
“我总觉得我应该认识她。”Bucky看了新的数据，最终还是这么说：“我不记得了，但我有这个感觉。”  
“你们的确认识。”Steve说，此刻的车内光线让他眼睛深黯。“Peggy有时候会……不认得我，我想她应该认得出你。”  
士兵也不记得大部分事，他认识Steve，绝大多数过去的事只剩下一些……碎片。Peggy Carter住疗养院，那她一定很老并且没有用过血清——血清在美国队长被创造出来后就再没能成功复制，连士兵的身体改造都是不完全的模仿。  
“我有活着的亲人吗？”他低声问。  
“有三个妹妹，Rebecca住得最近。”Steve回答，车前灯照亮着路面状况。“她们过得都不错，生活很平静，孩子们也过的很好。”Bucky看着他开车，Steve转过脸看向Bucky的眼睛。“你想见见他们吗？”  
“至少得等这事解决。”Bucky叹气，“……我不记得她们，她们肯定还记得我，说不定会被我的死而复生吓出心脏病。”  
“好。”Steve同意。  
Bucky盯着左手，金属手掌缠了点绷带伪装，活动时声音并不大。史密森尼博物馆那段黑白录像里的美国队长——Steve——握着指南针，打开的外壳里嵌着Peggy的照片，他抬头时发现了摄像机，迅速合上指南针。  
那个Bucky Barnes穿着件蓝色大衣，复原的那身装备就在展览里，群像壁画上只有Barnes没戴帽子，非常显眼。  
他盯着左手，直到Steve有点担忧地看过来。这会儿吉普正在转一个大弯道，他拍拍对方的右腿表示自己没事。  
“只是想起点儿碎片。”他说。  
“没关系，”Steve摇头，“你就是你。”  
Bucky的左手停在Steve大腿边缘，金属指尖搭在牛仔裤上，它感觉不到温度，只有轻微的压力触感。  
抵达那家小旅馆还需要一些时间，一路只有汽车行驶时的引擎低响。更远些的地方偶尔有些灯光，笔电屏幕上那些短暂的停电反应一再出现，Jarvis按时间先后顺序进行了连线，整个美国境内的停电区域在缓慢收拢，逐渐聚焦在科罗拉多。  
他继续看着Steve开车，确认偶尔路过的车辆，留意红绿灯和摄像头。  
“九头蛇收集了很多东西。”Bucky说。  
Steve分心看向他，疑问地挑眉毛。  
“人体实验，”Bucky的左手再次拍拍Steve右腿，“黑科技，还有大量科学研究成果。”  
Steve减慢了一些车速，注意力移到Bucky这里。  
“把它想成一个正常的，正在发展扩张的国家，”Bucky看着他，“你想到什么？”  
“同时发展经济，军事，科技和文化？”Steve有点疑惑。  
“九头蛇就在干这个，”Bucky回答，“不少资金投入和科技研究都是正派的，会给这个世界带来积极影响。”  
“所以没人怀疑他们。”Steve跟上了思路，“很多人甚至会自愿加入。”  
“Bones就这么说的。”Bucky没收回手。“他说‘看上去绝大部分都是好东西’，”他模仿Rumlow的说话语调，“‘他们想搞点坏的结果’。”  
“就像洞察计划。”Steve皱眉，“那是极端手段。”  
“没错，”Bucky认同，“他也说我们两个搞不定。”  
“没法干翻九头蛇？”Steve反问。  
“至少短期内解决不了。”Bucky耸肩，这的确是事实。  
“我们有时间。”Steve说，车速重新回到正常速度。  
路途在沉默时总有点漫长，Steve并不介意Bucky的左手呆在腿上，Bucky也不介意。  
将近五点时他们抵达那家小旅馆，一个房间更有助于布置绊索和隐蔽。这回房间里有两张床，Steve把盾牌放在靠窗那张床边……说实话，士兵不需要那个盾牌也搞得定窗外的袭击。  
这回Bucky趴着睡了六小时，床垫还是一样不舒服，但整个房间被熏了一种薰衣草和柠檬的香味，导致他睡得居然还不赖，睡醒时他的左胳膊都快滑到床下面去了。Steve绝对是觉得这很有趣，在他连同床单一点一点被左臂重量往下拽的时候完全没有帮一把。  
等Bucky自己因为平衡失调惊醒的时候，Steve从他那张床上跳下来撑住了差点在地板上砸出点什么痕迹的左臂，一脸快忍不住的坏笑。  
Bucky给了他一下，Steve大笑出声。  
“我恨你。”Bucky揉着后背抱怨。  
“洗个澡可能会舒服点。”Steve建议。  
Bucky去洗了澡，的确好受很多。白天的监控有点无聊，基本上就是Jarvis一遍又一遍地刷新和分析。Bucky清理了一遍他所有的枪和小刀，Steve睡得动都没动，直到他再次被凉凉的金属手指戳醒。  
“到晚上了？”Steve迷迷糊糊地问。  
“还没。”Bucky回答。房间和上一个一样热，Steve的发色甚至都因为汗水而有点变深。他在枕头上扭脸向上看，看进Bucky俯视的眼睛里。  
金属手落在Steve肩上，得到一个缓慢的吐气和轻快的调侃。“你的手可真凉。”Steve看着他说。  
Bucky坐在床垫边，Steve显然没打算马上爬起来，窗帘很薄，遮不住黄昏时的深黄日光。  
“Bones让我们小心点儿调查。”Bucky把下巴压在金属手背上，大半重量都在Steve身上。Steve没动，他们的三只胳膊叠在一起，手臂汗湿而微滑。  
“Rumlow出任务时很不错。”Steve评价，声音不再紧绷了。  
“他说你算得上个好人，”Bucky微笑，再次模仿Rumlow的说话语调：“‘逃兵，你最好跟着他’。”  
Steve懒懒地没动，“我得给他送束花。”  
“那玩意儿一点也不实用。”Bucky用右手戳他，Steve打开他捣乱的手指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 我们都知道Brock Rumlow是未来的交叉骨/Crossbones，既然很多特种部队的成员都有代号，那么为什么不先叫Bones呢？XDDD等队3他再成为Crossbones也不迟~（ST的老骨头默默拿出了针管）  
> 而冬日战士/Winter Soldier，我在此拆分了一下，前苏联给的代号嘛，代号往往又短又好记，苏联那段经历可以简称为“Winter”，而九头蛇接收Bucky后，叫他“Soldier”。  
> 2\. 特工卡特104里面，Howard Stark藏起了Steve的血样，Peggy得到它后也藏了起来，据此我设想前苏联和九头蛇应该也留下了Bucky的改造血样各种研究。至于拿去干嘛就是Tony和Bruce的事了……Steve和Bucky也不会搞科研不是吗……  
> 3\. 谷歌被墙之后（好啦我们都知道各种情况是怎么回事，心里懂就好，毕竟斯诺登那事挺复杂的……）我现在在这里找全球各种地标：http://www.earthol.com/ 文里大部分地点你们也可以去找找看，很好玩哒~  
> 4\. Bucky调电台时听到的这首歌是Ariana Grande和Mac Mill合作的《The Way》，因为我写这段时正好虾米循环到了这首……歌词也挺赞的，电台谁知道会放什么呢XD（Steve你偏心233333你就让Natasha把腿放下来！Bucky你就不管！）  
> 5\. 第一次登月的度娘百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/447688.htm  
> （相关还可参考“人类登月”和“阿波罗11号”的百科结果。  
> 美国51区：http://baike.baidu.com/subview/73069/5110458.htm  
> 罗斯威尔事件：http://baike.baidu.com/view/410009.htm  
> （顺便罗斯威尔也在新墨西哥州，锤哥锤子掉下来的地方……………………漫威编剧你们在想什么。）  
> 6\. 拼死拼活开谷歌地图查行车路线，纽约到科罗拉多的开车大致时间是30小时左右，加上两人需要隐蔽行动，大概要两天，路线是走I-80W，I-70W或I-64W三条长长的公路。  
> 7\. 就是雷神还有妇联那位和Jane一起的博士Erik Selvig啦，雷神2还裸奔了一回（。）后面提及的神秘博士就不备注了……
> 
> 配乐：  
> Joe《I believe in you》


	8. Wake

Jarvis分析数据需要时间，而下午和晚上的用餐高峰期进出货物更容易插点别的代码进去，黑进账户背后的数据库。  
中途AI还给他们俩订了个餐，这家旅馆几乎所有晚餐外卖都是在本地几家生意火爆的餐馆里订的，完全没惹人怀疑。  
“我能理解这些餐馆为什么这么多客人。”Steve捡起一块烤羊排，它又烫又辣，就算戴着吃烤肉的那种一次性透明塑料手套也能感觉到羊排被烤得滋滋作响，油脂顺着表皮和肉之间的纹理向下滴。（*1）  
“我能用我仅存的记忆发誓以前绝对没有吃排骨还得戴手套这种麻烦事。”Bucky面前是烤猪肋排，几个纸盘子叠在一起以避免油脂渗透到床垫上。他的双手也戴上了透明手套，肋排的酱汁也在往下滴。  
“现在有很多一次性的东西。”Steve解释，他们都坐在靠窗这张床上——Steve的床，天已经完全黑了，两台笔记本在运行Jarvis的分析程序，小电视上在播广告。“有时候我觉得现代比二战前浪费得多。”  
“那时是大萧条时期。”Bucky擦了擦嘴角。“70年里这个世界发生了不少事，我有一点模糊的印象——那时候人们穿背带裤，戴着鸭舌帽，还有重体力活和偷偷摸摸的喝酒。”  
“禁酒令，大部分酒都在私酿酒坊里偷偷贩卖。”Steve点点头，“就像老电影里那样。”  
“电影变成彩色的了。”Bucky看向电视。“现在每个旅馆都能放电影？”  
“呃——我想应该要调个电影频道？”Steve脱下一只手套找到遥控器，按了几个键，广告，广告，新闻，广告。Bucky拽下右手手套，向他伸手——Steve把遥控器给他，重新开始对付烤羊排。  
Bucky每个频道都看了几分钟，广告没什么特别，有个烹饪节目正在给鸡上擦柠檬，新闻主播在说一个公司的财政危机……一个穿着性感三角比基尼的金发女郎冲屏幕外眨眼，送出一个飞吻：“今晚12点锁定频道33，你就能和我享受一段美好时光——”  
Bucky瞪着电视，Steve呛住了。  
“她穿的那是啥？”Bucky的布鲁克林口音都冒出来了，幸好这个广告马上就结束了，切换成一种新口味饮料的推荐。  
“现代服装。”Steve回答，脸非常红。“伙计，我们花了一晚上补这70年错过的东西，那时间可不太够。”  
“网络色情就够我适应一阵子的了，”Bucky总算能从刚才的暗示广告里回神。“不是说任务里碰到裸体的几率不高。”  
Steve把一块骨头放回纸盘子里，摸走一块Bucky那儿的肋排：“在目标洗澡或者进行某种活动时干掉他们确实容易一点。”  
“你可没展览宣传里那么正面。”Bucky盯着Steve拿走的肋排咕哝。  
“二战战场能让人看到很多东西。”Steve承认。  
Bucky摸走了一块羊排作为报复。“当兵可不是个好工作。”他左手的一次性手套上全是油。“他们晚上交接班大概是——凌晨四点前后，每天都从中西部牧场运新鲜的肉排来。”电脑屏幕上列出了时间表和他们的订单数据。“整只对半剖开的猪，羊和牛？它们的体积够大，人头货物可以算在上面。”  
“小件物品可以算在火鸡和面包一类的进货单上。”Steve吮了一下手指上沾到的酱汁。Jarvis列出的证据非常准确，每天大批量进货，但餐馆每天经营后的厨房垃圾处理却没有理应有的那么多，至少有一部分货源是别的东西。  
Bucky在旁边丢下啃完的骨头，比划了一下大小，之前他们拿到的箱子和里面的能量保存装置体积还不如一只火鸡大。  
“如果他们必须把那些能量分装到那么小的装置里呢？”Steve猜测。“Stark的清洁能源占据了整个大厦底层。”  
“并不是所有能源都必须聚在一起才能发挥作用。”Jarvis解释，“鉴于这种能源很大可能来自九界，有更大的几率是因为这种保存方式更加安全。”  
“那么，九头蛇就必须非常小心，分批把能源运到总部。”Steve说，“所以才有这一系列停电和卫星地图上的记录。”  
“我觉得他们绝对还没搞明白这玩意儿该怎么处理。”Bucky继续吃。“百慕大。”  
“百慕大。”Steve同意。“得等到他们交接货物才能混进去，得过了午夜才能行动。”  
“或许我能建议两位看一部电影？”Jarvis说。  
Steve看向Bucky，Bucky没有异议地耸肩。“我只看了你那个宣传片。”  
“老天。”Steve抱怨，如果不是满手油腻他就得把脸埋在手里了。“有什么推荐，Jarvis？”  
其中一台笔记本上很快给出了一个电影清单，分类详细，还附加观影建议。Steve戳了戳那些分类。“枪战片Tony不推荐，他竟然有空写影评，Pepper该给他一个奖励。西部片Tony也觉得太老，魔幻片也不推荐？那些系列电影是有点长，科幻片——星际迷航和星球大战我还没补完。”  
“公路片是什么？”Bucky戳向一个分类。“……故事主题或背景设定在公路上，主角因为某个原因展开一段旅程？”  
“剩下的选择就是爱情片和犯罪片，”Steve看了看其他选择，“有几部电影我倒可以推荐。”  
“花两个小时重看一遍你看过的片子？”Bucky冲他挑眉。“我可不想和你重温过去，不是现在。”  
“过去也没什么特别的记忆，伙计。”Steve回了个一样的表情。  
“选个你没看过的，”Bucky看看他，眼神有点不一样，摊手展示着屏幕上的选项。“我对公路电影倒有点兴趣，我们现在就在路上。”  
“那么……”Steve看了看里面的选择，Jarvis当然早就把一大堆片子塞进电脑里了。“五星推荐？我更倾向于选一个和现在的任务多点差别的故事。”  
“Thelma & Louise？ ”Bucky指向其中一部，海报被放大了。“两个女人的故事，绝对和我们完全相反。”（*2）  
“科罗拉多大峡谷。”Steve指出海报背景。“就它了。”  
“我也觉得就它了，pal。”Bucky把吃完的食物残渣和纸盘子收拾起来，Steve拖过来垃圾筒。还剩下点儿外卖沙拉和饮料，Bucky把它们挪到床垫上，房间里还是很热，他绑了个小辫子。  
Steve把打包好的外卖垃圾放到房门外（走廊里一个人都没有）关门时看到Bucky揉了揉左肩肌肉。  
“要帮忙吗？”他迟疑了两秒后问，Bucky看过来的表情还有点困惑，Steve指指自己肩膀。  
“没影响。”Bucky说，听上去有点不高兴。  
“没坏处。”Steve从Bucky床上拿了枕头放在背后，坐在自己的床垫上。  
Bucky想了几秒钟，歪头让Steve挪到自己背后去，把T恤从头顶上拽下来，放在一边。  
现在Steve看得到他的背了，脊柱看起来没问题，但肌肉感觉就相当紧绷，左肩上的伤痕也确实蔓延到了后背，面积不算太大。  
Steve将双手放在他肩膀上，Bucky非常轻微地颤抖了一瞬。  
“过头了就告诉我。”Steve说，稍稍施加压力，从Bucky的双肩向下抚摸，记住每一个紧绷的位置，逐渐施压，在Bucky的身体紧绷时减轻力道。他们俩身上都出了不少汗，Bucky的肩膀在按揉下开始放松。Bucky歪头看看他在后面的位置，挪了一下床垫上的食物。  
Jarvis开始播放电影，Steve继续他的手上工作，Bucky偶尔吃上一两口。Thelma和Louise上路享受短暂的假期，两个截然不同的女人在酒吧里的表现也完全不同。当那个搭讪的家伙把醉酒的Thelma带去停车场，遭到拒绝后开始施暴时——Bucky在Steve手掌下绷紧了，Steve自己也几乎屏住了呼吸。  
Louise的枪口对准他，对方假装镇定，仍然爆粗，紧接着那颗子弹在他胸口开了个洞。  
Bucky的金属手捏得轻响，Steve继续刚刚停滞的按摩。Thelma和Louise开始逃亡，男友带来了结婚戒指，Louise最终却说这不是个好时机，而Thelma的轻信让英俊的小混混偷走了全部积蓄。  
当Thelma带着抢劫成功的钱回来时，Bucky长出了一口气。Steve减轻了力度，Bucky背上热出的汗让按摩变得更容易，肩膀肌肉也明显更轻松了。剧情愈加紧张，警官追踪她们的逃亡之路，劝说她们自首，Thelma突然挂上电话，表达自己的怀疑——金属手指按在Steve的手上，Steve停下了。  
油罐车司机的车被爆了，火光占满大半个屏幕，他在尘土里咒骂，Thelma和Louise开心极了。  
运气总跑得比你的脑子更远。警官说。  
画面定格下来。  
“非常抱歉打断电影时间，”Jarvis解释，“餐馆数据里出现了一些问题。”  
Bucky立刻挪动了位置，离电脑更近，开始看那些数据——用电量和用水量大幅增加，Steve拉过另一台笔电，店里的订单量和能源消耗量并不相符。  
“几家餐馆的电力来源都被屏蔽了。”Jarvis解释，给出了一张俯瞰地图，餐馆都挺大，在这块地区的分布呈弧形，AI画出了定位线，中心点是一大片空旷的农场。  
“如果他们把这能量看守得像51区那么警惕——”Bucky设想。“混进去可能还得偷两套实验人员的衣服。”  
“科学家才是最接近能量的一群人。”Steve皱眉，“大部分科学家都没有……”他示意他们俩的体格。“我们可能没法靠近中心区域。”  
“总得试试。”Bucky捡起T恤嗅了嗅，把它扔到一边。  
Jarvis给出了越来越多的细节，几间餐馆周围的建筑分布，路线，几天内的凌晨进货单，还有周围的监控摄像头。  
摄像头倒没拍到什么东西，正常的工人卸货，扛着那些对半切的猪或羊或牛进后厨冰柜，一些纸箱装的酱汁也被运进去。  
“瞧，”Steve指出其中一个镜头画面。“看这里，他们从凌晨4点13分开始卸货，”调整时间到后面，“直到凌晨5点半才全部弄完，时间太长了。”  
“这些牛羊猪肉确实很多，以他们的客流量可吃不完。”Bucky说。  
“就算这些餐馆扩建了整个地下一层，冰柜也不够放这些冷冻货物。”Steve问了Jarvis总体数字，进货量相当惊人，一部分肉食消失了。  
“我确信那些科学家也会想吃肋排。”Bucky评价，甚至还有了点曾经的玩笑腔调。  
“未知不等于危险。”Steve轻悄地放松下来，扯了扯绷在身上汗湿的T恤。“你想洗个澡吗？”  
Bucky去洗了澡，接着是Steve。上路前整理装备时，他们都尽可能地多带上了武器，Tony提供的装备里还有过滤面罩和护目镜，Steve原本打算带上，又放下了。Bucky试着戴了一个，看上去更像冬日战士，不过眼睛比起他们桥下一战时要灵活生动得多。  
“你预计需要多久？”Steve估算时间，“我的失联极限是两周。”  
“在九头蛇？我的失联极限是每小时都得定位报告。”Bucky正在给自己的多功能腰带里尽可能地多装弹药。“百慕大，Steve，我们可能永远回不来。”  
“没错。”Steve赞同，这是真的。“Jarvis，你的损害估计是多少？”  
“鉴于对方有未知科技，卫星扫描与一系列能源测评显示对方很可能会屏蔽掉一切有线与无线信号。”AI解释，“我建议设置为48小时。”  
“这可有点短。”Steve说，“72小时。”  
“已写入，”Jarvis回答。“诚挚地，祝好运，Captain。”  
Steve道谢，戴上手套护具，绑紧靴带，将短刀插在靴侧。Bucky将一些小东西装了起来，还把其中一个扔了过来。  
“手机？”之前那个一次性预付费手机可没用上。Steve把它装进腰带其中一个小口袋里。  
“谁知道里面什么样？把这也装进去。”Bucky又扔过来一把细长的小刀，足以藏进Steve连到小臂中段的手套里。  
Steve给Sam打了电话，Sam听起来有点忧虑，但他同意了72小时后没联络才通知其他复仇者。  
他们装备上Jarvis的迷你耳机，将两台笔记本和其他东西都留在了房间里。Steve带上盾牌，和Bucky翻窗出去，落在室外的尘土地上。  
“留下痕迹更好些。”Bucky阻止了Steve要抹掉脚印的动作。Steve同意了，他们趁着凌晨周围一片黑暗开始移动。  
“Thelma和Louise，”Bucky低声说。“你觉得她们会……？”  
“我不知道。”Steve回答，在深夜里和Bucky一起避开那些街道上的摄像头。“看来得等解决九头蛇才能知道结局了。”

*

肩膀好多了，Bucky在潜行中活动了一下手臂，Steve在他右边等着，留意着打烊的餐馆后门。  
离这晚的交接冰柜车冻肉货物还有大概二十分钟，Jarvis监控着那一堆车辆的路况，他们呆在这家最大的餐馆边的……垃圾箱后面。  
混合着油炸食物，咸酱汁和过甜的汽水，还有算得上新鲜的面包和乱扔的纸巾团，周围的味道糟透了。  
中西部的一大特点就是建筑分布广而稀，连天空都比纽约看起来更大，也更宽广。Bucky分心看了一眼头顶，星星总觉得有点少。  
Steve大概感觉到了他的动作，扭头看他。  
Bucky看回去，路灯的光线范围离他们还挺远，但仍能够辨别Steve脸上的好奇。  
“你有个素描本。”Bucky低声说。整理房间时Steve将它收好了。  
“有空时我会画点儿东西。”Steve回答，回去盯梢，语气轻松。“你以前是我的模特。”  
“短头发的时候？”Bucky追问，史密森尼那段黑白录像画面相当清楚。“你怎么画得下去那个婴儿肥的下巴？”  
Steve转过脸，“真的？你看了你自己以前的样子，这就是你唯一的感想？”  
幸亏附近没人，只有摄像头在不停转动，他们藏在其中一个死角，于是Bucky给了他一下。  
Steve的眼睛睁得更大了，在不会打到旁边垃圾桶的幅度范围内回击。  
“那张脸是挺肉的。”Bucky小声说出事实。  
Steve一脸不可思议，Bucky摸了摸自己现在的下巴，出门前他们都刮过了脸，金属手指还挺凉。  
他们同时转头回去盯梢，半蹲在垃圾箱后面，时间过得既快又慢。Bucky的左手在膝盖上轻敲着打发无聊，Steve也没大动作，隔一会儿就会挪挪重心位置。  
Bucky只分心看了他一次Steve就留意到了，一半注意力还在盯梢上，脸偏向左边Bucky的位置：“怎么了？”  
“不知道。”Bucky看看Steve的侧脸，继续盯梢，“就只是……”  
光线很暗，Steve看向他，那视线里有点困惑，然后多了点担忧，撑在左膝上的手指小小地动了一下，Bucky看向它们，戴着防止留下指纹的超薄塑胶手套和战术手套，那只手呆在长裤布料上，手指长而漂亮，不过却没一般男性手掌宽大，连手套都是小号。  
Steve跟着他的视线看看自己的左手，没搞明白他的关注点在哪儿。  
“没想起来什么记忆，”Bucky承认，仍然盯着他的手看。“就是觉得我可能忽略了某个细节。不是说这个调查。”  
Steve的眼里仍有点迷惑，垂下视线想了想，重新看向他：“我？”  
Bucky点头。  
Steve这回的思考让他眉毛皱起来了一点点，“你并没改变，”他低声说，然后像想到什么一样微笑。“只是打架更厉害。”  
“Winter Soldier，”Bucky小小地摊开双手耸肩。“九头蛇让我活下来还装了这玩意儿，肯定都不便宜。他们当然会确保打起来的时候我能干掉你。”  
Steve眼神变得柔和，他被Bucky逗乐了。  
“那时你对我打了血清后的外表也有点不适应，”Steve解释，“现在还加上了未来的新东西，我觉得我们扯平了。”  
“太好了。”Bucky干巴巴地评价，“我觉得不是这一点，我说不出那是什么——但我感觉有什么不对。”  
“好的还是坏的？”  
Bucky回想，从天空母舰之后的躲藏到现在……“我也不知道。”  
Steve看着他，Bucky也看着他的眼睛，Steve并不躲避。  
“Captain，Sergeant.”Jarvis的声音在耳机里响起。“运货车即将抵达。”  
Steve转头去看路况，手指在膝盖上微微蜷紧，进入任务状态。Bucky多看了他两秒钟，也去看那数辆冰柜车。  
卸货员块头都挺大，拉开餐馆后面的卷门，身上搭着布，扛着那些还带着冷气的对半切猪或羊或牛进去，另外有两个卸货员在一箱又一箱地往里面搬纸箱，上面印着屠宰场的名字，搬进去时显然都是随便扔在那儿，声响不小。  
他们等了一会儿，货物数量相当多，比Jarvis计算的高峰期出售数量多得多，那些多出的肉食都消失了。几个司机都拎着手提灯照亮餐馆后门，衣着没什么特别，但在Steve和Bucky这么近的距离下能看出他们衣服下的枪。  
货物卸得差不多时，卸货员开始搬运一些别的箱子——他们竭力装得一切正常，但动作明显比之前慢，也更小心，那可不能用大量卸货的疲劳解释过去。箱子上面印的仍然是调料标签，里面应该是装了填充泡沫，没有发出内容物碰撞的声音，放置时也没有发出声响。  
Steve看向他，Bucky示意等待，得到一个点头回应。  
他们一直等到运货车卸货全部结束，驶离这里才从藏身处钻出来。  
“Jarvis.”Steve通知AI。  
“五分钟，Captain，从现在开始。”Jarvis回答。  
Bucky看了一圈周围的摄像头，它们的运转红灯都灭掉了。  
两人来到餐馆后门，卷门旁边是个不算新的电子密码锁，Steve用Stark手机扫描它，很快浮现了密码。  
里面先是一堆堆装调料的货架和纸箱，Bucky翻看了几个，其中还有他们晚餐的烤肉酱，超大瓶装。  
“Bucky.”Steve低声说，指向第二道门，同样的电子密码锁，外表也有点旧，一点也不像九头蛇那种高科技装备。  
他们扫描后打开了这道门，里面是个狭窄的走廊，一扇半旧的金属门，一扇普通的门，都没有锁。普通门后面是一堆餐馆账目和办公桌还有餐馆的监控器。金属门后面是冰库，里面的低温让他们都绷紧了身体。  
冰库里挂着那些冻肉，还有切割机用来把肉和骨头给锯开。只有一扇通往厨房的门，他们找了一会儿，在一块隐蔽得很好的墙面上找到了暗门。  
“看来就是这里。”Steve低声说，光线相当暗，他靠近门边检查了一会儿：“应该有个开关装置。”  
他们找了找，开关不在冰库里，Bucky打量周围的环境。  
“这里很容易入侵。”他下结论，“但这个入口很难被发现。”  
“开关可能伪装成了别的样子。”Steve同意。他们把整个餐馆仔细搜了一遍，最后在收银台下面找到了一块活动地板，里面是一个刻上九头蛇标记的脚踏开关。  
“他们可能会立刻发现入侵。”Bucky提醒。“这里是个百慕大。”  
Steve只沉默了一两秒：“我们没有后援，Bucky。”  
Bucky看着他，Steve的肩膀都有点垮下来，他盯着那个开关。  
Steve伸手时Bucky也伸出手，他们一起按下去，冰库暗门移动时发出嘶嘶的漏风声。Steve绷得更紧，Bucky也一样。  
门后是设备精良的电梯，他们穿过冰库的低温和冻肉，电梯门自动合上，无声地往下坠落。  
Steve将盾握在右手，Bucky站在他左侧，蜷紧金属手指又放松，电梯下坠了一段时间，门自动打开了。

*

高科技是二十一世纪潜入行动的一大阻碍，相对而言，Natasha更适合做间谍任务。  
电梯门打开时，他们立刻被对面墙壁上的摄像头盯住，那个小镜头红点闪烁。Steve的盾是个太过明显的标志，就算它现在没有上漆也一样。  
Steve没动，Bucky的右手也伸过来按住他的左臂。  
监控摄像头发出很小的对焦声。  
电梯外面是个不及冰库一半大的小房间，连通两条只亮着应急灯的走廊，这里温度不算低，刚刚运进来的那些冻肉和箱子就堆在门边，还在往外面冒着一点冷雾。  
那点儿冷雾非常清楚地显示出电梯门外的墙壁——相当厚的墙壁侧边装置拉开了一层浅色的能量力场，就像纽约复仇者一战里，宇宙魔方外围的那一圈能量，但它不是蓝色也不是浅白色，有一点泛黄，却足够阻止Steve和Bucky贸然迈出电梯门。  
Bucky看向他，收回右手在裤袋里摸出个什么东西……Steve还没看清Bucky就把它扔了出去，小物体穿过了力场，只引发了一圈波动，落在不远处的地面上响起啪嗒一声，地面是金属的。  
Bucky又摸出了一个塞进嘴里，Steve看着他张开手掌把另一颗递到他脸边。喔，柠檬糖。也许他迟疑的时间稍长了一点，Bucky把糖塞进了他嘴里，手指没碰到他的嘴唇。  
“你什么时候——？”Steve低声问，嘴里有颗硬糖说话就有点不清楚。  
“Mr.Green. ”Bucky解释。上回Steve口袋里带着这卷糖进行了地下工厂勘察，被爆炸追赶着撞开地下通道大门，地铁站狙击居然没碎多少，在博士那里换衣服时当然要掏掏之前口袋里的东西，Steve随手就把剩下的小半卷糖放在了一边。  
摄像头又一次对焦，电梯门开着就会亮着灯，Steve和Bucky完全暴露在摄像头下面。  
对方肯定立刻知道他们闯了进来，力场产生了一点波动，接着自行消失了。  
Bucky用金属手指试了试，力场的确消失了。  
他们迈出电梯间，电梯门立刻合上了，升回地面高度。  
这并不寻常。他们交换眼神，对方知道美国队长闯了进来，Bucky没戴面具，九头蛇内部肯定有不少人认识他。  
房间里堆着些冻肉和其他食物，他们快速扫了一圈，摄像头跟着他们移动对焦。最后那些必须小心翼翼搬运的箱子都不在这里。  
两条走廊的应急灯很暗，连这个地下空间也只有应急光源照明。  
右边那条走廊的应急灯突然闪烁了三下，停顿了三秒钟，又再次闪烁。  
Steve做了决定，朝这灯光有问题的走廊示意，Bucky点头同意。他们无声地进入右边走廊，路程很短，走廊是个弯道，尽头的那扇门边也有个高科技密码锁，看起来需要指纹扫描和虚拟键盘的密码组合才能进去。Steve试了Stark手机，屏幕上显示已断网，还有“解码需要至少二十五分钟”，Bucky敲了敲耳机，Jarvis已经完全断线了。Steve把耳机取下来塞进口袋，Bucky也干了一样的事。  
扫描锁上面的小显示屏闪了闪，明显被人在这一刻篡改了程序，一行字母滚动显现出来两秒又消失了，“BE CARE CA WS”，接着是“KITCHEN”这个词，第三次是一组数字和字母的密码。  
门自行打开了，里面堆放着好几货柜盒装的防护服，面罩，手套，靴套以及推车。Steve完全可以把盾藏在推车里。他和Bucky换上防护物，从头到脚都全遮住了，露不出一根头发。防护服仓库的大门一直就没关过，侧边还有一个消毒舱，很大，内部装了很多喷头，两人在里面被一阵雾气喷了一遍后，防护服外面全是酒精消毒剂的味儿。  
他们推着推车回到外面，将一些食物原料堆上去，摄像头跟着他们的一举一动，这回左边走廊的应急灯闪烁起来。  
两人保持沉默，推着车进入左边走廊，同样是一个弧形走廊，同样的入口密码锁。Steve输入那串密码，门打开了，无需指纹。  
内部相当宽敞，走廊和不同走向的门，标识很清楚——住宿区，娱乐室，研发，监控和安保，他们很快找到了厨房的方向，路上没有警卫，只有监控摄像头一路跟随。  
Steve和Bucky都没出声，推着那些食物原料进入厨房区域——就算是厨房区域，也比地面上那家餐馆的整体使用面积更大。  
里面只有九个人，每人都穿着普通厨师装，戴着厨师帽，看到他们两个推车进来还打了个招呼。墙上的摄像头还有明显的防爆合金门与高科技消毒淋浴间是唯一与普通餐馆不同的地方。  
“马上到夏天了，伙计们，”一个厨师说，“冰淇淋的需求可比以前大，让他们多买点儿原料来。”  
“没问题。”Steve回答，稍稍提高了点声音，改变说话的语调。他们把食物卸下来，堆在一边的冷库区。  
“十五区娱乐室玉米片消耗量有点多。”另一个厨师说，示意旁边已经装好玉米片的一些大号塑料盒子。“还有八区那儿今晚的订单……”另一个厨师拿了个类似平板电脑的玩意儿过来，戳了几下调出订单。“瞧，最近的餐点需求多多了。”  
Bucky接过那个平板，同样改变了声音回答，还开了两句玩笑。  
“别漏了后面的全身消毒，”一个在远点儿的炉子上看着一大锅不知道什么汤的厨师提醒。“上回那两个接班的蠢货忘了第三次消毒，差点儿把整个研究所搞出疾控警报。”  
“谁叫这儿就是个X档案研究所。”给Bucky平板的厨师反驳那个人，“所有食物都得全熟，半点寄生虫和细菌都不能出现，记得上回年底那个见鬼的黏菌和什么细菌不小心组成了个新麻烦，感染了四分之一的警卫么？”  
Steve和Bucky交换眼神，还隔着护目镜基本上什么都看不清：那个泄漏的甲壳生物视频的拍摄时间。  
“我可不想再来一次。”看着汤的厨师回答，尝了尝味道，朝里面撒了点调料。“上哪去找工资这么高的活儿？我可不在乎他们研究什么。”  
“嘿。”Steve出声，Bucky拿着平板戳着那些各区订单，有不少食物得在时限前送到，还得把那些锅和装食物的罐子盒子给搬回来。他走到Steve旁边帮忙搬那些已经处理好并且打包好的食物，堆在另外一辆两层推车上。  
Bucky看到了推车下层堆满了小盒装食物，底下露出一点点盾牌的边缘。  
堆满这辆更大的推车后，那些准备好的食物才只装了三分之一。  
“你们俩回来能把餐具丢进消毒柜里么？”一个厨师抱怨，“让那帮科学家好好收拾盘子是个不可能的任务。”  
Steve同意了，和Bucky把一层塑料膜包裹在推车上的食物外围，推着它走出厨房。  
Bucky把平板给Steve看，上面显示了整个地下建筑的分布，是一个巨大的多边形，有半个天空母舰那么大，按数字和功能划分区域，每个区都有自己的订单，而他们推车上的食物盒子都有数字标签。  
Steve点点头，Bucky很快找到了离他们最近的几个区域。安保和监控的总控制室都在中心区，包围着中央的科研部门，两边分散着数个弹药库，娱乐区，健身区，SPA区，医疗区，住宿区和其间交错的走廊构成一个设计合理，能够当成掩体的巨大的地下防空洞（以及地下迷你城）。  
Bucky点出他们的位置——实际上平板相当好操作，上面就有一个小点闪烁着，随着他们的移动而跟着在地图上移动。  
面罩是深灰色的，护目镜区域像是滑雪眼镜镜面，覆了一层深色的保护膜，几乎看不清对方的眼睛，下半部分也是防毒面具标准配备。Steve和Bucky只能暂时靠肢体语言来交流。  
离厨房最近的其实是医疗区和SPA区，他们俩推着车按正常步速穿过宽阔的走廊。摄像头几乎没有死角地一路跟随，墙面和天花板上每隔一段距离就有灭火器喷头，消毒喷雾和奇怪的管道，有时那些管道还发出低低的隆隆声。  
中途还有两个巡逻兵，穿着比他们装备更齐全一些的防护服，同样戴着看不见任何脸部特征的防护面罩，身上装备着武器，手里拿着类似能量射线的枪，看到他们两个推着推车还打招呼：“今晚有墨西哥卷饼吗？五区那儿的微波炉坏了，都没人想着修一下。”  
“有。”Steve压沉声音回答，调出了五区的订单，确实有墨西哥卷饼。“牛肉和火鸡肉馅，最近的牛肉不错。”  
“那可太棒了。”一个士兵捶了Steve的右臂一下。“最好一小时内送到，我快饿死了。”  
“没问题，伙计。”Bucky同样用不同的声音回答。  
士兵继续巡逻，Steve和Bucky又走了一段路，抵达了相当占地方的医疗区，内部层高超过两层楼，所有设备都很先进，穿着防护服，戴着透明面罩的医生和护理人员正在检查几个隔离病人的身体数据。  
“太棒了，午餐！”一个护理员看到他们就欢呼起来。“快消毒。”  
Steve和Bucky再次进了消毒淋浴间，出来打开那层塑料膜把食物盒子搬出来，护理员很快把吃完的食物盒子塞回来，这些吃完的食物盒子也被塑料膜包裹得格外严密，还打上了 “已消毒”的标签。  
“别和科研区的盒子混装，我再警告你们一遍。”护理员说，“病毒交叉繁殖产生新品种可不是闹着玩儿的。”  
“我们明白。”他们回答。Steve快速看了一眼几个病人，一个的皮肤泛出古怪的蓝绿色，一个身上全是脓包，还有两个看上去皮肤上长了很多奇怪的东西，看上去都很可怕。  
等他们回到走廊，Bucky靠近了Steve的左肩。“你觉得在这儿说话会被录下来吗？”  
“有可能。”Steve低声回答，面罩并没有阻碍声音，但地下研究所的各种装备不亚于Stark大厦的科技。“先干我们该干的活儿，下面得去SPA区了。”  
“SPA？”Bucky低声问。  
“就是别人用一些油在你身上按摩，博士说那很有效。”Steve解释。“我猜我们可以聊点无关的东西。”  
“所以下午你给我做了个SPA？”Bucky歪着脑袋。  
“大概算是。”Steve笑了，不过面罩遮挡下只能勉强看到眼睛，但Bucky的眼睛弯起来了。

*

每个区都有摄像头，摄像头简直无处不在，还有火警，警报装置，甚至还有些喷雾状喷头，不知道会从里面冒出什么来。  
Steve按照平板上的订单慢慢分发食物，收回那些已消毒的食物盒子，期间他们两个一直在观察这个地下研究所——非常先进，设计良好，以至于不需要太多警备力量就能很好地完成巡逻。  
每条走廊的长度几乎都是均等的，尽管它们都挺长，但完整跑完不会超过十分钟。每隔一段距离的墙面间都嵌进一整面金属门，肯定是在紧急情况下分段封闭走廊时使用。  
现在他们成功混进了这个地方，摄像头肯定捕捉并确认了他们的身份。问题是对方打算怎么做——监控美国队长和冬日战士在这里的一举一动，等到某个时机以最小伤亡率逮住他们，或者另有目的。  
Steve的肩膀在防护服下面同样紧绷，尽管他们两个都尽可能做出放松自然的姿态，就像在这里的，除了那些警卫以外的所有人一样，但这不容易……在找出幕后那个人之前，这里的一切都过于难懂。  
Steve核查着订单，他们跑了厨房好几趟，整个研究所很大，光厨房就有四个，分别由不同的人（通常可能是厨房的工作人员）担任每天的分发食物这一工作。  
“这些是最后的订单，伙计们。”一个厨子在帮他们把最后几盒新鲜水果和煎好的肉排摞好，覆盖塑料膜。“监控室那帮家伙和科学家们要求最多，就把那些麻烦精的原话记下来，下回照着买，OK？”  
他们俩同意了，推着推车慢慢走向地下研究所的中心地带。  
监控室门边有两个持枪警卫，对方盯了他们俩几秒钟，门口有和电梯门外一样的浅色力场。摄像头对准了他们两个，力场被撤下了。  
他们推车进去，里面的墙上陈列着数块大屏幕，实时切换每一个出入口的动态，任何人进出某一个区域都必须穿防护服并且消毒。在一大堆大屏幕电脑前工作的几个家伙都站了起来，Steve和Bucky立刻被包围了。  
“快点儿消毒！我等我的橡胶糖已经有一个礼拜了！”其中一个家伙催促他们。  
他们进行了消毒，塑料膜外层也进行了消毒。Steve开始根据订单分发食物，Bucky和他一起看上面的内容。  
“桶装饮用水，苏打水，可乐，果汁。”Steve点数，“薯片，玉米片，芝士条，奶酪球。”Bucky按照订单把不同的盒子发给他们。  
这些监控人员穿得像任何不需要正装的上班族一样，乱糟糟的头发，眼镜，羊毛衫和皱巴巴的衬衫，破洞牛仔裤……没人超过40岁，每个人都像地面上世界里的普通人。  
“嘿，我的巧克力到了没？”一个戴着副大眼镜，下巴上胡渣剃得乱糟糟的年轻人蹦了过来，拿到了几盒塑封食物后一下子拍在了Bucky的金属左臂上，动作并不重。Bucky没动，年轻人笑了起来，手指握住了那只上臂，那个力度绝对能感觉到防护服下面的手臂的异样。  
Steve朝Bucky这里悄悄移近，Bucky盯着年轻人的表情——他大大的笑容里还有一点紧张，牙齿没做过矫正。对方仍然握着金属左臂，朝Bucky眨眼。“那个我得用来当礼物的巧克力？我已经等了四天，别告诉我检疫区又不让那玩意儿进来了。”  
Steve的左臂贴在了Bucky的右臂上：“订单上没有，抱歉，伙计。”  
“我就知道他们会拖时间，”年轻人抱怨，转向了Steve，松开Bucky的左臂去拿那个平板，飞快地在上面操作了一会儿。“瞧！”他把平板转向他们两个，“四天前的下午，伙计们，瞧，就是这个订单。你们能催催厨房和检疫区么？再拖下去Rebecca就更不会理我了。”  
Rebecca. Bucky保持沉默，Steve的声音听起来还算正常：“我们把这些盒子送回去就帮你问。”  
“那可太棒了。”年轻人松了口气。还把订单放大给他们两个看，手指戳着那个巧克力牌子的外包装，“我知道送到这儿肯定得拆了外面的包装，千万别弄混了。”他点着上面的数字，订了八块，Steve和Bucky点头。  
“就算你送给她，那些科学家可没人看得上我们这帮宅男黑客。”一个已经打开盒子开始吃零食的家伙说。“你干嘛不订点钻石首饰？Grant，女人都爱这个。”  
“闭嘴，你这个有男朋友的混球！”Grant反驳，“她每天都在健身房锻炼一个半小时，就把一半巧克力带给我，一半藏在健身房里，就放在公共区那堆食物中间，用油性笔在塑封包装上写名字。”  
“没问题。”Bucky回答。  
“伙计们，你们下个月的咖啡我全包了，还有你们的零食，点完订单顺便发我一份。”Grant说，双手按在他们俩的肩膀上，准确地按在冬日战士左肩金属臂与肌肉相嵌的位置那里。“要不是我的轮班老和她的健身时间对不上，我可能现在都和她结婚了。”他再次冲两人眨眼。  
“你可真能做梦。”另一个看监控的家伙说。  
“你说什么？我现在就要把你上次的游戏存档给灭了！”Grant冲过去扑在电脑上开始操作。  
Steve和Bucky推着推车出门，警卫没动，那力场也自动恢复。  
“等送完研发部门的食物就下个订单？”Bucky低声问。  
“我也这么想。”Steve回答。  
他们继续聊了点别的，摄像头跟着他们移动，研发部门在整个地下研究所的中心区域，更多的警卫巡逻——计算之后是每十分钟一班，所有入口也同样有警卫看守。这里的气氛更严肃，没人说话。  
Steve和Bucky经过了撤下的力场，科学家们每人的食物都有专门的食物盒子封存，而他们进入的空间明显是一个休闲区，有一些生长茂盛的绿色植物，模拟日光照亮每一个角落。研发区有更高的层高（应该超过了三层楼的高度），空间也非常开阔，桌椅都是充满太空感的未来设计，钉在地面上。  
休闲区被半透明玻璃隔开，围绕在中心研发区的外围，同样被半透明玻璃隔开——入口都有虹膜扫描仪，刚才的监控室也一样，没人戴工作证或者胸牌。  
Steve和Bucky在监控摄像头下面把研发部门的食物堆在休闲区的桌上，按名字摆放整齐，取走一大箱已封存并消毒的食物盒子。  
Bucky在他们离开研发部门时站在了Steve右边，以避免有人靠近他的左臂。Steve看着订单，只剩下健身区和住宿区的一些零食需要补充，这些也是他们推车上最后剩下的食物。  
这两个区域离得很近，但离厨房有一段距离。他们慢慢推着车走到健身区，一路上没有警卫或者其他穿防护服的人注意他们两个。健身区里的设备也相当丰富，而且这个时候只有三个人在角落的跑步机和举重设备上锻炼。  
他们更换了瓶装饮用水，将功能饮料补满，还有坚果，水果和能量棒都补全。  
“嘿，”Bucky低声说，Steve放下手里最后一盒食物走到他身边。面前是四台大型咖啡机，其中一台上面贴着个“待修”的纸条。“咖啡有麻烦了。”  
Steve透过护目镜看向他，Bucky知道对方明白自己的意思。他们把补充的咖啡豆放在旁边的小柜子里，一起检查了四台机器，Steve甚至还擦了擦机器旁边的咖啡渍，他们在咖啡机面前时刚好背对着其中一个摄像头，绝佳的角度。  
“帮把手。”Steve说给摄像头和几个健身人士听，他们俩都能单手搬起这四台咖啡机，但还是假装机器很重。  
Steve把机器从桌上朝前挪了一点点位置，伸过脑袋看机器后面，“好像有点漏电，伙计，得找人把这家伙换了。”  
“我记下来。”Bucky回答，在平板上记录机器问题，Steve伸手到后面去摸了点什么，“有什么卡在这儿了，像是咖啡机滤纸——再帮我搬点儿。”  
Bucky帮忙了，Steve拽出了一张不知道怎么回事卡在咖啡机和墙壁间的滤纸，上面还有咖啡残渣。  
“嘿，嘿，这儿有个什么漏了。”Steve突然说，接着Bucky帮他又挪了旁边一台完好无损的咖啡机，直到Steve确认没事才把两台机器归位。  
平板上回复了个消息，说那帮科学家过来健身时会顺带修一下咖啡机。  
“我们走吧。”Steve轻松地说，拍拍Bucky左臂，“还有最后一点儿要送。”

*

防护服外没有口袋，Steve把那个小磁条藏在两根手指间，在他们推着推车往住宿区前进时留意着摄像头。一部分摄像头是旋转的，一部分是固定角度，监控室与研发部门没有死角，走廊拐弯处有监控死角但不足以隐藏一个人的体积。  
Bucky什么也没说，除了那些为了避开可能存在的监听设备而随便聊的话题外——什么都没说。  
住宿区分散在整个地下建筑的不同区域，位置都很不错，能够方便抵达任何出口/医疗/健身/工作室，想必监控会更复杂。不过当他们抵达订单上标注的住宿区，入口却只有两个无死角摄像头，没有警卫。  
Bucky靠近Steve的左臂有一点轻微响动，但那应该可以被误认为是推车在地面上摩擦出的声音而蒙混过去。  
自动感应门在他们一站在门前就打开了，里面就是个更大的消毒间，大得足以把他们连同三四个推车一起装进去。Steve和Bucky进行了消毒。住宿区有点像军营，但房间的组合却是有趣的蜂巢六角形——平板给出了清晰的建筑剖面图，蜂巢也组合了不同的形状，每五个房间一组，之间由宽阔的走廊连通，模拟日光更逼真，还有些植物盆栽和墙上的挂画以及涂鸦，比外面中性与冷色调的走廊和研究所要生动得多。更棒的一点是，住宿区内部没有摄像头，一个都没有。  
Steve看着订单，不同房间订了些不同的零食，还有提前预备好的午餐晚餐，得按数字和内容放在住宿区的休闲区域内，这块地方有咖啡机有微波炉有烤箱有水槽，还有一些桌椅和棋盘游戏，但从上面薄薄的灰尘来看，有段时间没人在这里。  
Bucky安静地把食物们都摆上长柜桌面，然后他们得把每个房间组外面的垃圾箱搬上推车，这活儿一点意思都没有。Steve留心着房间号码，确信周围也没什么针孔摄像机后小心地展开手掌，磁条还没有他的小指长，上面的数字是19。  
他们已经靠近数字十五到二十的房间组了，这个住宿区有二十五个房间。他看向Bucky，Bucky绝对已经看到了他的小动作，对他点点头，搬动手边的垃圾箱遮挡Steve的移动。  
每个房间门上都有数字，旁边有个刷磁条的电子锁。Steve在Bucky掩护下刷了19号房间的门，它自动打开了。  
里面又是个消毒间，要小一些，但足够他们处理了——Steve迅速从推车下层乱糟糟的食物盒子下面抽出盾牌丢了进去，消毒并没有自动开启。他关上门，和Bucky将推车一路运回厨房，按厨房的要求又回到电梯间把更多的冻肉和货物都给运进去，那些冰块还没融化，但室温更低了些，这个电梯间和临时装载货物的房间肯定有温度监控。  
等Steve和Bucky把最后一些冻肉和调料运进冷库里，厨房里响起了一阵很有节奏的电子鼓点音。  
“换班了，伙计们。”一个厨子伸了个懒腰。他们开始收拾东西，打扫环境，接着去消毒间接受一阵喷雾消毒，穿上防护服，从门边一个类似打卡机的挂板中拿了各自的房卡，还打包了点食物，和Steve与Bucky一起离开厨房。还有一些别的穿防护服的厨师在门口多出的两名警卫看护下进入厨房。  
厨师们各自散开了，那两名警卫在护送新一批厨师进入后也离开了。Steve和Bucky在一堆防护服里并不起眼，他们回到了之前的住宿区，再次刷卡打开了19号房间。  
盾牌还躺在小型消毒间的地面上，表面湿漉漉的，肯定被消过毒了。  
他们俩又被消毒了一遍，才迈出了消毒间，真正进入这个房间。人造日光灯自动点亮了。  
Steve看了一圈，没明显的摄像头，看起来一体式墙壁也没有针孔摄像头……而且墙面的颜色是中性的米色，房间就像一个正常的大型房间，六角蜂巢形状其实还分了区，全透明防暴玻璃隔开的消毒间，浴室和洗手间（内有浴帘），两张加宽单人床靠在两侧墙边，浅驼色的床单和压扁的白色枕头（塑封的），一面墙边有一张双人长桌，上面放着两台应该是标准配置的电脑（也被塑封了）还有两个平板（同样被塑封了）。  
“我想这里应该可以说话了。”Bucky说，一边卸下了防护面罩，还扯下防护服的头罩，头发几乎全贴在了他的头皮和侧脸上，全都是汗。Steve自己也一样，他们尽快把防护服全扯下来，房间里有衣柜，里面有六套防护服，还有更换的面罩呼吸器活性炭。换下来的防护服得挂在消毒间里，里面有特殊的衣架可以撑开，保证每一个角落都能被消毒，然后机器会再度打包好它们，循环使用。  
“就像个运转良好的大型工厂。”在消毒间自动处理防护服时，Steve评价。  
Bucky检查了一遍屋子，Steve也检查了，房间没问题。那个小磁条和几盒食物躺在其中一张床的床单上，Bucky的金属手指捡起它。  
“咖啡机？”Bucky露出了一点点“我抓到你了”的表情，微微眯着眼睛，还有一点小小的笑意。  
“不是坏的那台，是旁边好的那台。”Steve微笑，“贴在咖啡机背面的一个标签上，差点就错过了。”  
“Grant是那个放我们进来的人。”Bucky指出。从他们在电梯间被发现，力场自行消失，电子锁上的“BE CARE CA WS”和厨房以及密码提示。“他看我们的眼神不一样。”  
“我没料到他会直接确认你的身份，”Steve看向Bucky的金属左臂，“后来他碰了这手臂第二次。”  
“巧克力，数字8，咖啡，健身。”Bucky手指间的小磁条转了转。“关键词足够多了。如果他从一开始就知道我们进来，很可能一路用监控盯着我们送货，知道我们的前进路线。”  
“以这里科技的先进程度，在电梯那里肯定就认出了我们。”Steve认同地回答，在床边坐下。“如果他们想干掉我们，完全可以在走廊里动手，你看到那些每隔一段距离就嵌进墙壁的隔断门了。”  
“没错，他们可以把我们困在其中一条走廊隔断里，”Bucky回答。盾牌在Steve腿边，他们身上的武器都没卸下。“或者有另一个可能，他们假装有个内鬼，把我们困在这个房间里。”他示意整个房间的强化墙壁，看上去很正常，但牢固度肯定都相当高。  
“但这说不通，”Steve指出，“他们完全能在走廊阻截我们，为什么要把我们困在房间里？太浪费资源，食物和饮水在这里处理起来都更贵，空气净化系统也一样。”  
“只是个可能。”Bucky耸肩，仍然站在屋子中间打量周围的环境，房间很高，两层楼的高度。“等等，空气净化系统在哪？”他抬头看向上面，Steve也抬起头，在两层高度的天花板和墙面那儿有空气过滤系统的百叶窗，和墙壁一个颜色，但他们俩都看得清。  
桌上的一台电脑自动亮了，尽管它还被塑料膜包裹着，但屏幕亮了起来，闪了闪，Grant的大脸出现在屏幕上。  
“嘿，”他身后的灯光很暗，表情比之前在监控室里紧张得多。“你们是美国队长和冬日战士，我就知道！”他的声音有点颤抖，吞咽了一下继续说。“我时间不多，首先，我设计了这个地下研究所一半的监控系统，所以我能黑进任何一个地方，也能看到任何一个人的行动还能暂时不被发现。第二，这里的网络除了监控室外只限于建筑范围内部使用，你们能搜索到外面的消息，但没法把讯息弄出去，电脑屏幕上的摄像头你们得自己找个什么把它贴上。”  
屏幕上方的黑色边框里，小亮点闪了闪。  
“你好，Grant。”Steve说，“谢谢。”  
“我其实不能确定你们知道我的意思，那些暗示也太难懂了，但你们还是找到了这个秘密房间，住宿区相对安全很多，先生们，反正所有人都知道我在追Rebecca所以——”Grant松了口气，“对了，Rebecca，她是科研中心的姑娘，她长这样。”Grant拿起手边一张纸，上面是个打印的浅棕色短发姑娘的照片，挺漂亮的，还戴着副眼镜。“她接手了那个白色能量的研究任务还有——你们是为那种古怪能量来的，对吧？”  
Steve和Bucky确认了这一点。  
“我从新闻上看到了天空母舰那事儿，”Grant看向了屏幕旁边，显然那里还有一块电脑屏幕，他敲了几个键。“好，现在我们暂时还算安全。还有没错，这里是九头蛇，我一开始以为这里是个见鬼的什么国家机密区，51号外星人什么的，但所有警卫都是九头蛇的人，这里的大部分人都不知道，但研发部和监控室的每个人都知道。”他看上去很紧张。“这里只是其中一个九头蛇的头，我一开始宣誓了忠诚，以为就是个全是聪明人的高级俱乐部……但Rebecca那边的一点研究机密泄露了，几乎换掉了这个研究所的一半人，一半还活着的人都失踪了，或者死了。”  
Grant又看了看旁边的屏幕，“我只有三分钟能避开这个操蛋的系统自动监控，”他看向屏幕外的Steve和Bucky，“书桌抽屉里有伪造身份卡，科研部的防护服是蓝色的，你们可能进不去——走廊有摄像头和监听，房间是安全的，保护一些情侣的隐私。”他不好意思地挠挠头，那头乱毛更蓬松了。“最近运进来很多危险能量，所以每个人出房间时都穿着防护服，这能保密一段时间。你们得想办法联络上Rebecca，她知道更多东西。”他又看了一眼旁边。“没时间了，明晚我能再上线三分钟，我发点东西到你们房间里的平板上。请小心点。”  
电脑黑屏了，Steve拆开平板电脑上的塑封，在抽屉里找到充电设备，找出怎么启动它的小按钮。Bucky坐回床垫边缘，金属左臂撑在床垫上。Steve看着它自动加载了一大堆资料，接着去拆另一块平板。  
他在桌子抽屉里找到了身份ID，以及备用的开门磁条，与他们开门的磁条一致，数字19。  
首先是这个地下研究所的排班表，每个人都是三班模式，时差全都经过长期地下生活调整过，六到十小时睡眠，六小时工作制，剩下的都是自由活动时间，比Steve见过的许多公司模式更好也更弹性，有些班次时间更长，但之后总会放一到两天假让员工补休。  
“这个ID能让我们进入除去监控和科研以外的所有地方。”Steve找出Grant和Rebecca的值班时间，“Rebecca刚工作了半小时，她的这个班次将持续九小时，之后休息一整天，我们可以绕到她的住宿区和她联络。”  
Bucky没有说话，伸出右手接过连着长长电源线的平板看了一下，用左手戳了戳，发现没反应后改成了右手，调看了整个地下研究所的房间分布和建筑三维图，然后就停在了那里。  
“Bucky？”Steve低声问。  
“只是有点——”Bucky盯着平板，把它放在了床垫上。Steve看着他的眉毛皱得更紧，表情也有点不确定，那只金属左手慢慢揪紧了床垫上的塑封薄膜，摩擦声并不小。“给我几分钟。”Bucky要求，伸出右手示意Steve别动。  
Steve没动，Bucky微微低着头，头发垂落下去，看起来……看起来并不舒服，但Bucky没说哪儿疼，他们之前潜入也没有受到任何攻击和伤害，在之前的伤口都愈合了，Steve确认过。  
Bucky的表情一片空白，盯着平板上的建筑图，可又不像看真正看着它。  
Steve拿着平板坐进了自己那边的床垫里，塑封薄膜发出一些摩擦音，他又站起来，把薄膜撕开，全都放在消毒间边的垃圾回收口里，接着撕开了电脑上的塑封薄膜，还有浴室里牙刷牙膏一大堆东西的保护膜。  
Bucky轻微颤抖了一下，在Steve拆开浴室里的东西时猛地站起来，粗暴地把自己这边床铺上的塑封全都扯了下来，塞进回收口。Steve把那些东西也塞进去，看着回收口自行把垃圾们打包留待出门时扔到住宿区的垃圾箱里。Bucky的呼吸变得更短促，下颚也绷得更紧，Steve观察他的反应，谨慎地站在原地……Bucky看起来不希望任何东西靠近自己。  
他的视线向下，表情茫然得让Steve跟着紧绷。金属胳膊也跟着轻微作响。  
肯定有什么引发了Bucky现在的状况，也许是记忆回溯，也许是别的什么——如果是前者可以靠等待或者冷静处理来解决，那些关于记忆的资料书上都推崇让患者自己回忆而不是强迫他们想起来，减轻压力是最好的方法，也就是放任不管——  
如果是别的什么？Steve的呼吸几近和他同步，Bucky的呼吸更重，站在那里的身体姿态就像——就像冬日战士，在天空母舰上准备好干掉美国队长，除了他的呼吸以外。Steve看向周围，整个房间比之前神盾地下基地还大一点，空间足够，层高也更高，布局合理到不会绊到除了柔软床铺以外的任何东西，有什么不同？  
Bucky现在闭上眼睛了，他正在努力稳定呼吸，右手骨节握得发白，左手握得也格外紧。  
Steve呼吸了一下室内的空气，有一些消毒剂的气味，不算太糟，有点像医院但要稀薄一些，闻起来还有点儿灰尘味，这里连换气系统都更先进……  
他冲过去拿起平板开始寻找关于换气系统的资料，是由数个中央空调负责不同区域的空气流通，这一点很容易被敌方控制，当然了，这里还有一套原始过滤系统，和科技分开的老式通风管道与地下水系统相连，两者同时运作，保证了地下研究所不会轻易被控制，也不至于让里面的人窒息。  
平板上操作还算简单，Steve找到了这个房间的通风系统——就在他们头顶，但只打开了科技的那一半循环送风口。他打开另外一半，头顶上传来轻微的盖板打开的声音，房间里闻起来一下子就不同了，一点儿河流特有的水汽还有水草的味道。  
Bucky睁开了眼睛，Steve看着他因为房间内气味改变而寻找源头，抬头确认那个通风口的位置。Steve看着他肩膀一点一点地放松下来，Bucky有点困惑，“你做了什么？”  
Steve自己也悄悄缓了一点呼吸，示意周围墙壁。“没有窗户，也没有出口，对吗？”他也有点紧绷，Bucky肯定看出他的表情也有点僵硬。“我想我和你的感觉差不多。”  
Bucky在这句话后直接看了一眼入口的消毒淋浴间。  
他握紧的两只手开始放松了，但仍然握着双拳，就像随时准备攻击任何人。  
“这不是个好地方。”Bucky低声说。  
“至少应该建在地面上。”Steve认同，房间里的温度是可调的，他在平板上设置了室温，比之前他们在小旅馆的温度低一些，不至于热到出汗。  
Bucky皱眉的表情有点难过，“抱歉。”他说，有点沮丧，眼神还有点疲倦和悲哀。“这不会再发生了。”  
“发生什么？”Steve问。  
“任务差错。”Bucky立刻回答，然后反应过来自己说了什么，微微睁大了眼睛，仍然没有看向任何事物。  
见鬼。Steve犯了个大错。他丢下平板移到Bucky面前，Bucky有非常轻微的紧绷和戒备反应。  
“我不是你的长官。”Steve低声说。  
Bucky的眼睛更加茫然，视线略微低于Steve的肩膀，也没有迎上Steve的目光。  
他就是个小孩，Cap，洗脑前后都那样。Rumlow说这话时可没犹豫。Bucky这有一点点沮丧的表情并不是……70年前的Barnes中士，也不像那个更年轻的Bucky。Steve看着他的表情，Bucky没在看任何人或事物。  
Sam提及过一些常见的PTSD症状，从战场回来的退伍兵不能适应现代生活……但Steve通过了心理评估，刚被解冻那段时间他就被新世界淹没了，然后是一大堆必须要学会的“现代生活”知识，还有Peggy，等他的生活安定下来，复仇者集结对付Loki，众人形成了个新队伍，他开始试着认识更多人，认识Sam没几天就因为九头蛇渗透神盾遭遇Fury假死，冬日战士出场——Bucky还活着。  
到现在已经跨越了很多步，他们潜入了一个九头蛇秘密基地，Bucky触发——被触发了某些反应。  
“Bucky？”Steve轻声问。  
冬日战士没有反应，目光望向一个不存在的点。  
“冬日战士？”Steve试着说，接着之前那些资料往回涌现。“……资产？”  
冬日战士朝他的声音这个方向微微动了一下，但仍然没有看向他。  
“你能——”Steve的喉咙几乎堵住了，“你能坐下吗？”  
冬日战士走到床垫边坐下，两只手仍然握着松松的拳头放在大腿上，整个状态在……等待着。他看到了那面有一点儿擦痕的无漆盾牌，微微皱眉，然后移开了视线。  
Steve坐到了他的对面床垫上，床垫弹性舒适，只是枕头需要拍一拍。  
“Soldier，”Steve尝试，冬日战士盯着Steve的胸口，但他的眼睛仍然没有聚焦。“看着我。”  
他看向Steve，眼神开始清醒——“Steve.”Bucky说。他的两只手真正放松下来，手指搭在裤子布料上。  
Steve松了一口气，Bucky又皱眉了：“我干了什么？我吓到你了？”  
“哦，没有，只是——”Steve挥手，“这里有点封闭。”  
Bucky看了一圈房间环境，“的确。”他承认，然后拿起了平板操作了一会儿，“得等到Rebecca结束这一班。”  
Steve递给他一张身份ID，显然这是挂在脖子上的，反正进入每个地方都得消毒，然后穿上防护服，除非进入监控特别严密的地方，比如科研区。  
Steve看着他，Bucky很明显恢复了，身体语言也重新有了点Bucky的调调。  
“看来得在这里等了。”Bucky看了一会儿平板上的资料，起身检查入口的消毒间，用那只手臂试着拉扯了一下，金属支架发出了小小的扭曲声，紧急情况肯定能拆开它，Steve的盾也会。“至少我们不会被堵死在这里。”  
“要吃点东西吗？”Steve问。

*

整个卧室——居住空间——就是个带消毒间和浴室的卧室，有点儿憋闷，不是没窗户那个原因。  
现在这里多了点食物的残留味道，一点点辣酱和奶酪酱，还有洗过澡的水汽，Steve把通风系统开到最大，两个都是，卧室里闻起来离水域和植被很近，至少闻起来不像一个医院或者深入地下数十英尺的建筑。  
人造阳光灯关着，Bucky躺在床垫里。Steve靠坐在对面床垫上，背靠着墙，看平板上Grant提供的资料，平板光线并不算亮。他们可没带换洗衣服进来，好在有烘干设备，现在衣服和武器都在他们床边伸手可以触及的地方。Steve只穿着短裤，平板放在他弯起的膝盖上。  
Bucky在枕头上看向他，没几秒钟Steve就发现了，带着点疑问和好奇地看过来：“睡不着？”  
“不是。”Bucky回答，在床垫里调整了一下，看向全黑的天花板——整个天花板都满是星星，可能是原本就有的设计，天花板也很高，模拟星空还算有点儿接近。  
他闭上眼睛，调整呼吸，床垫上的薄毯子就垫在他背后，很软也很舒服，放松一点点警戒很容易，Steve会盯着周围，他可以睡个几小时，然后——  
然后他们把门关上了，一开始有点冷，冰霜开始从底部覆上他面前的金属门，还有他的左手，那冰霜生长得飞快，他在窗口玻璃上的脸变成了蓝色——  
他的身体能动了，他的左臂能动——他还很僵硬，那些人的手太烫——他挥开那只手，这次很安静，没有一堆人在旁边说话，也没有机械的嗡嗡声——  
“Bucky？”有人小心翼翼地问。  
他睁开眼睛。  
星空？  
不对，旁边的星星有点失真了，另一个光源来自他旁边的存在感那个方向。他试着动动四肢，沉重而满是汗意，后背下面很软也很潮湿，他扭头看到旁边的男人，浅色头发，很强壮，但有点不对劲。  
“Bucky.”对方低声请求。“醒过来。”  
他辨认着这个人。“我是Steve，”这个男人说，听上去很紧张，光源从他背后透过来，四周很暗。“Steve，Steve Rogers.”  
“Steve.”他重复。  
“是的，Steve，”Steve低声说，“你做噩梦了。”那呼吸很急促。“求你。”Steve挣扎着说，声音轻得几乎不存在。  
他可不能躺着，所以他试着爬起来，Steve稍稍退开让他能坐起身——毯子几乎黏在他背后，浑身都是汗，除了带着微弱反光的左臂。  
Steve跪在他面前的地面上，地板很凉，他把脚放在了上面。平板连同那边毯子的一角躺在Steve背后的地板上，屏幕还亮着。Steve举着双手就好像不知道该把它们放在哪里。  
他的左臂发出一点细小的内部音，Steve慢慢放下双手，呼吸也缓了下来。  
他的呼吸也稳定下来。  
平板自动关闭了屏幕，卧室里只剩下墙壁角落和地板相接处的迷你夜灯，光线更暗了，只能辨认出周围家具的轮廓。  
但对他的视力来说足够了。  
Steve望着他，手指搭在跪在地面的大腿上。室内温度不算低，他身上的汗水渐渐变凉，左肩和金属相嵌的疤痕组织那里有点僵。  
他揉了一下左肩，Steve的视线跟着他的手动了一下，回到他脸上。  
“Bucky？”Steve轻声问。  
James Barnes，325570. James Barnes.  
“Steve.”Bucky同样低声回答。  
Steve的表情不太好。他微微仰头望着Bucky，眼睛看上去更深，在昏暗里更黑，还有他看起来想说点什么的嘴唇。（*3）  
Bucky低头看着他，Steve沉默着，Bucky也是。  
Steve没说话，他的视线微微低垂，Bucky不用看都能想得出他睫毛遮住眼球时的弧线，就这么想了半秒钟。然后他轻轻动了动，左手撑了一下地面。Bucky立刻阻止了他，他的右手几乎要抓住Steve的左肩。  
Steve停下了起身的动作，现在他看起来有点困惑，但允许了Bucky的触摸。Bucky轻轻把手放在他的左肩上，才发现Steve皮肤上都是冷汗，摸起来甚至有一点点凉。  
Bucky慢慢前倾，Steve不算紧绷，只是感觉上并不确定下一步要干什么。Bucky在Steve肩膀上那片皮肤恢复温暖后，手指指腹缓慢向他的颈侧移去，Steve没动，脉搏在Bucky手指下跳着。  
他仍然望着Bucky，表情不像有充足光源时那么清晰，只剩下他望过来的眼睛。  
他也仍然沉默。  
Bucky的手指移到了他的脸上，Steve非常轻地颤抖了一瞬。那一刻他的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大，接着被其他什么阻止了，Bucky的小腿感觉到Steve略微抬起的右手，在他的眼角余光里那只手又回到大腿上，小心地保持着镇定。  
Bucky停了一会儿，可能有几秒，也可能有几十秒。Steve在这期间没动，但他身上有点什么，不管是大半藏在昏暗里的表情还是静止的四肢。  
在Steve左脸上的手指触到了他的颧骨，拇指随着指腹移动轻擦过唇边剃过胡茬的皮肤。  
Steve的表情动了，一瞬间他的吸气声清晰得像低一些的气喘。他在迅速后撤，刚一动Bucky就连同左手一起抓住了他的脸，手掌包裹着Steve的下颚骨。  
Steve再次静止，Bucky抓住他后就放松了力量，左手在他颧骨边留下一道淡淡的指痕，没两秒就消失了。  
Bucky看看自己的左手，它曾经是血肉骨骼，也曾经干过很多事，但是现在，它全由金属制造，在黯淡的夜灯里反射淡淡的光泽。  
Steve有点迟疑，他悄然伸出右手，看看Bucky的表情，那只手轻轻捉住Bucky的左手手掌。  
“你曾经——”Steve的声音同样轻悄，说到一半又停下了，Bucky等着他重新抬起视线。  
Steve捉住Bucky的右手，轻拉着两只手让它们盖住自己的耳朵。他的动作很确定。  
Bucky条件反射地捂住两只耳朵，这个动作只指向一个可能性，所以他问：“冬天太冷？”  
Steve在他两只手中间小小地点头。  
Bucky没有松手，让他的手慢慢回到之前的位置，Steve的下颚比之前更方了一点儿——肯定是血清之前，博物馆和他的直觉都这么说。眼睛还是Steve的眼睛，微微仰起脸看向他，应该有个皱眉——总会有个皱眉在那儿，而不是——  
Steve的双手还在他的手腕上，那双手应该更小一点，现在也没多大。  
而且现在Steve不会像博物馆里说的那样冻得够呛，所以这一点其实是……  
“不对。”Bucky出声。Steve轻微地颤栗，只有一点点。  
“你在试图诱导我往另一个方向想。”他低声确认。  
Steve没说话，在他手指下开始变得紧张。  
“你想到了什么？”Bucky追问，右手微微握紧Steve的脸颊。  
Steve张了张嘴，“一些别的事。”他低声回答，“记忆总是随便跑出来。”Bucky的拇指感觉到他一个很小的笑，只是那显然不快乐。  
“看起来记得九十年里发生过的事也没那么好。”Bucky条件反射地说。  
Steve再次放松下来，“没有九十年。”他小声抗议。  
“至少你一次性睡了七十年，”Bucky忍不住反驳，“我被冻上又解冻，再冻上又解冻……我脑子没坏可真是个奇迹。”  
Steve喷笑，在Bucky右手里低下头去，Bucky摸着他的肩颈肌肉，那里因为笑意而颤动，至少这回不是因为别的原因。  
当Steve再抬起脸时Bucky提出问题：“我在想——”  
“什么？”Steve稍稍调整了一下跪坐在地面上的动作，由于Bucky还掌握着他的喉咙——双手位置很接近——他的身体多少有点倾向Bucky这个方向。  
“你不碰我？”Bucky说，这话被他说得像个问句。  
Steve停滞了几秒钟。  
“……噢，”他低声说，有点懊恼。“你有点……”  
Bucky等着，等Steve说点真相可真费劲。  
“我感觉你……有点不太想让别人靠近。”Steve说得也很不确定，他移开了目光看看那只手臂。“我只有你还没装上胳膊以前的那些……记忆，我看了点关于恢复记忆和士兵关于战场影响的书，它们都更倾向于让你自己处理。”  
“如果刚才你的手能动，”Bucky直指重点，“你要做什么？”  
Steve绝对放弃了解释这个古怪问题，他一下子把手放在Bucky大腿外侧的床垫上。“满意了？”他问。  
“既然我的身体记得怎么开枪，”Bucky说，“你碰我也肯定没问题。”他皱眉回想之前的Steve Rogers。“我就觉得有哪儿不对劲。”  
“什么？”Steve问，仍然在他右手里微微仰着脸，手臂几乎和他的大腿肌肤相触，那里很热。  
“我没觉得你是个敌人，”Bucky解释，“但你有点小心过头。”  
Steve安静了两秒。“上回的结果可不怎么好。”  
“可真不容易逗你这家伙开心。”Bucky低声抱怨，右手拇指轻轻磨蹭Steve的颧骨，Steve的脸比之前要热一点儿，还有某个奇怪的地方，被他忽略的细节……  
他看着Steve，现在Steve放松多了，像是有什么从他身上去除，而且当Steve望着他时……不是调查中交换的视线，而是像现在这样，只有他们两个的时候，之前他能意识到那些别的什么，现在他也能。  
他向前倾得更多，那些Steve平静之下一闪而过的细节一直存在。Steve像他还是小个子时那样仰起脸望向他，Bucky让他的双手再次包裹Steve的下颚，握着他的脸感觉他的微笑或者皱眉，这一定是个老习惯，下一步会自己出现。  
他低下头，轻柔地将Steve拉得更近一些。他们的呼吸缓慢而安静。Steve的短发在他右手手指间挺柔软，还有Steve望着他时的表情。  
我知道这个。他轻声说，轻得几乎不能算出声。  
他的头发触到了Steve的脸。  
Steve突然动了，他意识到了什么——他的双手抓紧了Bucky的两只手腕。  
“不。”Steve低声说，震惊得他们有一瞬都僵直在那里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 关于科罗拉多的美食，参考了这个贴http://www.meijialx.com/city-detail-content/info_id:45379  
> 以及百科，当地农产品主要是玉米，水果和肉类，我看美国饮食节目介绍估计当地还是烤牛排羊排类比较多，佐以水果和玉米片会棒棒哒（TB有卖墨西哥玉米片配莎莎酱，略耻地承认自己吃过，分量超足还很健康）以两位超级士兵的食量点的外卖也不会少……  
> 2\. 《末路狂花》英文名就是Thelma & Louise，豆瓣http://movie.douban.com/subject/1291992/  
> 我得承认我选这部片子是有私心的，构思后半截侦查新能源和九头蛇的51区时一直想着要加一部电影暗喻他们的人生，刚好写完CH 7时是春节，就不吐槽春晚那个女性歧视的舆论导向了，再加上特工卡特第一季里Peggy受到的待遇（以及剧中其他弱势群体），Steve豆芽时期经常被忽视看扁，变成大盾后又被丢进歌舞团巡演……再没有什么电影比这部片儿所要表达的更简洁直接了。  
> 后面的警官台词是“Brains'll only get you so far and luck always runs out.”，字幕组翻译是“智有穷时，而运不可恃”，直接这么写就太天朝了，就撸了个略粗俗些的版本。  
> 3\. 如果不太能想象这一段Steve的表情的话，可以参考队1里Steve从Peggy那里听到107军团被俘，去问Philips将军Bucky消息时那个短暂的表情特写，那是队1里的Steve最打动我的细节QWQ  
> 他们俩都是非常坚强的人，因此当他们在某个时刻流露出脆弱的一面时我就特别绷不住……（哭）
> 
> 配乐：  
> Cab Calloway《Wake up and live》（1938年前出品，爵士乐歌曲）  
> Chrishan, Kyle Christopher《When U Wake Up》


	9. Moonshine

Steve双手里Bucky的手腕轻轻动了动，只有一点点，左手腕连同小臂内部发出了一种细微的摩擦音。  
Bucky的眼睛在昏暗里睁得更大，发尾扫过Steve的颧骨——Steve紧绷着，Bucky瞪着他。  
“……什么？！”  
“这不对。”Steve说，刚好和Bucky的“什么”撞上，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，后退了一点，那些长长的头发也离开了Steve的脸。接着他动动左腕，Steve松开了他的两只手。  
Bucky右手腕被抓得太紧，有一点发红，那也很快消失了。  
Steve吞咽了一下，抓了抓颧骨上痒痒的地方。Bucky还在瞪着他。  
“呃。”他说。Bucky的双手还悬在空中，一把按住Steve的肩膀——Steve刚刚缩起了肩，Bucky把它们按回了原位，撤回力道，双手放在Steve裸露的肩膀肌肤上，手指张开。  
Bucky等着。  
“呃，”Steve两次呼吸后找回了之前的脑子，Bucky现在盯着他，眉毛慢慢皱紧。“你以前——”Steve挠挠脑门边一点头发。“你以前干过这个。”  
Bucky现在挑眉毛了，额头上还挤出了点抬头纹。  
“……我干嘛了？”这回Bucky问得有点怀疑。  
Steve看了看自己手指，Bucky的视线跟着他低头又抬头，“你以前经常去跳舞，”Steve解释，又一次抓抓脑袋。“有时候你会把姑娘带到舞厅小巷——我看到过几次，可能是因为，”Steve再次吞咽。“现在这个高度很像那个时候。”他的左手比了一下Bucky坐在床垫上，自己跪坐在地面上的高度差。“可能这个高度让你觉得熟悉。”Steve说得快了一点，更流畅，他舔了舔嘴唇。“你以前就这么——”他加上双手模拟，“亲姑娘。”  
Bucky没说话，眉毛回到了原位，眉间多出了小皱褶。  
“我就只是，”Steve用力挥了一下双手，看着Bucky但视线不时溜到Bucky肩膀后面暗色的墙上。“想到了这个。”  
Bucky看着Steve第三次挠头，那只金属左手迅速抹了一下Steve脑袋上的头发又回到他的肩膀。  
“为什么你会记得这个？”Bucky问。  
Steve想了想。Bucky又伸手把他眉毛间的皱起抹平，金属拇指指肚已经不凉了，被Steve的肌肤烘暖。  
“我不知道。”Steve回答，“可能是因为你开始和姑娘约会的时候没人想和我约会？”他的呼吸缓和了一点。“而且你约会之后就是个大嘴巴。”  
Bucky再次抬高眉毛。  
“……我详细描述和姑娘上床的过程了？”他有点不确定地问。  
“没那么详细。”Steve耸肩，Bucky右手捏了捏他的肩膀肌肉，Steve放松下来，有点不好意思。“你还让我把看到的画下来拿去讨好姑娘。”他给了Bucky的小腿一下。  
“你画了。”Bucky说，仍然看着他，但不再皱眉了。  
“对。”Steve吐出一口气，Bucky的右手再次摸了摸他的颈侧和肩膀，那感觉很好，Bucky还把他的头发向后拨了拨。  
“我不想睡了。”Bucky低声说，轻推着Steve的肩膀。“还有几小时。”  
Steve顺从地站起来，坐回自己的床铺上，把脚放上了床垫。Bucky跟着在地板上跪下来，扯过Steve堆在一角的毯子，拉高盖住他的肩膀。Steve躺好，Bucky背对着地板上那个平板的光源，只能看到晃动的发尾和肩膀的线条。  
然后Bucky把右手伸到毯子下面，又抽出手。  
“谢谢。”Steve低声说。  
Bucky停住了，几秒钟后说：“没什么。”  
他转向地面，捡起那个平板回到自己的床铺上。Steve转动眼睛看向Bucky，Bucky皱着眉戳着平板，并没有留意其他。  
Steve将脸转向墙面，闭上眼睛。  
血清也许可以让他不用睡8小时，但适当的休息总会让人状态更好。Steve没睡着，只是放缓呼吸并闭着眼睛。  
Bucky在另一边很安静，操作平板几乎没有声音，偶尔会换个姿势，床垫和毯子有一点响动。  
“你一个小时都没睡着。”Bucky轻声说。  
Steve没动，仍然闭着眼睛，“我在休息。”他条件反射地说。  
“这里面隔音。”Bucky说，“你可以放个音乐或者摇篮曲。”  
这回Steve大幅度转身背对着Bucky了。“你唱摇篮曲？老天，千万别。”他咕哝。Bucky在他背后发出一声嗤笑，开始哼哼。  
“让我昏过去吧。”Steve哀叹，从毯子下面伸出手把枕头拽得盖住了露出来的耳朵。  
Bucky哼得更大声了，从天鹅湖哼到Steve敢打赌听过的古典乐调子，之后来了几句喀秋莎和莫斯科郊外的晚上的旋律。Steve忍无可忍地把枕头砸了过去，Bucky接得格外顺手，“啊哈，你没枕头了。”  
Steve躺回床垫上，拽起毯子盖住了头。  
Bucky哼着哼着换了个摇摆乐调子，从慢歌换到了快调，Steve从毯子下冒出脑袋看看他，Bucky把枕头又扔了回来。  
“睡你的觉。”Bucky继续戳他的平板。“我不会给你唱摇篮曲的。”  
“我可听过不少次。”Steve回答，把枕头塞回脑袋下面。“就算现在来个爆炸我也睡得着。”  
“你可真奇怪。”Bucky又一次说。  
“你也一样。”Steve反驳，继续背对着他躺好。  
Bucky重新开始哼哼，声音低了些，调子也缓下来。这曲子更熟悉，等到他低低哼唱起“Moon at Sea”时Steve已经放松了，还没哼到一半Steve就开始昏昏欲睡，房间内部闻起来像荒野和潮湿水边的混合体，还有偶尔轻触什么发出的声响，像那时小酒馆里慢慢移动的双脚。（*2）

*

Steve睡着了。  
Bucky放下平板悄悄挪过去确认，Steve睡得相当熟，半蜷缩着裹紧毯子，而房间里并不冷，Steve也不冷。  
然后Bucky查了自己刚才哼的曲子，资料很少，但仍然存在在网上，流传时间时间早于二战，那调子让他想动动双脚。又一个James Barnes的记忆线索。  
他已经记下了所有房间和走廊分布图，阅读繁杂的内部警报系统使用说明，Steve显然也读过了，除非他们触发紧急状况，类似于核泄漏和病毒感染这类的事故，否则整个地下区域不会自动开始封闭走廊和出入口。  
一个设备完善的地下研究所和掩体，紧急情况启动的结果约等于将掩体内部所有生命封死在内部。因此那一次又一次的消毒清洁完全合理。另一个问题是接近那种引发断电的白色能量源，他们得从Rebecca那里了解怎么靠近而不引发麻烦。  
问题仍然在能源的未知性上，平板提供了内部设施资料，能源相关的线索半点没有。  
Bucky在平板上找了些别的东西看，内部人员资料只有一部分，科学家资料完全保密。出口太少，出口密码资料每日变动，但这个程序仍然掌控在监控部门手里。Grant提供了改写出入密码的程序，不过Bucky不会用。  
接下来的时间就开始无聊。  
Steve睡得很沉，呼吸长而缓。Bucky又洗了个澡，洗掉之前全身的冷汗。他刷了牙，重新梳了头发。水槽边有未拆封的剃须刀，多层刀片的那种。他撕开一个试了试，还算锋利，用作武器有点麻烦，他放了回去，没有剃胡渣。  
镜子里的男人看起来好多了，他将左手撑在镜面上。之前洗澡的雾气已经消散了一些，整个屋子闻起来仍然潮湿，有着沐浴露的香味，淋浴间的灯光也昏暗柔和。James Barnes冲镜子外面的男人皱眉，洗澡让他皮肤有点发红，脸色也比之前几天更好一点，而之前的衣物有个嵌入墙面里面的洗衣机处理，正在浴室一角低声嗡响，大概也会顺带完成消毒。  
浴室和马桶同样由防暴玻璃隔开，他能从洗手池上方的镜子里看到Steve在床上裹成一团的样子。  
镜子只能照到半身，他观察了一会儿嵌进左肩的金属，又动了动，找到更多会引发响声的手臂角度与动作。金属手指和镜子上都有一层淡黄色的薄雾般的反光。他用右手捏捏下巴，已经不再像老胶片里那样有肉，现在他的脸更瘦，眼神更平静，身体更有力量。  
他盯着自己的眼睛看，舔舔干燥的嘴唇。他的表情看起来更生动，当他想要有威慑力时也能做到。后背还是有点紧绷，身体其他部位状况还不错。  
他低头看看自己腿间，为了行动方便胯下可没留毛发，现在他的家伙还垂在那儿，洗澡的时候它起来了一阵子，之前他藏在餐馆的时候也每天起来几次，不过干活时谁都没空处理这事。  
洗衣机停止了工作，Bucky把他的衣服都给拽出来，确实一股消毒剂味道。他把衣物拿到房间床垫上摊开，让它散点儿气味。Steve的衣服搭在房间内的椅背上，看上去皱巴巴的。  
他整理了一遍武器，大部分在这地下空间可能都用不上，除非近距离开枪和小刀肉搏。Steve还带上了迷你窃听器，摄像头和那两个预付费一次性手机，这下面甚至都没半点信号。  
接下来的时间很无聊，所以他再次坐回床垫边缘，在平板上搜索了美国队长，读了点生平事迹和小道消息——网络上仍然在大范围讨论神盾局的机密，美国队长仍然被确认为失踪，其他复仇者除了Tony Stark以外均下落不明。  
小道消息有趣得多，战时跳过大腿舞的姑娘们有几个说了点美国队长随着歌舞团巡演的趣事：开始时太过紧张到台词都记不住必须得在盾牌后面贴小纸条，后来还能临场发挥救几次场；姑娘们试图和这个长得好看的男演员来上一发但是Steve紧张地拒绝了，不过Steve没能拒绝女性主动的亲吻；确实有人看到过Steve和女演员一起消失了……尽管有好几个当事人说自己曾经“和美国队长共度一夜”但Steve从没承认过。  
他读的时候还得憋笑。有不少是口径一致的小料，比如Steve Rogers的嘴唇吻起来非常柔软，很爱干净，而且诚实，还有点害羞。史密森尼展览后有不少人认出了他，有人提及得到了帮助，Steve也从没提及这些事。  
咆哮突击队的故事并不多，有一本官方回忆录，在Steve被挖出冰块之前出版。网上资料不多，但有些详细的书评差不多把内容给暴露光了。咆哮突击队的队员们回忆了几场奇袭，Steve的领导能力和凝聚人心的真诚，还有他们失去的战友Bucky Barnes，书评里还有提到他们记忆中的Bucky是个“逗趣又沉稳的一流狙击手”以及“没任务的时候就和队长闹成一团，一看就知道他们从小一起长大”。之前他在餐馆曾读过一些，不过都只作为神盾和二战史实资料的参考，回忆往往会有失真，而历史上记载James Barnes的记录少得可怜，二战时出了太多英雄，Bucky并不是特别出名的一个。  
其中有个书评提起了回忆录里的一段关于Barnes掉下火车后咆哮突击队的状况，他默读着队员在小酒馆的桌边沉默，那天众人坐了好几个小时，酒喝得比任何一次都少。Steve避开所有人去了轰炸后的废墟，没人知道（或透露）当晚Steve Rogers做了什么。之后的战役Steve做了调整，直面进攻九头蛇巢穴，队员们没人有异议。  
“就像个闹哄哄的大家庭。”回忆录里Gabe写道，“在那个年代可没几个人毫无偏见，不看国家和肤色接纳你。失去Bucky就像一个圆缺了一块，世界上少了一个为不公正挺身而出的好人。”  
“那天之后没多久就是队长把飞机开进冰里的那场战役。”Falsworth写道。“之前我们一直都有个玩笑，咆哮突击队能像漫画那样活到战争结束，全胳膊全腿地活到老，但Bucky掉下去后，每个人都没再提起这茬。”  
“每个人都在战争里失去过兄弟，”Dernier写道。“但很少有队伍像咆哮突击队这么紧密，你可以想象那种身体突然缺了一部分的感觉。你以为它还在，但你睁开眼睛后什么都没有。”  
“在那之前我们还在为正义而战，”Morita写道。“跟着队长打的最后那场仗，每个人心里都清楚，我们得为Bucky报仇，把那个基地给碾到渣都不剩。”  
“Steve再没笑过。”Dum Dum只在这章节里写了一句。  
他关了书评，回到神盾暴露的档案上，特工身份绝大多数是保密的，除去部分特殊任务外——特殊任务多半卡在道德和法律边缘，一些暗杀，部分潜入窃取机密的行动，一些明显在当时属于保密并且正确的决策，却被时间证明是反效果。相比之下九头蛇的任务要有效率得多，破坏总比建立容易。  
读了一些目前公开的档案，没引发什么记忆，至少打发时间算得上足够。  
接近Rebecca值班结束时，Bucky下床穿上消毒剂味道淡了点儿的衣服，在Steve床边跪下来。Steve仍然睡得很沉，肩膀随着呼吸轻微起伏。  
他有点迟疑。  
Steve在他看来一直睡得很熟，这有种轻微的不对劲感——总有些小细节不对劲，但他的记忆缺失又没法解释哪儿不对，唯一有点好处的就是他的身体记忆大致知道怎么处理一些状况：聊天和开玩笑，怎么戳醒Steve而不会引发过度反应，让Steve做想做的事情，同时他自己做想做的事，偶尔有不同意见冲突也不大。  
而且他们干活儿配合很好，几乎不需要交流。  
之前他意识到Steve有点克制，就算这个从朋友到敌人再重新回到搭档的过程需要重新确立信任，戒备状态也不是大问题，战场上很容易彼此混熟，合作也能最快让他们把后背交给对方。但不对劲的细节一直存在，Bucky Barnes被洗脑成了冬日战士，Steve Rogers也有所改变。  
“我他妈得想起来。”Bucky低声咕哝，Steve没动，呼吸都没变。他观察Steve面向墙壁的半张脸，光线昏暗到只能辨认出轮廓，还有放松地微微张开的嘴唇。他可以再次用凉凉的金属手指戳醒Steve，也可以干点别的。  
他伸出右手，轻轻搭在Steve太阳穴和额头上。Steve有点出汗，Bucky轻轻抚摸额头那一片肌肤，手指伸进剪短的头发里轻揉头皮，Steve的呼吸变短促了，正在转醒，Bucky继续按摩他的头皮，Steve稍稍动了动脑袋。  
“我没发烧，Buck，”Steve声音里睡意昏沉。“再五分钟……”  
他继续手指下的按摩，Steve几乎又要睡过去了。之前Steve给出过模糊的许可（至少没表现出除去之前那个特殊状况外的反对），他就让自己的手指自由移动。Steve身上没有伤疤，现在应该也不会再留下疤痕。他摸摸Steve的脑袋，有点乱的短发被压平又翘起，用指关节轻挠脆弱的耳廓，Steve稍稍缩了缩肩膀，Bucky就顺着耳廓到脖颈轻抚而下，手指感觉着那些放松的肌理。Steve的肩膀厚实宽阔，他捏了一把肩头肌肉。  
这回Steve伸手要拍开他的手。“Bucky.”听起来清醒些了。  
“得去找Rebecca。”Bucky低声提醒。  
“Becca闯祸了？”Steve迷糊地问，抓住他乱捏肩头的右手，慢慢翻身转过来躺平，听上去仍然很困。  
“我们在九头蛇的地下研究所。”Bucky解释。  
Steve的表情在昏暗里仍然有些模糊，Bucky摸摸他的胸口帮他平复呼吸，Steve呼吸得突然有点急促，但这能让人清醒。  
“你梦到了什么？”Bucky低声问。  
Steve沉默了几秒钟。  
“老房子。”他同样低声回答，“你老说我是个瞌睡虫。”  
Bucky仍然摸着手掌下的肌肤，右手被Steve一只手轻按着，但它没阻止Bucky无意识的抚摸。  
“你现在也是。”Bucky说。Steve身体温暖，但他们有活得干，Bucky摸摸他，然后移上去摸摸Steve的侧脸，那张脸在他手里是放松的。“该去找Rebecca了，伙计，现在可不是三四十年代，那可不是我妹妹。”  
Steve撑坐了起来。

*

彻底消毒后再次套上了防护服，还有防护镜和呼吸过滤装置。  
Bucky在穿戴完毕并被消毒间熏了一遍后打量了几秒Steve。“冬日队长。”他评价。  
“谢了，Pal。”Steve在护目镜后面翻眼睛，护目镜还阻止了Bucky看到他的表情。  
他们这次带上了一个平板，绕路去了其他区的厨房一趟，又送了一回货物，应付路上偶尔碰到的其他人或者巡逻兵的闲聊。中途他们接收了一些新的食物订单，经由专门的采购员记录，将单子混在餐馆采购单里递出去，每次的单子都会被检查，几乎没有传递消息出去的途径。  
“这里大部分都是平民。”在他们混进Rebecca的住宿区时，Bucky低声说。  
“大部分人甚至不知道自己在干什么。”Steve同意。“得先把他们转移出去。”  
平板上并不追踪每个人的实时地点，住宿区摄像头的低数量也提供了机会。他们在Rebecca的住宿区放了点别人的订餐，走廊间仍然有看起来很疲惫的，穿着蓝色防护服的科研人员慢吞吞地挪回房间。Steve找了个机会，拿着一个食物盒子敲了敲Rebecca的房间门。  
科研人员的住宿间更大，门口还有单向猫眼——至少看上去像猫眼，安全防护也明显更精密。  
很快里面传出了“谁？”，声音还通过了变声处理器，听不出性别。  
“你的仰慕者，”Steve也稍稍改变声音。“有你的巧克力。”  
“请稍等。”里面回答。  
他们等了半分钟，门打开了，例行消毒后。一把枪对准他们两个。  
“你们是谁？”那个打印照片里的Rebecca警惕地看着他们。浅棕色的乱翘的短发姑娘和照片上一样，眼镜有点儿像Bruce常戴的那款。她有点儿丰满，还没有Natasha高，裹在一件大大的家居睡袍里，手里的枪明显是高科技产物。  
“Rebecca？”Steve确认。  
枪口更高了一点。Bucky站在右边，左手稍稍阻挡在Steve胸腹前。  
Steve卸下眼罩和呼吸过滤装置，扯下防护服帽子。“我是Steve Rogers。”他示意仍然完全戒备的Bucky。“James Barnes.”  
“你们不是来干掉我的，对吧？”Rebecca谨慎地说，眼睛紧盯着他的脸，枪口下移了一点点。“我知道你是谁。”她转向Bucky。“但我不认识你。”  
“我需要知道你在研究的那种白色能量是什么。”Steve说。“有人给了我一个消息，那种能量似乎很危险。”  
“那个消息已经很长时间都没有回应了。”Rebecca仍然看着Bucky。Bucky取下了面罩和护目镜，她在看到他的脸后皱眉。“我可能见过你。”她困惑地说。“你是不是……”她停住了。Bucky把防护服扯下上半身，让它堆在腰间。  
她盯着那只胳膊。“好吧。”她低声说。“这解释了很多。”  
“Rebecca？”Steve轻声提醒。Bucky在他身边有所感应，或许是因为名字。  
“我知道得也不多。”Rebecca眼睛下面有深深的黑眼圈，她烦躁地抓着头发。“我们在科罗拉多发现了它，一开始以为是个陨石什么的，那地方经常有不明现象，可能和51区有关，那里简直是个外星磁场。”  
她把枪放在桌上，就在手指边缘。这是个单人间，布置一览无余，没有死角可以藏窃听器，还有很多生活化的小东西和书籍。  
“它违反了绝大多数已知的科学定律，物理，化学，生物什么的，”Rebecca看来在努力用简单的词来解释这一切。“就像Star Trek里面的硅基生物，明白吗？哦你们可能不知道那是什么……”（*3）  
“我知道，”Steve点头，“我在补课，Star Trek有点儿太长，我还没看完原初系列。”  
“哦，”Rebecca的表情变得轻松了点，“但这会更容易解释，那种能量——你们看过对吧？”两位老兵点头。“它是从一些散落在地面上的灰白色甲壳类生物中提取出来的，当时找到了三十九个，每一个都大小不同，还有几个碎裂了。那些就像是灰白色的古怪龙虾。”她试着形容，干脆打开了房间里的电脑。“你们呆在这儿的时间不能太长，我弄给你们，那些录像看完必须得毁掉。”  
“你认为它们是什么？”Steve看着她快速操作，很快把一些文件弄进一个小优盘里，接口和他在Stark那里看到的优盘不同，这个小装置看起来更先进。  
“植物？动物？都有可能，有时候我觉得它是活的，可以在特定情况下增值。”Rebecca又抓了抓自己的头发。“它在一定刺激下能产出那种白色液体能量，那些能量自带力场，能改变靠近它的任何东西的重力。当我们第一次提取出这玩意儿的时候整个研究室的东西全都飘了起来，包括所有研究员，那才只是这么大一点。”她用手指比出大概半个拳头那么大的能量。  
“你知道它会引起停电吗？”Steve把优盘藏在防护服里，重新穿好它。  
“会，还会影响水源，甚至电磁波，还有一堆奇怪的你根本想不到的玩意儿。”Rebecca立刻点头，看到Bucky手上的平板。“给我，我给你们做个联络密码，尽快找机会让你们进入研究所中心。”她在平板上按着键盘编程，“他们已经找到这能量的用法了，你们不会喜欢结果的。”  
“你们打算怎么处理它们？”Steve在Bucky接过平板，穿回防护装备时问。“有些东西可以拿来做好事。”  
“它不行。”Rebecca严肃地说。“它是能做点好事，但更多的是——它不行。”她调出房间外的监控。“现在外面没人，请小心点。”  
Steve点头。Bucky先出门，门自动合上的时候，Steve看到他回头看了一眼。  
回房间的过程没出差错，巡逻警卫也没对他们起疑心。直到他们回到房间解除装备后，Bucky才说：“这里的守卫比我预计得要松懈。”  
“科技程度也比我预计得要高。”Steve说，拿起平板把优盘内容弄进去。Bucky把食物盒子放在床垫上，跟着坐下来。  
“也许他们认为科技监控能取代人力。”Bucky之前闷在防护服里，头发有点潮湿，防护服可不透气。他用左手把头发向后捋了一些，露出更多的脸孔。  
Steve拿着平板坐在床垫上。Rebecca传了一个文档，除了几个表格外都是视频，拍摄时间从2012年底到2014年初。Bucky也移动到Steve床边坐下，Steve点开了最早的视频。  
三十九个灰色龙虾壳被分别拍照录像，当时参与研究的科学家身份照片与学位还有擅长领域都有列表，但现在上面有1/3的人已经死亡，9个正在接受治疗。Rebecca在补充进来的第二批科学家里，目前在职的一共26个人。  
这外星物体被扫描分析，内里几乎是空的，没有器官，似乎填满了粘稠的液体。它们的外壳确实是分节的，可以像龙虾一样伸缩舒张，不过扫描中发现它们的外壳都坚硬骨化，像是形成了化石。外壳上那一排光点像是呼吸孔，但测试结果说更像萤火虫，在氧气充足的情况下就会发亮。  
视频标注了它的测试结果，没放射没辐射，不像生物。激光之类的对它不起作用，伽马射线可以软化骨质外壳（而科学家甚至不能确定那是外壳，分析结果没有匹配，密度更像石头）。外壳软化后可以切割，而里面的液体就是那种白色能量。  
他们看到了第一次切割出的能量液体直接将整个研究室的所有物件和科学家都弄到了半空，失重环境只维持了几秒钟，但也足以将不少人摔伤，更糟糕的是，这种重力失控不是太空船里那种——它改变了重力力场，两秒钟内所有能活动的东西都猛砸在了研究室的天花板拐角（不是墙面也不是别的地方），那股重力显然比地球重力大得多，那一下撞击毁了不少仪器，更别提当时倒霉的几个科学家。  
之后所有的灰色外星龙虾壳都被隔离进了多层防弹玻璃小屋，科学家用机械臂操作测试。  
Steve和Bucky看了其他的视频资料，其中就有那个模糊的2012年底的测试。它对电流非常敏感，能量本身能漂浮在空中。还有无线电波，广播内容能影响白色能量的波动，古典乐让它平和，摇滚乐能造成爆炸。平稳的有声书阅读也根据内容有所影响，《第十二夜》能一定程度调控这种失重的强度，《肠子》则会扭曲金属。  
酸碱测试则不同。用高浓度酸碱液和这种能量互相接触的结果是对水的高度需求，就像是一瞬间吸干周围空气里的所有水分，整个实验室里的湿度下降到接近沙漠。而Jarvis曾截取到的卫星地图显示出的水源干涸，在这里只是个实验数据记录。  
与生物接触会黏着在生物本身上面，第一次实验中直接用了半只剖开的生猪，这生物先是黏着在猪外皮上，接着整只猪像被吸干一样慢慢萎缩下去……而这生物还长大了一点点。后来科学家用了一只活猪，它仍然黏在了猪的表皮上，猪像是对此毫无所觉，直到数分钟后猪自己栽倒在地面上，慢慢被吸干。  
“不能皮肤接触。”Bucky下结论。“它可能是一种动物。”  
“外星生物。”Steve补充，在平板上滑向下一个视频。这一个实验是各种试图毁灭这生物的过程，大部分毁灭方式都没什么用，真空环境下这生物会陷入休眠，就像化石或者陨石那样。  
“至少高温能烧死它。”Bucky皱着眉。在视频中，科学家把一个龙虾壳放进一个高温装置里，温度升到了将近四千度，这生物的外壳开始融化，内里的白色能量开始蒸发，最后坍缩成小块黑色的陨石。  
一个科学家在分析数据：“它可以像普通陨石那样，被在大气层中快速坠落产生的高温融毁，但它们却出现在地表……有人把它们带到了地球上。”  
“阿斯加德？”另一个问。“或者九界的其他势力，地球上的外星痕迹比我们知道的多得多。”  
“这玩意儿能控制敌方的各种信号。”之前那个声音说，“我们已经能初步控制这能量的运作方式了，想想看把他们的任意通话讯号都接过来而不需要解密？长官会给我们加一大笔工资。”  
“还有网络信息流，就是一大堆0和1的数字讯号，它造成的扰乱很厉害。”第三个声音说——是Rebecca，声音比Steve和Bucky听过的更冷酷。“网络干扰还得测试，技术部门已经能利用黑客技术随意在普通人的网页浏览中插入更多的暴力还有恐慌讯息，而这个能量？”她停顿了几秒钟。“如果目前的设想测试成功，目前网上所有的密码都得失效，它就像个能覆盖全网络的覆写程序，没人能保存秘密。”  
“Hail Hydra.”第四个声音兴高采烈地说。  
“这可不该留在地球上。”Bucky说。  
“我看不出它能做什么好事。”Steve补充。Bucky点头：“高温烧毁，别皮肤接触，别把那种白色玩意儿放出来，这三条操作守则倒不算复杂。”  
记录视频里还有一些病毒测试，在这玩意儿被激活的情况下，有些细菌和病毒能产生变异，在实验用生猪肉上搞出诡异的疾病效果……至少猪肉上长出颜色古怪的脓包绝对不是什么好现象。  
“我得把这个关了。”Steve艰难地说。“它还得远离所有细菌。”  
“我要吐了。”Bucky的声音同样艰难。“我觉得我以前看过差不多的——”Steve猛转头盯着他，Bucky大力挥了一下手，“不是我，如果他们对我做这种实验我肯定记得。我大概看过别人的实验，能让人做老久的噩梦。”说到最后甚至还流露了点儿布鲁克林俚语的口音。  
他们勉强把那些病毒测试的要点记下来，好在Rebecca还弄了几个表格，详细列出了病毒和化学物质反应，分成极危险，特定反应和无反应几种，里面都是长长的医学名词。  
看完后他们删掉了所有证据，平板上甚至还提示进行一次彻底数据整理以防其他麻烦。Steve在醒来后学习电脑时知道这些东西，按照提示操作结束，只留下了平板上的地下研究所地图。  
Bucky用左手捏碎了那个优盘，碎到看不出原来形状才停手。Steve看着他金属手展现出的力量与灵巧，将那些碎片混在食物残渣里，等找个机会带出去。  
“那么，”Steve想了想，“接下来得等联络员的消息。”  
Bucky点头。

*

战前部署很重要。敌方情报，己方联络员，卧底/间谍，敌方所在地的建筑情报，武器类型……战前部署经常比实际开打的时间要长得多。  
他们在房间里呆着，没必要再记一遍地形，巡逻排班时间表也并不固定，大致能推断出每小时有一趟来回巡视，中间的时间差也并不稳定——无论有没有巡逻兵，无处不在的监控镜头和声音采集才是更大的问题。  
Steve坐在床垫上随意切换平板上的内容，这里可以连上外部网络，但所有能够留言或者发邮件的通讯渠道都被切断了。Bucky看着他跟着谷歌新闻推荐点开一些链接，内容也没什么特别，网上仍然在讨论神盾泄漏出来的机密，不过在九头蛇基地里看这些也有可能会被网络追踪，Steve解释过。现在他们只点开那些正常的，选举或者环保，某些大公司财务丑闻，明星走红地毯……大部分Bucky都没仔细看，也没什么有趣的。  
Steve显然也没认真在看。等待的过程很无聊。  
“你在想什么？”过了一会儿，Steve问。  
Bucky舔舔嘴唇，Steve又点了个什么链接，弹出一个最新赛车游戏的广告。  
“早点搞完这堆破事。”Bucky回答。  
Steve向下撇撇嘴唇。“我也这么想。”他看看Bucky，“以前大家会在开打前找点乐子。”他的眼球偏向右上方。“你要玩点什么吗？”  
Bucky想了想：“这里没有牌。以前小分队里会闲聊，我不记得他们聊了什么，不过通常都和冬日战士没什么关系。”  
“或许可以打发点时间，未来科技总有点好处。”Steve说，然后在平板上找了找，里面自带了几个单机小游戏。Bucky的两只鞋底还踩在地板上，他就去自己床铺上拿了平板过来。他们都对国际象棋没兴趣，Steve试了试愤怒的小鸟，不过这对他们俩来说太容易了，Bucky试了祖玛球和卡丁车，最后他们俩都玩儿起了地铁跑酷。  
Bucky的左手在平板上可没法用，好在他反应迅速，操作主角奔跑跳跃不时还来个滑板，分数不断上升。Steve可以双手操作，玩着玩着他就变成了单手，Bucky瞥他一眼：“战场上可没有公平。”  
Steve一脸警惕：“这只是个游戏。”  
“因为你两只手赢不了我？”  
Steve怀疑地盯着他。  
“没门儿。”Steve的发音里漏出了点口音，他蹬掉鞋子往床垫里蹭了蹭，背靠着墙弯起膝盖坐好，“三局两胜还是看谁分数高？”  
“我没那么容易死。”Bucky抗议，也蹬掉了鞋子爬过来坐在Steve右边，金属手臂挤着Steve的右臂。  
“我左手都能赢你。”Steve宣布，眉毛中间挤出个小皱褶。  
“想得美。”Bucky跟他一样把平板放在膝盖上。Steve用左手稳住平板，开始新游戏，这类游戏操作都很容易，赢得高分往往需要足够的敏捷，游戏音不断提示他们分数的刷新。Bucky不时留意Steve的手指动作，在对方即将做一个关键跳跃时突然暂停游戏用左臂挤他一下，Steve措手不及失去了得分机会。  
“嘿！”他抗议。  
Bucky继续游戏，Steve咕哝着抱怨了一声。  
“这就是战争。”  
“很好。”Steve回答。  
他们拼尽全力试图得更高的分数，期间不停地给对方使坏，直到最后他们在床垫上开打，彼此格开对方想夺走平板的手，腿还试图把对方给绊倒。Steve脸上震惊的表情简直能让Bucky为此付钱，没几下Steve就放弃了通常的招式开始用损招，他们差点从床垫上滚下去。  
Bucky的位置更有利，所以最终他占了上风，右胳膊下夹住Steve的脑袋，左手拧着他的手臂，“告诉过你了！”他宣布。“投降？”  
“没门儿！”Steve这回口音更重，在他胳膊下挣扎，T恤都有点汗湿，房间里倒挺凉快。Bucky加上一条腿压住Steve的腰侧，Steve挣扎得更厉害了。  
“我没那么容易被你打倒。”Bucky留心着别让Steve找到一个支撑点，否则Steve能立刻挣开他的钳制，现在Steve只是没找准平衡。“天空母舰上我状态可不是最好的。”  
Steve松懈了一点，Bucky稍稍放松了钳制，结果Steve突然猛地挣扎了一下差点得到自由。  
“别想用那时候的事让我分心。”Steve抗议。  
“也别指望我会被你用同样方式给搞晕过去。”Bucky继续钳着他，但没打算勒昏对方。  
Steve保持着被钳住的状态，几乎被Bucky侧压进床垫里，他努力扭过脸瞪着Bucky。“我得拿到那芯片！”  
“任务优先，废话。”Bucky回嘴。“我肯定是你遇到过最厉害的对手。”  
“你可真自大。”Steve露出了嫌弃眼神。“你就是个鬼故事，一个鬼是没法吓人的，Pal。”  
Bucky皱起表情：“我差一点干掉美国队长，难道不该发个勋章给我？”  
“为什么说到专业能力你话就这么多？”Steve又在他胳膊里挣扎了几下，头发比之前乱多了。Bucky这回被他的大幅度挣扎给扯得有点移位，就这么一点移位就足以让Steve利用自己还自由的那条腿借力翻滚，险险挣脱Bucky的钳制——否则Bucky就得被他击断肋骨。  
Steve滚到了地板上，Bucky跟着跳了下去，金属手指捏响声音。这回他可没把地板给砸出个洞，Steve躲开了，房间大小真正开打起来肯定要撞上什么东西，而Steve的脚步移动方式改变了，更像拳击。  
“别以为你有了血清和金属手臂就能赢我。”Steve说，双拳举在一个相当适合防御的高度。  
“也别以为你那身肌肉够用。”Bucky这话直接从嘴里溜了出来，口音也更明显。“哪个小混球在天空母舰上说我是他的朋友，他不会跟我打？”他也摆出防御姿势，让左臂在前准备承接更多击打，有武器不用是蠢蛋。  
Steve立刻垮下肩膀。“你可真没劲。”  
“我本来就这么没劲。”Bucky稍稍放松肩膀做出假动作，接着突然出手，左拳瞬间揍向Steve的侧脸，Steve反应迅速，直接伸手挡住了攻击。  
“没劲不等于放松警惕。”Steve眉毛扬得很高。  
Bucky收手，他已经摸到Steve这一举动的意思了，下一秒Steve再度出手，他躲开一击，反手揍回去，Steve及时截下攻击。Bucky没用全力，Steve攻击时也没尽全力。Bucky能察觉对方在观察他的攻击方式，记下他的习惯，他自己也在干同样的事。  
“身侧。”Bucky在一个侧身手劈时提醒。“我能打折你的两侧肋骨和内脏。”他的左手手掌截停在Steve肋骨边，如果刚才他全力击打，肋骨肯定得断上两三根。  
“你的手臂声音是个干扰。”Steve闪过一招。“重心不平衡，但你利用得很好。”Bucky在左臂重量拖拽他时反而利用这更重的手臂加大力度。Steve侧翻躲过他几乎踢断自己小腿的那一脚，条件反射抓住了旁边的盾。  
“那是作弊！”Bucky警告，Steve在盾牌后面挑眉。Bucky可没法轻易把那盾给弄开，Steve利用盾的时候更灵活。  
“这就是战争。”Steve笑了，但他一点儿也没放松，Bucky全神贯注对付那该死的盾牌，优点和劣势总是同时存在。  
直到平板提示音响起，Steve刚刚躲过危险的一击，借助盾牌弧度在地面上滚到旁边。他们正好同时做出停战手势。  
Bucky拿起平板，Rebecca发来消息，“这一班轮值第六小时，Grant会触发实验室警报，暂时关闭监控系统和实验室进门的系统。”他把平板转给Steve看。“他的病毒大概能撑半个小时。”  
“防护服在实验室消毒间里。”Steve读出消息。“也就是说，我们可以假装成警卫，直接冲进去。”  
“警卫装在E11房间里。”Bucky读出了后面的部分，“用那个通行卡就能破解，有十分钟时间换装，从我们进门时就会触发他预设的程序，摄像头捕捉不到我们。”  
Steve放下盾牌，看了一眼他们放在床边的武器，枪，小刀，没有烟雾弹或者催泪瓦斯。Bucky看着他视线扫过那些储备，点开平板上警卫室那部分的资料——什么线索都没有。  
“你也不知道他们会用什么武器。”Bucky指出这一点。  
“对。”Steve回答，抓了抓头发，它们看起来乱得有点可爱。“有宇宙魔方的时候他们就造出了很多新武器，现在已经过去了70年，伙计。”  
“见鬼。”Bucky抱怨。“现在我觉得自己是个老古董了。”  
Steve拍了他一下。“别人也经常这么说我。”他回到床边坐下，开始穿回靴子，绑紧鞋带。  
Bucky轻微动了动被拍的右臂。

*

“我认识你一辈子了，是不是？”Bucky在观察他，那种审视的眼神有点儿Bucky，还有点冬日战士的空白。  
“没错。”Steve看回去。他们在换衣服藏武器准备混进中心研发室。“……怎么了？”  
“所以你也知道我。”Bucky把头发拨到耳朵后面，戴上护目镜和呼吸口罩。  
“对。”Steve回答，有点想问问题，最后戴上了呼吸保护面罩，拉上防护服头套。“这次我不带盾进去，它太显眼。”  
“我没意见。”Bucky回答。  
Bucky走在他的左边，戴着防护手套的手指在他们进入走廊时轻轻抓住Steve的左手手肘。Steve迟疑了一两秒，但他们现在得集中注意力混进去。  
获取警卫装备有点复杂，尽管有那个小磁条，他们潜入时还是刷了两三次才打开那扇门。Steve背后出了点汗，在防护服里也相当难受。Bucky根本没看向摄像头，抬头确认摄像头位置更容易暴露自己，Steve也没这么做，他们没有交谈。  
警卫装看上去都没什么差别，武器陈列在旁边的架子上。他们换上装备，在不显眼的地方藏了更多小型武器，手持高科技枪械离开房间，过程都没达到限定的十分钟。  
Steve在走廊里巡逻，Bucky落后他半步，Steve瞥到他在右边不明显地研究手上的武器，他们还在身上捆了警卫的防弹衣和护膝。  
按照计划，他们得在走廊里装装样子，等时间到了就冲进去对付一大堆外星能量。  
大概十五分钟后，Bucky再次轻轻抓住他的左手手肘，Steve也听到了，有一些脚步声正在向他们这里移动，不像是工作人员和推车的声响，训练有素的脚步声迅速逼近。  
Steve做了个继续向前的手势，他们继续执行巡逻，假装一切正常。  
Bucky行动间站得更近，右臂几乎紧贴着Steve的左臂。他们走过两段走廊间隔门的距离，那些脚步声逐渐更加清晰，Bucky在他旁边进入状态，Steve自己也一样。  
当枪口对准他们时，Steve抬起了手里的枪，Bucky迅速将枪口调整向背后，堵截了所有攻击死角。  
“你们得跟我们来。”八个巡逻兵截下他们前后的路，一个人对他们说。  
“去哪？”Steve问，压低声音。  
“上头的命令。”那个人回答。  
Steve悄悄将手放在Bucky肩上，Bucky放低枪口。  
截后路的四个巡逻兵走近他们，其中一个推了Steve的后背一把，Steve配合地踉跄了一下。  
“别紧张。”之前那个士兵说，“监控室说是你们的卡出现了报错，例行检查。”  
Steve点头，让对方拿走了他和Bucky的枪支，Bucky在这之后和他贴得更近了一点。  
“这可真麻烦。”Steve维持着之前的声调，“刚才刷卡报错时我们就料到了。”  
“谁叫这儿是个机密研究基地，”那个士兵回答，听上去也很无奈。“安全检查和消毒总得一遍又一遍地来。”  
他们走了一段路程，没遇到其他人——这个方向的确是往监控室走，但不是Steve和Bucky去过的那个监控室位置。  
Bucky突然把手放在了Steve后背上，防护服随着他们走动发出点摩擦音。走廊里只有他们一群人声音不大的脚步声，途径另一个医疗室和一间厨房，每走过一段走廊摄像头都跟着闪动。  
“这挺像上回看的那个电影。”身后有一个士兵说。“2001太空漫游。”  
“我看过那个。”Steve出声，用胳膊肘戳戳Bucky。“人工智能的那一幕。”  
“……没错。”Bucky附和。  
“那片子简直毛骨悚然。”那个士兵说，“现在这么多摄像头盯着我们，说不定操控我们的就是个巨大的Matrix。”  
“也许是，”Steve回答，“电脑和网络发展太快，有时候我觉得跟不上。”  
“我也觉得。”士兵回答。  
就在这时Steve一胳膊撞开了Bucky，对方因此突然发起攻击——Steve格挡住手边两个士兵的第一招，Bucky在被格开的那一瞬停了停，撞上了两个士兵。Steve迅速放倒两个，枪支上膛的声音让他停住了。  
Bucky全程没反抗，跟着其他人举枪，七只枪口对着Steve的头。  
“你是谁？”之前聊电影的那个士兵声音紧绷。  
Steve慢慢举高双手，一个士兵拿走了他的武器，另一个试图掀开他的防护面罩，Steve挡了一下。  
“别在这里。”一个士兵说，“鬼知道这走廊飘着多少奇奇怪怪的细菌，带他到审讯室。”  
“你又是谁？”另一个士兵问Bucky。  
“和你们一伙。”Bucky回答。  
“一样得接受检查。”士兵推搡了一下他的肩膀，左肩。Steve看到Bucky绷紧了。那个士兵也迟疑了一两秒。  
“快点。”士兵推着Steve的肩膀，重点押送他，接着把Bucky推过来。一个人向上级报告情况。队伍直接把他们的枪和身上可见的武器都给搜了一遍，接下来的步伐明显加快，枪口谨慎地对准他们的要害。  
Steve保持沉默，Bucky维持刚刚的原状，他们现在匆匆赶路的状况也没法交换任何暗号——70年前的老暗号不能用，他们也没有定下新暗号——走过一个拐角，前方走廊有一个SPA室和一个健身房，走廊另一边分岔了两条路。  
他观察着走廊两边的摄像头，走廊很宽阔，高度没有房间内层高，但也不会造成压抑感。摄像头只在拐角有旋转镜头，但拐角摄像头往往不止一个，阻截了可能的视觉死角。  
盾在这里没用，子弹更有用。  
他们的枪被拿走了，两个士兵扛着他们的武器（增加的重量多少会是个切入点）Steve尽量不偏头地看向Bucky，Bucky保持沉默，走动中没有迟缓，也没有看向Steve。  
其他士兵绷得都很紧。Steve一个人能搞定他们八个——现在是六个，Bucky一个人也能搞定。  
Steve目测了现在位置到前方走廊拐角所需的大致时间，他们快走到前面的SPA室入口和健身房入口了，健身房在左侧，SPA室在右侧，再有十几步他们将会经过这两扇门。  
每段墙体中间都有那种紧急情况用作封闭的自动门，一场走廊斗殴大概不会启动这个机械程序。  
两侧墙体上潜入的摄像头和各种警报装置以及喷头位置有个规律。  
Steve停下了。  
在他身后的士兵用枪口推了推他，四把枪对准他，僵持着。Bucky背后有一杆枪，身侧有一杆抵着他。  
“嘿。”一个士兵用枪口示意。“别逼我们。”  
“你是谁？”另一个声音听起来格外警惕。  
Steve站在那里有五六秒，等着时机。  
“你是谁？”先前那个问话的士兵这次伸手要掀开他的防护面罩，Steve在挡开的同时冲着他的面罩上来了一拳，动作足够快到让其他人来不及反应，低头闪避过一颗子弹并迅速夺过一把枪，Bucky同时猛地后退以避开Steve的动作，连带着一个士兵一起猛撞到了墙上，另一个士兵的枪口差点没跟上来。Steve踢倒了两个士兵让他们枪口失准，等他把最后两个解决的时候，Bucky紧贴在墙上，左臂不明显地抵着还能站立的唯一一个士兵的喉咙——这家伙已经被勒得软倒下去一半了。  
子弹打在墙上又反弹到了别处，有一个喷头被打中了，在往走廊中狂喷某种气泡液体，像是灭火装置。  
这些气泡给Steve争取了时间拿到一杆枪，击中这条走廊所有能捕捉他们位置的摄像头。  
气泡越来越浓，Steve拿回他们的枪，在士兵们身上摸索了一些武器和门卡。Bucky松开手臂，那个倒霉蛋滑到地面上歪歪地坐着。Bucky冲他做了个疑问的摊手，Steve只示意他跟上，他们穿过那些不停喷出来的泡泡，它已经快把走廊淹没了。  
Bucky跟着他到了SPA室入口，Steve示意Bucky等在门外，用其中一个士兵的门卡开门，很快里面传来了一阵响动和不明显的破碎声。  
接着Steve出来了，拖着那个被Bucky胳膊挤到窒息的倒霉士兵进门，让Bucky跟上。Bucky安静地跟在后面，进入SPA室时这回又被消毒了一遍，他们不得不努力擦掉护目镜上粘到的消毒喷雾。  
SPA室内部是小隔间，隔间上有亮灯和没亮灯的“使用中”标牌，Steve已经把内部摄像头给打破了，拖着那个士兵进了一个隔间。  
门一关上Bucky就给了他一下，金属手力量不小：“你搞什么鬼？！”  
Steve猛扯开护目镜：“让他们集中火力对付我，那些监控录像至少能拖点时间，你能更接近实验室内部。”  
Bucky隔着护目镜瞪他：“Rogers！”  
“这是最好的进攻方案。”Steve把武器放在一边，开始剥那个士兵的制服。Bucky瞪了他几秒钟，过来帮忙。他们很快把这个士兵剥得只剩内裤，Steve把他搬到小隔间的按摩床上，拽了个毛巾把昏迷的士兵伪装成做按摩的样子。  
他检查了士兵的脉搏，确认他确实昏迷后四下检查了一遍，还点上了熏香，掩护做全套。  
Bucky把护目镜扯着卡在脑门上，呼吸面罩挂在脖子上：“我猜你不打算从这里出去了。”  
Steve耸肩，Bucky观察了一圈小隔间，空间还挺大，然后他向上看了看。  
“啊哈。”Bucky说，表情没刚才那么紧绷了。  
“没错。”Steve笑了。为了保持一定程度的通风，走廊没有那种大型通风管道，但所有面积惊人的房间内层高都有地面建筑两层楼那样的高度。当然，靠近天花板的位置有隐蔽的通风口。  
他们记下了这里的建筑布局，通风口在那些地图上只是一些线条，但并不难判断方向。  
Bucky晃了下左手：“我来搞定。”  
Steve点头，两只手掌撑平在身前让Bucky能够借力攀上来，金属手按在Steve肩膀上有点硌。Bucky很快掌握了平衡，让Steve把他撑上去，再加一点推力，金属手指很容易就卡在了通风口边框，甚至还因为他的体重往下刮出了一点噪音。  
“操。”Bucky在上面骂了一声，用肩膀上的武器枪托捅开了那个通风口，发出一声金属盖子撞上管道的回音。“里面可不大。”他几下攀了进去，很快探出脑袋。伸出右手。“东西拿上来。”  
Steve把多余的武器抛上去，Bucky把它们塞进管道里，最后伸出了左手。Steve在旁边助跑了两步，一把抓住Bucky的手，Bucky给他的体重拉得险些下坠，Steve迅速扒住通风口边缘。  
Bucky翻了个超大的白眼给他，后退让Steve爬进来，再把之前的通风盖子盖回去，那有点变形的部分用金属手很快就搞好了。  
Steve等着Bucky把那些武器用一杆枪上的绑带捆成一堆，通风口确实小，只够他们勉强在里面撑起身体爬行，转身有点困难，但爬到拐角就好多了。他们俩在里面艰难地调转身体，摩擦发出的声响还不小，再加上枪管偶尔撞上通风管壁的声音，还有绝对半点都不透气的消毒隔离保护服。  
“哈，”Bucky在爬行了一会儿时发出个声音。“拐角有数字和字母标注，刚才我们的走廊位置是R-14。还有不同颜色的走向标注，肯定是建造时留下来方便维修的标记。”  
“至少这样不会迷路。”Steve跟在他后面爬。“研发室位置是S-5。”  
“你最好告诉我你还有别的作战计划。”Bucky继续向前爬行。“这也太蠢了，爬通风管？我敢打赌40年代我们也不干这个。”  
武器包裹在Steve手臂前，他边推着它们前行，边跟着Bucky爬，尽量不发出声音。  
“事实上，”Steve边爬边说，“咆哮小分队干过一次差不多的活儿，从德军的一个隐蔽基地的地下水道潜入。”  
“那回我也参加过？”Bucky立刻问。“这里得左转。”他挪动着转向。  
Steve跟着他。“对。”他继续推着武器包爬行。“那回很无聊，伙计们在下水道屏声静气地潜行了六个小时。”  
“是个大活儿？”Bucky听起来闷闷不乐。  
“其实不是，我们什么都没找到。”Steve说出更多细节，“结果那只是德军一个放不重要补给的中转站。”  
Bucky在前面停下了，Steve戴着防护手套的手差点撞上前面的靴底。  
“不重要？”Bucky从前面扭头，通风管是挺窄，但还是够空间让他们交换个完全没用的视线交汇——防护面具和护目镜遮住了一切。“到底怎么回事？”  
“错误情报。”Steve在后面回答。“那里是半个酒窖，放满了啤酒桶和白兰地，另外一半是个糖果店，全是战时补给。”  
Bucky隔着护目镜大概在瞪他。  
“我们私藏了一部分补给。”Steve催促他继续爬。“接下来几个任务间隙大家都有好酒喝，伙计们都乐坏了。”  
“有些任务是挺无聊的。”Bucky继续向前。Steve能看到前面那个屁股和靴底在移动。  
“我有个问题。”  
“快点说，我觉得风变大了，我们可能要经过一个出风口。”  
“任务结束后他们让你休息吗？”Steve的防护服里全是汗，衣服全都湿透了贴在皮肤上。  
Bucky移动没停。“让我想想，你知道我这点记忆上的毛病。”他们无声地爬了一会儿，又转了一次方向。“我想没有。”他说，“或者很少，我不记得有。”Bucky的语调挺平缓。“任务结束后是整修和清洗，然后……”  
一段长长的爬行，每次经过出风口他们都会尽量保持安静地通过。  
“是浅蓝色。”Bucky说，听上去并不激动。“我总觉得我能在玻璃上看到我的脸。”  
Steve在后面跟着他爬。  
“冻起来那会儿总是很快，”Bucky描述。“那不疼，伙计，觉得冷的时间也很短，我总觉得我刚看清楚自己的脸，冰就盖住了一切。”接着他有点迟疑。“冰霜有点发蓝，至少我有这个印象，冰霜总是有点浅蓝色。”  
过了一会儿，Steve说：“这可不会让我对九头蛇的感想好点。”  
“你要是那么想过，天空母舰上我肯定早就干掉你了。”Bucky回答。“我看到箭头了，正在接近S-5。你觉得他们需要多久才会发现两个间谍躲在通风管道里？”  
“门卡问题证明他们的电脑监控系统反应很快，那几个倒霉蛋会昏迷一两小时。走廊被泡沫淹没了，其他赶来的士兵？我猜不会超过二十分钟，走廊路程有点远，执行人在警报上的响应从来都没有监控快。”Steve说，“得先切断监控系统。”  
“我们可进不去监控区，起码现在进不去。”Bucky说。“没盾你能干多少事？”  
“……我听到了你隐藏得很不好的嘲笑。”Steve抱怨。“Bucky！”  
Bucky在前面吹了声口哨。

*

他们在一个通风口附近等待着，那个指向S-5研发室的通风口装了多层滤网，从滤网周边嵌入通风管壁的细节来看，拆卸它们肯定得花费很多时间（还有噪音），通过他们的护目镜还能看到前方的红外线动作捕捉装置。  
显然对方考虑到了敌人从通风口突入研发室的问题，他们可没法轻易进去。  
Bucky在Steve手上打摩斯电码：从旁突入？  
Steve回了个肯定。他们慢慢挪回去了很长一段路，找到了另一个通风口，标识显示大概是一个类似会议室的房间，里面有人在聊天，声音在这个高度上很模糊。  
Steve慢慢把武器挪到自己腿后，弯起身体将带扣扣在自己左小腿上。Bucky听着通风口外的动静——会议室没人，但那之前Steve搞出的响动肯定会拉响这个地下研究所的警报，这种潜入高科技建筑的活儿应该有一整个小队在后面做技术支援，而不是只有两个会开枪揍人的大兵在这里耗着。  
他们没手表，只能等，防护服闷热得简直难以忍受，不过他们俩受得了。  
通风管道光线很暗，血清加强的视力勉强能应付。现在他们趴在这个通风出口的两边，隔着一人宽度的位置等着时机。Bucky抽出两把手枪，Steve在对面也抽出一把。  
安静地趴了很长一段时间，Steve在对面把防护面罩拉开了，护目镜推到头顶，长长吐出一口气。Bucky盯着他除了脸外整个脑袋都被防护服头套包裹的蠢样，晃晃枪管向他示意无声的“又怎么了？”  
Steve用眼神和眉毛充分表达了“没错，我当然能坚持下来，但是我现在得透透气”的意思。Bucky探头又看了一眼通风口，现在确实没问题，他比划了“5分钟”回去，Steve点点头。  
等待开战之前估计他们还得再藏上一段时间，Steve看上去闷得慌，Bucky替他保持着警惕。  
Steve发出了个很小的声音，用手套抹掉脸上的汗。“肯定超过72小时了。”声音放得足够低。  
Bucky点了一下枪口作为回答，Steve在对面无声叹气。  
等Steve放风完毕戴回装备，Bucky放下左手的枪，拉开防护面罩和护目镜透气——汗水全闷在防护橡胶下面，随便抹一把都能看到沿着手套指尖往下滴的汗水。Steve和他一起等着，呼吸渐渐平稳，当他们足够安静稳定，外面会议室模模糊糊的聊天声也逐渐变得清晰。  
整个地下研究所都收到了间谍入侵警报，研发室那里的警卫量增加了一倍。会议室里呆着的是一些已经被转移的外围科研人员，他们正在讨论这次的警报怎么回事。  
Bucky和Steve听了一会儿，没什么重要内容，核心科学家在紧急封存各种科研设备和研究内容（那些外星龙虾壳）直到排查出间谍才会再次开放科研室进行研究。要么他们就得硬闯进去，要么他们就得等到Grant和Rebecca搞定系统警报。  
外围科研人员被警卫看守着，正在被警卫分批带回自己的房间。  
“直到排查结束你们才能出来。”一个警卫回答，音量传到通风管道里时听起来相当模糊。那个科研人员补充：“可别把我们闷死在房间里，间谍说不定会在食物和饮水里下毒。”  
“也有可能截断这里的通风系统。”另一个科研人员说，“然后我们就得死在这里。”  
“找不出那个间谍，我们就真得死在这里。”警卫抱怨。“很可能他已经钻进了通风管道，还拽着个倒霉的俘虏。”  
“所以你们不能往通风管道里放催泪瓦斯了。”  
“回你们的房间去。”  
闲聊还在继续，Steve冲Bucky举起左手食指：他们只发现一个间谍。  
Bucky回了他一个拳头和两根手指：迟早会发现有两个。  
Steve用手指向下点点支持他们的通风管道金属底面：继续呆在这儿。  
当然。Bucky竖起拇指，又伸出食指和中指分开成V形示意，再并拢两指，指向Steve的方向，再指向通风口出口。分开行动？你去拿盾，我在这里。  
Steve摇头。将左手放在肩后示意自己的盾，挥手表示没问题。  
会议室里的科研人员快走光了，外面的动静越来越小。  
Steve做出手枪的手势，示意通风出口，又用左手比了一下掐住自己脖子的动作。冲出去？那些人是无辜的。  
废话。Bucky挥手反驳，Steve肩膀颤抖，肯定在面罩后面憋笑。  
Steve敲出无声的摩斯电码：我们等Grant触发警报。  
如果他来不及呢？Bucky敲回去，手指在空气中点点划划。  
计划B。Steve回答。  
你没有计划B。Bucky比划回去。  
冲进去。Steve比划回来。  
你可真蠢。Bucky摊开两只握枪的手表示无能为力。你这样居然还能活到现在。  
Steve回了个一模一样的耸肩。  
会议室里的最后一个人走了出去，门关上时发出一声拼合相嵌的气音。Bucky这回打头阵，爬到通风口从缝隙中看了一点儿环境状况，示意Steve继续等。  
整个地下研究所都24小时亮着灯，所以当通风口那儿突然黑下来的时候，他们两人都精神一振。  
“半小时。”Steve和他确认，Bucky点头，用金属臂砸坏了通风口挡板，将它卸下来。整个会议室都黑了，应急灯是蓝色的，勉强照亮房间的轮廓，也没有摄像头的小红点。  
两人从天花板顶端的墙面轻巧地滑下来，Bucky成功降落在会议室一张沙发上，垫子上留下了脚印，Steve抱着一堆武器跟着他落下来，顺手把垫子翻到反面。Bucky掸了防护服上的灰尘，还擦了擦护目镜上的灰，和Steve把武器分别装备好。  
会议室门口的消毒隔间没有运转，Steve要走在前面，被Bucky按住了——他靠在门边，手里握紧枪，试探着探出脑袋——走廊里也没人，光线黯淡，左右墙壁上的应急灯像两条光带那样标示出方向。  
Steve戳了他一下，示意地面上有点杂乱的脚印痕迹，在现在的光线下无法判断是血还是别的什么，不过走廊之前的干净不复存在。  
Bucky点点头，Steve蹲下去仔细检查那些脚印，朝向走廊两端的脚印数量不一样，一部分脚步混乱，一部分相对更整齐。Bucky继续留意着两边的动静，走廊安静得惊人，几乎没有机械运转声和人声。  
Steve又戳了他一下，找出了方向。Bucky和他潜行过去，走廊里的摄像头确实都关闭了，地下就像一处废弃建筑物。  
走了半条走廊，Bucky一手拦着Steve让他们一起贴向一道门缝，有些杂乱的脚步声从另一端传来，起初很轻微，后来逐渐变响。  
他们等到四五个巡逻兵小跑过去才再次行动。Steve判断方向挺准，两道拐弯后就找到了之前那个研发部门，更多的士兵在入口处守卫或者来回徘徊，每个士兵都绷得比他们曾见过得更紧。  
躲在相对隐蔽的墙角处，他看向Steve，用手在脖子上划了一道示意。  
Steve迟疑了两秒钟，点点头，抽出另一把枪。Bucky看着他做好准备……Steve隔着护目镜看向他，晃晃手腕示意他开始行动。  
Bucky用手里的枪管压住了Steve的枪口，向下压去，Steve跟着枪口下移。Bucky看着他透光并不明显的护目镜，把手里的一把枪卡进防弹背心一条扣带做成的简易枪套里，摸出消音器。Steve跟着摸出两管消音器，装在枪口上。  
他拿了Steve的一把枪，将Steve按在墙角里。Steve打手势问他“你在干嘛？！”，Bucky背靠着墙来了个深呼吸，然后转身冲入敌方视线范围。  
只要动作够快，什么都能解决。对方开了六枪但没打中他，只有两枪擦过他的身侧。十七颗子弹打倒他们，补上四颗确保其中四个死亡。  
“行动！”他压低声音，顺便拉扯了出对方的对讲机踩碎。  
Steve跟上了他，迅速跨过对方横躺一地的尸体。门关着，Bucky敲了敲门边的磁卡扫描器，用上了左手。  
撕开扫描器时整个地下研究中心响起了刺耳的警报声，Steve看了看周围：“真希望我带着盾。”  
“然后被一眼认出来？”Bucky又给了那扫描器一拳，门像是没上油一样地慢吞吞打开。“他们认为只有一个间谍，就让他们觉得只有一个。”  
“你要去吸引火力？”Steve低声问，语调里透出紧绷，正替他看顾着背后。两人走进曾经来过一次的休闲区，保护力场被撤下了，周围一片昏暗，只有警报仍然在响。  
“你去找Becca，解决那些灰色的玩意儿。”Bucky从Steve肩上又抽出一柄大火力枪支，“科学家知道怎么毁掉它们。”  
“高温，我知道。”Steve又抽出之前没用上的手枪卡进Bucky防弹衣扣带。“小心点。”  
“明显我比你更小心。”Bucky反驳。Steve笑了一声，看着Bucky毁掉了虹膜扫描仪，但门没开，所以Bucky又用金属手给门上来了一拳，门上只有不明显的凹痕。  
这门的厚度短时间内他的手搞不定，他看了看门的周边，Steve也在观察，最终他们还是继续对付那个虹膜扫描仪，进行更彻底的毁坏后，门边传来了咔嗒声，Bucky用枪托和他的左手卡进缝隙里，Steve帮忙使劲，好几分钟才把门给撬开。  
门被野蛮撬开的同时，他们俩被门内喷出的大量消毒喷雾给喷了一身。Bucky躲过出故障的消毒间喷头先闯进了实验中心，Steve差点就能抢到前面去了。  
“出了什么事？”一个人问。  
他们俩看着面前昏暗环境里举着应急灯的几个科学家，每一个看上去都不强壮，套着医用白大褂，手上都拿着护目镜和面具，没人有武器。  
“紧急情况。”Steve站到前面。“有入侵，篡改了监控程序。”他示意后面被暴力破坏的门。“我们需要你们紧急撤离这里，这里将会被封锁。”  
“得先把研究资料带走。”一个科学家说，向同事挥手：“快点，伙计们，给我们几分钟。”  
每个人都立即行动起来。Bucky想了一下，冲Steve打了个招呼就回到了外面，打算尽快把那些尸体给拖到别的地方去。在他开始拖第二具时，援兵赶到了，立刻冲他开枪。他这回可没法陷入拉锯战，Steve听到声响就在里面喊他撤退，Bucky一边回击一边后退，尽力干掉几个倒霉蛋后，退进研究中心。  
“正在向这里集中？”Steve问他，Bucky褪下一个弹匣，点头。科学家们惊恐地看向他们两个。  
Bucky用力扯着那扇被撬开的门，让它能勉强合上，外面的士兵们很明显并不想干掉科学家人质，把出口围住了，狙击红点对准门缝。  
“你们是谁？”一个科学家问。  
Steve要卸下防护面罩，Bucky立刻抬手按住了他的胳膊。Steve看他一眼，转向对方：“你们的研究项目出了问题。”  
“有人要引爆这里，首先得让你们撤离。”Bucky补充，打断了Steve的话，示意外面的士兵。“得把你们的研究放下，士兵很快就会接到消息——”  
“这不可能，”另一个人说，“你们是谁？”  
Bucky看向门缝外，那些狙击红点暂时没法定位在他们身上。Steve卸下防护面罩，露出汗湿的短发，看起来有点尴尬：“我的名字是Steve Rogers，曾经是神盾的一员。”  
“我是他的线人。”Bucky说，“你们知道这里是什么地方吗？”  
“你是美国队长。”一个科学家认出了Steve，举起一只手示意，“这里是国家安全局和五角大楼下面的一个研究中心，研究内容我们不能泄露。”  
“我想你们知道神盾局被九头蛇渗透了？”Steve问，不少科学家点头。Bucky在人群中找到了Rebecca，她看起来脸色苍白，对他们眨了一下眼睛。有几个科学家一脸惊讶，Steve继续解释：“这里也被九头蛇渗透了，我想你们在研究的是一种外星生物，对吗？”  
大部分科学家点头，Bucky看着他们脸上露出了被说服的表情，有几个人并没有表情变化，看上去更加紧张了。  
“我确定，你们清楚研究成果？”Steve问。科学家中绝大多数都迟疑了，Bucky看看外面，“Cap。”他提醒时间。  
“我们不会伤害你们。”Steve说，“但首先得让你们安全离开这里。”  
“我们会丢了工作。”一个科学家低声说。Steve看向她，她的年纪比Rebecca大一些。  
“或者丢了命。”Bucky给枪上了一下膛，咔嗒一声。“在这里被打死还是出去被打死？九头蛇肯定会为保密资料而干掉你们。”  
“……你们得先让外面的士兵离开。”另一个科学家说。有几个科学家立刻往后缩了缩。Bucky环视了他们一圈，随手点了两个，一个中年男人和Rebecca。“你，和你，出来。”  
他们俩迟疑着走到前面，Bucky几乎是半拖着他们向前，动作甚至有点粗暴。Steve立刻让其他科学家聚拢在一起，大部分人都抱着手里的文件包。Bucky拖着那个男科学家，拉开一点点那扇被破坏掉的门，那些狙击红点一瞬间聚拢在走在最前的这个男人身体上，又四下散开。  
Bucky利用这个男人的身高当成自己的盾，右手的枪口推着他的后背：“说话。”  
“他们-他们是好人。”男人艰难地说，声音发着抖。“他们要我们……撤离，这里马上就要爆炸了。”  
一个拿着一柄枪对准Bucky的士兵抬起了枪口，头头盔的应急灯照亮了四周：“你是谁？”  
“线人。”Bucky回答，“援兵在外面接应你们，你们必须马上撤离。”他转向跟在左边的Rebecca——Rebecca一脸战战兢兢地面对那些枪口，“他说的是-是真的，”她吞咽了一下。“得拉响撤离警报。”  
“全线断电。”这个士兵回答，“没法及时通知所有人。”  
“先让他们撤离。”Bucky打手势。“还有你们。”  
“我为什么得相信你？紧急事态控制小组正在赶来。”士兵和其他围在外面的狙击手将狙击点对准Bucky的方向，他拉扯着男科学家稍稍阻挡了一点威胁。  
这个科学家在一声嗖响出现的同时抽搐了一下，在刚刚那一瞬有人开枪了，他软倒了下去，胸腹血迹蔓延。Bucky第一时间把Rebecca护在背后，枪口对准对方。  
“操！”先前那个和他对话的士兵——可能是小分队队长咒骂，旁边有两个同样盯着Bucky的士兵也看向自己的队友。“你搞什么！”  
“我不是——”开枪的家伙抖了抖，旁边的同伴狠狠砸了他的脑袋一下。  
“把他的枪踢过来，还有防弹衣。”Rebecca突然说。“科学家正在准备撤离。”听起来还是有点恐惧，一只手紧紧扯住Bucky防弹衣一角。  
同伴剥下了这个失手士兵的防弹衣和武器，踢了过来，Rebecca捡起防弹衣穿上，在她身上显得太大了，不过枪握得很稳。  
“我不会伤害你们。”Bucky对这些士兵说，“我只需要你们撤离这里，所有人。”  
小队长的枪口是唯一一个向上的，他看看左右的同伴，援兵们头盔上的应急灯弥补了全线断电的不足。  
“我可不在乎上头搞什么鬼。”小队长咕哝，举起一只手，周围的枪口慢慢放下。Bucky也举起了手里的两把枪示意投降。  
Rebecca向里面喊了一声，很快科学家们就抱着文件夹挪了出来，好几个人在看到同事尸体时浑身发抖。  
“紧急撤离，快，快！”小队长让开了路，按着头盔上的对讲机。“S-5安全，科学家们正在撤离，危险指数8，已确认间谍身份。”他看了看从Bucky身后走出来的科学家们。“是的，确认安全。”他重复  
Bucky做好了再次开枪的准备，Steve跨过他脚边的尸体，向这位小分队队长点点头。“我需要你们配合撤离。”  
“美国队长。”小队长听上去很惊讶，那些士兵有一半放松了。“至少美国队长还值得相信。”他笑了一声。“前段时间的新闻可全是麻烦事。”  
“谢谢。”Steve回以微笑，蹲下去检查倒霉中枪的科学家，他确定无疑是死了。当Steve再次站起来时肩膀绷得更紧：“这里藏了危险武器，很抱歉我不得不让你们尽快离开这里。”  
小队长做了个手势，几个士兵开始护送科学家们往外面走。Bucky戳了一下Rebecca示意她留下，看起来小队长没对他们的互动起疑心。Steve和小队长握了一下手。  
“知道撤离路线吗？”小队长低声说，“复仇者们跟来了？神盾那些机密资料可不怎么好。”  
“后援在地面上。”Steve也压低声音回答，“你知道这里的通讯被屏蔽。”  
“单独潜入？”小队长笑了，“这可不怎么美国队长。”  
Steve微笑，向Bucky的方向歪头：“我有个很棒的搭档。”  
Bucky在护目镜和保护呼吸面罩下一点皮肤都没露，他也保持着沉默。这时，周围的灯光闪了闪，自动亮起，所有的电力都恢复了。  
“时限到了。”Steve确认。“紧急撤离代号是什么？”  
小队长看向Rebecca，Rebecca已经走回那扇毁坏的门背后，按了某个装置。一个电子音在他们周围响起：“研发室出现严重故障，所有人员请在一小时撤离，重复，所有人员请在一小时内撤离。”  
这通知开始循环，小队长向Steve立正敬了个礼，Steve回以敬礼，小队长带着剩下的士兵跑步离开，Rebecca松了大大一口气。  
“我们——”她说，突然捂住嘴，小心地看向四周，没错，所有的摄像头重新开始运转。“你需要我们做什么？”她看向Steve，脸色比之前更加苍白。  
“我需要你毁掉那些东西。”Steve说，抽出枪打碎了周围所有的摄像头。“现在你安全了。”  
“我们之中肯定有九头蛇。”Rebecca仍然颤栗，“他们知道是我了。”  
“我会保护你的安全。”Steve许诺，“Grant在哪？”  
“但愿他没事，你的盾？”Rebecca向研发室走，掏出长外套口袋里的一个小机器，就像一个老式的计算器，她在上面按了几个数字键，又把计算器塞回口袋。Steve和Bucky跟着她，一边留意背后状况，没有新的警卫队向这里冲来。  
“太显眼。”Steve回答，Bucky冲他打手势去做后援，Steve点头。  
“这个研发室只有十二个，剩下的在另外两个研究部门手里。”Rebecca向里面走去，四周都是高度精密的仪器，Steve走得小心翼翼，Bucky不断留意着撤离路线。Rebecca走到其中一个隔间门边，这个隔间被半透明玻璃包裹着，她操作了旁边的电脑调整透明度，中间的控制台上并排放着两个和录像里一模一样的古怪的灰色生物。  
“一小时可能不够，”Rebecca迅速操作着，隔间里的机械臂自动抓起了那两个外星物体，小心翼翼地投放到控制台下方——控制台自动打开了，露出里面的高温内腔。Steve看着两个灰色龙虾壳被迅速升高的温度烧毁，Rebecca已经转到了另一个隔间那里开始操作电脑。  
Bucky确认好了离开路线，端着武器走到门边，走廊格外安静，摄像头忠实地运转。  
那个撤离通知还在一遍一遍地循环播放，时间从“一小时内撤离”缩短到了“四十五分钟内撤离”，接着，通知里多加了一句“S-5区撤离完毕，封锁程序启动。”  
他看向其中一条走廊末尾，那里的墙壁上突然伸出了原本就嵌在里面的金属门，咔嗒一声封锁了这条走廊。  
“Steve！”Bucky喊他，“他们要封锁这个区！”  
“马上就好！”Steve喊回来，“报告情况！”  
“墙壁上那些操蛋的门！”  
“我很快就好！”Rebecca的声音在发抖。不到一分钟Steve就带着她跑出来了，Rebecca胳膊下还夹着一套防护服和护目镜呼吸面罩，她的手指正在按着那个计算器。“他没回我消息，Grant可能出事了——”  
“会有办法的。”Steve一边带着她跑一边跟着Bucky找出的方向走，墙壁上摄像头红点闪烁，他们的脚步声在走廊里回荡。Bucky首先跑到封死的门边摸了摸，从嵌进墙壁的宽度来看这门并不容易打开，他给了这门狠狠一下，中间卡扣的部分出现了一个浅浅的凹坑。  
Steve带着跑得上气不接下气的Rebecca跟着往走廊这边赶，还有一段距离就——他们中间的墙壁嵌入门启动了，咔嗒一声，甚至来不及让Bucky跑过去，把他们三个人隔在两三扇走廊嵌入门的小型空间里。  
“Steve！”Bucky给了这扇门更用力的一拳，“Steve？Rebecca？！”  
妈的这小空间还是隔音的，Bucky用力砸上去，通知仍然在播放，所有人员请在三十分钟内撤离。  
墙壁上那些嵌入摄像头仍然在闪烁，Bucky花了不少时间才把门给撬开，左臂内部的声响更大了，中间还有门隔着他和Steve还有Rebecca，他过去敲了敲门，门另外一边传来不清晰的敲击回答，很好。  
他开始猛砸这扇门中间互相嵌合的金属部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 标题的“Moonshine”意即“月光酒”，也是私酿酒的代称。  
> 美国禁酒令的度娘：http://baike.baidu.com/view/501246.htm  
> WIKI-私酒：http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%A7%81%E9%85%92  
> 部分参考来自这里：http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_879945800100sraw.html  
> 2\. 按Bucky哼唱的歌曲顺序是天鹅湖，古典乐我其实想写详细曲目的不过估计冬兵时期不知道那是什么曲子（钢琴小提琴管弦乐皆可），喀秋莎诞生于38年，莫斯科郊外的晚上诞生于56年。  
> 最后Bucky哼的摇摆乐曲子分别是美国30年代的两位大师（其实是我在虾米推荐里找的……）  
> 一首是Grand Terrace Swing，演奏者是Fletcher Henderson（纯音乐）（脑补了一下那个年代的跳舞，感觉超可爱）  
> 试听：http://www.xiami.com/song/1771567543?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.1.dMnaUn  
> 一首的演唱者是当时非常有名的Cab Calloway，上一章末尾配乐提及了《Wake up and live》（这首歌词也很可爱），。我本来想写他最有名的曲子《Blues in the night》，结果只有YTB有……这曲子还蛮好玩儿的，30年代爵士摇摆乐让人一听就想跳舞。不过虾米没有……（YTB链接：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTVc9fwtrww  
> 最后选了这首《Moon At Sea》，略舒缓~（诞生于1938年，那时Steve和Bucky都过18了嘛当然可以跳舞）  
> 试听：http://www.xiami.com/song/1769181752?spm=a1z1s.6659509.0.0.f4Til7  
> 3\. ST硅基生物这集是原初系列S1E25。原初系列人文精神真的很棒……顺带这个反重力设定我还在神盾电视剧103看到过，编剧大大我们想得有一滴滴相似欸~
> 
> 配乐：  
> Steve——《What I Need》Deepside  
> Bucky——《Another You》Naturally 7


	10. Collapse

在那嵌入墙壁的隔离门启动时Rebecca就做出了反应，第一时间把呼吸防护面罩给戴上了，接着是护目镜，Steve用力砸向那扇门，“Bucky？！”另外一边没有回音。  
“队长。”她提醒，Steve迅速戴回面罩和护目镜。现在没有盾，他没法更快打开这扇门。两扇墙壁间的门已经把他们困在一个小空间内，很快这里的空气就会被耗尽——除非他能想办法找出走廊的空气流通系统，或者像那些大房间一样找到天花板附近的通风管道。“捂住耳朵。”Steve卸下一杆枪对门轰了一发，痕迹不算大，他又开了一枪，整个空间里回声嗡嗡作响。  
Rebecca手里也有枪，她打中了这密闭小空间的摄像头。  
“不赖。”Steve大声对她说，Rebecca枪法不算好，墙壁上还有好几个弹孔。“我们的氧气不多。”  
“当初我们就预料到了各种可能的逃跑方案。”Rebecca说着她和Grant的计划，“每晚都只有三分钟的电脑聊天可不够好好准备一个渗透行动。”  
“但你们做到了。”Steve说。Rebecca退后让Steve开第三枪，门上的痕迹更明显了。  
门被轰到第六枪时对面传来了大力敲击声，声音并不像开枪之后巨大的回响，Steve用力敲回去，很快这扇门就被一只金属手给撕开了，卡合处发出吱嘎的响声，Bucky手脚并用把门向两边撬开更大距离。  
“妈的他们绝对想搞死我们，”Bucky看了他一眼，顺手扯下护目镜和面罩，把脑袋上那个连体防护服包住脑袋的部分给弄下来，长发已经几乎全湿透了贴在脸侧和头皮上，金属左臂内部还嘎吱作响。Steve带着Rebecca和他一起往走廊尽头跑，Bucky解放头发后抹掉一些汗水，又把护具戴上，表情只是有点疲倦，Steve呼出一口气。  
通知音宣布他们只剩二十分钟撤离。Steve站到走廊末尾这扇隔离门前，先让Rebecca站在他们身后，冲门的咬合处开枪，连续四五枪后和Bucky一起撕开了它。  
“你的手臂。”Steve提醒，那内部响动比他们潜入这里时更明显。  
“动起来没有问题。”Bucky回答，语调平稳。走廊后没有士兵们用枪口对着他们，一点慌乱撤离的痕迹都没有。  
看向周围，摄像头仍然闪烁着，安静得几乎没有声响。  
Rebecca又拿出了那个计算器，“这里的WIFI信号经过重置，网络也是，这是我和Grant自己做的的简易联络手机。”她快速发出去一串数字密码消息。“他一直没有回复我。”  
“我们需要他。”Steve下决定，“今天他值什么班？”  
“现在？”Rebecca看了眼手表。“现在应该在他的房间里，黑客程序是个定时装置。”她很快找到了方向，“跟我来。”  
走廊里有些地面上有点慌乱撤离的痕迹，厨房被清空了——门大开着，隔着消毒舱玻璃门被处理到一半的食物还乱糟糟地散落在流理台上。医疗室大门紧闭，Steve冲Bucky打了个手势，Bucky点头，他们等会儿会过来看看那些医生和病人是否安全离开。  
Rebecca带着他们跑了快八分钟才到另一个住宿区，离大门还有一段距离时Rebecca就停下了脚步，Steve握紧拳头——现在真该有他的盾。她向两人打手势要小心，再加上到处都有的摄像头——他们所有的行动都在监控之下。  
刚才开枪轰隔离门时的后遗症就是耳朵有一段时间会持续嗡嗡作响，血清也没法马上治愈这短暂的听力损伤，但仍足够他们听出那个住宿区外围真枪实弹的士兵移动时细微的声响。Steve给枪上好膛，Bucky也做好了准备，他们对视一眼，把Rebecca留在后方，直接冲出转角。士兵们立刻朝他们开火，子弹在消音器作用下比二战时的炮火声要小得多。  
入口处有八个士兵，装备比Steve和Bucky更好，还戴着防弹头盔，迅速移动企图围剿他们。Steve开了两枪擦过对方身侧，很快找到了这类枪支的手感，第三枪击中了一个士兵的大腿。Bucky动作更快，躲过一轮子弹时就地侧翻，再开枪则每发必中，一个士兵的护目镜和面罩瞬间崩开成了一个大洞，脸朝下栽倒在地面上。  
八个士兵都倒下了，Steve深呼吸，Rebecca慢慢从墙角挪出来，Bucky咔嗒一声换上了新的弹匣，在死去的士兵身上摸索替换弹药。  
“我没事。”Rebecca听上去也深呼吸了好几次。“我能处理这个。”她走到住宿区入口那里，用计算器壳子里的一个小工具撬开了入口卡片扫描仪进行重新编程。Bucky丢给Steve装满的弹匣，半跪在死者旁边，仰头看着他。  
Steve把弹匣装进枪里，上膛。Bucky的表情全在护目镜和面罩之下，他们的防护服上都溅了血迹，Bucky身上的颜色更多些。  
Steve没说话，Bucky站了起来，两步走到Steve身边，微微歪着脑袋观察他。  
护目镜没法很清楚地看到对方眼睛，Steve手里还有枪，就用手腕内侧轻轻拍了一下Bucky的胳膊。Bucky的眼睛在护目镜里出现了一点眼角纹路，用手腕拍了回来。  
Rebecca解开了进门程序，小声欢呼了一秒。门打开的那一瞬子弹也跟着对准了他们，Steve推开她侧身躲在门框一边，Bucky动作更快地直接射出一梭子弹。Rebecca被推翻在地，但Steve和Bucky没空把她扶起来，打空了第一轮子弹后Bucky随手丢开左手的枪，摸出一个什么东西扔进去。  
住宿区里嗡地一声，Steve趁此机会探头看了里面一眼，那是个只有几秒预定时的闪光弹，士兵们都在本能地捂住自己的护目镜，他立刻确认了里面还站着的士兵的位置，转身躲在门后。Bucky也在同一时间把脑袋缩回来，门里面强光猛闪了好几秒钟。  
“队长！”Rebecca已经爬了起来，小声提醒Steve——门边死去的士兵们头上不光有防弹头盔，还有红外线目镜。  
但现在根本来不及换上，Steve和Bucky只来得及在闪光刚结束时就探头进去开枪，解决掉每一个来不及挪位的士兵。  
士兵们被击中大腿或者脑袋，倒在了地面上。Steve和Bucky举着枪移动进入，Buck踢开完成任务的闪光弹，有一个士兵还没死，在地上抽搐着。  
Bucky示意跟上来的Rebecca找出Grant的房间在哪，Steve迟疑了，但还是跨过伤者躺在地上的身体。  
Grant在房间里，房间门上的读卡装置显示了红色，Rebecca看了看门上的猫眼小孔，示意Steve和Bucky站在门侧，她开始试着解锁，花了她好几分钟——头顶上那个倒计时已经剩下不到十分钟，正在宣布一个又一个区的人员清空撤离，即将关闭。  
“这里完全清空前会留下几个科学家还有程序员，再加点士兵进行检查。”Rebecca飞快地按着计算器键盘。“我想你们的武器不够撑到最后。”  
“我们没问题。”Steve回答。Rebecca又按了一会儿，门无声地滑开了。他和Bucky紧贴在门的两侧，里面没什么声音。Rebecca让开位置，让Steve把她挡在身后。  
里面传来了一点轻微的防护服摩擦的声音——没人在房间里面穿防护服。Bucky在Steve对面呼吸沉稳，没有迅速出手的打算。接着，房间内传来敲击键盘的声音。  
Steve慢慢靠到门边，迅速将脑袋伸进去，然后举枪对准里面的三个人——两个全副武装的士兵，一个枪口指着面对好几个屏幕的Grant，三个人都面对大门方向。Grant从屏幕上看向Steve，Steve没戴防护衣的头套，他大概是从汗湿又乱糟糟的头发上认出了Steve，露出个紧张的表情，脸色苍白，冷汗顺着他的脸往下淌。  
Bucky紧跟着Steve进去了，举起两把枪对准了两个士兵。那枪口抵着Grant的一侧太阳穴，他手上敲击键盘的动作没停，还有点轻微的颤抖。  
“他们知道了。”Grant连声音都在抖，勉强挤出一个笑容。“整个监控室都没撤离，伙计们……这儿都是顶尖的程序员和黑客高手，我那程序能撑到23分钟简直是个奇迹。”  
“你们的长官是谁？”Bucky低声问，嗓音粗糙，更像冬日战士。  
两个士兵保持沉默，那枪口又往Grant太阳穴上抵了一下，Grant闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，继续他的工作。  
“任务报告。”Bucky换了个句子，肯定句。  
“解决你们。”用枪对着他们的那个士兵回答。“你们干掉了其他人。”同样用了肯定句。  
“向我们投降。”Bucky的声音里参杂了更多威胁。“后援在路上了。”他确定地说。“我们能杀出去。”  
“你们是谁？”这个士兵不确定地说，声音里透露出怀疑，但没有恐惧。  
Bucky一手就把那杆枪的枪口给折弯了，弯折得就像弯一个橡胶管。那个士兵下意识地缩了一瞬，这就是破绽，Bucky迅速出手，推翻枪口方向的同时用右手里的枪瞬间出击。子弹擦过了另一个士兵的防护面罩，枪口偏离了Grant的太阳穴一点点，Steve跟上了Bucky的举动，手里的枪口对准士兵的脸。  
“退后。”Steve警告。  
Grant被解放了，他的肩膀立刻松懈下来，冷汗也滴落下来，用袖子擦掉它们。  
Bucky夺下了那杆被他扭弯的枪，Steve把两个士兵拎到一边，摸走他们的武器，找了根电线把他们给捆起来，为了防止他们解开还将他们面对面捆在了一起。Grant和Rebecca互相笑了笑，Rebecca卸下面罩走到他身边，两人一起盯着屏幕。  
“小分队在靠近。”Grant向Steve和Bucky示意，“我能把他们堵在走廊里。”  
Bucky检查了一下装备：“像刚才走廊里那些隔离门？”  
“刚才就是我关住了你们。”Grant做了个鬼脸，用下巴示意地上被捆的两个倒霉士兵。“幸好你们出来了。”  
Rebecca拿了另一个键盘在旁边开始敲打：“短时间内他们肯定会封闭这里，那些外星玩意儿不好转移。”Steve走到他们俩身边察看屏幕，两个屏幕正在实时监控附近的走廊和房间状况，一组小分队被堵在了一截走廊里面，士兵正在向上级报告现状。  
“S-5清空，”Rebecca说，“现在那些监控室的家伙有没有盯着你？”  
“随时随地。”Grant耸肩。“别忘了这里的监控系统有一半是我设计的，我多少能控制一点儿。”他迅速敲入一连串字符。“那帮黑客没那么容易破坏这个系统。”  
“另外一半呢？”Rebecca问。“我们得让队长和——”她示意Bucky。“去那两个研发室。他们没法在几小时内就转移那些外星家伙，我们的时间不多。”  
“我知道他们。”Grant扫了他们俩一眼，继续输入指令。“现在的麻烦是我们不知道谁在我们这边……有几个黑客可能愿意搭把手，不过这儿没法连接因特网，我们甚至没法发出求救讯号，”汗水再次从他额头上滴下来，但他比刚才被枪顶着的时候放松多了。“让我试试能不能重新架构这里的部分系统防御……”  
“另外两个放着那些东西的位置是S-3和S-4。”Rebecca在另一个屏幕上找出地下建筑立体图。“我觉得队长还需要他的盾，或许——”她在另一个键盘上输入了什么，“能把那个……”她指向电脑周围散乱的电子产品，Grant的房间里满是电线和高科技产品，Steve捡起几个小盒子，里面是单耳用耳机。  
他们四个人都戴上了，Rebecca很快调好了频道，“我想那个家伙能帮上忙。”她对Steve说。“之前那个小队长。”  
“啊，”Steve同意。“的确。”  
Rebecca开始联络那个之前放低枪口还和Steve握手的小分队队长。Bucky打了个善后的手势，Steve就和他一起退出房间。  
之前那个还活着的士兵躺在地面上，呼吸微弱，接近昏迷。Steve检查了他的伤——子弹打中了他腿上的大动脉，失血很多，Steve抽出士兵身上通常用来固定枪套的尼龙绑带和他的一根靴带，做了简易止血处理。  
Bucky在Steve处理士兵伤势的时候把其他士兵的尸体都拖到了一边，放置成平躺的姿势。等Steve大致处理好伤口，士兵已经昏迷过去。Bucky走过来，手里握着死者们的一串狗牌。  
Steve抬头看向他，Bucky蹲下来帮他把伤者搬到一块干净的地面上，拽来两个休息区的垫子将伤腿抬高。  
“Cap，”Rebecca说。伤者现在也处于Grant和她的视线范围内。“我们会想办法让你们绕过狙击小队，在S-3区会合，行吗？”  
他们到电脑边确认了Grant计算出的最短路线，Rebecca看向Bucky，指示他破坏掉一些房间内的设施——墙面里隐藏的摄像头和窃听器，Bucky照做，房间内的墙壁和死角被他的左臂毁得几乎看不出原来的样子。  
“我和你们一起去，”Rebecca装备好枪支，还带上一个平板。“你没问题吧？”  
“只要他们三个别突然跳起来干掉我。”Grant示意那两个被捆住的士兵和那个昏迷的伤员。“技术员总有办法脱身。”他朝三人敬了个礼。  
Steve回了个礼，Bucky和Rebecca也回了个礼。

*

Steve在前面跟着Rebecca的预定路线跑，Bucky端着枪进行断后。有Grant和Rebecca帮忙，他们跑了很大一段路都没遇上狙击士兵。  
“在这里左转。”Rebecca突然说。  
“绕路？”Steve问。Bucky留神听着附近的机械运转声，走廊又宽又空旷，头顶上的倒计时已经走完，细微的机械音甚至还没有左臂里的声音响。  
Rebecca跑得有点喘不上气，Steve后半截路程把她扛在了背上，Rebecca有点不好意思地抓紧了Steve身上的防弹服，不过Steve的速度并没变慢一点。  
“CA呼叫C7。”Rebecca低声按着耳机。  
“C7还有两分钟。”对方同样低声回答。“我已经脱离小队，走廊另一边有一组撤离人员。”  
“安全第一。”Rebecca回答。  
“S-1与S-2区已清空。”C7这个男人回答。“两区的小分队应该装备了实验用武器，杀伤力更强。”  
“你的小队呢？”Rebecca问，在Steve一侧肩膀上操作那个平板。Steve扛着她跑得气都不喘，按着指示路线继续前进。  
“撤离任务。”C7回答。“他们走了，给我二十秒。”  
二十二秒后这个男人回答。“拿到了。”  
“出来后走R-19转Z-6，我们在H-21走廊会合。”Rebecca低声说，转到Grant的频道。“监控怎样？”  
“再等半分钟。”Grant说，“让我关掉你们这边的走廊监控程序。”  
“我想他们会把火力集中在研发室内外。”Rebecca说，Bucky对她点头：“研发室附近所有走廊肯定戒严。”  
“得让这个家伙保护你。”Steve说，“Grant，我需要他的资料。”  
“C7小分队队长？”Grant找出资料。“背景看起来很干净，不过背景可以伪造。”  
“知道了。”Steve回答。Bucky跟在后面，Rebecca让他们在一个走廊拐角停了停，和Grant说了几句话。  
“没人阻截C7，”Grant回答，“C7路线里那些摄像头我都黑进去了，他没问题。”  
“其他黑客呢？”Rebecca问。  
“不知道。”Grant在那边停了停，“针对系统的攻击停了好一会儿，我觉得他们可能正在撤离。”  
“肯定会留下一些技术员负责转移工作。”Rebecca说，“武装有多少？”  
“我这边的摄像头情况？那种白色能量的新武器都存放在S-1和S-2区，刚才狙击小队清空了那里。”Grant嘶嘶吸气。“你们麻烦大了。”  
Steve叹了口气，尽管在呼吸面罩下那声音听起来就像个鼻音。  
“前面就是H-21走廊。”Rebecca在Steve肩膀上说。  
Bucky跨到Steve身前，枪早已上膛，蹲下做好准备。Steve把Rebecca放下来护在身后，呼吸放轻。两人在Bucky身后藏得像不存在。Bucky稳下呼吸，走廊另一端传来脚步声，刻意放轻的，经过训练的移动，只有一个人。  
Bucky缓慢呼吸了一次，伸出脑袋看向走廊拐角。之前那个小分队队长手臂里跨着没有涂装的盾，差一点就举枪对着他——Bucky现在没戴保护服帽子，汗湿的头发明显与那些士兵区分开来。  
对方松了口气，把盾牌交给从后面冒出来的Steve。他示意Rebecca再次到他背上，女孩摇头表示自己能接着走。  
“下面的路线是Z-11，R-12到医疗室，医疗室的另一扇门直通S-3旁边的走廊。”Rebecca察看路线图，“这能避开大部分火力……Grant？”  
“他们刚刚切断了所有的监控录像，所有的！”Grant在耳机里回答他们三个人，C7小队长并没要求加入通讯频道。“我正在尝试恢复对监控的控制权，他们可能临时更改防御布置。”  
“没关系。”Steve回答，“注意你自己的安全。”  
“我来黑进那些内部仪器，Becca，告诉我通关密码。”Grant说。Rebecca开始快速报出一串数字和字母的组合。  
接下来的移动格外安静小心，四个人尽量不出声地潜行，Steve落在最后面——他的盾太显眼，也一直在保护Rebecca的移动，另外他们也不能完全信任C7小队长，尽管这个男人正站在他们这边。  
走廊灯光明亮，细微的环境机械音被四周的安静放大了，他们的每一声轻微的脚步声听上去都很响。  
医疗室里被清空了，匆忙落下了一些仪器和药物和手术用具，里面的病人可能被迅速转移了出去，还有一些轻微的烧焦味儿。Bucky扫视了一下，医疗室一侧墙壁上嵌入了停尸装置，还有焚化炉。他的视力读出上面的读数，焚化温度1500到4000度。  
他向Steve打手势，Steve在队伍最后回了个收到的手势。  
医疗室有三个出口，内里是个多边形的宽阔大厅，Rebecca指指另一扇门，全金属看起来十分厚重，门上有小窗口可以看向对面（幸好那角度不足以让士兵们注意到有几个人从另一个入口潜入）  
他们停在这扇门两侧，Bucky伸手要推，C7小队长突然举起手示意暂停。Bucky和Steve都用眼神问他怎么回事，小队长在地板上轻轻比划摩斯电码：他们肯定做好了布防，所有入口。  
Bucky点点头，Steve看向他又看向C7，比了个疑问手势，敲出问句：他们的行动模式？  
卧室，灯泡。Bucky比划回去。  
Steve点头，绝对是想起来Bucky在他们那个小地下安全基地第二天早上干了什么。  
门后会有绊线。C7向Steve比划出了爆炸绊线的样子。红外线，随便什么。  
新武器。Rebecca加入了他们的手语和摩斯电码交谈。S-1和S-2的新武器。  
我来吸引火力。Steve比划。  
Bucky沉默了几秒钟，Steve握起拳头伸向他，等待着。  
最终Bucky用左手和他碰了碰拳。Steve握紧盾牌，示意三人退后找掩护。  
Bucky看着他退开几步，加速猛冲过去，盾牌撞开门发出一声巨响，门外的爆炸震耳欲聋，但烟雾却是灰黄色的。Rebecca捂住了耳朵，Bucky和C7摸索着把红外线视镜戴上，医疗室外的走廊传来某种击中盾牌的声音，但那种嗡嗡的反弹音听起来不像子弹。  
四十秒后外面传来重物倒地声，攻击仍在继续。Grant的声音突然插进他们的耳机线路：“你们在S-3附近？烟雾监控系统察觉到爆炸粉尘，注意呼吸。我就快黑进去了。”  
Rebecca回以确认。攻击声更响了，Bucky听了几秒钟，手里的枪杆握得几乎变形。  
我没事。Rebecca打手势。  
Bucky又看了一眼C7，身体语言显示他很紧张，但他冲Bucky比了个“人质”的掐脖手势。  
你确定？Bucky比回去。  
我可以混进去。C7回答。  
呆在这儿。Bucky对Rebecca比划，她点头。C7小队长卸下最明显的狙击枪，就地打了个滚撞入烟雾弥漫的战场，举高双手示意自己是人质。几个红外线瞄准点立刻对准他身上的防弹衣。  
Bucky放低角度，用手肘在地面上小心爬行直到靠近门边，从C7稳定不动的身体上推断对方狙击的位置，默数两次呼吸后用力让自己滑行出去，左肩和地面摩擦出一道尖锐声响。手枪在快速狙击里反应更快，他迅速击中了几个试图干掉C7的狙击手，听到倒地声后他爬了起来。烟雾阻碍了绝大部分视线，但仍然来得及把C7踹进医疗室门里。  
走廊两边都没有声音，也没有狙击红点，烟雾弹的出现很奇怪，按这里地下墙壁的厚度，一场小型爆炸就能完美干掉他们几个，除非对方想活捉他们。Steve已经移动到了走廊的任意一个方向，但却没有声音传来，他无法辨别Steve现在的位置。  
他示意C7和Rebecca跟上，两人小心地移动着步子，Rebecca指出了研发室方位，他们没走多远就看到了一堵墙壁上合并卡死的隔离门。Rebecca马上告诉Grant让他开门，Bucky冲着门开了两枪，紧接着门整个儿朝外侧砸出一块鼓起的弧度，Bucky又来了一枪，把门撕开的时候刚好赶上Steve和对方混战。地上倒着几个士兵，Steve刚刚又用盾砸晕了一个。  
“你在吸引火力？”Bucky挖苦，帮他干掉两个士兵，没下杀手。  
“别被那枪击中。”Steve喘了一口气，看起来没受伤，倒是防护服擦破了几处。他指向地上一个绝对已经死了的士兵，即使穿着全套防护服也能看出他几乎只剩一副骷髅架子，整个人就像被……迅速吸干了。  
“看来他们还是把这玩意儿做成了枪。”Rebecca捡起一把长枪看了看，“瞧，”她指出枪上那个像水枪一样的压缩泵，里面是半透明的白色液体，而且还漂浮在泵内。“别被击中。”  
“它在盾上就像是水。”Steve把盾给他们看，盾上像被洗过一样干净，他指着死者描绘了一下液体武器的运动曲线。“它被反弹到了他身上，钻进了防护服里。”  
“它沾到皮肤上就会自行寻找皮肤或者人体热源，”Rebecca解释，“我们认为那接近于生物本能，它会吸干靠近的任何活物，防护服不顶用。”  
C7深呼吸：“……这可太糟了。你们一直在研究这玩意儿？”  
“这枪支应该还是实验品，没真正投入使用。”Rebecca在平板上调出一点资料，显然网络也开始出问题，平板屏幕不时闪现花屏，“危险性太高，维护成本昂贵，而且它还不够稳定。”  
Bucky正在检查一杆枪，小心摸索上面的装置。他看向Rebecca，指出上面的装卸部位，Rebecca确认了，他用左手小心卸下了那压缩泵。Rebecca看了看周围，让C7回到医疗室取点尸体袋和防护服来。Steve帮忙把尸体小心地装进袋子里，拉上拉链。  
“我记得它被几种化学合剂稀释过，做为子弹应该是有……时效的。”Rebecca和他们谨慎地把尸体一起抬进医疗室里，塞进焚化炉，好在焚化炉还能用。“Cap，吸干他用了多久？”  
Steve迟疑了一下，“大概不到半分钟。”  
“吸干这个倒霉蛋之后它应该就固定在体内了，”Rebecca解释。“实验结果就是这样，把这东西用高温烧毁就行。”她看了眼焚化炉小窗口里的火光。“千万别碰上它。”  
“你们为什么要搞这么危险的东西？”C7低声问，跟着颤抖了一瞬。  
“上头的命令。”Rebecca看了他一眼。“你最好别知道太多。”  
Steve没出声，但在Bucky拿着那压缩泵时稍稍绷紧了一些。Rebecca打开了另一个密封袋，让他用金属手把外面枪支上的压缩泵都卸下来丢进去进行密封，等焚化炉燃烧完毕，再把它们全扔进去。  
C7回去检查了那些倒地的士兵，很快回来向他们报告他们都只是失去了意识，受了点小伤，甚至没人折断骨头。  
“Grant大概掉线了。”Rebecca调试了几下耳机说，接着用医疗室里面的电脑试着连线，信号时断时续。“内部网络现在可以说是瘫痪，我猜那些程序员已经撤离了。”  
“为什么？紧急撤退里士兵和程序员会是最后撤离的人。”C7的声音里渗出一丝恐慌。  
“封闭。”Bucky回答。Steve看向他。“封闭这个地下研究所。”  
“正确。”Rebecca看了他一眼。“出口只有电梯，电梯是外部电力设备，只要他们切断电梯逃生口，我们就死定了。”  
Bucky看向Steve，Steve仍然在看着他，护目镜和面罩掩盖了他的一切表情。

*

金属手在Steve手腕上轻轻握了一握，Steve回握了一下，滑落分开时擦过彼此手掌。  
“还有一件事。”Steve开口，C7几乎是立刻就镇定下来。“死者被击中的时候，漂在了半空中，撞上天花板，直到他死。”  
“看来那化学合剂没能中和掉这个特征。”Rebecca笑了一声，声音里同样透着紧张。“之前做测试时是直接让那玩意儿黏在生物皮肤上，那倒是没问题，但是当我们把这种液体直接弄到空气中和生物表皮接触……就是那个结果。”  
Bucky看着Steve，Steve的表情仍在护目镜和防护面罩之下，Bucky的观察也藏在护目镜之后，就像冬日战士，就是冬日战士。  
“我不知道那个。”C7举起双手，“我受过训练，但那时还是模拟枪，和它们不一样——”他吞咽了一下，“老天，他们知道这玩意儿的杀伤力，他们还——”  
“也有可能不知道。”Rebecca打断他。“这种武器的详细效果从没对这里受训的士兵公开，但我没权限和他们直接对话。”  
“他们害怕了。”Steve肯定地说，“他死的时候其他人都停了手，接着就是肉搏。”  
“他们只开了这一枪？”Bucky低声问，Steve回以肯定。  
“老天。”C7还在低声咕哝。  
“我打头阵。”Steve握紧盾牌，指向C7。“你保护Rebecca。”转向Rebecca。“试试看能不能恢复和Grant的通讯，下面往哪儿走？”  
Rebecca指出方向。Steve拍了一下Bucky的手臂，两人在最前面开路。Bucky只点了一下头就跟上了。  
S-3门口满是戳在那儿戒备的士兵，Steve让C7和Rebecca藏好自己，和Bucky打了个闪电战的手势，Bucky点头，他们猛冲出去——对方立刻冲他们开枪了，Steve的盾牌挡下了头四下攻击，将那些液体子弹叮叮当当地反弹到走廊墙壁上，它们被盾牌反弹开之后似乎失去了活力，在金属墙面上变成了一滩液体，Bucky紧跟在Steve之后，在Steve将外星子弹反弹开时开枪，倒下了三个士兵，受创部位都在肩膀和膝盖上，没人被爆头。  
Steve加速冲过去，盾牌敲上对方拿枪的手臂。士兵们的速度比不上两个超级士兵，很快就倒下了一大片。Bucky在后面善后，更新弹药，把那些枪上的压缩泵都卸下来，丢在地板上踢开。  
C7和Rebecca冲过来的时候小心翼翼地绕过地面上的压缩泵，Rebecca得想办法解除入口封锁。Bucky回去检查那些士兵，还有意识的就在脑袋上再来一下，把压缩泵全都收集起来，让C7用医用密封袋装好，C7打包的时候手都有点颤抖。  
“这倒是不错的炸弹。”Steve承认。“但现在不是战争年代。”  
“战争年代用这个也得下地狱。”Rebecca解锁了入口密码。Steve第一时间阻挡了之后的子弹攻击，盾牌再次被打得响个不停。Bucky在三秒之内朝里扔了个什么东西，很快里面就砰的一声，伴随着一声咒骂。  
“烟雾弹？”Steve低声问。Bucky朝后面走廊那堆横七竖八失去意识的倒霉蛋比了个手势。  
“怎么才能突围进去？”C7同样低声问，把Rebecca护在身后。  
Steve两秒内就下了决定。“我来做诱饵。”  
Bucky一把抓住他的手臂，“她怎么进去？我们不能保证他们没有后援小队。”  
Rebecca看了看周围。“监控摄像头都关着，里面的布局和S-4，S-5是一样的。”她调出平板上存着的平面图。“你们能判断出对方会在哪里埋伏吗？”  
Steve和Bucky一起看了平面图，金属手指和Steve的一只手指点出那些可能藏一个或者几个士兵的防守位置，又向Rebecca确认那些关键机械和外星生物放在哪儿后，确认了进攻路线。  
“当心点。”C7低声说。  
Steve和Bucky对他们点头，彼此交换视线（隔着护目镜）Steve顶着盾，Bucky紧贴在他左边。两人一前一后前滚翻进去，Steve阻挡掉大部分攻击，不时用盾牌将那些该死的液体子弹反弹到其他地方，有几盆植物和一些杂物都因为沾染了这些外星液体而漂浮在空中，Steve开枪把它们击往别的方向，一旦有外力加入它们似乎就轻易找回了重力，顺着外力方向自由落体去了。  
烟雾弹让周围还不是太清晰，Bucky紧贴在他身侧或者身后——他两把枪都使得很好，在迅速移动中不时换手或者尽快退出弹匣，将枪托卡向自己腰侧和大腿绑带——那里都卡扣着数量众多的替换弹匣，每次换进新弹匣都用不了两秒。Steve开枪没他多，液体子弹大多集中在盾牌上，就算盾牌没有涂装也一样。  
击中又一个随意漂浮的不知道是什么小型机械装置后，墙壁上的红点变得醒目——这个研发中心内部的摄像头都开着。不管Grant知不知道这一点，他们双方肯定都处于监控之下。Steve在Bucky再次换弹匣时指了一下周边，Bucky在他后背回了句收到。  
下一颗液体子弹在他们脚边炸开，盾牌及时阻止了大部分液体向他的防护服上方自动蔓延，但少量液体还是像有自主生命那样极其迅速地朝着Steve防护服的脖颈漏洞方向钻，Bucky的金属手猛击向Steve的腰侧和大腿，液体停下了向上爬，像普通污渍那样落向地面——“温度？”Bucky低声说，然而他左手里的枪几乎抓不住要滑脱出去，淡白色液体像蛛丝一样细细爬上了Bucky左手的枪。  
“更像是它辨识出了金属，”Steve在这一刻半靠在一处机械后面喘一口气，对方也在等待，一时间子弹和上膛声都停息了。他的短发全湿透了，汗珠从额头下巴和脖颈后面滚落，Bucky状况没好多少，头发像被水洗过。“你的手臂。”  
“算我运气好。”Bucky也喘一口气，立刻察看周围的摄像头红点，又崩掉两个。  
Steve也给枪换上新弹匣。“它大概知道你的胳膊和普通金属不一样。”  
“嗯哼。”Bucky呼吸有点急促，放开了手里一直不对劲的那把枪，枪管因为开枪太多次而发烫，一从Bucky的金属手指间溜出来就自由地漂在了空中。“我相信我有记忆那会儿肯定也没见过这种事。”他低声嘟囔，瞪着那把完全无目的，缓慢漂移的枪。  
“现在都有了，”Steve低声补充，“太空计划什么的，重力舱有这事——”  
“我听到你在说‘我也没见过现在这状况’了。”Bucky打断他。  
“没错。”Steve根本没把话说完，但Bucky明显并不在意这一点。“魔法？”  
“我们活在科幻小说里？还有童话故事？”Bucky咕哝。“现在还有魔法。”  
“有个叫死侍的雇佣兵一直声称我们活在漫画和电影里。”Steve耸肩。对方安静了好一会儿，这讯号可不怎么美妙。“他应该也是超级士兵基因改造的自愿参与者之一，你八成会喜欢他。”  
“听起来他大概是个好人，代号有点挫。”Bucky看了看他们突破的距离，离放置外星甲壳龙虾的中心区域还有一段路程，过程充满了各种仪器设备瓶瓶罐罐机器人手臂。“我会喜欢他是什么鬼？”  
“他在这种情况下肯定会爆出很多脏话。”Steve冒险朝机械外面看了一眼。一个小瓶子从空中抛物线而来。他一把抓住Bucky右肩让他们都尽可能缩在盾牌下面，一阵强烈的闪光在盾牌边缘频繁闪动。  
“闪光弹？他们也来这一招？”Bucky抱怨，“幸好摸来了红外线目镜。”  
“是在转移注意力！”Steve从Bucky腰侧拽下另一个烟雾弹扔了回去，然后他们翻身将机械设备当成掩体，在烟雾还没迅速占领视野时找出摄像头，打中那些闪烁的小红点。士兵们在撤退，动作训练有素但脚步仍然有些混乱。室内通风突然变得风力强劲，开始抽吸那些烟雾。  
Steve看向这里的天花板，研发室内部有三层楼高，供给那些大体积的机械臂额外空间，空中横着一些管道和线路，当然也包括通风管道，通风口正在吸走烟雾弹的痕迹。  
Bucky在他身侧握紧了左拳，金属摩擦出响动。那些摄像头盯着他们的一举一动，这会儿对方说不定正在分析他们俩的作战模式。士兵们正在往另一个出口撤离，Steve看向Bucky，Bucky只点了下头就和他一起往最近的机械臂上攀爬，越往高处烟雾散去越快，Steve挡开子弹攻击，盾牌反弹开那些外星子弹后受到了子弹冲击——对方掏出了备用武器，有子弹烧灼着擦过Steve的额角。  
“转移还是撤离？”Bucky低声问，一边探头看向更远的摄像头位置，士兵们在继续后撤，金属手臂挡下了几颗子弹。“他们在搬那玩意儿！”  
Steve看向门外等着的C7和Rebecca，打手势让他们进来，子弹还在朝他们这个方向扫射。C7掩护着Rebecca，小心地借着机械设备的掩护往里走。Steve按了一下Bucky的肩膀，挥手发动进攻的同时Bucky已经跟上了，两人一边用盾牌和手臂抵挡子弹一边迅速翻越高高低低的障碍物。士兵们用密集火力攻击他们，烟雾已经散得差不多，整个研发室占地空间太大，在高空机械臂上就能清楚看到他们正在混乱地撤退，分别从三个入口拎着箱子往外小跑。  
“妈的！”Bucky诅咒。“S-4肯定已经撤到逃生口了！”  
“我们赶过去最快也得二十分钟！”Steve扔出盾牌，它直接撞上两个提着箱子的倒霉蛋，又撞上某个机械臂反弹回来。Bucky的金属臂稳稳卡住盾牌边缘。此刻Steve借助高空机械臂来了个助跑跑酷加单杠飞跃，终于赶上了其中一个入口关闭之前的撤退小分队，给了最后那个收尾的士兵一拳，夺下他的枪，其他士兵谨慎地后退，在Steve枪口对准他们时也只是放缓了点速度。  
小队里几个士兵把枪口对准Steve，Steve除了士兵的枪还有自己的枪，手枪枪口下移对准了落在最后那两个士兵手里的箱子。  
士兵们仍然在慢慢后退，提着箱子的那几个脚步很稳，箱子几乎没有晃动。  
“伙计，”一个把枪对准Steve的家伙开口，在这个出口外的走廊上，整个小队只剩下几个人和两三个箱子落在最后，其他士兵已经跑远了。“我不管你是谁，你崩了这玩意儿，我们所有人都得完蛋。”  
“这玩意儿不能带到地面上去。”Steve逼近一步，枪口对准箱子。“它是防弹的，我猜。但这箱子可没法阻止子弹反弹到哪个方向。”  
“我们不会公布这东西。”那个和他对峙的士兵说，声音很稳定。“我们又不是蠢蛋。”  
“如果我现在朝箱子开枪……”Steve把保险打开，呼吸面罩让他的每一次呼吸声都更明显了一些，还有在防护衣和防弹装备下湿透的汗水。  
“整条走廊完蛋，伙计。”士兵回答，拎着箱子的士兵们更紧绷了。“这玩意儿比炸药恐怖，我们为什么不能达成协议？你要这东西干嘛？制造秘密武器？相信我，我的上级会这么干，他们也不会轻易使用——”他的枪口在慢慢瞄准，研发室里叮铛作响，不时有个什么撞击出声。Steve留意着士兵的枪口和他的手指……汗滴正在从他前额湿透的发尾渗到护目镜边缘，再沿着护目镜的橡胶边框向下淌，渗向呼吸面罩边缘。  
“核武器一直是个威胁。”Steve打断他，“它将会是更多。”他示意那几个箱子。  
“伙计，等等，伙计——”这个士兵向前跨了一小步，旁边研发室里似乎突然弄出了个小型爆炸，轰鸣盖过了接下来任何可能出现的对话，突然梆地一声他被击飞到走廊对面，盾牌反弹了一次，差点击中一个拎着箱子一侧把手的士兵。  
“扔飞盘我可不太顺手。”冬日战士疾速滑行出敞开的门框，腿上的护膝和靴底和金属地面摩擦出尖锐的嗤响。他从门里一路滑出来占据低位，两把枪对准士兵们，盾牌在地面上晃了两下就扣平了。  
士兵们明显止步，之前缓慢的后撤在Bucky出场时都全停了下来，他腰上扣着两个金属装置——之前那些外星子弹的压缩泵，白色液体在泵内缓慢流动。  
Steve握紧两把枪，“放下！”他吼那些士兵的语调比之前严厉了一倍。  
士兵们小心翼翼地把箱子放在了地面上，慢慢放下武器，举起手。Bucky的金属手示意自己腰上的压缩泵：“我的手可不太稳。”  
“你会把这儿炸光。”那个士兵声音紧绷，“这儿会向内塌陷，伙计，所有人会干得跟木乃伊一样——”  
“放下，”Steve警告，“放下你们的武器，每个人留一把枪，对，就是你们身上的家伙。”  
士兵们僵住了，窸窸窣窣地放下武器。Bucky的枪口紧盯着他们。  
“现在回头，”Steve说，“从最近的出口离开这里。”士兵们停了几秒钟，可能没反应过来。“跑！”Steve吼，他们立刻朝走廊另一端狂奔，没人回头。  
“什么是木乃伊？”Bucky收枪站起来，低声问Steve。  
“皱巴巴的尸体。”Steve回答。士兵们迅速跑得没影了。“用很多绷带裹起来保存，埃及人相信这样可以保存肉体，以备重生。”  
“恶，”Bucky发出了一个声音，“这么说被冻起来算我走运？”  
“你不该被冻起来。”Steve在Bucky捡起盾塞回他手里时回答。Bucky看向研发室内部，Rebecca和C7已经打开了几个封闭实验区，正在用机械臂把那些压缩泵朝里面扔。  
“快点，”Bucky迅速用左臂拎起一个箱子，“先把它们毁了。”  
Steve把两个箱子放上盾牌内侧，Bucky和他把箱子摞上去，用盾牌一次性运进去。C7正在尽量离危险区域远一点，Rebecca让他们把箱子打开，将里面更大号的压缩泵塞进自毁装置，Bucky的金属胳膊帮了大忙。  
“……Be……cca？……听见没有？完毕。”  
Steve按了耳机，“Grant！”  
“连上了！”Grant在通讯频道里松了一大口气。“我堵上了S-4的出口，你们还有时间。”  
“多少？”Rebecca插进来。  
“不到四十分钟，地下能源他们能远程切断——”Grant的声音断断续续，“S-4的士兵被困在那儿了，你们要进去可能得费点劲。”  
“别把那儿变成坟墓就行。”Bucky开了个玩笑。  
“他们可能已经这么觉得了。”Grant在那边回答。

*

Rebecca完全解决S-3区的压缩能量花了点时间，但没人催促她。  
“如果我没记错这玩意儿的稀释数据，”她在收拾东西跟着跑向S-4时说，“少了六箱，还有几个压缩泵。”  
Bucky腰上挂着两个，其余都毁在了高温里。Steve再次把她背到背上加快行进速度。  
“它能稀释成多少份？”C7跟着两个超级士兵跑得有点勉强。  
“相当多，”Rebecca在平板上察看研究室现状。“这里没有一个外星生物存留，他们肯定先带走了那些龙虾壳，让军队用研发的武器对付我们。”  
“Grant，”Steve在耳机里询问。“S-4状况如何？监控怎么样？”  
“一部分恢复了，一部分不在我掌控内。”Grant在耳机里的回答断断续续，“等等，你们是走F-6路线？转到K-12走廊更快，我把中间通道打开——”  
Steve跑在中间，背着Rebecca，C7断后，Bucky在最前面，刚到F-6走廊的中段就看到左侧墙壁上有扇门自己打开了，健身房。  
“嘿！”健身房另一个出口也唰地一下自动打开了，有个穿着全套防护服的家伙朝他们挥手，胳膊上还吊着一把冲锋枪，手里抓着一个平板连着键盘，示意他们跟过来。  
“Grant！”Rebecca压低声音，“那几个士兵呢？！”  
“我做好了防护措施！绝对做好了！”Grant一边带着他们跑一边解释。“我把电脑都锁在房间里，然后把他们几个都拖出来，让他们自己解决问题。”  
“你怎么解决的？”C7问。  
“我，呃，在他们够得到的地方放了把小刀。”Grant缩了缩，防护服穿得很严实，红外线护目镜和呼吸面罩在他脸上显得有点滑稽，Bucky不得不托了一把他胳膊下吊着的枪，照他这个跑法迟早要撞开某个保险擦枪走火。  
“他们出去后可能——”Rebecca说到一半停住了。  
“我能给我们造个假身份，他们没事，除了那个昏迷的可能需要医疗援助。”Grant回答，看着手上平板的数据。“走这边，我只连上了29秒的摄像头，对手又一次全黑光了。”他带着他们跑了一段走廊，直到接近S-4区，找了个摄像头坏掉的角落才安顿下来。  
Steve放下Rebecca，和Bucky还有C7围过去。Grant手上戴着触屏手套，在平板上放大细节给他们看。  
S-4研发室也很大，设施和S-3有点不同，他们目前所在的走廊离一个入口有点距离。周围地面上留下了不少凌乱的脚印，一些打翻的食物和小垃圾。摄像头的小红点有一部分还在，闪烁的秒数并不规律。  
研发室内部摄像头只截取到了一段录像，士兵们拎着大号箱子正在往门外撤离，突然门关上了，有一部分士兵和东西留在了内部。在刷了几次门卡没成功，一个士兵向上级联络。  
“就这些。”Grant看了眼平板上的时间，“这会儿他们可能已经发现不对劲了，说不定正在里面砸门。”  
“没人想被活埋。”C7插嘴，“我们之中没多少人愿意送死。”  
“Cap，”Bucky看向Steve，“你跟我想的一样吗？”  
“两个方案，”Steve指了指平板上的内部示意图，“镜头里大概有十三个士兵，那些大箱子就是装东西的容器，对么？”  
Rebecca点头：“看它的体积，每个箱子里只能装一个。”  
“镜头里有九个箱子，”Bucky补充。“他们的装备倒不错。”  
“要么我们从这扇门进去，正面突袭。”Steve划出一条路线，是研发室到其中一个逃生出口最短的距离。“或者从最远的入口进去。”他又指出S-4的另一个入口，“开门后我们大概有几分钟时间缓冲。”  
C7点点头，提出疑问：“但我们的武器不够，这会是场拉锯战。”  
“至少我们还有两个这玩意儿可以吓吓他们。”Bucky示意自己腰上挂着的两个压缩泵。  
“第二个方案，奇袭。”Steve移动平板上的平面图。“我们在咆哮突击队时经常这么干。”他在护目镜下看了一眼Bucky，Bucky也戴着护目镜，汗湿的头发有点遮挡视线。“刚才我们从通风管道摸进S-3附近的一个房间，我想这回可以直接爬进去。”  
“如果S-4的天花板高度也是那种完全裸露在外的通风管道，”Bucky提出异议，“只要他们向上扫射，我们就死定了。”  
“之前我们在通风管里看到过动作捕捉警报器。”Steve现在完全转向Bucky的方向，戴着全套保护面罩的Bucky也把脸转向他。“如果我们弄点动静出来？”  
“让他们以为袭击来自通风管？”Bucky补充，“那我们怎么进去，从他们轰开的缺口往里跳？”  
“如果我们能想到从通风管出去，他们肯定也能想到。”Grant插了一句，“里面的层高更高些，他们想想办法还是能爬上去的。”  
“每6到12小时在岗士兵就有一次通讯联络点名。”C7举起手，Grant小声咒骂了一句“我怎么就没想到这个呢”，“无论你值什么班。他们会按照程序规定在那里面呆上12小时，12小时内失联肯定有人寻找，否则没人愿意干这个地下监狱的活儿。”  
“点名和定位程序避免我们不小心被关在某个地方。”Rebecca说，“科研人员是每小时定位，士兵的定位有点随机。”她指指Grant。“除非有黑客混淆系统捕捉你们的位置。”  
“伙计，”Grant对C7说，“在你看来，S-4内部那些兄弟这会儿的警戒程度是多少？”  
“肯定比平时高。”Grant回答，“撤离警报之前只响过一次，但这里还是死了三个人，都是不幸被困在某个封闭房间里，又被大剂量消毒液和缺水缺粮给搞死了。”  
Bucky举手示意自己有话要说，“我知道一些攻击程序，”当然是九头蛇时期冬日战士和后援小队的攻击程序，Steve看着他。“除去狙击手这种得等对方露出破绽的常规过程外，通常我和我的小队都是偷偷制造一些麻烦，让任务目标惊慌失措。”他停了几秒钟。“听起来和二战时的那些战略差不多？”  
Rebecca和Grant互相看看对方，C7微微歪着脑袋，似乎有点困惑。Steve将手放在他的金属手腕上，并没有施加压力：“我猜有点不同的东西让你想起了这些。”  
Bucky的呼吸声在呼吸面罩下似乎沉重了一点点，Steve的注意力立刻被他的呼吸频率抓住了，当Bucky的手指开始痉挛握拳时加大了手指上的力量。“呼吸。”  
Bucky的金属手指迅速握紧，C7本能地格挡在Rebecca和Grant前面。Bucky挥开胳膊的动作太快，Steve差点被他扫飞出去——幸好他及时抓住了Bucky的手腕，Bucky反而因为这动作太大而和他一起失去了平衡。  
“Bucky！”Steve压低声音，下一秒Bucky的右拳就冲着他打来，Steve截下来，趁着他们差点翻到在地上的这个角度挡开更多攻击。“Bucky！呼吸！”他尽快拉下了Bucky的呼吸面罩，它在Bucky脸上留下了明显的压印，“呼吸，伙计，呼吸。”  
Bucky有一半身体压在Steve身上，左臂硌在地面上，碰撞出一点响声。Steve跌坐在地面上，差点被Bucky撞上墙。  
拿掉呼吸面罩后Bucky的呼吸好多了，他大口呼吸了几口新鲜空气，呼吸面罩再能过滤空气都没有自由呼吸更畅快。他猛推开Steve尽力呼吸，一把把护目镜扯下来。  
“幽闭恐惧症？”Rebecca紧张地提出猜想。  
“差不多。”Steve回答，留意着Bucky的呼吸频率，很快他就冷静下来——比上一次快多了。  
“想起来了。”Bucky打断他，“速战速决，是吧？”  
Steve点头。  
“那就让他们以为自己死定了，这招最快。”Bucky额头全是汗，头发还是潮潮的。“这招九头蛇不常用。”  
“因为他们得保持低调。”Rebecca低声说，Bucky看向她，她耸肩：“我偷偷调查了不少线索，幸亏我是个级别比较高的科学家，而且我假装很忠诚。”  
“他们肯定没电过你。”Bucky笑了一声。Steve肩膀放松了一点。Bucky盯着Rebecca，顺手给了Steve一下，Steve假装很痛地躲开了，Bucky又笑了一声。  
Steve卸掉了面罩和护目镜，戴着手套的手抹了一把脸上的汗水。Bucky放缓呼吸，整个人背靠在走廊墙壁上。  
“你们俩可比我想得帅多了。”Rebecca也趁此机会休息了一会儿。“二十年代的人都这么帅？”  
Steve笑了，“我在那个年代很普通，是血清干的好事。”他指了指Bucky，“这家伙倒是一直很讨姑娘们喜欢。”  
C7看看摄像镜头的方向，再次确定它找不到这里时也卸下了防护装备，他看着大概三十出头，是整个临时小分队里最年长的，就长相而言还是个欧洲和中东混血的少数族裔。C7的眼睛睁得老大，吞咽着口水：“伙计们，你们打算怎么做？”  
Steve在旁边左膝着地，看看Rebecca和Grant，又看向C7，回到Bucky脸上。  
“方案二？”Bucky提议，Steve点头。他们立刻在Grant的平板上操作起来，先找出离S-4最近的安全区。  
“按你的方式来。”Steve对Bucky示意，“但首先，得让你们三个安全点。”他转向Rebecca，Grant和C7。“我们两个经过改造，能承受更多攻击，这种新武器是个大问题，所以不能让你们冒险。”  
“那怎么做？”C7又吞咽了一下。  
“你留在后方保证他们安全。”Steve对他说，“这次撤离包括常规武器吗？”  
“巡逻队的武器？都在出口的电梯间那里，除了一部分在——”C7立刻明白了，在平板上找出离这里最近的小型武器库，。“密码你们能搞到吗？”Grant点头，C7继续下去。“最安全的地方其实是在监控室，如果那里面全部撤离完毕的话。”  
“没错。”Grant耸肩。“那里的安全级别和研发室一样高，通常我们黑不进去，”他看向Rebecca，“得实际操作才能搞清楚里面生成的随机反馈数据。”  
“你能把他们困住多久？”Steve问。  
“十二小时内肯定没问题，除非外界放弃这个地下实验基地。”  
“先去监控室。”Steve下决定。  
“让那帮倒霉蛋在里面以为自己与世隔绝。”Bucky对Grant说。  
“给我十分钟彻底断开他们的耳机设备。”Grant对C7说，“你的耳机线路也会断，快把那玩意儿扔了。”  
他们重新戴回面罩装备，监控室离研发室不算远，门口倒没有什么奇怪的设备造成阻碍，入口居然是半开的。  
“绝对都撤离光了。”Rebecca调侃。  
“这个房间我倒没来过，黑客呆的地方都是固定的，为了保证我们的宅宅风格。”Grant吹了声口哨。“能请你们两个超级士兵帮忙吗？”  
Steve和Bucky清理内部监控设备，按Grant的要求重新接了点线路，并且给这个监控室做了个临时战壕——把一堆电脑和机箱拖在门口抵挡攻击，这些门打开了就合不上，完全就是为了避免紧急情况被困在里面而设计。巧妙地堆了点东西后，至少一个小队数量的攻击没法迅速通过大门。  
“你得留在这里。”Steve对C7说，“他们掌握通讯，你保护他们，收到？”  
“收到。”C7握紧了枪，守在堆满机箱的门边。  
Grant很快接好了备用电源，打开了三四台电脑。Rebecca看了一圈四周的状况，电脑被胡乱丢弃，还有些纸张或者杯子之类的杂物，监控室里没留下任何私人物品。  
“撤离得很匆忙。”Rebecca评价，“如果你能连上研发室电脑，我有办法能更快地入侵。”  
“算快的，他们肯定把自己那些动漫玩具都带走了。”Grant已经开始工作了。“现在他们应该是从地面上的某个研发基地干扰这里的通讯和别的什么鬼讯号，我只要切断一部分就能重新编程……”  
Rebecca和他一起埋头在电脑上干活，C7盯着外面。Steve和Bucky利用这会儿重新整装，防护服还算完好，有点擦伤和破损，监控室里也有备用的防护服，还有现在已经完全敞开废弃的消毒间。他们剥下身上的开始换新的，里面的衣服都湿透了。  
“你觉得解决那帮士兵需要多久？”Steve把胳膊从袖子里扯出来，连同手套里都像被灌过水，他在潮湿的裤腿上擦了擦。  
“从发现我们做手脚开始？”Bucky低声回答，“大概半小时。”  
“他们可能会吓得半死。”Steve嘟囔了一句，用还带着汗水的手指挠了挠头发，点数他们剩下的子弹。随着嗡的一声，监控室外的走廊突然黑了下来，应急灯的光线开始逐渐浮现，暗得像之前卧室夜晚那种亮度。  
“这儿会变成一个灯塔。”Grant说，“我切断了大部分遥控的备用电源，这个房间是人工接线，和外界电脑是断开的，九头蛇控制不了我们。”  
“我们在外面也有个这样的基地。”Steve接话。Bucky在往外掏东西，一个口袋里窸窣响动，漏出了一点狗牌链子，他把它们塞回去继续翻找，没多久就摸到了一个口袋里有点裂痕的老款手机。  
“哦，这没用上。”Steve看了一眼，“你带着它？”他刚刚把护目镜卡在脑门上，呼吸面罩也卸下来透气。  
“谁也不知道有些玩意儿什么时候会有用。”Bucky打开它，屏幕也不知道怎么回事有了个裂痕。“现在人们都在用那种一整块屏幕的手机，对吧？”  
“对。”Steve看起来有点困惑。Rebecca倒是眼睛一亮，向Bucky要走这个手机，很快拆开，把里面的小电路板或者类似的东西给弄出来，开始改装自己的计算器版联络器。  
Bucky活动了一下左臂，内部那个嘈杂机械音还在，他敲了敲金属外壳节段，做点动作，逐渐确定故障的位置在手肘和小臂附近。  
Steve正看着他折腾手臂，一脸好奇，微微歪着头。监控室光线还算亮，从那些堆积机箱的缝隙向外看，外面走廊一片黑暗，只剩下一些小红点还在闪，还有地面光线微弱的反光条。  
“这回才是真的断电。”Rebecca看看外面，“如果我们有机会接触能源控制室，就能物理断电，不过那就没法把外星生物给烧了。”  
“至少你们不会被拍到脸，”Grant继续操作，“就算那些摄像机还在运转，也只能捕捉到你们的动作。”  
Steve对他们比了个拇指。C7在门边摇头：“你们每天都干这个？这活儿可不轻松。”他语调里多了些异国口音。  
“这么大的任务也属于特例，”Steve解释，“这个世界没那么需要超级英雄，除非出现那些超级反派，比如九头蛇。”  
“就算是地面上也很危险。”C7指了指头顶。“贩毒，枪支，抢劫，谋杀，这儿挺好，很有秩序。”  
“几十年前也一样。”Steve回答，开始套新防护服。“这世界有一部分正在变好。”  
“你们从不放弃，是不是？”Rebecca在电脑前对他们微笑。  
“那是我的任务。”Steve笑得很小，冲Bucky眨了一下眼睛。Bucky放下左臂，回给Steve一个挑眉。  
“我觉得那三个士兵可能会是个威胁。”C7突然说，“他们能跑出去吗？”  
“我给他们指了个路线。”Grant解释，“现在几个出口里只有S-4附近这个电梯井还开着，让我看看那儿的监控……”他调出摄像头。“哦，他们已经离开住宿区了。”  
“红外线动作捕捉？”Rebecca接上，看一眼Grant的屏幕。“两个还拖着一个受伤的，快到出口了。”  
Steve走过去察看情况，Bucky重套上新的防护服，穿防弹衣，装备武器，防护服隐藏了金属手臂。  
“他们会暴露你们。”C7说，“他们认识你们的脸。”  
Steve抬头看他一眼，视线移向Bucky。Bucky拿着把枪走过去，屏幕上是四格摄像头，走廊两侧的反光条标注出了墙壁位置让人不至于撞上墙，四格红外线动作捕捉镜头只有三个能用，两个士兵正拖着地上一个躺着的人形在向一个方向移动。  
“他们离出口只有大半条走廊了。”Grant指出另一个屏幕上的平面图。  
“我们出去后可以换个外表。”Rebecca倒挺乐观。“不过我们并不知道上面的情况。”  
“的确。”Steve想了想，“现在也没法和上面联络。”  
“我可绝对不会再给九头蛇打工了，神盾局会收留我吗？”C7举起双手投降。“喔，现在是不是没有神盾了？”  
“转入地下，伙计，被九头蛇搞砸了，不得不私下活动，你进去得经过更严格的几轮测试。”Steve解释，“听好，神盾局的联络方式是——”他详细说明了怎样联络幸存的神盾探员，还有用什么暗号。“这个暗号是我的代号，通过率会高点儿”  
“记好了。”C7敬了个礼，Rebecca和Grant点点头，屏幕上在滚动着更多代码程序，Rebecca那边开启着一个室内摄像头，整个房间几乎全黑，只除了边边角角的反光条标出空间位置，但红外线动作捕捉摄像头让里面每个士兵的动作都格外清晰。有几个人看起来是在努力拍门。  
“他们已经慌了。”Rebecca说，“再等等。研发室的门可没那么容易打开。”  
“我们去察看地形。”Steve说，戴上耳机和呼吸面罩，护目镜调到红外模式。Bucky已经装备完毕。“保持联络，当他们开始互相攻击时通知我们。”  
“你确定他们会互相攻击？”Grant问。  
“二战时战俘就会这样。”Steve肯定地回答。

*

他们小跑向S-4研发区，一路上走廊两边的摄像头时闪时灭，连应急灯也几乎全灭。Steve手里拿着平板电脑和盾，走廊墙壁与地板的交界处清晰的反光条给他们指出方向，墙上还有每条走廊的代号涂漆，门框边也都有反光条用来示警。  
研发区入口和附近的房间顶端的通风管道布线在平板上展示出来，照亮周围的一团昏暗。Steve射穿了一堆摄像头小红点，谁知道它们有没有动作捕捉功能？他们的呼吸声封在面罩里面，Bucky低着头察看路线，Steve看了一圈周围的走廊位置。  
“这儿离一个武器库不远，猜猜还有没有剩下？”  
“肯定有。”Bucky抬起头，屏幕光线映照下更像冬日战士，Steve也很像。  
他们摸了进去，Grant的门卡仍然有用，不过这回还是刷了两次才打开，里面剩下的东西不多，子弹还算充足。  
“Cap，”Rebecca在耳机里提醒，“你们在武器室？”  
“对。”Steve回答，Bucky在旁边装填更多弹药。  
“里面有一起枪击。”她说，“有个士兵打伤了别人，你们要现在进去吗？”  
Steve给手里的枪装满子弹。“正确，我们会在半小时内通知你们进来。”  
“我走通风管，你走正门？”Bucky问。“你确定你开得了门？”  
“门边的装置在内侧，”Rebecca在耳机里解释，“很难黑进去，可能得暴力破解那扇门，除非用上火箭炮。”  
“我们有这玩意儿。”Bucky指指武器库旁边封箱的单筒火箭炮。Steve盯着它看了一秒钟。“……我们还真有。为什么他们把火箭炮放在离研发室最近的这个武器库里？”  
“大概就是为了紧急情况。”Rebecca说。  
“我屏蔽了他们的耳机讯号，”Grant插进来，“但那里面的摄像头和动作捕捉我没法全黑进去，如果破坏它们可能会触发点别的什么警报，你们小心点儿。”  
“谢了，伙计，暂时离线。”Bucky回答。Steve和他一起将通讯调成他们之间的单独频道，拆封火箭炮扛在肩上。他们小跑回S-4入口，Bucky挑了个离得很近的医疗室，从里面翻上了天花板通风口，Steve把一部分武器装备递上去，自己扛着火箭炮去S-4入口待命。  
Bucky在通风口里爬了一会儿，低声问了一句：“所以这是最后一战了？”语调倒不算紧绷。  
“也许。”Steve回答。“你到哪儿了？”  
“这些管子弯来弯去，离S-4还有点距离。”Bucky在耳机那边似乎在小心翼翼地挪动，“里面可能已经打成一团了。”  
“一个受伤，还剩十二个。”Steve将火箭炮对准入口的合金门，周围的摄像头都已经弄坏了，走廊比之前还要安静，除去墙壁与地面的反光条外，几乎没有光线。  
“嘿，”Bucky出声，“你想过这任务最后会变成这样吗？”  
“我可没想过。”Steve回答，耳机里Bucky挪动时防护服摩擦音很轻微。  
“别告诉我你什么都没想。”Bucky调侃，嗓音更明亮，调子却有点哑。“操，我想上厕所。”他抱怨。  
“我确实没想，”Steve低低哀嚎。“我也想上厕所了。”  
“刚才怎么就没顺便解决一下？等会儿必须得速战速决。”Bucky说，“我快到了，动作捕捉器就在前面，我绝对要把那帮倒霉蛋吓得屁滚尿流。”  
“等等，等等！”Steve突然说，“改变一下计划。”  
“干嘛？”Bucky疑惑地反问。“你不会是想——”  
“先关耳机。”Steve瞄准，朝S-4入口轰了一发，引爆一声巨响，产生的冲击波把他震得朝后飞了出去。  
等冲击的轰鸣过去Bucky在耳机里低声抱怨“至少早点提醒我！”Steve挥开烟雾，研发室入口被轰进去了一个巨大的凹坑，几乎连带着天花板和地面都跟着扭曲形状，但门还是完整无缺。耳机里嗡嗡作响，Steve敲了敲耳机壳。  
“还没到。”Bucky听起来咬牙切齿，“你要是想让我先别出手就快说。”  
“炮弹肯定是他们特制的，没轰开。”Steve解释，放下了只有一发的火箭炮，调整通讯频道。“Rebecca，Grant，能看到内部吗？”  
“你们轰门了？”Rebecca出声，“里面听到了，他们正在试图把门弄开。”  
“我看到了，给我们半小时。”Steve关掉通讯，入口处传来一声敲击，士兵们正在向外砸，企图开门。他放下火箭筒，拿着盾迅速后撤，在通往出口的那个走廊上找了一个拐弯处停下，反光条只标明了地面和天花板和拐角的位置，但仍然有死角足以——  
“Bucky.”Steve低声说，在腰带的装备里找塑胶炸药用的黏着材料。“听得见吗？”  
“耳朵差点被你轰废。”Bucky抱怨，“我听到下面有响动，他们在砸门。”  
“我得设个绊索。”Steve解释，细钢丝和引爆线每个士兵都有所准备，他很快将绊索黏在走廊拐角上。“现在等我讯号。”  
“好——吧。”Bucky懒洋洋地回答，“你这个队长居然能混到现在，我不得不怀疑你的战略是在拖时间。”  
“他们快把门轰开了。”Steve没理他的玩笑，门的内陷凹坑正在一点点向外变形，伴随着逐渐清晰的撞击，每十秒左右就砰地响一声，声音越来越大，当门被室内的反作用力给冲开缝隙时，金属扭曲的吱嘎声让Steve捏紧拳头。  
现在他所在的隐蔽点没法很好地击中门框后那些目标。研发室内那些士兵打开了头盔上的探照灯，光柱从门缝中透出来胡乱扫射向走廊。说话声很嘈杂，Steve探头看了一眼又缩回去等待。  
“全黑了！”一个士兵嚎叫。“他妈的全黑了！电源全断了！”  
“我说了他们要把我们封死在下面！”另一个声音更大。  
“吼什么吼，快撞门！”第三个声音说。有人在使劲拉扯着门框，但它变了形，无法自动开启。“再来个一两次我们就能出去了！上去再找他们算账！”  
Steve听着他们计数，“Bucky.”他提醒。  
“听。”Bucky低声回答了一个词。  
“一，二，三——”门框又朝外扭曲了一些，缝隙变大，但还不足以通过一个人。“再来一次，”有个家伙喘着气，“这一次应该就行。”  
Steve握紧枪和盾。  
这一次撞门连同一阵声响内容完全不同的警报，连撞击都不能掩盖警报声，门框开到勉强能挤出去一个家伙，士兵们都停下了动作。  
“通风管警报。”有个士兵说，音量并不大，在突然降临的寂静中这句话极其清晰。  
“我就知道没这么走运。”Bucky在耳机里咕哝。  
“戒备！”有个士兵喊。“把东西带出去！至少能拿它们换个几亿！”紧接着一阵上膛的声响，在那之后是一阵诡异的寂静。  
“等一下，头儿，”另一个士兵说，“……刚刚是谁在外面轰门？”  
“上帝保佑千万别是异形那种东西。”又一个士兵低声说。  
“先他妈都出去！”一个士兵在吼，随即有一声敲击响起。“别敲我头！”  
Steve等待着，士兵们那边一阵嘈杂，箱子被搬动时的磕碰声响和他们乱糟糟的脚步声，一点点金属的扭曲声音和摩擦音，听起来他们正在试图用什么东西把金属门撬得更大一点。  
碰。  
像什么重物砸在地面上的声音。  
“快点！”有人压低声音咆哮。  
有人开枪，连续三枪，在金属地面上反弹出声。  
“他在哪？”  
Steve等待着。  
第四枪，又一声重物落地。  
“有狙击手！”有个士兵低声说。  
第三声坠地。  
“他们想截下这批货。”一个士兵说，“有人受伤没？”  
一段低声的嗡嗡回话。“我们都在，除了K15之前中了某个蠢货一枪之外。”这个士兵又说。“我们得小心点。嘿！”他提高声音。“兄弟，我们不想伤人，我们只想把这东西运出去！”  
一阵沉默。  
“这东西很危险，你们不想让它在这里爆炸，对吧？”他大声宣布。“我们得把它们弄出去，兄弟，得让懂这玩意儿的人来操作，我们只负责把它弄出去。”  
沉默仍然在持续。  
“如果这玩意儿炸了，我们可能都会死在这里！”他又喊了一句。“没人想死，否则你们也不会帮忙开门！”  
又沉寂了一段时间，士兵们再次开始搬运，没有新的枪声响起。  
在金属门框发出好几十秒扭曲噪音后，士兵们的脚步走向Steve这个方向，几条扩散状的光柱在这个走廊拐角的墙面上模糊成一大片。  
士兵们的脚步声短暂停顿了一下，接着迟疑了。  
Steve看向绊索，它被那些士兵头盔上的探照灯照亮，对方肯定发现了埋伏，变得更谨慎。他把盾挪得挡住更多要害。  
脚步声彻底停下了。  
“……操。”一个士兵说。  
Steve转身冲了出去，Bucky突然从士兵们背后扭曲开启的金属门中倒挂下来，两把枪对准士兵们——十三个士兵都被他们堵截在这条不长的走廊中间，对方立刻朝他们开火，子弹打在Steve的盾牌上不停地响，外星液体子弹不断地被反弹到墙壁上。Steve几步就冲到最前面那个士兵面前，盾牌一个斜角敲上了他的下巴，Steve另一只手已经抓住了他手里的枪，在那一下猛击的同时将枪夺了下来。第二个士兵冲了上来，Steve抓着枪狠敲了对方的呼吸面罩。Bucky击中了两个士兵的膝盖骨，两三个士兵转身对付冬日战士，子弹在Steve敲晕第三个家伙时射中对方肩膀。防弹衣在近距离并不能阻挡多少子弹冲击力，倒下了四个，一个箱子碰地一声砸在地面上。  
整条走廊几乎全黑，反光条的亮度只能够照亮对方的大致轮廓。Steve只能尽可能用对方头顶的探照灯来判断位置，对方的紧张与惊慌加剧了那些探照灯四处扫射，子弹不时弹飞到其他方向，每个对手都是受过训练的士兵，受伤倒下了五个，Steve打晕了三个。盾牌抵住一个将手里箱子抱在胸前的家伙，Steve加力将他们往后推挤，同样的冲击力从对方那里传来，有个士兵痛叫一声，又一个箱子重重落地。  
一个士兵头盔上的探照灯前后扫了一遍，从Bucky那边传来一声敲击，那个灯柱不动了。  
他们打倒了十二个士兵。Bucky扯下了一个士兵的头盔，用探照灯每个人都扫了一遍，踢开他们的武器。除去之前他们内讧时一个编号K15的士兵是被同伴打伤外，剩下十二个有六个被Bucky射中，被Steve打昏了五个，击中了一个。  
还有三个士兵仍有意识。Bucky搜完身，把武器都拿走后踢了踢他们：“醒醒。”  
Steve用枪对准他们：“包扎你们兄弟的伤口，我们带你们出去，箱子留下。”  
三个士兵缓慢地爬起来，按照Steve的指示给昏迷的士兵绑止血绷带。  
“我们搞定了。”Bucky打开耳机频道。“到出口来。”  
“Okay.”Grant回答。“给我们十分钟，出口状况良好，最好的路线是G-9转L-13再转T-6，没记错的话，应该是你们进来的那个出口。”  
“可能有埋伏。”Steve盯着三个士兵包扎伤口，弄醒一个被打昏的同伴，现在他们有四个清醒的人质了。  
“我先上去。”Bucky说，枪口仍然指着士兵们。  
Steve没有迟疑，将手里的盾扔给他，又指指脑袋。Bucky迅速把防护服的连帽部分戴上，重新调整护目镜和面罩，戴上士兵的探照灯头盔。现在除了盾以外，他和人质装备几乎完全一致。  
“之前三个人质怎么样？”Steve问Grant和Rebecca。“状况报告。”  
“状况良好，Cap，”Rebecca似乎有点想笑。“老天，我感觉自己就像个神盾特工。出口的动作捕捉器没有捕捉到异常，电梯仍然通电。”  
“当心埋伏。”Steve警告。“我们会去探路。”

*

四个人质分批把倒下和受伤的士兵给拖到离出口最近的厨房里，伤员仍然穿着防弹服，但没几个能动弹。  
C7，Rebecca和Grant跑到这里时，伤员已经被安置好了，四个人质双手放在脑后，跪在地面上。  
“我先上去。”Bucky对他们三个说，示意箱子的位置，就在厨房门边拐角。Steve把三把有压缩泵的枪分给他们。“有人攻击就反击，别迟疑。保持联络。”  
“收到。”C7回答。Rebecca和Grant点头，武器堆在他们脚边。  
当时入口所在的小型冷冻间仍然开着冷气，门也开着，Steve和Bucky进入这里时经过的那个奇怪的能量场已经关闭了，直接可以走出去。  
电梯指示灯亮着，仍然通着电。  
堆着冷冻肉类的箱子没有解冻过的痕迹，地面上有拖拽的血迹和脚印，头顶上的摄像头坏了，整个小空间很暗，连同的走廊并没有光线，但也没有呼吸或者机械音响起，安静得惊人。  
Steve和Bucky警戒着抵达电梯边，Bucky打量了一下电梯按钮。“按了它上面就会知道我们还活着，你怎么想？”  
Steve在腰带上扣了两个压缩泵，Bucky又多藏了一个，还带上了更多的子弹。  
“他们这么干，我们也能这么干。”Steve的头发有点乱，还有点脏兮兮。“你们两个，对，就是你们。”他指向跪在地面上的人质。  
C7把两个人质拎起来，将他们往门边推了一把。  
“给他们武器。”Steve说。  
“Cap？”C7有点困惑。  
“他们用得上。”Bucky说。  
C7给了两个人质一人一把卸掉压缩泵的冲锋枪，人质互相看了看，Bucky示意他们按按钮，电梯嗡地一声开始从地面上向下降。  
“我要你们俩站在里面，”Bucky向他们解释站位，“我站在你们后面，Cap会在电梯下面。”  
“我会拆掉一块地面。”Steve向他点头。护目镜和呼吸面罩遮住了每个人的表情，只有肢体上的小动作能显现每个人的情绪状况。两个人质有点紧绷。  
“祈祷你们的长官最好别来最后一手。”Bucky用左手在颈前横划了一道，割喉的含义。“我也在你们队伍里呆过，兄弟，长官可没他这么仁慈。”他指了指Steve。  
“嘿。”Steve小声抗议。  
“他们看到你的脸就能叛变，pal。”Bucky小幅度地摊手。  
“我又不是耶稣。”Steve压低声音。“之前只是凑巧。”  
电梯下到底部，四人进入电梯内部——摄像头同样已经被毁坏了，灯还亮着。Bucky在电梯启动时就蹲下去，用左手蛮力撕开了地板——下面是钢筋，手臂加盾牌倒挺容易弄坏它们的，花了不到一分钟就搞出一个足以藏人的洞。  
“见你的鬼，你是终结者吗？”一个人质低声说。  
Bucky看向Steve，Steve小幅度地耸肩。“电影里一个特别厉害的机器人，来自未来。”他停顿了一下，利落地钻下去，背着的枪磕在钢筋边缘磕碰出一声轻响。“终结者被派到过去毁灭世界，最后它牺牲自己拯救了全人类。”  
“等这活儿结束我一定得看这部片子。”Bucky把他的脑袋按下去。  
“小心点。”Steve轻声说，钻到电梯底部。  
Bucky盖上有点破损的地板。“你也是，Steve.”（注*1）  
两个士兵（人质）站在他前方，背对着Bucky。除去刚才Steve爬下去时稍微晃动了一下外，电梯稳定地向上升。  
他们握枪的手捏得更紧了。  
“他们会来救我们。”一个人质低声说。  
“刚才他们断了下面的电。”另一个轻声回答。  
“……妈的。”  
Bucky在两人背后深呼吸，一次，两次，心率比平时稍高，狙击手需要稳定，干架不需要。Steve挂在他们三人脚下。  
“如果他们开枪，你们向两边躲。”Bucky说。“明白？”  
“明白。”两人回答。  
电梯在减速，逐渐停稳。两个人质将枪对准外面，电梯门轻声响了一下，向两侧滑开了。  
外面是昏暗的冷库，看光线应该仍然是夜晚，没有亮灯，周围一阵阵冷气。  
“行动。”Bucky压低声音。两个人质开始移动，迈出步子，探照灯扫视着周围。冷库很静，电梯出口的地面上有不算乱的脚印和血迹，陷在一些冰渣和水渍里。Bucky左手抓着一把枪，右手持盾，在两名人质向前走了几英尺后，弯下身谨慎地移动出来。  
电梯门在他刚踏出的时候就合上了，接着滑轮一声响动，电梯开始下降。  
Bucky没回头，留神听机械音与冷库中细碎冰渣被踩碎以外的声音。  
冰库很暗，太暗了，光线不太正常，像有人遮蔽了窗户，冻肉什么的还有切割机倒都还在原位，探照灯四处扫射足以让他们确定一部分周围环境的障碍物。两名人质开始向两边移动，Bucky走过一连串剖成两半的冻猪。  
突然脚下有一阵轻微震动，背后的电梯门轰地一声，光线从电梯门中间的缝迸射出来，连带金属硝烟燃烧的气味，紧接着又是一声巨大的撞击响动。  
Bucky立刻按向耳机，耳机里一阵嘈杂。前面右手边的人质突然挣扎了一下，直直栽倒在地面上。  
有狙击手！另一个人质立刻躺下连滚了几圈，一连串子弹打在他刚才站的位置上，激起的一些碎冰屑在还没全暗的电梯光线下足够判断射击角度了。Bucky直接向后撤退了几步，旁边的冻猪被一枚子弹轰碎了一半，他不得不抹掉护目镜和呼吸面罩上被喷溅到的碎肉和骨渣。  
“……我没事！”耳机里伴随着杂音，Steve喘着气说。  
“你在哪？”Bucky已经快速扫视了一遍周围的高处，探照灯视野有限，没法清晰判断狙击手在哪儿。那个人质已经躲到了一排冻猪附近紧张地四处乱看。攻击暂时停止了。  
“电梯井！”Steve回答，“电梯爆炸了，掉到了最下层，其他人都没事。”  
“有埋伏。”Bucky警告，在两排冻肉中间缓慢移动。高处没有红外线狙击的光点，很可能是用了热源捕捉装置，如果是热源捕捉，他们肯定能发现Bucky没有左臂的体温。  
攻击暂停了，Bucky握着枪猜测了一下可能的狙击点，开始移动方位的同时向高处所有可能的狙击点射击，此时来自上方的狙击再次开始，身边挂着的猪肉牛肉不时被子弹轰碎，碎末飞溅。人质开始朝那些位置胡乱开枪，Bucky跑到他旁边时只来得及把他往旁边墙角引：“保护你自己！”  
“怎么搞？！”人质完全就是在浪费子弹，跟着Bucky一起往刚才所判断的一个方向——挂着更多冻肉的地方移动。  
“藏在冰后面！找个出口出来！”Bucky吼他，一拳打碎他头盔上的探照灯，扔掉一杆打空的枪，用盾牌阻挡了一些火星迸溅。掏出另一把枪对着预判的狙击点开火，这回算他走运，很快就听到什么东西从高处掉下来的声响，可能是打中了狙击手，枪支掉了下来。  
他把人质往一堆冻肉那边推了一把，在之前记下的周边环境里移动，盾牌很好地阻挡了一些攻击，但仍有些子弹擦过他的头顶或者小腿。切割机离他有点近，如果对方冒出来参与肉搏，他肯定能迅速搞定。  
电梯那边传来吱嘎声，接着电梯门开了，Bucky一边躲子弹一边往电梯那里移动——电梯井里下坠的机厢肯定起火了，火光一直亮到电梯门外，Steve把电梯门扒开了一小半，上半身冒出来，防护服看起来没多少破损但他身上已经脏得完全看不出原来的颜色了。  
“下去！”Bucky冲过来的时候吼他。一连串的子弹顺着他跑过的路线跟了过来，地面上一排带着烧灼痕迹的坑洞。  
Steve跟着往下面一藏，Bucky扔掉第二把打光子弹的枪，直冲向电梯间，子弹跟着打了进来，在墙壁上也响起了一阵金属反弹音，Bucky顺势放低自己重心用鞋底滑进去，整个人顺着地面溜进电梯间，左手抓住了里面的钢缆，下滑了大约两层楼的距离后停住了。Steve整个人扒在电梯门的底部，身上防护服多处破损。  
“到底怎么回事？”Bucky悬在钢缆下面，再往下就是角度倾斜，卡在电梯井中间的电梯机厢，离坠落可能还有好一段距离，厢体顶端有几个燃烧点，还断了一根钢缆。  
“应该是一开始就装在了电梯外侧，”Steve扭头跟他说。“底部也有爆炸装置，他们肯定早有计划。”  
Bucky一手抓着盾牌，盾牌内侧的皮带已经磨损了不少，迟早会断，他把盾牌卡在手腕上，借助钢缆向上爬了几英寸，手臂里的杂音更响了。Steve悬在那儿，扭头看看Bucky的位置，又抬头看看电梯顶端的滑轮，借助电梯井内侧墙壁，反着跳到了钢缆这里，整条钢缆晃了晃，又借力攀到墙壁一侧。  
Bucky把盾扔给他，Steve把一杆枪扔了过来。  
“得用上新家伙。”Bucky说，Steve点点头。“当心点。”  
Bucky借着钢缆稳住自己，给枪上装了一管压缩泵。Steve抓紧盾，借着墙壁反弹的力量从电梯门冲了出去。Bucky跟着攀爬并跳了出去，子弹紧随其后，盾牌反弹出各种声响，还有一颗子弹打中了他的左臂，弹飞的声音和盾牌不同。  
他们往可能的方向开了几枪。Steve尽量快地移动着，电梯井下面的燃烧点照亮了一部分冰库，足够Bucky判断高处的狙击点了。他们几乎靠在一起行动，不时交换位置或者背靠背向藏起来的敌人反击，Steve向某个方向打手势，Bucky朝一个可能的狙击点开了几枪。  
那个位置突然爆出一声惨叫，击中了，狙击手位置有什么东西落了下来，接着是撞击声，听起来像撞墙而不是坠地。Bucky朝其他预判的狙击点开枪，但反响很小。Steve已经找到了还活着的人质，他藏在一排冻肉后面受了伤，但似乎并不致命。  
“……Cap.”人质低声呻吟。“左肩枪伤，我没找到门。”  
“没关系。”Steve低声说，用盾牌帮他阻挡可能的子弹。Bucky正借助电梯井那儿微弱的光线判断周围环境。  
“这儿不对劲——”人质呼吸有点困难。“他们可能会丢个小炸弹出来，把这儿轰掉……墙壁肯定加固过，一次爆炸不会坏……”  
“你觉得有多少人？”Bucky低声问，压缩泵消耗很慢，还能撑上一段时间。  
“二十左右。”人质回答。“肯定有监控。”  
“猜到了。”Bucky左手握着压缩泵，Steve的子弹也剩下不多。  
“Bucky.”Steve朝他们当初潜入时那扇门的方向示意。  
“这不会容易。”Bucky回答。Steve叹气：“当然了。”  
他们冲出这个临时隐蔽点，向高处的狙击点开枪。Steve一把抓起死去人质的那把枪扔给了那个还活着的，在挡掉一些子弹的同时给自己的枪装上了压缩泵。Bucky打中了一些冻肉，它们被外星生物的液体击中后就自然而然地干枯并漂浮起来，向各个方向慢悠悠地乱飞，绝对能造成狙击手的视线阻碍，只要对方没想着要——  
“操！”Steve低声咒骂。刚刚一枚类似燃烧弹的玩意儿擦着盾牌击中了一排冻肉，一声巨大的轰隆，爆炸冲击波差点把他们两个掀飞。接着又一枚直冲向电梯井，里面嘭地一声，比刚刚的爆炸声音闷得多。他们的耳朵几乎被震聋。整个冰库被照亮，高处所有的透气窗全都被封死。又一枚爆弹，这回它一瞬就爆塌了冰库入口，燃烧和融化的金属阻截了他们突破的可能性。  
Steve往上方打了个手势，Bucky点头，后退两步助跑，Steve把盾举起来让他能跳上来，再借助反弹力跳上半空，左手攀住最近的墙壁，金属手指在墙面上抠出痕迹和尖锐的噪音。Steve躲避着子弹，跳上一台切割机借力攀高，离地面将近两人高的位置有些建筑本身残留的小型平台，宽度不足以容纳人在上面狙击，不过强度足够支撑行走和跳跃——而他们在高处就足以看到那些隐蔽的狙击手位置。  
有一个倒霉蛋已经完全暴露，干枯如一具木乃伊，枪悬在一旁。死者之前肯定藏在这个冰库与外界相隔的墙壁暗道里，内侧墙壁早就被加厚，防止一些奇怪声响泄漏给外界，显然天花板并没有做更多加固，墙壁加固的位置甚至能留出藏几个人的空隙。  
Steve动作并不比Bucky慢，有了燃烧和爆炸带来的光线后他们很快揪出了那些狙击手，近战没多少人能赢过他们俩。两个被扔到了下面的冻肉堆里，Bucky揪出一个狙击手，一把扯下对方的耳机，用左手捏碎了它。  
之前的爆炸和擦伤已经让他们身上的防护服多处破损，金属手指有些位置暴露了，狙击手明显见过Bucky，在他的右手下面抖了抖。  
“冬日战士？！”他低声说，还有点俄语口音。  
Bucky揪紧他的领子，把他扔了下去。  
最后一个狙击手及时抽出了一把枪，子弹擦过Bucky脸侧。Bucky几步踩着墙壁边缘的突起连跑带攀地猛冲到对方面前，躲开了几颗子弹，将右手装了压缩泵的枪口对准他的脑袋。  
“外面有多少人？”他的询问粗重得像一梭子弹。  
“……两个小分队。”狙击手戴着护目镜，明显地吞咽了一下，双手举过脑袋。Bucky把枪口朝他脑袋上又推了推。“不到十个人，长官说——”  
Bucky有护目镜和呼吸面罩阻挡，狙击手整个人在他的压迫下僵硬着。他一把把狙击手拎到更靠近边缘的地方，只要一松手狙击手就能摔下去，下面是之前一个燃烧弹的起火点，狙击手的耳机掉了下去，眨眼就消失在火焰里。  
“别杀我！”狙击手嗓子立刻哑了。“长官说没法干掉你们就把这里炸飞！”  
Bucky看向Steve，Steve冲他点头，手下已经制住了其他几个狙击手。  
这个狙击手突然身体一抖，“我们失联过十五分钟他们就会——”  
“多久？！”Bucky逼近他低吼。  
“给我们最多十分钟撤离。”狙击手的心跳绝对在Bucky金属左手下狂跳，Bucky的金属手又大力压了压他的胸骨，狙击手拼命呼吸。“走这边。”他指出一个方向，明显是狙击手撤离的暗道，连通着高处的一道未封死的黑色挡板。  
“Steve.”Bucky的耳机和Steve一直连着，他逼得够近，Steve肯定听得到对方透露的消息。  
“马上准备撤离。”Steve已经打开了连同Rebecca和Grant的耳机频道。“给你们两分钟在厨房收集尽可能多的灭火装置。”  
Bucky抓着狙击手直接从半空跳了下去，狙击手惨叫一声，被Bucky扔到其他几个狙击手那儿，跟他们撞成一团。那个受伤的人质拖着一条不能动的手臂站直了，正用手里的枪盯着他们几个。Bucky一把扯下自己的联络耳机戴在人质耳朵上，让还能和外界联系的狙击手尽可能拖时间，跟着Steve抓着盾牌冲到电梯井那儿。下面明显还在烧着，光线比冰库周围的火焰都亮。  
“得把电梯弄下去。”Bucky冲过去时Steve说，扯下了已经破破烂烂的防护服，里面的便服已经湿透。Bucky看看周围的冻肉还有低温，燃烧弹在这样低的温度里烧得一点都不缓慢。  
“切断钢缆？”Bucky也扯掉了一些防护服，露出左臂，防弹衣也破了不少地方。  
“他们怎么上来？”Steve看他一眼，跟着看了一圈周围的冻肉和切割机。“下面可能有几百英尺深。”  
“那还是用电梯。”Bucky冲到冻肉那边剥了些大块的冰下来，又在四周找了找，根本没有灭火设备。他们把冰块丢下去，电梯机厢仍然卡在半空，燃烧点在冰块砸上去后完全没有减弱的迹象。  
“我去把它弄下去。”Steve说。  
“怎么弄？”Bucky比划了一下电梯机厢的厢体。“把天花板弄下去？”  
Steve举了举盾牌。Bucky和他一起探头看下面电梯的构造，两侧都有重量平衡系统帮助电梯稳定，电梯本身的钢缆断了几根，但吊着重物的两侧钢缆并没有断。  
Bucky回头看看人质和他盯着的士兵，剖开的死猪还飘在空中。  
“嘿。”Steve也看到那些飘来飘去的冻肉了。“它们肯定有点用。”  
让人质指挥几个狙击手把一些冻肉从半空中拽下来，找点什么把冻肉像气球一样拴住——而且没错，狙击手确实有绳子做为后备用品，像套马一样把冻肉拽过来，他们的手套也帮了大忙。Bucky迅速打了几个结实的军用绳结，栓在他和Steve腰带上，另一端栓着一堆漂浮的冻肉。  
他们先后跳进了电梯井。Steve下降得很快，身上拴着的四五条冻肉很快减缓了他的下降速度，Bucky紧跟其后，用金属手再减缓一些下落的冲击力。  
Steve在快下到电梯机厢顶端时抓住了旁边的钢缆，很快把绳子解开栓在电梯顶端的钢缆和机械装置上，Bucky下落的时候还得避开一点儿那些被外星生物提取液污染的冻肉。  
“你们得快点！”电梯上面喊。  
Bucky跟着跳下去，电梯顶端的机械装置倒是不算特别高科技的设定，但起火点和爆炸点都是装在影响电梯运行关键位置的小炸弹或者燃料盒，火焰和热浪都烫得他们在电梯顶端几乎站不住。Bucky左手拽了一条冻得很硬又干枯得皱巴巴的牛腿下来，把它按在了其中一个起火点上，顺手拔出另一把枪。Steve下一秒就把盾牌挡在他们身前。  
几枪过去，其中一个小炸弹爆开了，火星飞溅，差点烧着了他们的裤子，好在防护服的裤子还没破到完全掉光，勉强阻碍了再烧几次的可能性。Bucky用牛腿把它扫开，剩下的就只是零星火苗。Steve用力把盾牌砸上去，连续数次才砸开其中几个固定燃料盒的螺栓，Bucky用左手撕开了它，扔到电梯旁边和墙壁的空隙里，等了很久都没听到坠地声。  
他们快速检查了一下电梯机厢侧面，整个机厢似乎倾斜着卡在了电梯井中间，Steve走到其中一处边缘的时候电梯还朝着他的方向歪了一下，差点连带着让他们俩都摔上一跤，Bucky一把抓住他的手臂好稳住他们俩，整个电梯都大幅度歪斜了一瞬。  
这时电梯突然启动了，嗡嗡的顶端滑轮连带着钢缆的旋转摩擦音骤然响起。他们俩的身体突然轻了一秒钟，电梯在飞速下降，栓冻肉的绳子被下坠的速度拉得笔直。他们不得不紧紧抓住电梯顶端的某些装置好固定自己，Steve开始用盾砸顶端的金属，Bucky加上了他的金属手，很快撕开了天花板，电梯内部确实仍在燃烧，温度再一次灼烫着他们的小腿。  
电梯直坠最底的时候整个机厢都轰隆一声震了一震，连同他们的手臂小腿都震得发麻，要不是他们紧紧抓住一些能够抓的金属部件就得被震翻到一边去。  
地下研究所的幸存者迅速行动，电梯门一开就往里面狂喷灭火剂。剩下的士兵大半失去了意识，C7和Grant帮忙撑着几个伤员，先把他们塞进去，尽量把人往狭窄的电梯空间推挤。  
“肯定超重了。”Rebecca和Grant最后爬进来，启动电梯时电梯猛地抖了抖，上升时一直伴随着吱嘎声，连电梯门都关不上。几个还能站立的人都只能勉强撑着电梯内部走形的墙壁，让自己别被挤得蹭到门框外不断下降的金属墙壁。  
“CAP！”耳机里传来另一个声音。Steve蹲在天花板顶上摸了一下耳机位置，Bucky也听到了。“我们得马上撤——”  
爆炸声盖过了剩下的一切杂音。电梯还在上升，隔开那些气球一样乱飘的冻肉，那个地面上的电梯出口爆出一阵巨响与热浪，整个电梯机厢再次震动，天花板现在只剩几根钢筋，Bucky差点脚滑踩空。  
“趴下！”又一枚燃烧弹朝着电梯井扔进来时Steve把盾盖在自己和Bucky脑袋上，燃烧弹在半空炸了，如果没有护目镜所有人都能被照得半盲，电梯危险地晃了晃，竟然没有停下。  
“Cap！”耳机里那个声音说。“他们开始炸了！外面有好几辆武装车！”  
Bucky做了个人质的手势，那个左肩受伤的人质。Steve点点头，下面更多的士兵在被同伴弄醒，除了膝盖中枪的几个以外都还能走路。外面又接连传来两声爆炸，不少碎石还是什么别的飞进电梯井里，盾牌根本遮不了多少范围。  
电梯上升时钢筋磕巴响的声音越来越大，最终电梯停下了，外面每一次爆炸几乎都能让整个电梯井跟着震，然而他们离顶端的出口还有两三人高度。Steve猛推了Bucky一把，他收起枪，先一把拽出一个受轻伤但明显还迷糊的士兵扛在了背上，这一连串动作把电梯的位置又往下压了压。Steve用力把盾牌卡在了电梯一侧与电梯井的墙壁中间，马上就擦出了尖锐噪音和火花，但电梯止住了下坠。  
Bucky半扛半抱着这个士兵尽量向上爬，钢缆断了几根，刚才扔进来的爆炸弹损伤了吊着承平衡重装置的几条钢缆，电梯正在一点一点地歪斜。金属左臂抓钢缆也有点费力，上面又传来几声爆炸。等他连着这个倒霉蛋爬到出口，冰库已经烟雾弥漫，但有一个像被炸开的出口，外面的红色与黄色隐隐闪现，子弹交火声绵延不绝。  
他调了护目镜，把这个还迷糊的士兵扔在地面上，尽可能地大口呼吸，没几秒钟又一把扯下呼吸面罩，在烟雾里呛咳了好几声。  
回头向电梯井里的Steve打手势，Steve已经把几个没法走的士兵栓到那些漂浮的冻肉上面去了，还给冻肉补了几枪让它们继续飘着减轻士兵的体力负担，电梯和墙壁间的盾牌一直在冒火星，摩擦音慢慢变大。  
“还活着没？！”Bucky冲耳机里的人质喊。对方很快喊了回来，报告九头蛇或者研究所士兵或者别的什么武装组织有体积不小的火箭炮，已经对准了这里。Bucky刚刚把几个重伤的都弄上来，几个还能走的士兵已经自己使劲抓着钢缆往上爬了。  
开火声临近了，从那个被撕开的出口似乎开进来一辆小型武装车，冲着电梯口开始密集开火。连骂人的时间都没有，Bucky将伤员按倒，扔出了手里最先摸到的一个压缩泵。一整排子弹顺着墙壁斜着打出长串弹孔，那辆武装车轰地一声自行掀翻，里面的人发出惨叫，又迅速被自己飞上半空的车厢撞得消音了。  
第二辆车跟着开进来，Bucky狼狈地就地滚着躲开更多的子弹，只来得及向幸存者吼一句趴下去，扯下又一个压缩泵扔过去，其中一个在半空中被不知道是子弹还是什么给打爆了，不少东西都飘了起来——  
他现在撑在一个冻肉几乎全枯干的架子旁边，子弹这回终于毁了他的防弹衣，他的腰侧大概卡了一颗，左小腿可能也有擦伤，跑动起来力量不够。子弹和燃烧弹一秒也没停过，Steve从电梯井冲了出来，手上没有盾但拿着别的东西挡在身前——是个箱子，那帮该死的士兵把装压缩泵的箱子也给运上来了，Steve还把护目镜和呼吸面罩给扔了，脸上和头发全都脏得看不出来原本肤色。  
没盾的Steve边尽量躲着子弹边跑，把箱子扔向武装车的方向，一个压缩泵砸在了冰库里的切割机上，切割机飘了起来，接着是大口径子弹，第三辆车和这大块头切割机撞在了一起，但它上面装着的小型火箭炮并没有停止发射，切割机只让它偏了个角度，这次的爆炸让他们的耳朵都被嗡响给搞聋了，小半个冰库屋顶被掀飞——夜空还是黑的，星辰全被黑灰色的烟雾掩盖，也许是深夜，也许是凌晨。  
Bucky撑着握紧手里最后一个压缩泵，左手在之前的摔打中杂音更大了一些，电梯井爬上来的两个士兵正在把——看体型像是Rebecca拉上来，C7正在拉一个受伤的兄弟。外面的武装车还有一辆，交火仍在持续，Steve不见了。  
他勉强跑出来，躲避着乱飞的东西，挥开烟雾，Steve从电梯井旁边爆炸造成的一堆东西里爬出来，身上卡了几块金属，脸上还有划伤。  
他们俩一起尽快挪向电梯出口，Steve防弹衣下面到大腿有不少血迹，眼神仍然清醒。冰库内的所有交火都暂时停下，两辆武装车飘在空中，里面的士兵从窗口垂落下一条干枯的手臂。之前爬上来的士兵多半趴在地面上躲过了一些袭击，也有倒霉挨了流弹的更加没法动弹。还剩四个在电梯井里，火花仍然在电梯机厢边闪耀，C7又跳了下去，几乎是让一个受伤的兄弟踩着自己肩膀往上爬，他还差一点就够到地面边缘了，Bucky用左手抓住电梯门边缘，伸下去一条腿让这家伙能抓着他攀上来。Steve也往下顺着钢缆滑了些距离，把一个士兵往上托。  
轰鸣突然盖过了他们耳朵里的嗡嗡响，整个电梯井旁边的墙壁都跟着震，下面的电梯机厢跟着晃了一下，盾牌的斜角擦出一大股火花，突然跟着机厢一起下坠。  
还有一个士兵没来得及抓住Steve的手，Steve的手就在钢缆边，就差一点，但这发生得太快了根本来不及抓住他——那是个瘦弱的，防弹衣都有点大的家伙，尖叫着跟着金属响亮的声响下坠。  
“……Grant？”C7刚刚把一个兄弟托上出口。  
Steve的手指仍然停在那里，然后他收回了手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. “小心点。”“你也是，Steve。”出自美国队长1的游戏《美国队长：超级战士》，游戏本身评价普普，通关就是各种体术加get嗨爪资料加破坏设施干掉纳粹，不过是桃子和384配音哒，网上有全剧情CG动画电影。  
> 不怎么高清的链接：http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNDU0ODc1NzI0.html  
> 里面可以看到Steve和Bucky配合默契打翻纳粹，无条件互相信任与合作的各种小梗。此段对话大致在43：24左右。原台词是“Take care of yourself.”“You too, Steve.”
> 
> 配乐：  
> Christina Aguilera——《Fighter》


	11. Jazz

Bucky把C7拉上来，往上托出电梯门框。Steve停了一两秒就再次爬上来，盾掉了下去。Bucky还有一个压缩泵，Steve的用完了。C7身上多背了几把枪，爬上地面就扔给了他们。  
半个屋顶让周围混战的硝烟爆炸味散去不少，有一辆武装车擦过了屋顶边缘的金属，在空中翻了个个儿，里面大概是机关枪还是什么杂物掉了出来，砸在地上几乎淹没在密集的枪弹和爆炸声里。  
一个负伤的士兵朝他们挥手，C7跟了上去，Steve和Bucky躲避不时出现的爆弹，偶尔对敌方补上几枪。躲开又一个燃烧弹后一辆武装车轰隆一声从半空中坠地，大概外星液体悬浮时间结束，车辆侧面砸在一堆乱糟糟的干枯冻肉上。那几个被打中腿的士兵在靠墙和角落的地方坚持着，地面上躺了几具尸体，看位置应该是武装车里掉出来的倒霉蛋。  
Steve看了一圈周围位置，武装车只要换个方向就能把一半伤员带出去，Bucky射击时还用左臂弹开对方的子弹。目前他们正在逐渐向外逼近，但子弹绝对不够用，更别提对方还有燃烧弹和火箭筒。Steve在躲开一个飞过来的燃烧弹时翻滚到了这辆武装车后面。又是一声巨响，另一个武装车也砸在了地面上，就在电梯出口旁边。他用力推着车顶，就算有四倍力量要掀翻一辆武装车也不容易，没多久一只金属手出现在他右边，武装车四轮砸在地上扬起一片尘土碎屑。Bucky掀开一侧车门揪出里面的尸体，角落里那些伤员互相搀扶着挪过来，把手里的枪递给他们。  
另一辆武装车车顶着地，掀翻它花了更多时间，也让他们有更多机会反击。对方的大口径子弹在车身上打出不少凹坑，伤员都在坚持反击，起码武装车里武器更多子弹更充足。第一辆车冲出撕开的墙壁，和对方火力对峙并迅速逃离这里。敌方又打过去一枚爆弹，差点掀翻那辆车。  
Steve半拖半扛着一个伤员把他塞进第二辆武装车，“早知道我就不射你的腿了。”他低声开着玩笑，伤员笑了一声。“没事。”他在被放下来时拍了一下Steve的肩膀。  
Bucky也拖了一个，后面还跟着一个矮个子像是Rebecca，把他们都塞进武装车后Rebecca抓住了金属手臂，“等等——”她在炮火中说，Bucky抓下她的手塞回去。“抱歉。”他低声说，又跑去拖其他伤员。  
Steve没说一个词，从一个伤员手里接过一杆枪。一个伤不算重的家伙坐上了驾驶座，紧接着一枚爆弹打在他们身侧，整辆车几乎再次被掀翻，离车门更近的Bucky被冲击波轰开一大段距离，直接摔在离电梯入口不到几英尺的地面上，Steve差点被险些侧翻的车身压在下面。  
“……操！”Bucky一时没能爬起来，左手捂住肋骨，右手大力扯下碎裂的护目镜，脸上只有眼睛周围还算干净，和大半张脸还有头发的脏污对比鲜明。Steve的靴底在地面上磨得几乎断裂开来，竭力用肩膀撑住车身。  
车启动不算快，对方似乎发现他们武器上的劣势，再一次使用了爆弹。电梯旁边已经被轰了两次，墙壁撕开了另一个口子，前方就是一部分整齐昏暗的餐厅，武装车打了个急转朝这个出口猛冲出去，在边缘卡住了。Bucky在地面上挣扎着要爬起来，已经有人发现他不幸暴露位置，一梭子弹迅速跟上，Bucky只来得及滚到一边勉强躲开。Steve正在全力撕扯着墙壁的豁口，武装车车身和墙壁边缘摩擦出不小的声响，轮胎在地面也擦出烟雾。对面的火箭炮口刚刚瞄准了这辆卡住的武装车Bucky就朝它的方向扔出了最后一个压缩泵，没砸中任何东西，但它在地面上碎了，那些白色外星液体刚刚飞溅开来就掺进一声爆炸般的轰响，Bucky不得不蜷起来用手臂挡住脸。车轮和地面摩擦声突然加大，两秒钟的吱嘎轧响后是一阵横冲直撞到行驶远去的逃脱讯号，烟尘在刚刚的爆炸后突然变得更浓密，挥动手臂也看不清周围环境。  
Bucky的耳朵在爆炸里嗡嗡响，尘雾呛得每次咳嗽都像有刀在戳他的肺。Steve在哪？对方肯定有红外线捕捉系统而现在他还站不起来——Bucky用左臂竭力撑起上半身，里面机械零件卡住的声音比嗡嗡声还要大，如果他们能尽快移动到墙壁豁口之后或许还有机会——最后两枚爆弹来得毫无预兆，Steve在尘雾中一瞬间抓住了他的肩膀，下一秒他们都朝身后的电梯入口摔了过去，火光在Steve背后爆开，而Bucky后背直接砸上了电梯井内部的金属墙面。  
他们朝电梯底部直坠下去，本能地紧紧抓着对方，身体狠狠擦撞了一次墙面后Bucky的左臂派上了用场，在金属墙面上抠出火花之后抓住了一根钢缆，Steve磨破的戴着手套的手指在他的金属手指和钢缆擦出更大火花时一把抓住上臂，将更多重量分散到金属上——起码不是Bucky的肩膀吊着两个人的体重了。他们下滑的速度极快，钢缆在这重力下摇晃的幅度不大，但仍然让他们不时和墙面剧烈磨擦体侧的防弹衣防护服残骸和剩余衣物。  
金属摩擦音尖得让他们都咬紧牙齿，脑袋埋在对方肩上以减少撞击，下落的风向上掀起他们又脏又黏的头发。头顶上隔了一段距离又是一声爆炸般的轰响，震动了整个电梯井，有些爆炸残骸燃烧着坠落下来，擦过他们仍然下坠的身体。  
撞上电梯机厢时差点让他们腿骨都断了，电梯机厢在短暂的震动后再次下坠，Bucky刚松开左手就和Steve砸在凹陷的机厢顶部交错的钢筋部件上，旁边是肢体扭曲的一具尸体。他们勉强抓住那些部件稳住自己和对方，甚至都来不及看一眼周围，电梯在向下坠，不断有燃烧的东西掉下来，尸体起火了。  
他们刚抓稳就松开了对方，Steve迅速推了一把尸体让他能顺着机厢顶掉进下面一堆灭火泡沫和血迹之类的残迹里，Bucky抓着他跳进机厢内部，踩上底板时他们都缩了一下，肯定有脚踝扭伤或者骨骼错位。他们紧紧抓着电梯内部的扶手忍受着下坠，头顶又传来一声爆炸，电梯井再一次被照亮，而那光源已经离他们头顶很远。Steve和Bucky用手臂遮挡着看向上方，有一个大家伙被推了进来，跟着迅速下坠，那阴影正在向他们头顶靠近变大。  
电梯机厢砸到了最底层，底部并没有完全触及地下研究所的电梯井地面，他们用最后一点力量稳住平衡，推着尸体连滚带爬地摔出了机厢，重重砸在那个小冰库房间的金属地板上。  
地面上那个冰库里的切割机差半秒就能把他们连同电梯给砸成肉酱，切割机自己也在这重力撞击下扭曲得不成样子，电梯机厢被砸扁了，钢筋歪斜着支出这个电梯出口，电火花四处飞溅，彻底报废。燃烧物质仍然在自毁中照亮周围。  
Steve脸朝下摊在地面上喘了好几分钟才撑起头，Bucky摔出来就侧砸在尸体右边的地面上，疼得几乎不能动，头发和血黏在左眼边缘让眼睛都睁不开。尸体躺在他们中间，明显摔断了脖子和脊椎和四肢，血液接近完全流干，身上还挂着枪支武器。  
Steve扭头带来的疼痛也让他动作比之前慢了一些，尸体，还有活着的Bucky，喘着气，头发大概被烧焦了一点，脏得看不出原本的深棕，只剩下右眼周围少点儿脏污灰尘还能勉强看出原本的肤色，那只眼睛缓慢地眨了一下，金属左手伴随着一阵像老旧机械没有上油的吱嘎声挪动起来，在空中摆了一下。  
“还没死。”Bucky的声音哑得几乎听不到。  
Steve笑了一声，慢慢地撑着自己侧躺下来。“Buck.”他的嗓子也哑得基本没声音。  
“干嘛？”Bucky回答，稍微动了一点点，两侧身体都疼得能杀了他，金属左臂发出了更多噪音。  
“我可能得爬到医疗室了。”Steve说，喉咙疼得要死，可能呛到了烟尘，Bucky也呛咳了几声，终于用左臂撑着让身体平摊在地面上，盯着被火光照亮的天花板。  
“我也一样。”Bucky回答，左臂随着躺平的动作砸在金属地板上，激起了一点点回音，除了还在烧的那些东西发出的细小声音和那些橡胶还是别的什么散发出的焦臭味，周围安静得像一个坟墓。

*

结果伤势没有预料中那么重，他们在地面上躺到电梯那些可燃物几乎燃尽后才撑着身体勉强坐起来。Bucky右侧身体确实卡了颗子弹，但却是一个弹片卡在表层肌肉上，防弹衣阻挡了大部分子弹爆开的冲击，只是他战斗和下坠时动作幅度太大，弹片卡得很深，割开了很长一道口子，几乎把肋骨附近的肌肉磨烂。  
左小腿可能被弹片擦伤了，很深的一道痕迹，皮肉掀开，伤到了肌肉，确实影响他的跑动，血已经自行止住了。  
Steve右大腿上的子弹疤痕还没完全痊愈，这回伤口又被流弹撕开了，Bucky肩膀也是但程度较轻。得庆幸他们被打中时很可能是流弹或者反弹的某些子弹，普通子弹一样会在他们身上留下很大创口，骨头和肌肉没被震碎算他们走运。  
Steve右脚脚踝已经肿了起来，在他撑着坐起来检查脚踝时，Bucky盯着他基本断成两截的左脚靴底，让Steve把军用靴脱下来——最后用上了小刀（尸体身上的装备）割开靴筒才彻底分离那些黏住的血污——Steve脚底卡了些地面上的碎片，失血过多让他的脚底皮肤有些惨白，也可能是感染。Steve试着弯腰或者弯腿时都小心地瑟缩着，呼吸放浅。  
Bucky把尸体身上的枪当成临时拐杖，撑着上半身朝研究所走廊挪动，手臂每动一下都会响，而现在他甚至没法靠枪支和右腿站起来。Steve两只脚都有伤，只能靠手臂和膝盖在地板上挪动自己。最终他们还是半跪半爬着挪进走廊，周围仍然一片昏暗，反光条和他们的记忆倒没出错，顺利引导他们找到最近的医疗室。  
里面的病人早就不见了，应急灯的位置他们摸索了一会儿才找出来，医疗器材的柜子里的确有，但Bucky不小心打翻了点什么，造成一堆响动。  
Steve拧开应急灯，光线突然照亮周围时他们都本能地挡了一下眼睛，慢慢调整光线直到整个医疗室都足够亮。他们两个浑身都脏得要命，趴着污染医疗室的地板。  
Steve喷出一个鼻音的窃笑，Bucky被烧到的一撂头发古怪地卷在脸侧，还被脏污黏在头皮上了。Bucky瞪他，金属手臂嘎吱响了一声冲他竖起中指。那声音响得让他们都紧绷了一点，Steve回头看看医疗室大门，光线肯定透得出去，他们只拿了尸体身上的枪和几把小刀。  
“我觉得短时间内他们不会下来。”Bucky咳了两声，声音还在哑。  
“除非他们用水泥灌满这几个电梯井，”Steve想了一下，然后皱起眉。“如果它们是仅有的出口的话。”  
“电梯井墙壁内可能装了几个自毁装置。”Bucky翻眼睛。“你怎么总把最坏的可能先想出来？”  
“我的活儿通常都不怎么走运。”Steve保持着小幅度的呼吸。“至少这下面的物资够我们撑一段时间，肯定有别的方法。”  
“肯定有别的方法。”Bucky重复了一遍，“这话可真耳熟。”  
Steve露出一个微笑，抓着旁边的柜子把手撑起身体，翻找那些手术器械。Bucky也在干同样的事，酒精，双氧水，清洁的水，止痛药，麻醉剂，纱布，绷带。  
撕开身上的防弹衣还有防护服残余以及被血黏在皮肉上的衣裤都很麻烦。在Bucky第三次扯不下来黏在右侧肋骨伤口那里的布料残骸时，Steve伸手过来帮忙。Bucky抓起一团沾血的纱布棉球塞进嘴里，右手抓紧左手腕。Steve没法站，至少坐得很稳，一手用力抓紧Bucky的右侧髋骨，膝盖也借给Bucky稳住身体，倒下那些消毒液体时Bucky整个人绷紧了，没有压住疼痛的声音。  
Steve并没停手，Bucky疼出了一身汗，伤口正在慢慢自愈，连止血都比普通人快，但伤口里卡的碎屑必须得挑出来，还有被血黏住的肌肉和皮肤和布料，都是大问题。“喝点水。”Steve把手术台边那根水管拉到Bucky手边，Bucky吐出纱布团一把抓住它朝嘴里喷了几股蒸馏水，冲了一把脸。Steve等着他冲完脸，水管被递回自己手里。  
“不算严重。”Steve仔细检查伤口，碎屑挺多，肌肉在慢慢把它们往外推，这让镊子夹出它们变得容易了。“看来你接受的血清和我的差别不大。”  
“肯定有分别，你他妈一个疤痕都没有。”Bucky声音正常多了，用右手抹脸，一手脏兮兮的血和灰尘还有各种没法想的残渣。Steve在夹那些有尖锐边角的碎屑时总会提醒一声，但这也花了他们将近半小时。  
“它开始痊愈了。”Steve把水管喷头拧小，冲洗伤口周围的肌肉皮肤。“纱布递给我。”  
Bucky扭头在地板上找了几秒钟，抓了一团干净纱布过来。“你的脚踝在消肿。”他侧躺在Steve手臂下面，Steve的右脚脚踝确实没半小时前那样肿得发亮，左脚也几乎不再流血，皮肤还是很苍白，割开的裤脚也脏得看不出原本的颜色。  
“可能得拍个片。”Steve专注于清洁伤口周围，然后贴上纱布和胶带。Bucky已经看到医疗室另外一边的X光仪了，不过现在的他们挪过去有点困难，除非借助附近的空医疗床，地板上还固定着它的四角轮子，只要挪过去把地板上的固定装置打开就行。  
Steve轻拍了他的右肩一下，示意他坐起来。疼痛已经在可以忍受的范围内，这让动作变得容易，Bucky扯下还有割开剩下的衣裤布料，Steve也这么干，他的两侧肋骨到髋骨都有大片淤紫和擦伤。Bucky观察了一下他的呼吸，指向X光仪的方向，Steve看了一圈医疗室，目光同样落在那张空医疗床上。  
“两根肋骨骨裂。”十分钟后，Bucky指出Steve的身侧的X光成像。“被炸飞你还只得了骨裂？你可太走运了。”  
“当时感觉更像是骨折。”Steve回答。坐上那张医疗床之后，他们俩总算不用趴在地板上了，把全身上下剥得只剩下短裤。病人袍子放在另一个柜子里，位置太远没人想去拿。Bucky坐在右边，金属臂正对着Steve，上面也又脏又满是擦痕。Steve看着Bucky的成像，没有更多骨折，只是肌肉撕裂还有流血的部位较多……还有一直在响的左臂。  
伤口都在缓慢地自行止血，小伤口冲洗干净，长条伤口黏一些固定钉，肌肉被粘合剂黏回原位。Steve的脚踝X光有点错位，而现在他没法弯腰。Bucky挪了挪自己在医疗床上的位置，让Steve把脚放上自己大腿。  
脚踝复位的几秒钟一点都不轻松，Steve的手指紧紧抓着床沿，直到Bucky给他上好夹板都没出声。头顶没有灯光，应急灯足够亮，却仍只能照亮整个医疗室的四分之三，光圈边缘都很模糊。  
Bucky的两只手把夹板的纱布打上结，金属手指移动时几乎没有声响，手肘移动时才有噪音。他轻轻抓着Steve的小腿，把右脚挪了个位置放在自己背后，让Steve把左脚抬上来。  
Steve把左脚放上去，失血让Bucky的大腿感觉非常暖和。Bucky转头在旁边摸索镊子和消毒液，头发还是一团糟。Steve看着那一撂烧焦的黏在一起的头发，“你要……？”他在Bucky抬起视线看过来时示意那个位置。  
Bucky吹了一下脸侧的头发，刚刚洗脸时沾湿的头发相当碍事，在收拾伤口时他把头发往后拨了好几次。“我可腾不开手。”他用眼神示意手里Steve的左脚。“躺下来。”  
医疗床不够大，Steve坐在床尾，再躺下来脑袋就得悬在床沿外面。Bucky不得不再挪点位置好让他们能顺利地完成这个头脚相对的姿势。Steve的左脚脚跟在Bucky的左手里，金属手掌已经在电梯钢缆上磨得有些粗糙，Steve现在没法用手肘支撑身体，肋骨一直在抱怨，他也不得不躺在医疗床上，脑袋半枕在床尾边缘，等着Bucky把他脚底卡的那些玩意儿给镊出来。  
Bucky没再说话，专注于手里的活儿。Steve盯着医疗室有点昏暗的天花板，应急灯有很轻的嗡嗡响，一段时间之后这嗡嗡响变得大声——没有别的机械音，没有在附近的机械运转，连他们的呼吸都清晰可闻。  
“我们被困在下面了。”Steve说。Bucky刚刚镊出一个什么，还有点疼，他的脚趾稍稍缩了一下。  
Bucky的金属拇指轻轻揉了揉Steve的内侧踝骨，又镊出一小块碎片。“还有一点。”他回答。“他们肯定会来救你，伙计，我们在这里困了肯定超过72小时。”  
“还有爆炸。”Steve补充。  
“没错。”Bucky同意，放下镊子，拿起水管喷枪冲洗伤口，细小的水雾带来一阵痒痒和刺痛，Steve缩着脚趾，试着扭头去看Bucky在干嘛，又差点引发一阵肋骨疼痛。Bucky把这只脚放回自己大腿上，开始给它绕纱布，Steve慢慢撑着自己坐起来：“你怎么想？”  
“活到他们找到这里，找新的出口。”Bucky回答，抬眼看向Steve：“别告诉我你打算死在这下面。”  
Steve没有微笑，但他看过来的眼睛变得柔和：“当然不。”

*

医疗室有折叠轮椅，锁在一些柜子里未被使用，Bucky用左手扯了扯那扇门，没法好好站直影响了左臂的力量。最后他跪在地面上才撕开见鬼的柜门，这让胳膊里的杂音更大了。  
Steve把他们用得上的一些医疗用品打包。Bucky右肩和左腿肌肉伤口撕裂，挪上轮椅时动作有点笨拙。Steve移开视线，他的手臂没大问题，但双脚暂时没法用力，把身体撑进轮椅时还撞疼了一些淤青位置。  
他们都没抱怨现状，Bucky光靠左手就能移动轮椅，右手把那把临时拐杖枪支放在大腿上，Steve把一堆医疗用品也放在自己大腿上。“我从没坐过这玩意儿。”他忍不住说，移动着轮椅的轮子，转向那些柜子继续找更多药品。  
“我只躺过那张洗脑椅子。”Bucky的右肩没法用力，应急灯体积挺大，只能放在医疗床上。他看着Steve把药品塞进一个医疗包里，再让轮椅转向，眼睛和肩膀都透露出疲惫，但他仍未倒下。  
“以后不会了。”Steve回应，扫视周围看看还有什么需要的东西。“最近的位置应该是SPA室，有床可以躺到我们能走为止，里面也有淋浴间。”  
“现在我们可没有门卡。”Bucky看着Steve把轮椅转向医疗室出口，在应急灯光线下外面走廊被衬得近乎全黑。  
“总得试试。”Steve不确定地看向Bucky。Bucky同意地点头，拖来了一张带轮子的小工作台，把应急灯和一些东西放上去，靠轮椅的移动推着它前进，小轮子在地面上推拉出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，就像他胳膊里的杂音。  
整个地下研究所彻底断了电，没有电力流通那种极其轻微的嗡嗡声，但SPA室的门没上锁，不光没上锁，门还开着一条缝隙。Steve轻易把它拉开了，里面的消毒间完好无损，但也完全失去了作用，没在Steve的轮椅进去后狂喷一阵消毒剂。  
“可能是保护设置，除去武器库和研发室以外的门卡都在断电后解禁，员工不会被困在里面。”Steve观察里面的小隔间，每张小隔间一张SPA按摩床，所有东西都在，偶尔有几个打翻的瓶子，导致周围一股橄榄精油和别的什么混合的味道，至少不算难闻。  
“我想也是。”Bucky回应，“再找找这里有没有应急灯，我猜我们得去一趟厨房。”  
答案是：有。  
厨房也有应急灯，冰箱断电，大部分食物还算完好。他们拿了些食物和饮水回到SPA室。  
Bucky盯着SPA室的小隔间皱眉，Steve把东西堆在SPA室外面的小桌和椅子上，抬头看到Bucky眉毛皱在一起，跟着他的视线看看隔间的方向。  
“这里可以打地铺。”Steve说，示意周围的空间，“更方便去洗澡。”他挪着轮椅进入隔间，拽下SPA按摩床上的床垫拖出来，放在了地板上。  
Bucky盯着地板上的床垫。Steve又拖了一张过来放在旁边：“怎么了？”  
“我以前肯定这么干过。”Bucky小心地把自己从轮椅上撑起来，慢慢挪到垫子上。  
Steve藏起微笑，把在一张椅子上的应急灯拧暗一些，艰难地半趴半躺下来。“我猜想恢复到能走路还需要几小时。”他躺平，Bucky胳膊响了几声后躺在了Steve右边，右手手指摸着那把枪，Steve手边也放着枪和小刀。柔软的垫子立刻放松了酸痛的肌肉，呼吸慢慢缓下来，他们盯着昏暗的天花板。  
沉默蔓延了好一会儿，应急灯的嗡响是除了他们的呼吸外唯一的响动。  
Bucky动了动胳膊，带出一阵小小的吱嘎声，戳了一下Steve那边的方向。  
“Buck？”Steve低声回应。  
“那些通风管。”Bucky低声说，“闻起来有植物和水的气味。”  
“没错。”Steve说，转向Bucky的方向，应急灯的光照角度只照出他们的大致轮廓，金属肩膀的反光显得柔和。“我们可以沿着它往外探路，很可能它连通着离这里很远的水源。”  
“还有可能有信号。”Bucky补充，Steve也同意这一点。  
他们躺在那里等待伤口自己痊愈。Steve慢慢翻了个身，面向Bucky，Bucky转头看他，五官并不明确，眼睛藏在阴影里。  
“这个通风管计划很像一个故事。”Steve安静了几秒钟后说，右手垫在脑袋下面。“基督山伯爵。”（注*1）  
Bucky停了几秒钟：“我记得这个，我读过它。”  
Steve小小地微笑，“管道肯定连通外界。”  
“首先我们得能走路。”Bucky说，扭头回去看天花板。“好了，我现在睡不着了。”  
Steve笑喷，马上又捂住肋骨。  
Bucky等着他缓过来，小幅度地喘息直到呼吸正常，然后Steve揍了一下他的金属胳膊。  
“我这回可是无辜的。”Bucky晃晃手臂抗议，又发出了一阵响动。Steve按住手臂把它按回垫子上，左手手指滑过金属手腕按好位置，回到Steve那边床垫上。“我记得房间里有你的那些小工具，”Steve说，“也许能修一修。”  
“可能只是某个零件松了。”Bucky抬起手，两只手在眼前翻转手掌和手指，金属手在发出响声的同时也在应急灯的光线里反射出一条流动的浅蓝银光。“它……装上去的时候，我不记得了，或者我记得，但它不疼。”  
“它很强。”Steve伸手戳了一下那只手。“有时候比盾好用。”  
“你至少可以把盾卸下来，我可不行。盾可能还在电梯底下压着。”Bucky说，然后他们同时沉默。“……得带一个尸体袋去。”他补充。  
“Rebecca和其他人应该能逃离这里。”Steve动了动，肩膀似乎在昏暗的光线里缩小了一点。  
“希望是。”Bucky回答，挪动着转向Steve这边，面对面躺着，呼吸在短暂移动时稍稍急促了几秒，很快复归平稳。  
Bucky没把左臂塞在脑袋下面，侧躺的状态比Steve不自然得多，但他没动。Steve很快发现了这一点，抬起脑袋朝周围看看想找个什么当枕头，Bucky一巴掌拍在他手臂上。“躺好。”  
Steve躺回自己手臂上，至少这垫子还挺软。Bucky的右手手指在他的左臂上停了停，沿着肌肉滑下去到了小臂上，手指松松地握着那只手腕。Steve的左手手腕从躺回来就放在胸前，Bucky的拇指无意识地摩挲着那只手腕突起的一小块骨骼。  
处理伤口搞出的一身汗折腾到现在也干透了，地下研究所没什么风，汗水蒸发后还是带来一些凉意。Bucky调整了一下姿势，金属肩膀硬得一点也不舒服。Steve躺得太近，手腕在他手指下一直放松着，呼吸也越来越缓慢，听上去都开始昏昏欲睡了。他们之前只胡乱擦洗了一下，除了在厕所艰难地解决憋尿憋太久都快出问题的膀胱外连头发里的脏污都没来得及清理，闻起来都糟糕透顶，不过现在让他们去洗澡估计能在淋浴间睡过去，等能走路再说。  
Steve的左手蜷在胸前，Bucky移动之后那只金属臂弯折向腹部，搭在他绑了绷带的右肋上。肉体与金属手臂在狭窄的距离内并没有互相碰到，膝盖和大腿倒有点儿互相接触。Steve是那个双脚受伤更重的，躺着的时候也蜷得比Bucky更紧一些。  
“我能……？”Steve动了动手腕，低声问。  
“你不需要问。”Bucky回答，让Steve的手腕从他手指间滑出来，准确地找到他的右肩，确认了贴在撕裂伤口的纱布完好后，摸索着找到肋骨的纱布，手指滑过时几乎毫无压感。Steve的触摸比之前稍慢了些，一点点温度滑过Bucky完好的右臂，蜷回他们俩的胸膛之间。  
Bucky的手背在Steve把手放回原位时动了动，在Steve的呼吸又开始变缓时重新搭在他的手腕上，这个小动作让Steve的呼吸变了一点点，马上又放松下来。Bucky安抚地摸摸手腕的皮肤，指腹在皮肤上轻轻移动感觉之下的触感。Steve的呼吸又缓了下去，Bucky顺着手腕轻抚到小臂，手肘，掌心摩挲过上臂肌肉，拇指在肩头上缓慢画着小圈。Steve几乎是秒速进入沉睡，在Bucky的抚触下睡得不能再熟。  
Bucky的右手没停，挪动了一下身体，让他的左手也能动动。金属臂在SPA床垫上摩擦似乎减小了里面的声响，手臂本身的设计限制也注定了它没有右臂灵活，移动时擦到了Steve的手臂，Steve动了动，手臂躲了一秒金属的凉意，又放松下来。  
他把右手放回Steve肩上，看着Steve入睡，就算光线暗得什么都看不清也一样。数小时后Bucky从缠在一起的四肢和紧贴的胸腹中醒来，困得要死，眼睛都几乎睁不开。Steve毛茸茸又乱七八糟闻起来也没法形容的头发就在他鼻子旁边蠕动，然后那个脑袋从他的左肩上抬了起来：“Buck.”声音听起来很困倦。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”Bucky用鼻音回答。  
“我要去……”Steve动了动，然后Bucky才意识到他们的四条腿交叉叠加在一起，还卡得挺紧，而他现在一点都不想动。  
“噢。”Bucky回答，艰难地挪动自己的大腿让Steve能把他的腿抽出来，暖意骤然从皮肤上消失。Steve打了个大哈欠，花了一分钟才把自己挪到轮椅上。Bucky在床垫上翻了个身平躺着，等Steve挪进厕所时他也彻底清醒了。  
Steve推着轮椅出来。Bucky正坐在垫子上解着左腿的绷带。应急灯已经调亮了。Bucky抬头，Steve脸上还有没完全消褪的金属印痕，他戳了一下自己的脸让Steve自己对付痕迹，示意他把把轮椅推过来。  
Steve转着轮椅轮子过去。Bucky检查自己左腿的肌肉，只剩下浅色的划伤疤痕，再过几小时大概就会完全消失。在Steve的轮椅挪到他旁边时，抓住Steve的左脚放在自己膝盖上开始拆绷带。  
Steve的右脚骨骼错位还绑着夹板，但左脚脚底的伤痕的疤痕已经比Bucky的腿上更浅。Bucky的右手拇指在疤痕上按了按，Steve动动脚趾。“有点痒。”他不好意思地承认。  
Bucky的回答是一个小幅度的耸肩，把Steve的左脚放在轮椅旁边的地面上。接着他挪着自己，伸手抓住Steve的轮椅扶手——Steve立刻抓握住对方两只手腕，帮助Bucky站起来，他试探着把体重放在左腿上，瑟缩了一下。  
“你可能还需要几小时。”Steve观察他的大腿肌肉，可见伤口已经愈合，内部肌肉可不确定。  
“至少我能蹦去厕所。”Bucky把体重放在了右脚上，马上掌握了平衡，不过左臂的重量让他多少有点摇摇晃晃。Steve窃笑着目送他一点点蹦过去，把轮椅转向放医疗用品的位置。  
“嘿，Pal，”Bucky在厕所门前问，左手扶着门框。“我们睡了多久？”  
Steve皱眉想了想。“我不知道！”他挠着新长出的胡茬大声回答。  
接着他们拆了大部分绷带，除了Bucky的肋骨（看上去就是刚刚才长好的伤口）和Steve的右脚外都只剩下再过不久就能消褪的疤痕。Bucky坐回轮椅，带上武器和一些药物和Steve一起移动探索这个地下研究所——没有电力的走廊只剩下反光条指示方向，应急灯也只能照射出一小段距离。轮椅让他们的探索速度慢了很多，武器库就像他们预料得那样，完全封闭了，Bucky用金属手臂捶了几下，也只在门上留下一些凹痕。  
“这里很大。”Steve手边拖着放应急灯的小工作台，走廊里安静得惊人，没有电力让这里几近一片死寂。“记得那个接电的监控室吗？”  
Bucky路过每一扇门都要打开它，用左手彻底砸毁入口的卡片阅读器。“给这里接上备用电源？”他看向Steve，Steve在应急灯的光圈里显得有点儿苍白。  
“我觉得这可行。”Steve指出方向。Bucky看向走廊末端反光条的分岔口，从那里再绕几个走廊就能走到之前Grant和C7呆过的监控室。  
“反正也不可能更坏了。”Bucky的微笑很小。  
半小时后他们靠着轮椅挪到那里——没错，Grant没关监控室的备用电源。在几乎完全黑暗的走廊里游荡并不好过，灯光出现在他们面前时还有点刺眼，里面的电脑仍然开着，而且更走运的是，当时他们俩帮Grant接了线路。  
电脑所处的网络没法给外界留言，但内部网络仍然能用，他们花了点时间找出内部构造建筑图和紧急情况下的自救指南，包括了重新接备用电源，启动空气过滤系统，清洁水源储备和食物储备。  
“这里封闭后就会变成一个防空洞，”Bucky跟着阅读细节。“上面说救援小队会在十天内开启逃生通道。”  
“这是写给那些工作人员的守则。”Steve在读接电源的那部分。“没有说怎么找到武器，还有连上外部网络。”  
“他们如果再下来，肯定是要炸了这地方。”Bucky说，“或者彻底封死所有出口。”  
“地道得快点儿挖。”Steve引用《基督山伯爵》，“我们的时间不算多。”  
Bucky点头。他们拖着轮椅跑来跑去连上更多电力，让一个厨房能重新运转，还利用健身房里的一些设备改装成了临时拐杖，加快了行走速度。现在他们能给轮椅充电了，可以利用轮椅的小手柄控制方向，更快地在走廊里移动。  
Steve拄着临时拐杖在亮起灯的医疗室里翻出了更多东西，抓着一个尸体袋挪出门口。Bucky刚刚在厨房摸出了几把小刀，扶着墙慢慢走出来，光着的脚踩在鞋印凌乱的金属地面上。他看看Steve，Steve看看他——他们都只穿着底裤，连鞋都没有。  
“健身房里有一些衣物和运动鞋。”Bucky说出刚才的发现，表情有点犹豫。  
“还有住宿区。”Steve猜测，“工作人员的行李可能也留在里面。”他们还没探索住宿区，连上的备用电源也只点亮了整个地下研究所的一小部分。  
“呆着。”Bucky的眼睛扫过Steve手里的尸体袋，立刻下了决定。“我去。”  
“Bucky.”Steve右手拄着拐杖。  
Bucky瞪他，Steve瞪回去。Bucky瞪他的表情简直鲜活，比起之前大多数时间里那种冬日战士风格的审慎看起来更冲动，还有点儿不大相信，一脸的“搞什么鬼Rogers”。Steve从没在坚持中败下阵来，他皱眉瞪回去。  
“……好吧。”最后Bucky说，挪向离他们最近的那个健身房，里面确实有衣物，有一个专门的小型储物仓库，提供数个鞋码的运动鞋和运动衣物。Steve跟着挪到门口时他刚刚翻出鞋子，把一个鞋盒照着Steve的脸扔过来。  
“反正你现在也不能穿。”Bucky套着一件浅灰色T恤和同色系的运动裤说，正坐在更衣室的椅子上穿鞋系鞋带，金属左臂随着他的动作小声作响。Steve手里抱着鞋盒，右脚上的夹板还没拆，挪过来坐下开始套衣裤。  
Bucky的左腿肌肉每一秒都在痊愈，走得比他们给地下防空洞通电前更稳。Steve没有穿鞋，把鞋带系在了一起搭在脖子上。Bucky抓起那个尸体袋，在Steve挪到厨房那儿时，他已经摸出了更多小刀连着刀套，扔给Steve几把，还带上了他们剩下的枪和子弹。  
Steve走得慢，不得不跟在后面。Bucky双手推着一辆轮椅挡在身前做掩护，应急灯放在轮椅坐垫上。那扇入口大门没能关严，但全无光线只有反光条这种情况也杜绝了敌方突然闯入的可能性。电梯周围被调暗的应急灯照亮，躺在地上的尸体已经隐隐散发出腐败的气味，周围那些剩下的冻肉也开始融化了，整个空间里的味道都不怎么好。  
他们戴上手套，半跪在地面上尽快把尸体挪进尸体袋里，地面上的血早已凝固。Bucky扯下手套走向卡着那台切割机的电梯机箱，掏出口袋里一个小电筒对里面探照了几秒钟。  
“走运了，Steve。”他往上看了看，切割机没把所有空间都占满，Bucky甚至能把脑袋伸进电梯间内部朝上看。“盾卡在下面，把你那根棍子给我。”  
Steve挪过去把临时拐杖递给他。Bucky的左臂内部摩擦音不小，但加上一根撬棍造成的声响就更大了。Steve也把脑袋伸进电梯间里往上看了一眼，头顶一片漆黑，地面上肯定封了那个电梯出口，这个逃生口报废了。  
一根撬棍没法很好地抬起扭曲的钢筋和切割机，Steve和Bucky一起使劲，用力得肩膀刚痊愈的伤口差点崩裂，然后Bucky用左手伸进下面去拽盾牌——内侧皮带一条断了另一条也接近断裂，拽出来时拖出了一条响亮的摩擦音。  
直到他们把尸体和盾牌还有其他东西拖进研究所都没有任何敌情警报，Bucky这回拉上了那扇门，金属手把门卡死，让它没法再次轻易被打开，顺手把轮椅卡在大门后面。  
Steve就算只剩一只脚支撑体重速度也没慢多少，拖着尸体袋往医疗室走。Bucky右手抓着盾的边缘，提着应急灯跟上Steve。Steve光着脚，脚底粘着些地面的脏污和血迹。Bucky已经能走得和平时一样了，他在后面拎起尸体袋的后半部分，帮着把它抬起来。  
“我猜得把他烧了。”Bucky在后面说。  
Steve没有回头，但微微向后侧过脸，Bucky能看到他的耳朵和一点颧骨。“没错。”Steve回答，并没有多少精神。“还有Grant房间的尸体。”  
“我留着他们的狗牌。”Bucky说，“Grant那里有八个，研发室里他们自己搞死了一个科学家，还有一个在走廊里。”  
“至少那些摄像头没再运转。”Steve扫视了走廊周围，摄像头小红点都没亮起。  
“现在这里只剩我们了。”Bucky仰头看看走廊天花板，除了他们的脚步和呼吸声外，只有小了很多的通风管道声响。  
“还有尸体。”Steve回答。“分开把那些尸体弄过来？”  
Bucky同意了，点亮这个区域的电力后再带着一盏应急灯去拖几具尸体不算麻烦事，反正他们已经确定了这里被封闭——只要他们伤再好点儿就能往通风系统那儿找找出口。  
把尸体弄进医疗室后，Steve拉开拉链确认了防护面罩下的脸，的确是Grant，差点因为他们取下防护眼镜和面罩而让脸走形，最后的表情满是惊恐，大张着嘴，瞪大的瞳孔浑浊地看向医疗室天花板。  
Steve看了Grant的尸体两秒钟，看向Bucky，Bucky脸上没什么表情，轻轻把拉链拉上去。他们将Grant的尸袋搬上医疗室的焚化熔炉内置架，设定焚毁。  
每个大型房间都有应急灯这一点省了不少事，他们各自带着一个尸体袋和应急灯去处理那两具单独的尸体。Steve这回利用了充电后的轮椅，把应急灯和临时拐杖都放在自己膝盖上，盾牌抓在手里。Bucky和Steve头两条走廊是同一条，在分岔路时Steve转向的方向还有一部分灯光，Bucky走了半条走廊就发现下一个岔路就是全黑未通电的区域。  
电动轮椅挺快，Steve跟着记忆和对建筑平面图的印象驱动轮椅前行，机械嗡嗡音很小，连同通风管道的声响一样轻得可以忽略。周围越安静，心跳和呼吸听起来就越清晰。他走了一段长长的走廊，摄像头确实都没再启动，整个地下研究所暂时算得上安全，只要他们能找得到出口。  
只要这里没什么初始设定的机关再把他们困住就行。  
他们现在没有联络器了。  
Steve的轮椅在走廊末尾停下。这回他们的武器储备可不足够，就算走廊没把他们困在某个小隔间里，出任何状况单靠Bucky现在响得很不正常的手臂和Steve还没痊愈的脚踝都没法迅速解决。  
他转了轮椅的方向往回走，刚走了半条走廊就听到很轻的脚步声。Steve抓紧盾牌，但目前的状况更像……  
“Buck？”他低声问。  
走廊末端的拐角探出一把枪口，然后Bucky的脑袋迅速冒出来，眼神掠过Steve脸上迅速消褪的不安，随即松了口气：“我还以为这走廊又把你困住了。”他走出来，把枪塞进裤腰上的皮带里，运动裤很难绑住武器。  
Steve看着Bucky走过来，Bucky表情里一闪而过的恐惧，瞪他的眼睛看起来比平时更大。这回他走动时没再小心掩饰手臂里的响动，左臂的重量拖着他的步伐有点歪歪扭扭。Bucky一把按在轮椅后背的把手上，把Steve转了个圈。“那边没通电力，”他半推半借着轮椅的电力向前滑。“如果走到一半我就因为空气稀薄憋死，那全都是你的错。”  
Steve用手里的盾牌向后敲了他一下。

*

科学家尸体和Grant一样已经开始腐败，他们把尸体塞进袋子，取下了尸体身上的身份卡片。  
顺带连通了这一片的备用电源，通风管道一开，走廊里的古怪味道就开始消散。被破坏了入口的研究室里并不受备用电源影响，可能每个研究室都使用单独的备用电源。  
之前混战导致四周一片狼藉，Bucky在新接通电源的医疗室给他们做了检查。Steve的脚踝看起来没问题了，但Bucky坚持他得再让骨骼长一段时间，也就是再在轮椅上呆几小时。  
Steve没反对，Bucky在后面推着轮椅时随意地把右手放在Steve肩膀上，手指放松地轻触T恤下的肌肉。他们就近把尸体塞进焚化炉里。Grant那里的八具尸体搬运花了点时间，Bucky把Steve按在轮椅里，自己搬运尸体，Steve抗议无效。  
“我想我们睡了超过十小时。”Steve撑着拐杖在从Grant那里摸来的平板上操作。“可能超过一天。”  
“从尸体腐败程度来看差不多。”Bucky把最后一个尸体袋堆上医疗室拉来的拖车，推着它去焚化炉。Steve拄着拐杖跟在后面，把平板夹在腋下。Bucky在医疗室开启焚化熔炉，坐在医疗床上等待一具尸体烧完再塞下一具。Steve坐在旁边的轮椅里察看研究所内部平面资料，他们连上电源的部分能正常显示，断电区域全黑。Bucky在医疗床上晃着两只脚，Steve一只手撑着下巴，在平板上划来划去，画面跟着他的手指切换。  
“这有点像，”Bucky在焚化炉工作时冒出一句，Steve从平板上抬起视线。“一个活儿结束之后的善后。”  
“这就是。”Steve说，脸颊被手掌撑得挤成另一个形状。“以前有神盾局收拾，听说他们还要建立一个损害控制小分队。”  
“没用。”Bucky耸肩，“这些反派都喜欢把事情闹大，”他左手示意了一下整个地下研究所，随着手臂动作胳膊里咯啦咯啦响。“建这地方肯定花了很多钱。”  
“几天前你也是个反派。”Steve笑了笑，“你的出场可比大部分反派话少多了。”  
Bucky皱眉，“什么？”  
“大部分反派出场都有一大堆话要说，”Steve把手里的平板越过他们之间短短的距离，搭在Bucky的膝盖上，转动轮椅开始往旁边的医疗柜子移动。“他们为什么干坏事，准备怎么毁灭世界，要怎么把复仇者打得屁滚尿流……反派们都这样，除了你。”  
“我不是反派。”Bucky抗议，把手边一个小玩意儿扔过去。“我他妈是被洗脑的！”  
“当然了，你一出场什么都没说，直接开枪。”Steve没躲过攻击，愉快地反驳了一句，在柜子里翻找到一套未拆封的手术器具，转着轮椅往回走。“冬日战士是最厉害的杀手，没有一个杀手干活时还会多话的。”他把东西给Bucky，示意自己要到医疗室外面去。  
“你要干嘛？”Bucky接过手术器具，跳下医疗床跟着Steve往外走。  
“Grant那里有一些小号修理工具。”Steve解释，“伙计，那可不远。”  
Bucky看了一眼焚化炉，放下手术器具去推Steve的轮椅。  
“嘿！”Steve撑着轮椅扶手要站起来。“别推我，我能走过去。”  
“你那脆弱的脚踝可撑不住——”Bucky反驳，Steve已经撑着扶手要把双脚放在地面上，Bucky一把把他按进轮椅里，机械手用力得甚至把Steve肩膀捏出淤青，从T恤领口透了出来。Steve还想再站起来，他两只手都按在Steve肩膀上。  
“再错一次位就得花更多时间恢复。”Bucky几步就把轮椅推出医疗室门口，走廊所有的灯光都亮着，过去得走上一段时间。Steve在轮椅里没说话，但肩膀在Bucky双手前绷紧了。  
一段长长的沉默。轮椅在地面上摩擦出小小的声音。  
“抱歉。”过了将近一分钟，Steve低声说。  
“闭嘴。”Bucky回答。  
“我们可能得在这里困上一段时间。”Steve歪了脑袋但没能看到Bucky的脸，Bucky再次把他的肩膀拧回去，Steve就向后仰头，直到他的头顶抵到了Bucky的胸口。Bucky伸手把他的脑袋拨回去，“坐稳。”他说。  
Steve的盾卡在前面，Bucky突然推着他加快速度像一辆小坦克那样横冲直撞。Steve爆出一声大笑，Bucky在后面推着轮椅小跑，拐弯居然还加速，Steve紧紧抓住轮椅扶手以防被他甩出去，Bucky还边跑边在后面吹出风声。  
“Bucky！Bucky！”Steve还得抓紧盾牌背后的皮带（尽管它已经快断了），“你几岁了！停下！”  
Bucky在后面闷笑，急转的时候他们俩连人带轮椅差点擦墙而过，这让Bucky推轮椅的速度慢了点，Steve使劲按着操控杆上的刹车——后面是冬日战士，刹车一点没用。直到他们绕了几条走廊冲到Grant那一片住宿区才停下。  
Steve转身要抽他，轮椅限制了他的大幅度活动，Bucky迅速抓走了盾牌挡在身前，结果Steve一巴掌抽在盾牌上，不得不缩回来甩甩手指。  
“你这个jerk。”Steve指控。  
“我觉得97岁至少能干点二十几岁不能干的事情，”Bucky用盾牌挡着，Steve努力挪着轮椅角度试图再次抽他，不过Bucky这架势和当时桥下那一战几乎一模一样，除了他没穿战斗服。“比如这个。”他灵活地躲开又一次攻击。  
Steve想抓那根拐杖揍他，结果拐杖没带出医疗室……他抓起挂在胸口的运动鞋扔了过去。  
Bucky把鞋子弹开了，然后把鞋子和盾扔回Steve膝盖上，不去管Steve愤愤不平的脸。Grant的房间确实有不少小型工具，他收拾了一小包可能用得上的东西，Steve在旁边等着，盾放在轮椅扶手上，内部朝上，两只运动鞋躺在里面。他看起来挺平静，一只手撑着下颚，眼神跟着Bucky翻来找去。Bucky把小工具包扔进盾里，金属胳膊还在响，倒也没人在意这一点。  
Steve在Bucky绕过扶手到背后推轮椅时眼神也跟着他的走动，没什么交谈，气氛也毫不紧绷。Bucky随手让手指滑过Steve的肩膀直到背后的轮椅握把，Steve向后靠进椅背。  
“你觉得这玩意儿能撑住两个人么？”Bucky推他出去的时候咕哝。  
“可以试试。”Steve说，下一秒Bucky就把自己大半重量趴在Steve肩背上，轮椅立刻开始向后倒，Steve前倾好勉强保持住轮椅的平衡，Bucky跟着被往前拽了重心。这轮椅居然还能电力驱动，速度慢了很多。Bucky把下巴抵在Steve乱糟糟的头顶上，“快点。”他催促Steve操作驱动。  
“它还能动就该偷笑了。”Steve抱怨。Bucky的金属臂又凉又硬，明显左边比右边重。Steve操作着轮椅向前挪动，可比他们走路慢多了。  
“……你该洗澡了。”Bucky补充。  
“闭嘴。”Steve说。“别在我头上说话，你的下巴在硌我的头皮。”  
Bucky用下巴使劲磨了磨Steve的头顶。他们可都没剃胡茬，身上的味道都糟得不能再糟。Steve在下面嘟囔“混球”一边歪歪扭扭地控制轮椅的方向，Bucky兴致很好地撩他，小臂撑在Steve肩膀上压着，只要扭个手腕就能戳Steve的脸，揪他的耳朵，挠他的胡茬。Steve被他撩得烦透了，控制杆在右手，他的左手去抓那只捣乱的金属手，上面的金属片一片片契合滑动，Bucky往回拽，但Steve没松手。  
轮椅歪着歪着快蹭到墙了，Steve努力把它掰回原来的路线。Bucky继续趴在他肩背上撩他，“我以前是不是也这样？”他咕哝，“我觉得我知道你哪儿怕痒。”说着他戳了Steve腋下和肋骨那里的某个地方，Steve扭了一下：“Bucky！”  
轮椅一侧这回真擦到墙了，Bucky朝后挪了挪用脚帮忙转向，Steve顺利地继续驾驶。  
Bucky用右手挠着Steve下巴上的胡茬时，轮椅经过了一个三岔走廊，Steve朝两个方向看了看，Bucky跟着看了一眼。  
“这条路更近。”Bucky继续在他头顶上说，Steve已经把轮椅转向这条走廊了。随着轮椅速度越来越慢电力耗尽，Bucky从他身上滑下来，在后面随便地推着前进。  
Steve动了动脚趾，试着在轮椅踏板上用力，脚踝感觉很正常。Bucky的左手搭在他肩膀上，金属手臂已被烘暖。Steve呼吸平稳，Bucky的脚步也是。  
走了一段路后，Bucky停下了。  
“你也听到了，对吧？”Steve右手按住左肩上的金属手指。  
那是种轻微的嗡嗡声，很细微，像什么碎屑倾倒下来的声音，在他们重新点亮周围电力后，这种声音变得很小，几乎听不到。Steve把东西放在膝盖上，将盾挡在身前。Bucky的金属手发出校准音。  
轮椅前进得并不快，直到他们越过了该拐弯回那个医疗室的转角，向声音来源的方向走，走廊逐渐延伸，他们走得越来越远，那种倾倒声慢慢变大，直到他们走近之前曾经开战的一条走廊，地面上到处是乱七八糟的脚印和子弹壳，光线开始变暗了，Bucky还带着小手电，不大的光圈为他们打开前方的路。  
“前面的走廊应该是把我们隔开的那部分，”Steve指出，在轮椅上绷紧了状态。“这一部分我们还没连上电源，是S-3还是S-4？”  
“谁管它。”Bucky说，“这儿的走廊墙壁肯定被遥控了，把里面的人分隔开，让他们窒息而死。”  
“有个士兵被那种子弹打中了。”Steve向前面一个转角指了指。“当时把我们所有人都吓了一跳。”  
“还有条走廊全是这条胳膊的拳头印。”Bucky补充。他们跟随那声音的来源向前走。Bucky左手仍然搭在Steve肩上，轮椅的后背抵在他的腹肌那儿，右手抓着小手电扫射周围。  
那声音逐渐变大，更加清楚，有什么顺着墙壁往下流淌。他们越过扭曲的走廊隔断，轮椅的轮子碰开了地面上一颗弹壳。  
弹壳向旁边滚了一小段距离，停住了，却并没有撞到墙壁上发出撞击音。  
Steve盯着走廊地面和墙壁的一小片……液体？它看上去不像，Bucky把手电角度往上移，墙上有数个……小洞，分布有些奇怪，洞口周围像融化了一样，非常缓慢地扩大，在墙面上形成细细的向下坠落的长长的痕迹。声音在这一片没有接上电源的走廊里回响，可能还有点别的什么古怪原因把这细微的声音放大了数倍，沙沙的某种类似液体的东西从那些小洞边缘往下掉。Steve向前摇了一点点轮椅的轮子，但Bucky用力按紧他的肩膀，让他别动。  
Steve看着他拿着手电从轮椅背后移步出来，谨慎地向前走。Steve悄悄挪着轮子跟上，轮椅的声响和沙沙坠落的声响强度持平。光源在Bucky手里，Steve跟着他，手里拿着盾和其他东西，悄悄把右脚挪下来踩了踩地面，稍微施加压力评估脚踝的恢复程度。  
Bucky蹲下来，左手从旁边捡了个弹壳拨了拨那堆碎屑，又站起来用弹壳拨了拨一个小洞正在融化的边缘，它碎屑化的速率更快了一点。Steve已经把轮椅挪到了旁边。  
“像沙子。”Steve低头看着那些缓慢但从不停止出现的碎屑。  
“这应该是那些外星子弹的弹孔。”Bucky仍然抓着那个小弹壳，可能是他们反击留下的弹壳。“它们融化了这墙壁，”他看看手里的弹壳，在墙面上找了个没被波及的区域按了按，弹壳果然开始变软，边缘出现碎屑——他立刻把弹壳扔了。  
“那个被击中的士兵——”Steve想起来那个倒霉蛋。Bucky也反应过来，开始往走廊深处走，Steve跟上了，移动着轮椅轮子小心地避开地面上那些小沙堆，它们的颜色和金属墙壁一致。  
走了一段路后，Steve意识到Bucky左臂的金属音消失了。Bucky不再随便晃他的左臂——在确定地下研究所没别人之后他走路就摇摇晃晃起来，胳膊也跟着晃，连带着内部杂音一起响——现在Bucky谨慎面对，左臂在移动中没有任何声响。  
“Bucky.”Steve低声提醒，Bucky回头。Steve指出了一个位置，手电光圈移到了那里，墙壁上有一些小小的子弹摩擦痕迹，但从Steve指出的那道弧线能清楚看出这些融化的小洞是几道液体飞溅的痕迹。  
“比我们俩矮。”Bucky的手电光扫了一圈，这个角度比他们俩开枪时的角度低不少，很可能是个跪姿开枪的家伙造成这些痕迹。  
“他们自己也打了一场。”Steve下结论。“不知道他们怎么处理尸体。”  
“可能和我们一样。”Bucky说。“但撤退时通常用不着这种外星枪。”他用手电在墙上找痕迹，液体飞溅痕迹在这条走廊没有多少，大概也就五六发子弹。Steve跟在后面，这些外星液体改变金属墙面的速度不算快，他们估算了一下，大概需要48小时左右才会把碰到过的金属变成沙砾。  
走到这处走廊尽头的T形出口，Bucky朝两侧扫了一下手电，周围没有光。Steve在后面低声咕哝着应该把应急灯带来，手电能照到的范围有限，而那种沙砾坠落的声音在这里更大了。  
“两侧都有，”Bucky判断。“听起来就像有人不停地在这走廊两边倒沙子。”  
“我只能猜测他们撤退的过程中失手打碎了一个能量泵。”Steve转着轮椅轮子移到Bucky边边，Bucky没像之前那样触碰他，身体在Steve的轮椅靠近时绷得更紧了。  
Bucky抬起左手向Steve做了个下压动作，手电光先向左扫去，他向左侧走廊走了几步，又返回来向右几步。“这边。”他往右侧走廊走去，Steve跟上。周围墙面上偶尔有一两处液体飞溅造成的融化痕迹，地面也被同样地沙化腐蚀。  
Bucky走了一段路，避开了一些火力较为密集的沙砾地带，那些区域的墙面现在看起来像筛子，细小的沙砾在逐渐扩张那些痕迹的边缘，墙壁够厚，但沙砾渗透不算深，每一处痕迹都只向内渗进去大概一英寸。  
Steve跟得稍微慢了点，单手尽量把轮椅向前挪动跟着Bucky，一只手小心地在不掀翻盾牌的状况下把运动鞋套上脚，右脚的夹板很容易卸下来——Bucky回头确认他状况的时候僵住了。  
“……总得做好准备。”Steve干巴巴地说，在Bucky瞪他的眼神下抓紧鞋子。  
“你再把脚踝弄错位就自己搞。”Bucky警告。Steve做了个鬼脸，仍然按照那只金属手强硬的指示坐在轮椅里。Bucky小心地向前走，沙砾坠落声越来越清晰，现在听起来已经不像是一桶沙往下掉，而是一卡车沙在倾倒。  
手电的光在远距离外只能照亮模糊的一团，就算他们都有加强的视力也没用。Bucky稍稍眯着眼睛观察走廊末端，那儿看起来糊成一团，反光条也失去了标识作用。Steve抓紧盾的边缘，将那一小包工具抱在胸前。  
他们又缓慢行进了一段路，手电光线范围内，天花板开始往下掉细小的沙砾。Bucky朝上看了看，一些液体飞溅的痕迹正在腐蚀天花板，小洞在扩大，走廊尽头的声音一直没有消褪，持续的沙沙倾倒声。  
尽头刚刚传来了一阵金属断裂的吱嘎声，有什么东西猛砸在了地面——或许是沙堆上，走廊尽头那儿扬起了一大片不知道是烟雾还是什么别的扬尘，就算只有手电光模糊的光圈也能判断出走廊末端已经被堵住了，不管那些是什么玩意儿。  
Steve用盾牌边缘碰了碰Bucky的臀：“我觉得——”  
Bucky没等他把话说完就接上了，“走。”他转身朝来路返回，“我们得回去。”他的金属手碰到Steve轮椅的手柄时还犹豫了一下，Steve注意到了，Bucky抓住了轮椅推他回去。那些墙上的小洞在这短短的时间内又扩张了一些，沙砾加速滑下墙面。他们尽可能快地往回走，避开那些新形成的沙砾。  
跑回有电的区域后，Bucky的金属手松开又握紧，击碎了最近一扇门——是个SPA室，他从里面拖出一张按摩床挡在了那条走廊前。  
“大概有多久？从我们进去到出来——”Bucky握紧左手，Steve也在算这个。“三分钟不到？那些洞在扩大，物理学我几乎完全不懂，它可能开始沙化很缓慢，但一旦开始也许就——”  
“就没什么能阻止它。”Bucky补完，看了看左手。“你觉得它把整个——”金属手指挥向周围示意。“这里变成沙子会要多久？”  
“肯定比我们预估的时间更快。”Steve双手握紧轮椅扶手。  
“操！”Bucky低声咒骂。  
Steve把咒骂憋回去。他们在那条还算安全的走廊里沉默了几秒钟。Bucky抬起视线看向天花板：“也就是说它会把这里变成一片地下沙漠，说不定地面会往下陷落。”  
“运送这东西的士兵肯定知道它有多危险。”Steve说，“起码他们现在知道了。”  
“那一整片区域得先封起来。”Bucky瞄了一眼那个走廊入口，现在那些沙沙声可以解释了，也许走廊有回音效果。  
“记得那个困住我们的走廊装置吗？”Steve想着临时解决方案。“肯定在那些控制室里，也许我们可以这么干。”  
“先得把那些尸体烧完。”Bucky的左手垂在身侧，右手把手电抛进Steve的盾牌里。Steve盯着他的左手，Bucky对那视线做了个鬼脸：“闭嘴。”  
“我什么都没说。”Steve回答，挪着轮椅跟着Bucky往回走。  
“你的脸把什么都说了。”Bucky反驳。  
“你的胳膊如果会变成沙子，那我的盾牌也差不多了。”Steve在后面咕哝，Bucky松开又握紧了拳头，发出一点吱嘎声。Steve转着轮椅轮子，Bucky走了几步，脚步放慢下来，等着Steve转到他左侧并排前进。  
轮椅转起来并不费力。在他们快回到那个医疗室时，Steve抬头看他一眼：“我以前可没矮你这么多。”  
Bucky微微转动眼睛，斜着看向Steve。Steve的视线已经回到走廊上，脸上显出一点点他现在已经熟悉——或者以前就熟悉的小表情。那些小动作，不怎么对劲的地方出现得少了，但谜题仍未解开。  
“你以为你长高就不犯蠢了？”Bucky回击。医疗室门开着，之前那具尸体连同尸体袋已经烧完。Bucky把又一具尸体袋塞进焚化熔炉，Steve在轮椅上叹了口气：“我想试试。”  
“又干蠢事？”Bucky设定好机器。Steve把轮椅挪到墙边，固定住轮子不让它乱跑。Bucky看着他把盾牌和其他东西放在一边，手里已经抓住那根临时拐杖撑在地面上。站起来很容易，把大部分重量放在左脚和拐杖上也很容易。Steve走得有点摇晃，Bucky在他慢慢来回走动时眼神跟着那双脚，除了焚化炉的声响，周围仍然安静得可怕。  
“我希望这不是最后。”Bucky说，臀后靠着医疗床，等着尸体烧完再塞下一具。  
“这个？”Steve已经能把部分身体重量放在右脚上了，不过从绷紧的手臂肌肉来看还没完全痊愈。他示意着周围环境，没说完所有单词，但他们都跟得上对方的节奏。“我们被困在这下面，只能等待救援还有自救？”Steve留心着脚步和平衡。“有限的食物和水，不知道能撑多久的通风管道，最后还有一个逐渐变成沙子的地下建筑。”  
“差不多。”Bucky摸了摸金属左臂，“听起来不像绝境。”  
“它不是。”Steve停下了，转身向反方向慢慢挪动脚步，眼睛盯着对面的墙壁。  
Bucky沉默了一会儿。“那个家伙得埋在沙里了。Rebecca给的视频里可没有这个沙化警告。”  
Steve深呼吸，继续在走动中把更多的体重放在右脚上。“他被打中时喊了救命。”他的声音很沮丧。“只来得及喊出一半，法语。”（注*2）  
“那可不是你的错。”Bucky笑了笑，疲倦地揉揉眉间。“加入九头蛇就会有这种结果。”  
Steve慢慢走过来。“你不是自愿加入的，Buck。”他挪到Bucky半靠着的医疗床边，Bucky吐出一口气，把垂下来的肮脏的头发一把撸到脑后。“没区别，伙计，我他妈是干脏活的那个，一样是谋杀，只除了——”  
“九头蛇让你去杀好人。”Steve打断他，手指紧紧撑着拐杖。“这不一样，你什么都不记得，他们可能会说任何话让你觉得那是对的，像是推进人类发展进程或者告诉你那是在做好事——”  
“闭嘴。”Bucky瞪他，“二战里死的就都是恶棍？你知道那他妈就是胡扯。”  
“打仗本来就不对！”Steve声音更高，布鲁克林口音更明显。“错的是那个发动战争的混蛋，希特勒，九头蛇，洞察计划！洞察计划要在每个人头顶悬一把枪！”他挥着手，“这他妈哪里对了！”  
“我就是那把枪，如果你脑子没出问题的话。”Bucky推搡了他一把。“肯定有一大堆人死在我手里，在战场上我都够判几十次死刑，这帮蠢货，”他示意还剩下没烧的几个尸体袋，“不知道他们在给九头蛇干活，但这就是他们应得的，活着出去的那些肯定还有不少人会继续给九头蛇卖命，Rebecca能不能摸到神盾局大门都他妈是未知数！”  
“我他妈当然知道！”Steve推搡回去，Bucky差点在医疗床边绊倒。“每个人都有干蠢事的时候！但这不意味着他们——”他卡住了，瞪着Bucky。Bucky眼睛瞪得比平时更大，声音因为低吼甚至有些变调：“什么？说出来，不意味着他们该死？”  
“我不能这么说。”Steve咬紧牙齿，表情绷得紧紧的。“我他妈一样在战场上杀过人，我不能说他们不该死。”  
“不是他们就是你，战场上操他妈的都这样！”Bucky声音更高了。“我可不想死，但瞧瞧我干了什么混账事！地面上随便一个人知道我干的事之后都会想干掉我，跟我有没有脑子没关系！”  
Steve握紧拳头，手里的拐杖几乎捏得变形。  
“你知道接下来会是什么。”Bucky捏紧金属手，响声没被焚化炉的声音盖过。Steve看了一眼焚化炉，视线钉死在上面不动了。“军事法庭。”Steve说。焚化炉小小的火光映照出他们脸孔的轮廓。  
“我会去。我应得的。”Bucky压沉声音。“但得等到我干掉所有九头蛇后。”  
Steve没有回答，脸上所有棱角被火光掠过。  
这具尸体烧完了，焚化炉发出提示音。  
“操！”Bucky咒骂，转过去大步走开再拖一条尸体袋。Steve双手用力搓了搓脸。  
“操他的九头蛇。”Steve低声说。  
Bucky砰地一声用力砸在什么上面，金属互相撞击出巨大的声响。Steve抓起手边的某个手术器械扔向面前的墙壁，Bucky在大力破坏另一张医疗床，手臂里声音更大了。每一声锤打都让Steve颤抖，Steve紧紧闭着眼睛，牙齿咬得更紧，直到Bucky停手时才睁开双眼。  
Bucky砸坏了医疗床和附近一些设备，现在他贴在墙壁边，额头抵着金属墙壁轻轻呼吸，头发又一次滑下来遮住了他的表情，手臂悬垂在那里。  
Steve跌跌撞撞地摸索过去，脚踝刺痛，在Bucky面前时略微迟疑。然后，他试着去抓握金属左腕。Bucky任由他抓着，每一点移动都带出手臂内部的轻响。  
“Buck.”Steve的声音像绞拧过的伤口，“Bucky.”他轻轻晃了晃那只坚硬的手腕。  
“你要是敢说这一切跟我没半点关系我就掐死你。”Bucky声音有点哑。  
“好吧。”Steve的手指环绕在左腕上。“好的。”他低声重复。  
“所有事情都一团糟。”Bucky咕哝。  
“一直都是。”Steve轻声回答，看着Bucky垂在身体两侧的双手。Bucky透过头发的缝隙看向他，Steve看起来精疲力竭，还有点恐慌——就像刚刚他们狠狠打了一架。Bucky晃了晃手腕，咯啦一声在他的小臂内出现。他轻轻推了Steve一把，Steve左侧肩膀被推抵到墙上，手指从金属手腕上滑落。  
接着Steve就推了回来，Bucky被他推得歪了一下，那一把推搡没多少力气，但他们俩都摇摇晃晃，简直跟在天空母舰上打得累到不行那时一个样。Bucky根本没藏起脸上的惊讶，他又推了回去，Steve疲倦又无奈地冲他微笑回来，“干嘛？”他又给了Bucky胳膊上轻轻的一拳。  
“你在干嘛？”Bucky推了回去，Steve一脸好笑，“你先推我的。”他控诉。  
“那又怎样？”Bucky又推了一下，手掌按了Steve右肩上。Steve被推得背靠在了墙面上，他回了一下拍打，敲在金属肩膀那儿。  
Bucky挪了半步过去，顺手拍拍Steve胸口，左手随便往上移了移，一点也没用力地假装卡住Steve咽喉。Steve仰起一点下巴，配合地做出眼睛上翻吐出舌头的昏厥表情。Bucky乐了，喷出一声鼻音，“停下。”  
Steve收回了鬼脸，Bucky的左手还在气管那儿，只要收紧手指就能轻易掐断他的氧气供应，Steve甚至一点警惕都没有，呼吸都没变。Bucky又在他胸前拍了拍。“你个punk。”他咕哝。Steve一脸困惑，但也没阻止Bucky乱动的手。  
Bucky拍完他，顺手把Steve的脑袋往下拉一点点。Steve的后脑勺在两只不同的手掌中间。Bucky自然地把他们的前额贴在了一起，Steve的表情柔软下来，他们的鼻尖抵着对方的鼻尖。Bucky看着他眨了几下眼睛，睫毛扇动着，看进Bucky自己的眼睛里。  
接着Steve的呼吸悄悄地急促了起来，那吸气声很小。Bucky右手沿着Steve颈侧下滑到了肩膀，手掌下的肌肉也近乎紧绷。Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，表情里有些难以描述的什么正在悄然褪去，Bucky捕捉到了。Steve突然开始挣扎着要从他双手下溜出去，金属手指立刻揪住了一点Steve脑后的头发，Bucky大力把他按在墙壁上。  
“到底怎么回事？！”他低声问。  
“没什么！”Steve挣扎，反手抓住了Bucky的手腕好从金属手指下滑脱出来。Bucky给他一个肘击，Steve回以一下刚刚痊愈的脚踝使绊，Bucky躲开了。他们迅速进入格斗状态，彼此试图压制对方并使自己得到更多的活动自由。Steve抓住了一把Bucky的头发——战斗中这可真是个大弱点但Bucky眉毛都没皱一下，借助头发被拉住的力道带动上半身移动，猛击Steve肋骨，Steve缩了半秒钟，给了他一拳。他们都没出全力，直到Steve的右脚踝再次刺痛，导致他动作迟缓到露出破绽。Bucky抓紧了Steve右手拧在背后，Steve用上了右膝，狠狠击中Bucky刚痊愈没多久的左腿。  
“操！Rogers！”Bucky低吼，他们俩撞在了墙壁上，Bucky的后背大概还擦过了某个柜子的尖角，但他没松手。Steve就算右手被他的左臂拧在后背也没停下挣扎，他们翻倒在地面上一次，差点摔到尸体袋上，撞歪了一个不知道干什么用的机器。Steve这回抓住了一个破绽，假装右脚又疼了，Bucky的手劲松了一点儿，Steve趁机绊住他的大腿，他们俩的一侧肩膀同时砸在墙面上，Bucky连后脑勺都撞出了声音。  
“抱歉！”Steve大声说。金属手臂在他背后铰拧出声响，Bucky一把把他们俩转了半圈，Steve的肩背和金属臂一起摔上了墙壁，还有Steve自己的后脑勺，这一下惯性撞得可真疼——Steve想也没想地就给了Bucky一脚，Bucky躲开了，整个人挤得更紧好困住Steve——现在Steve的胸腹都不得不抵着Bucky的胸腹，两人牙齿咬得死紧。  
Bucky的右手被Steve攥紧了以防他突然来上一拳，Steve自己的右手被金属胳膊困在他自己背后，现在Bucky乱七八糟的头发还有几撂被汗水黏在他们俩脸上。Steve瞪着他，Bucky瞪回去，呼吸都又急又快，短暂对峙让他们都出了些汗。Bucky舔了一下嘴唇，刚要放开Steve被拧住的胳膊，Steve的视线飞快地跟着他的嘴唇动了动又回到他的眼睛上，Bucky眼看着对方眼睛微微睁大。  
也许有可能——  
Steve几乎立刻就察觉了他的意图，但他们的脸贴得太近而Bucky动作够快——把嘴压在Steve嘴唇上，Steve躲得也足够敏捷——Bucky只碰到了他的一半嘴唇，压得很重。Steve眼睛震惊地睁得更大了，Bucky条件反射地皱眉，调整了角度好让他们的嘴能正确地压在一起。两人嘴唇都有点干燥，Bucky在Steve背后稍稍放松左手，Steve跟着抖了一下。  
Bucky退开了一点，头发从Steve颧骨上滑下来。Steve还是那副瞪着他的表情，在Bucky后撤时才重新开始呼吸。Bucky观察了一下他的反应，而他们的胸腹还因为之前互相控制着对方一只胳膊而紧紧抵在一起，呼吸都仍然急促，脸近得能感觉到对方的每次吐气。  
Steve抓着Bucky右手的手指微微收紧，在Bucky和墙面之间吃惊而僵直着。Bucky仍然皱着眉，盯着对方的表情，几秒钟后他眨了眨眼睛，又把嘴唇贴上Steve的嘴——Steve的眼睛再一次睁大，Bucky这回位置准确，嘴唇压力也更温和，等待只持续了两三秒，Steve开始有所反应……他开始颤抖，抓住Bucky右手的手指开始放松。  
Bucky半闭双眼，稍稍抿起嘴唇再次舔了舔它们，也舔到了Steve发干的嘴。Steve在这第二个嘴唇接触时又一次屏住呼吸，现在Bucky舌头的小动作让他开始吸气，心脏抵着Bucky胸口跳得更快而剧烈。Bucky略微放松Steve被拧在背后的右手，Steve并没有在这一刻反击，像是之前的干架都不存在——他只是紧贴着Bucky轻微颤抖，双手悬在Bucky的手臂外，就好像不知道该怎么办才好，不知道是该推开还是抓住Bucky的肩膀。他早已闭上眼睛，Bucky在这么近的距离都能看到他脸上浮现的红色——所以Bucky再次小心地张开嘴唇，尝试了小小的，一点点的吸吮动作。  
Steve的呼吸已经完全乱了，听起来他猛地深吸了一次，嘴唇也给予了Bucky回应——他的嘴唇从僵硬变得柔软，给出了一点同样小心翼翼的尝试。Bucky等到Steve的双手几乎要放在自己肩膀上时，停下了把他们挤在墙上的压力。  
断开这个嘴唇接触很容易，但他没能撤退到足够他们看着对方眼睛的距离——Steve的手竟然是凉的，它们抓住了Bucky的脸和后脑勺，把他的嘴唇再次压向Steve。

*

嘴唇又干又……和其他皮肤的触感不同，Steve开始了这一次的吻——应该算是一个吻，Bucky之前只是把他们的嘴压在一起，眼睛里有显而易见的困惑，后面肯定跟着成百上千个问题——但Steve在Bucky后撤时抓住了他的脸，这一次他稍稍张开嘴好让自己能尝到Bucky嘴唇的味道，还有在他手里Bucky发烫的脸与乱糟糟的头发。  
Bucky现在停下了，被Steve抓着——碰触着他的脸。一旦确定Bucky没有再次后退，Steve就只留下指尖，他能碰触Bucky下巴上冒出来的胡茬，在太阳穴和颧骨边垂下的头发，他们身上的汗味和其他混杂的味道冲进鼻腔。Steve让他的嘴唇能磨蹭过Bucky的下唇，比之前触感更干，像是很快就会脱皮那样干燥。胡渣有一点刺痒。Steve现在可以尝到更多了，他能让Bucky的嘴唇保持湿润，他吞进Bucky的呼气与吸气，手指在Bucky下颚边缘微微发着抖，他整个身体都在颤抖。  
Bucky默许了他这么做，Steve甚至没睁开眼睛。Bucky在他嘴唇边惊讶地吸气，但他没有后退，身体温暖地贴着Steve的身体——现在Bucky不确定地悬着双手，随时可以把Steve推开。  
直到Steve喘不过气。他猛地吸气，拉开他们嘴唇的距离。现在他的嘴唇感觉更干了，每一次吸气都缓解了一点他突然喘不过气的憋闷，Bucky的右手立刻滑到他肩背中间，轻轻向下拍抚，Steve的脸几乎埋在Bucky肩膀上，Bucky的呼吸就在他左耳边，听起来同样剧烈。  
那只在他肩背的右手在他呼吸好一点之后轻轻滑到了颈侧与下颚。Steve抬起头，刚刚的呼吸不畅让他双手蜷在他们中间，没能抓住什么，虚握在胸前，他几乎不能去看Bucky的表情。  
但他看了，Bucky看起来这辈子加上上辈子加上七十年洗脑都不能更吃惊了，他瞪着Steve，整张脸都在发红，头发还有点乱，他的眼睛从Steve的眼睛上下滑到嘴唇，又回去震惊地盯着Steve的眼睛，瞳孔放得好大，嘴唇也张开着，带着一点点湿润的口水痕迹。Steve的双手还夹在他们胸膛之间，他悄悄握紧拳头以防Bucky会给他一拳。  
Bucky的右手还在Steve的下颚边，手指在Steve发热的脸和颈侧上，就只是停在那里。Steve的皮肤现在肯定很烫，Bucky的手指尖那么凉，还很稳定，而Steve自己抖得像刚刚被浇了一大桶水。  
Steve刚刚肯定不知不觉地动了，之前缺乏空气让他蜷缩起背，现在他得稍稍抬起脸才能看到Bucky。Bucky盯着他，嘴唇动了动，像要说点什么一样地张开它们，还有一点点湿润的红。他盯着Steve，脸上的表情Steve从未见过。  
Bucky扑了过来，右手一把抓握住Steve的脸。Steve这次撞到了Bucky的鼻子，但Bucky的嘴唇开始吮他，在Steve嘴唇上摩挲直到他们俩都几乎喘不过气。他的舔吮用力得就像他不顾一切，Steve后脑勺压到了墙，抵得都开始疼——他握紧手里的——Bucky的T恤领口？还有Bucky的下颚，胡茬在他手心里有点潮。Bucky吞咽着，Steve跟着吞咽，喉头滚动，抓紧Bucky的T恤把他拽得更近。Bucky紧紧挤着他，右手移到Steve脑后——没多久他就找到更好的角度能让他们不撞鼻子。Steve的手指紧拽着衣料，连同布料一起向上找到Bucky的——在喉咙边缘Bucky发出了一声像是呼吸被截断的闷响，Steve立刻转而抓住Bucky的肩膀，T恤被抓得更紧了。  
Bucky手指撑在Steve脸侧的墙上，金属撞击的声响让Steve找到了方向，他一手抓住了一把Bucky后脑勺的长发，一手抓紧了金属肩膀那儿的T恤，手臂内部轻响了一声。Bucky在手臂被抓住的那一刻咬进了Steve的下唇，Steve嘶嘶吸着气，而Bucky从喉咙里挤出来一声疼得要死的呜咽。Steve松开抓着他头发的左手手指，Bucky用力挤了Steve的胸腹一下，Steve颤栗着，裤裆撑起，Bucky也一样，他使劲挤着Steve，左手猛地砸向墙面，嗡嗡响和焚化炉结束燃烧时的提示音同时占据了医疗室里所有空间。  
Bucky咬了Steve第二次，喘息时比Steve曾经的哮喘声音更糟糕。Steve喘得也像要哮喘发作，在第二次被咬时冒出一声痛呼。Bucky舔过被咬出血的位置，右手握紧Steve后颈。Steve用力咬了一口回去，Bucky的闷声痛叫被他们的舌头堵住了，金属手臂自动校准，Steve紧紧抓着它，左手再次找到Bucky的后颈，手指插进打结的肮脏长发里。  
Bucky挤着他的裤裆，他们已经靠得不能更近，Steve挤回去，这让他们都被挤出了呻吟，又疼又爽，Bucky的左手内部又响了两次，终于放弃了砸墙转而抓住Steve的右脸，拇指按在发烧的颧骨上，手掌已经被磨得有些粗糙，凉凉的金属擦过耳廓和旁侧的短发。  
Steve的右手在T恤袖子和金属肩膀上有点打滑，刚刚一次校准时那些金属片的移动还造成了点划伤。他顺着银色手臂的肌肉线条向下抚摸，直到找到Bucky的金属手指，用力把它们按在自己脸上。Bucky又挤了挤他们的裤裆，Steve猛地吸气，本能地挤了回去，Bucky刚刚的嘴唇撕咬变成了舔过伤口的舌头，他们挤着对方的胯骨，跟随本能碾磨着对方隆起的裤裆，一次比一次更粗暴。Bucky紧紧压着他，Steve后背在墙上摩擦得几乎失火，而他推挤Bucky推挤得毫不示弱，每次呼吸都有点艰难，以至于Bucky得用更大的力量把他们的胯部挤在一起，拉扯Steve后脑的短发，Steve捏紧对方后颈，浓烈的汗水和其他混杂气味占据了周围空气。Bucky颤抖得比刚才更厉害了，抵着Steve僵硬不动了几秒钟，Steve紧随其后，在内裤里的爆发几近疼痛，而那让他们抓对方抓得更紧，嘴唇麻木。  
Bucky拉开他们的嘴竭力想站稳点，Steve有大半重量靠着墙，在Bucky挣扎着移动重心时Steve抓着那只金属手，紧紧地抓着指关节。他们的嘴唇间连出一条唾液丝线，Steve不由自主地盯着它看。Bucky站稳了，不过他们的身体仍然贴得很紧，还有剧烈的喘息，有一滴汗珠从Bucky下巴上掉了下去。  
他们静默了一会儿等呼吸平复，Steve轻轻捏了捏Bucky后颈的皮肤，Bucky抬起视线看向他的眼睛——Steve也刚刚看向对方的眼睛，脸上的汗水冲刷出了一点脏兮兮的痕迹，还有颧骨上的红色。Bucky的表情有点茫然，在Steve眼睛里寻找着什么。  
然后Bucky轻拍了一下Steve的脸，用的是左手，很轻，确定似地拍了一下。Steve还抓着几根金属手指呢。Bucky拉着Steve的肩膀把他们的额头抵在一起，嘴唇间那条线断了，下唇上都有伤口。  
“我想你得再检查一下脚踝。”Bucky低声说，声音又哑又糟糕。  
Steve眨了一下眼睛。“哦。”他反应过来。Bucky的嗓子像刚吞咽过粗糙的食物，Steve发出一个声音后才知道自己的嗓子也沙哑极了。Bucky摇晃了一下，抓着他的后颈把他拉离墙面，Steve仍然抓着Bucky的脖子，他们跌跌撞撞地挪到一张治疗床边，Steve坐在床沿，手指仍未离开Bucky的皮肤，一些Bucky后颈的头发撩过Steve的手指，那触感让Steve再次抬头看向对方，Bucky也看向他——他们的嘴又压在了一起，这回没刚才那么用力，Steve的手指抓着一点发尾，没用力拽它们。Bucky一点点地舔掉Steve下唇那些渗出来的血，不时和Steve的舌尖撞在一起。  
渗血早就止住了，但去舔伤口还能尝到一点点破损的血迹。Steve一边吻对方的嘴唇一边呼吸，Bucky也差不多，他们花了好一会儿才找到不把自己憋死还能尽可能近地感觉到对方嘴唇的接吻方式。长发让Steve脸颊发痒，但他们偏转脑袋寻找更好角度时胡茬一样磨蹭得发痒，Bucky的两只手从捧着Steve的脸缓慢移动向下，右手拇指轻轻揉了揉Steve下巴上的胡茬，金属手掌已经被Steve的皮肤烘暖了，沿着他的颈侧慢慢地抚摸，就像金属手掌和另一只手一样能感觉到Steve开始放缓的脉搏。Steve跟着做，按揉着Bucky的头皮，右手滑进T恤领口，停在咬合着肩膀的金属边缘，同时触摸着它们，截然不同的柔软与坚硬，温暖与微凉，Steve的手指在两者上摩挲。  
等嘴唇能再次拉开距离……可能已经过了好几分钟，医疗室没有钟表，只有一些计时器。Bucky看着他，额头仍然和Steve的抵在一起。Steve把左手从Bucky的头发里移开，“疼吗？”他低声问，声音像刚跑过马拉松一样哑。  
Bucky小幅度地摇摇头，“不是这个。”他回答，听起来他们俩都急需喝水。“把你的手放回去。”  
Steve的手指回到Bucky后脑勺的头发里，指腹轻柔地按摩头皮。Bucky露出一个小小的微笑，仅仅勾起一点儿嘴角，Steve钟爱地看着它，接着Bucky的右手拇指揉了揉Steve的嘴角，才让他意识到自己露出了一个相似的小小笑容。  
他们看了对方几秒钟，直到汗水开始在皮肤上蒸发，还有裤子里的黏腻在提醒。Bucky基本上站在Steve两腿间，而且他们俩居然还有点硬。接着他们察觉到周围环境，Steve脸红了，Bucky也没好到哪儿去。  
“快点。”Bucky咕哝，轻轻推了Steve的肩膀一把。“得去……”他找着词，Steve打断他：“呃，对了，我知道——”他指了一下门外，毕竟那个外星生物液体正在不算远的走廊里沙化金属墙面。Bucky拉开他们的身体距离，骤失的体温让他们都打了个颤。  
把剩下的两具尸体袋之一塞进焚化炉，Bucky转身看到Steve已经把运动鞋脱了，X光片成像立刻显现在旁边的屏幕上，看上去脚踝已经痊愈了，也有可能之前他瑟缩的疼痛是因为刚刚痊愈的骨头没法承受太多体重。Steve皱着眉仔细看了看脚踝的不同角度X光成像，又把鞋穿上，在地上踩了踩确认自己能正常走路。Bucky抓起医疗室里所有能用得上的东西塞进一个找出来的包里，抓起盾牌扔给了Steve。  
“得再去看看沙化的速度。”Steve接住盾牌，Bucky抓了抓头发，看起来有点尴尬地扫视周围，然后找了个小型计时器塞进那个大包里。还有一具尸体待烧毁，足够他们到沙化走廊区走个来回，为了保险起见，Steve还是带上了拐杖。  
走廊末端的一堆沙砾似乎没有扩大多少，墙上的洞也只比刚才扩大了大概半个指节的范围。他们计了五分钟时间，那些小洞似乎只扩大了一点点，但没人能确定它的速度会不会加快。  
他们记下了走廊位置。Steve走路时脚踝没再疼了，手里拿着拐杖和盾牌，Bucky背着包在他左侧后退半步的距离，右手轻轻放在Steve后背上，谨慎地提防着Steve现在还有点危险的平衡感。  
Steve的脸稍稍侧向Bucky的方向，一边留心走廊状况一边留意Bucky，Bucky也不时看向他，每一次他们看向对方都会被抓住，接着就是不止一点儿尴尬，他们俩这九十几年都没退缩过几次，结果就变成了他们互相盯着对方，还附带脸红。  
处理完尸体后得转移战壕，在一条岔路那儿他们判断了一下方向，选择了最初他们呆的区域，有Grant给他们发了点资料的19号房间，一开始他们呆着的医疗室，那里还有死亡士兵的狗牌。  
没有轮椅后转移速度也没快多少，Steve的脚踝在走了一段路后再次有点刺痛。Bucky看着他再次用上拐杖，放慢了脚步，但Steve抗议地挥了挥盾牌，Bucky瞪他，Steve用盾牌敲了他一下。  
“至少那边还有一个医疗室。”Steve抱怨，“我们还能洗澡。”  
Bucky打量了一下Steve的脚踝，怀疑地看回Steve的眼睛。他们继续前行，Bucky抓起T恤领子嗅了嗅，皱起了脸。  
“我也一样。”Steve两手都占着，没法嗅自己的T恤，同样皱起脸。“胡茬痒死了。”  
Bucky抬高眉毛，Steve在他一脸很懂的表情下脸更红了一点儿，Bucky脸红可没有他明显。  
“什么也别说。”Steve低声抗议，把盾牌朝上提了提，象征性地遮挡了一下自己。  
“我一个字也没说。”Bucky在盾牌上拍了拍。

*

等他们挪到最初的住宿区时，Steve的脚踝已经持续疼了好一段时间，Bucky摸摸他后背汗湿的T恤。  
住宿区里每一扇门都开了一道不小的缝隙，连同内部消毒间的门也都打开着，有的缝被人工推开——显然里面的住户逃离这里时推出了更大距离。通电致使所有蜂巢房间的光线全都饱满明亮，能看到不少房间的设施有差异，有的房间只有一张床，有的房间有画架或钢琴，有的房间有大型浴缸。  
Bucky拍拍Steve的背，指向那个有大浴缸的房间。Steve没异议，拄着临时拐杖挪过去，消毒间没自行开启。Bucky检查了一下住宿区入口，拉过一个矮柜堵在大门后面。  
这个有浴缸而不是淋浴的房间只有一张床，浴缸在这六角蜂巢房间里是个嵌在角落的三角形，大得足够躺下三个人，浴缸边缘放着几个香薰蜡烛，还有数量众多的沐浴剂和保养产品，架子上放满了叠好的毛巾。  
Bucky把东西都堆进了19号房间，拿着Grant给他们的平板回到浴缸房。Steve把盾牌靠在浴缸旁边，打开了热水龙头——通电显然没有断掉加热水的某个系统。  
“我去弄点吃的。”Bucky说，在房间门外打量整个住宿区的物资与布置。“这里绝对是我呆过最棒的临时战壕。”  
“记得找点喝的。”Steve撑着拐杖，热水在后面自动灌注进浴缸。“我觉得那个有钢琴的房间可能会有点别的什么东西。”  
“未来把你惯坏了？没音乐就没法放松？”Bucky再次抬眉毛，Steve在他背上捶了一拳，挪向钢琴房间。  
Bucky把一些冰箱里还没坏掉的食物搬运到浴缸房里堆在床边，几个装水果和蔬菜的保鲜盒，膨化食品，盒装橙汁和葡萄汁，冷冻火腿和还算新鲜的面包，牛奶闻起来已经有点坏了，他把它们都倒进下水道。  
Steve腋下夹了个小箱子挪回浴缸房，Bucky刚刚关掉半满的热水，蹲在浴缸旁边研究那些沐浴剂。“栀子花，玫瑰还是蜂蜜？”他举起三个小瓶子。  
“Jerk.”Steve假装厌恶地冲他做鬼脸，“我找到了个小音箱。”  
“放音乐的喇叭？”Bucky看着他接电源，上面还有个操作屏，Steve摸索了一小会儿，一首曲子飘了出来。  
Bucky蹲在那儿被音乐包围，Steve放好音乐就向浴缸走过来，几乎是跌坐到浴缸边缘，开始把T恤拉过头顶。  
“是首老歌。”Bucky微微眯着眼睛。“我不确定我听过。”（注*3）  
“那所有好玩的东西对你来说都是全新的了，”Steve把T恤扔到地板上，开始脱运动鞋。“这可真不错。”热水在浴缸里尽责地冒着暖雾。“哦，有薯片。”他单脚跳着去够Bucky放得离浴缸最近的保鲜盒，里面装满了薯片。  
“听起来是不错。”Bucky放过了自己的记忆，看着Steve拿了薯片放到浴缸边，双手放在裤腰上……Steve看向他：“干嘛？”  
“没干嘛。”  
“你是要盯着我进浴缸还是一起洗？”Steve一脸怀疑，Bucky看了眼他的胯部，之前他们的老二好好地磨蹭了一段时间，内裤还挺不舒服……而且大概有两三天没换了。  
Bucky开始脱衣服，Steve在他脱裤子时也瞄了一眼，Bucky这回可逮到了：“你又干嘛？”  
“我想知道血清有没有改变点儿……你懂的。”Steve身上相当脏，热水里一览无余，各种伤的痕迹都还在，但严重程度已减轻了许多，很多擦伤已经基本看不出来。“显然没有。”他露出个小小的坏笑，那可不是美国队长的笑容，像是分享一个小秘密。  
“你蹭我的时候可没有抱怨。”Bucky在那小坏笑下没忍住自己的窃笑，脱掉衣服迈进浴缸里，水立刻满到几乎溢出来。他哗啦一下掀起一拨热水泼向对方，Steve抗议着泼了回来，Bucky甩了一下头发上的水。  
“你这小混球（punk）。”Bucky抱怨。  
“谢谢夸奖。”Steve拿起浴缸边缘放着的一把电动剃须刀，“看来这里住了个很懂享受的男人。”他用手捞起一点热水抹了抹下巴，开始刮胡茬。Bucky在热水里深呼吸了一回，隔离浴帘没拉上，房间里都是暖雾。水的温度很快就让他们俩的肌肉都放松下来，伴随着老爵士的节奏，Bucky慢慢往下躺，直到他脖子以下都浸在热水里，浴缸边缘溢出来了点儿，渗进边缘带孔的台阶（下水道）里。  
Steve剃了一会儿，Bucky后脑勺枕在浴缸边，四肢在浴缸里摊开，一副快要睡着的舒缓状态。小号慢悠悠地吹奏出安静的调调。Steve在水下按摩了一会儿脚踝，Bucky睁开眼就看到Steve被温暖的水熏得皮肤发粉，脸上还有没洗干净的地方，表情放松得都可以在水边睡过去。  
有只脚趾正在推他的小腿，Steve看向Bucky，Bucky正冲他做手势要刮胡茬，脸也被熏红了，胡茬覆盖了他的三分之一脸和大部分下颚。在Bucky嗡嗡刮脸时Steve在浴缸边摆得有点凌乱的东西里找到了一个未拆封的小剃刀，小得大概只能剃剃眉毛或者鬓角。  
Bucky在脸上蹭着那个电动剃刀，Steve在水里挪动直到挪到他脑袋左边。“动动你的大头。”Steve低声咕哝，一手把Bucky的脸拧了点角度，找出之前被烧糊的头发，用小剃刀割断它们，还用手指梳了梳以确保没有更多烧焦黏在一起的发丝，Bucky一点声音都没出，全程除了右手哪儿都没动，连眼皮都没眨一下。  
Steve把碎发拢到浴缸边缘一处干净的位置，剃刀也摆在那儿。Bucky把刮完的剃须刀放在小剃刀旁边，冲Steve眨了一下眼睛，整个人往下滑进了热水里，Steve在水面上好笑地看着他很快冒出水面，头发全湿透了贴在了头皮和脸上，不得不用两只手把头发拨开，全拢到耳朵后面。  
“我想这附近肯定有剪刀，”Steve朝原先的位置挪了挪，Bucky那只金属胳膊一把捞住他的肩膀，将Steve固定在旁边。头发全拨到耳后的Bucky更像那个七十年前打着发蜡的大背头。“你确定？”Bucky反问，眼神有点儿复杂。  
Steve耸肩。“如果你想要。”  
“我得想想再做决定。”Bucky回答，左手手指在Steve因水而滞涩的肩膀皮肤上轻轻摩挲。  
“你的头发，当然你做决定。”Steve看着他，Bucky直截了当地看进他的眼睛，几秒钟后，Bucky转向了旁边的沐浴露。“这玩意儿倒是可以我们讨论决定。”他指向那些瓶子。“那些花香不是问题，巧克力味和泉水味是怎么回事？”  
“我可从没搞懂过现代这些新口味。”Steve微笑。Bucky扫视过每一个瓶子，挑拣其中一些打开来闻闻，Steve在浴缸里移动着挪到放沐浴露洗发水润肤霜润滑剂的这一边，水波在他们胸口边来回摇动。  
最后出于兴趣的选择是苦橙叶，柠檬和马鞭草，用来搓洗皮肤和头发。热水很快变得浑浊，漂浮着大片泡沫。多年的军队训练也只让他们享受了几分钟被热水环绕的放松感就迅速清洁起自己与互相搓背，又放了一次热水洗去多余泡沫后，Bucky先站了起来，拿了旁边的一叠浴巾毛巾开始擦干。  
Steve跨出浴缸后先塞了几片薯片进嘴里。Bucky把一条柔软的毛巾扔到了他头上，Steve把薯片递给他，擦干身上的水珠。  
Bucky嚼着薯片瞄Steve现在站得很稳的脚踝，他们光着脚踩在地面上，衣服都脏得没法再穿。Steve围了条浴巾在腰上，在床边坐下开始找别的东西吃，Bucky也围了浴巾跟着在Steve右边坐下，金属手臂擦着Steve的胳膊。  
音乐跳到了一首年轻人唱的歌，Bucky打开一盒奇异果，抓了一个大的出来，左臂干得很快，内部响动一如既往。两人安静地咀嚼食物，盒装果汁在中间递来递去。Bucky盯着床对面的墙壁，用勺子挖着一切两半的猕猴桃果肉，Steve挖着另一半。果肉有一点点轻微的发酵酒味，不过一样鲜甜。（注*4）  
“那是你解冻后第一个吻？”Bucky问。  
Steve的勺子停在半空，怀疑地看向他：“很烂？”  
“我猜你练习过。”Bucky又吃了一口果肉，冲Steve眯起眼睛。“我有种感觉你接吻很烂，起码以前很烂。”他晃了晃勺子。“而且不知道为什么，我感觉‘这个感觉’是正确的，绝对是段记忆。”  
“……等我们搞完九头蛇后千万别拉我去双人约会。”Steve离Bucky远了点儿，Bucky立刻把怀疑的眯眼变成了威胁的眯眼。  
“也别给我介绍女孩子。”Steve想了想又补充，一脸不确信。“你在这事上前科太多，参军前一晚你还找了两个女孩去了未来世界。”  
“至少那天晚上我回去了！”Bucky挥了一下勺子，转转眼球。“我回去了，对不？”  
Steve看起来正在努力忍住一个白眼。“对，和她们约会到十点半，爬到我家外捶门，第二天还差点没赶上报道。”  
“我就知道。”Bucky用确定的语调截住这段对话，然后他停下了，陷入思考。Steve挖出自己那一半奇异果的最后一勺，把果皮扔进床边的小垃圾桶，抽了一张纸巾擦手。  
“我们那时候不是一对，是吧？”Bucky平静地问，挖出自己那半果肉的最后一点点塞进嘴里。  
Steve半个后背对着他。“不是。”他把纸巾扔进去，宽阔的倒三角形后背只要伸手就能碰到，还有他们俩本来系得就不怎么紧的浴巾。Steve的声音过于平静，转回来时没有看向Bucky，反而开始收拾被他们放得到处都是的保鲜盒子。他挪到床沿，把吃空的盒子叠在了一起，刚好给了Bucky一个机会越过他的后背把果皮扔进垃圾桶，附带左手放在Steve后腰上。  
Steve在金属手指下没僵，但Bucky在扔完东西又抽了张纸巾后还没把手挪开后，Steve转过来看他的表情就有点儿谨慎了。  
“我认得这个表情，”Steve小心地重新坐直，“你要干点坏事时就是这个表情。”  
Bucky擦完嘴又擦了擦手指，再次越过Steve的肩膀空投纸巾团进垃圾桶。“所以？”  
“你想说什么？”Steve的语调听起来再次浮现之前的疲倦，挎着肩膀。房间里灯光柔和，暖色调让周围的锐角都边缘模糊了些，环境温度不算高，空调仍在起作用，不过如果再不穿上点衣服过会儿都会觉得冷。Bucky轻轻在Steve后背摩挲，金属手指抚慰地滑动。Steve看着他的眼睛，整个表情一点也不美国队长。  
“你刚才说过了‘什么也别说’。”Bucky露出个小笑容，放过了这个话题，继续他的手指抚触，Steve慢慢放松下来。Bucky展开手掌，稍稍粗糙的金属质感在Steve后背往上直到肩胛骨之间，按揉着容易紧绷的位置，Steve以肉眼可见的速度放下戒备，眼睛湛蓝，有着Steve特有的诚挚与动人，暖光甚至让他的头发颜色看起来都更浅，表情更柔和。Bucky收集着线索，看着Steve略微张开点嘴唇，又把话语吞了回去，双手在大腿和浴巾上，随着Bucky抚触着让他放松，手指轻微地动了动——总是食指先动，可能是绘画带来的小习惯，似乎想抬起手做点什么，又悄悄把手展平。  
Bucky的手指移到Steve的后颈，捏着那里轻轻晃了晃，一个好兄弟间常有的拍打摇晃的小动作。Steve露出一个有点无奈的微笑，他们俩坐着差不多高，但Steve看向他时微微低着下颚，就像他不确定是不是该这么做，就像他在试着藏起自己真实的想法——  
Bucky没法停下盯着他看，手指仍然继续它们的触碰。Steve看起来也并不想把视线移开，他一直盯着Bucky的脸，可能是在上面找出过去那个Barnes的影子，但他对冬日战士这段过去也接受良好。Bucky看着Steve微微有点沮丧的脸，那双蓝眼睛里还有一点微小的希望，但也有太多不确定和悲哀。  
如果Steve从没对此做点什么的话——  
“你对自己不确定，还是对我不确定？”Bucky靠近Steve的脸低声问，Steve的呼吸悄悄变得急促。  
“我不——”Steve回答像在耳语，他看着Bucky的眼睛，有点慌张，也没有躲开，Steve从不躲开。“Buck.”他恳求，基本是在求着Bucky别说这个。Bucky抚摸他的后颈与发尾，悄悄靠得更近，把Steve半个肩膀揽在手臂里，将额头轻轻抵在Steve额头上。Steve的眼睛太近了，在他们鼻尖相触时流露出些微的惊讶与……别的什么。  
“说不，或者推开我，我就会停下。”Bucky用同样耳语般的，轻悄的语调说，挪了点角度把嘴唇按在Steve嘴唇上，轻轻压了压。Steve嘴唇更饱满，血色鲜明，他看着Bucky，睫毛随着眼球移动轻颤着合拢，嘴唇在Bucky嘴唇下动了动，发出一声无声的叹息。他的双手触及Bucky胸口与肩膀时，Bucky紧张起来，Steve的左手手指找到了他还没干透的长发，指腹插进发丝里，并没有拉扯它们让Bucky后撤，也没有向前压加深这个吻。  
Bucky撤退了一点，拉开嘴唇间的距离，询问地看向Steve。Steve缓慢地吐息，睫毛眨动着睁开，右手抚摸着Bucky的脖颈直到肩膀，金属肩膀又凉又硬。Steve轻轻摸着它咬合相嵌的接片边缘，抬起视线看进Bucky的眼里。  
“如果你推我，我就停下。”Steve声音仍然很低，吐词清晰，Bucky听着他的决定，伴随着短暂皱眉后，Steve的意思是——Bucky的眉毛从皱在一起渐渐惊讶地抬高，Steve观察着他的反应，舔了舔嘴唇，在Bucky后脑勺的手指突然使力，Bucky睁大眼的同时被Steve的嘴堵住了任何可能冒出来的声音。Steve不光用嘴唇突然袭击，柔软而热烈的嘴唇磨蹭着他的，加以牙床骨骼带来的压迫力度，还有双手手指，指腹紧紧按着Bucky后脑勺与金属肩头，Bucky根本没机会后撤，Steve整个儿扑了过来，超过两百磅的体重在他这回的大力攻击下让他们俩差点从床沿上摔下去。Bucky反应敏捷，左手捏了捏Steve的肩颈肌肉，歪脑袋找了个更合适点的角度，Steve一秒都没犹豫地伸进舌头，不知为什么他们俩的舌头碰到对方舌头时都会让身体跟着颤抖，紧跟着差点不能呼吸——Bucky动作很快，手脚并用地一把抓住Steve就往后带，Steve在跟着被带倒时惊慌失措了一秒钟，拉开了他们嘴唇的间距紧接着牙齿磕到了Bucky的下巴，他们都嗷了一声。  
“门牙还在？”Bucky把Steve拉倒在这张单人床垫上，两人手忙脚乱地撑开一点距离，Steve嘶嘶吸了着气，右手拇指抹了抹Bucky下巴上磕出来的那道红痕。  
“没松。”Steve舔了一下门牙，Bucky盯着他舌尖的运动，后脑勺还压着Steve的左手。Steve右手撑在他脑袋旁边，小心地避开散乱的长发。Bucky两手都紧抓着Steve的肩背，肋骨还有一部分擦到对方的侧肋。  
“动一动！”Bucky低声催促，抓着Steve来了个侧翻，Steve被掀倒在床垫里，单人床垫绝对不够大。Bucky没有迟疑，把Steve拖进第二个吻里，Steve喘了一声立刻给予了回应。只用嘴唇和舌头能感受到得太少，Steve的双手手指梳过Bucky的头发，后颈那里正在出汗，潮湿而温热。Bucky右手在Steve皮肤上移动的幅度更大，左手小臂撑着床垫，翻身时还响得挺厉害。Bucky的牙齿不小心咬到了Steve的舌头，好在没出血，Steve只惊讶了一秒钟，在他们都收回舌头，Bucky还做了个尴尬的鬼脸时小声问：“这事都是这么容易……出状况么？”  
Bucky舔了舔牙齿，头发垂下来拂过Steve颧骨，随手往后捋了一把，头发又滑下来。“差不多，特别是——”他停下了，观察Steve的表情。“你没经验？”Bucky又停顿了几秒钟。“……你还没经验？”  
Steve躺在床垫上可没法耸肩，不过他的意思表达到位了。  
Bucky翻了翻眼睛。“太忙了？”  
“……你真了解我。”Steve稍带了点尴尬地反驳。  
“冬日战士的任务可不只有趴在房顶上狙击。”Bucky语调低下去，Steve在这语调下深深吸气，Bucky靠近了，慢慢压低，直到鼻尖抵到Steve的鼻尖，Steve皱了一下鼻子，Bucky为这反应笑了。  
“我们来试试看。”Bucky轻轻呼出一点气息，Steve动动角度，用嘴唇碰了碰Bucky的嘴唇，眼睫轻轻合拢，手指紧紧抓着Bucky的肩背。Bucky任由Steve亲了一会儿，从简单的碰触到使用舌头，探寻Steve喜欢的方式（角度从来都很重要，撞鼻子太糟糕了）也让Steve探寻他喜欢的方式（很多但可以慢慢发掘）还有低低的，被唤起的哼哼与鼻音呻吟，简直能让他们都跟着呼吸急促，汗毛在皮肤上因紧绷而竖起，对触摸更敏感。  
Steve很快就找出了诀窍，在Bucky转移到刮干净的下颚与耳朵下面时手掌平抚着他的肩膀肌肉，两边的肩膀，缓慢温柔地来回，爱抚漫无目的，手掌与手指感觉着之下皮肤的触感——而任何一个人都能分辨出喜爱的触碰与厌恶的触碰之间有多大区别，Bucky在抚触下放松了肩膀，嘴唇合拢吮吸了一下Steve的颈侧。Steve深呼吸，歪头亮出更多脖颈肌肤。Bucky在刚刚湿润的痕迹边又来了一次，Steve的胸膛在他胸口下起伏，大腿擦过他的大腿，绝对是无意识的，他们的姿势还有点别扭，Bucky挪了挪让他们都能全躺（趴）在床垫上。  
Steve在床垫上伸直腿，Bucky右腿卡在他两腿中间，手臂撑着体重。金属手臂内里随着各种小动作响动，Steve的双手往下压了压，让Bucky把体重压在自己身上，Bucky抗议地咬了他一口遵从了，让他们温度稍高的胯部叠连同已经有点松开的浴巾在一起，减轻左臂压力后连同后背肌肉都放松了许多，Steve的手指感觉得到。  
“让我试试。”Steve在一撂长发滑过嘴唇和下颚时说，那些被Bucky引出的小呻吟让人口干舌燥，嗓音沙哑。他拨开那撂头发。“你喜欢什么？”  
“不记得了。”Bucky咕哝，尝试了舔与吸与咬后，Steve皮肤上的汗味和之前的沐浴露气味混合得很好，现在他正在用鼻尖和嘴唇轻轻磨蹭那里脆弱的肌肤与血管，每一下都轻如羽毛滑过，Steve在第一下这样的碰触出现时就亮出了整个咽喉，呼吸也变得艰难起来。“你得努力找找。”  
“没问题——噢。”Steve的回答被Bucky舔过他喉咙与锁骨间的凹陷这个小动作打断了，抓Bucky后背抓得更紧。Bucky回到他的嘴上，这回Steve回应得相当热情，整个身体都为之伸展开让Bucky能贴得更紧。他们的老二在浴巾下不太安静，暖烘烘地顶着对方胯骨。Steve喘着气和Bucky交换口水后移到Bucky颈侧，在他脖颈动脉上的舔舐让Bucky吸了一大口气。  
“操。”Bucky咕哝，用力向下压胯，Steve跟着吸气，连锁反应——手指向下抓握住Bucky后腰把他们按在一起，也根本用不着加力，Bucky努力磨蹭着他，Steve蹭回去，浴巾已经松得基本没什么遮蔽，阴茎顶端湿润的液体和高热敏感的皮肤彼此摩擦，两人都没能撑很久，Bucky摊在Steve身上喘气，Steve呼吸同样急促，茫然地盯着天花板。  
过了一会儿，Bucky翻了半个身侧躺到Steve和墙壁之间，精液在他们腹部上变干还有点黏黏的，Bucky连脑袋都没抬起来，扯开浴巾擦了擦自己还有Steve的肚子，Steve的浴巾被压在屁股下面，现在也拽不出来。  
把浴巾扔开，Bucky继续枕着自己手臂和Steve的肩膀，Steve在他扯浴巾到处蹭时就歪头看他，脸上没什么表情，只有高潮后放松的疲倦。刚刚运动后出了点汗，但他们挤在一起的身体还很暖和。Steve很安静，除了平复呼吸并无其他。  
Bucky脑袋挤在那儿的角度让他看了一会儿Steve起伏的浅色胸膛，抬起视线，Steve的左臂在刚刚的翻身中挤在了Bucky腋下，那只手在Bucky背后轻轻抚摸，摸得他有点瞌睡。  
Steve脸上很平静，Bucky看着他，那是个放松的几近空白的表情，没有皱眉，以前Steve那个小小的皱眉基本一直刻在他眉毛中间，也许该感谢血清让Steve现在长不出多少皱纹。  
“我英俊到让你看傻了？”Bucky开了个小玩笑，伸手用拇指按了按Steve的眉间，金属指尖和Steve泛粉的皮肤对比鲜明。Steve在这动作下眨了一下眼睛，伸手戳Bucky的肚子作为报复。Bucky躲了几秒，抓住那只手，Steve的手没在血清下变大多少，比金属手掌更短也更软，Bucky把四指握在金属手指里，搭在Steve腹部上。  
“自大的混球。”Steve反驳，“70年没看到你这蠢脸，我有点儿怀疑你是不是第二个红骷髅了。”  
“想捏我的脸用不着找借口。”Bucky这回左腿搭在Steve大腿上，他磨磨蹭蹭地在那儿挪动自己，Steve抬起右腿叠在他腿上让他别乱动，毫无效果。Bucky又挪了个更舒服点的姿势。过了一会儿，Steve冒出一句：“Bucky？”  
“Ummm？”  
Steve看着他，沉默持续了几秒钟，之前一直播放的爵士乐仍在周围轻柔回荡。Steve眼角浮现小小的细纹，像是在微笑，语调又足够轻。“我想要你。”  
Bucky的安静跟着延续下去，Steve说得很轻，但很诚挚，不是那种想睡上几次的口吻，他看着Bucky的眼睛，那视线很久远。说完这三个单词后Steve就跟着安静下来，像刚刚说完一个秘密，爵士乐轻轻跳到一首钢琴前奏。  
Bucky看了他一会儿，Steve此刻没有垂下视线，某种东西从Steve紧贴着他的身体，还有Steve的眼睛里消失了。Steve眨眨眼睛，晃晃被Bucky抓住的手指：“你傻了？这句话你以前一个礼拜能听到六遍。”  
“肯定没这么多。”Bucky下意识地反驳。  
“说出来没我想得这么难。”Steve稍微思考了一下，Bucky看着他做了个小鬼脸。“也许和现在同性关系合法也有关系。”Steve低声咕哝。  
“以前你没说过？”Bucky问，伸展左手从Steve的腹肌一路摸到胸口，仅仅是轻柔的安抚。“我觉得你没说过。”  
Steve点头，表情仍然平静。  
“我他妈当时也没说过？”Bucky问。  
“你当时忙着追女孩们。”Steve拍拍他，“双性恋并不奇怪，我们前几天才在Sam那儿的电脑上学过。”  
Bucky亲在Steve嘴唇上，Steve惊讶了不到半秒，回吻了一下：“怎么了？”  
Bucky没回答，继续吻他，手指沿着Steve皮肤滑动，Steve喘了一声本能地弯起脊柱，Bucky紧紧抓着他，身体感觉起来更暖，Steve基本是在挤着他，双手在他后背大幅度游移，滑到Bucky屁股上时Bucky可没忍住低声咒骂了一句粗话，Steve把手挪开了，整个人都有点僵。  
“Rogers你给我放回去！”Bucky咬他，拇指还按了一下Steve的右边乳头。  
Steve在这突然袭击下把手放了回去，愤愤不平地咬回来，他们俩刚痊愈的下唇现在没法好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 《基督山伯爵》法国著名作家大仲马（1802-1870）的代表作，想想他们也肯定读过了……  
> 故事讲述19世纪法国皇帝拿破仑“百日王朝”时期，法老号大副爱德蒙·唐泰斯受船长委托，为拿破仑党人送了一封信，遭到两个卑鄙小人和法官的陷害，被打入黑牢。狱友法利亚神甫向他传授各种知识，并在临终前把埋于基督山岛上的一批宝藏的秘密告诉了他。唐泰斯越狱后找到了宝藏，成为巨富，从此化名基督山伯爵（水手森巴），经过精心策划，报答了恩人，惩罚了仇人。  
> 2\. 此处的“他临死前用法语喊出了救命”出自《海底两万里》，当年我第一次读这名著时印象最深的的段落之一就是那个倒霉的死于深海的船员。  
> 《海底两万里》（Vingt mille lieues sous les mers）是法国著名作家儒勒·凡尔纳的代表作之一，是“凡尔纳三部曲”（另两部为《格兰特船长的儿女》和《神秘岛》）的第二部。全书共2卷47章。发表时间 1869.3.20～1870.6.20  
> 3\. 此处的曲子是Kenny Dorham的《My Ideal》，可以确定是二战年代的爵士小号手，不过我不确定这首曲子的年代，可以假装是冬兵执行任务时曾听过的……以免出错【喂】  
> 4\. 此处的歌是《Leave With Me》by JTR，我就是正好听到了于是……
> 
> 配乐：  
> 《Blue Velvet》Tony Bennett  
> 《La Mer (Beyond The Sea)》Django Reinhardt


	12. Sand

Steve在吻他，Bucky的舌头跟以前一样混球，吻得Steve差点中途断掉呼吸，两只手还到处乱摸，自从发现捏Steve乳头会让他抖一下后就不时来个偷袭，Steve用大腿踢他两腿间的蛋蛋都不能让他消停，尽管Bucky确确实实缩了一下。  
“如果它不能用了全是你的错。”Bucky咬着他的耳垂抱怨，“反正我们也要干。”  
那个词飘进Steve耳朵倒没让他脸红，反正他们在摸来摸去中早已再次被唤起，尽管有定期除毛，脏了几天下来阴茎周围多少还是有点儿毛发小小地刺痒着，Steve把手从Bucky腹部向下摸去，Bucky哼哼唧唧抓住他的手指往下按，一点也不迟疑。  
Steve手指圈住Bucky的家伙，他们俩这部分长得差不多，军营里士兵们倒是长得各种各样都有，不过他们的老二都还不算难看。Bucky吸着气在Steve手里轻微扭动，金属手按在Steve小腹上。  
“我觉得得——”Steve提醒他，Bucky摸了摸Steve小腹向下的三角地带，金属手指与手掌内侧之前已经被钢缆摩擦得粗糙，抚过Steve皮肤会让它发红。Bucky在自己腹部蹭了蹭左手，他的老二还在Steve手里——这状况可不大好。Steve轻轻收紧了一点手指，Bucky对着他颈窝吐气。  
“我恨你。”Bucky虚弱地说。“得弄个润滑什么的——”他突然从Steve颈窝里抬起头，迅速挣脱他们缠在一起的现状下床去浴室那边翻动，接着把两三个瓶子扔了过来，连带着胳膊响了一阵。Steve刚从床垫上撑起自己就接住了它们，Bucky回来时动作快得就像从没离开过，爬上床垫时在Steve嘴角啄了一下。  
Steve一边和Bucky接吻一边搞清楚了它们是可食用润滑剂，打开其中半空的一瓶把它挤在Bucky左手手指上，它们马上就在Steve小腹上留下手指拖曳的痕迹。Steve用手指抹过它又抹到Bucky身上，两人都被凉了一下。  
Bucky迟疑着用金属手指碰碰他们挤在一起的老二和Steve的手指，润滑剂挤太多都有点过于打滑，Steve半躺着曲起膝盖，大腿和Bucky大腿也挤在一起。Bucky一边给Steve还有他自己做手活一边继续接吻，舌头又湿又热地舔过Steve的牙齿，接着开始吸吮Steve的舌尖，很快又移到下唇，用牙齿轻轻碾磨它。  
Steve咕哝着混球之类的小抱怨，照着对Bucky的嘴这么做，还增加了更多小动作，亲吻从嘴唇滑在唇角，嘴唇总比其他肌肤更细嫩柔软，让双唇慢慢滑过下颚的每一个角落。Bucky手上没停，Steve也一起动作，对阴茎最直接的撸动让他们每亲热一会儿就得停下来喘口气。润滑剂很快变温了，不过一切都滑溜溜的时候他们俩的手从阴茎上滑脱出去的次数也不少，而且Bucky的大腿还得半撑着别轻易栽下去，撞到老二挺疼来着。  
Bucky啃咬Steve的脖子，往下移到胸口，Steve一手滑到Bucky后脑勺，再次用指腹按摩他的头皮，长发洗过后没梳，有点儿纠结。Steve用手指梳着那些头发，Bucky和他一起撸动阴茎的手指缓慢下来，在Steve左侧胸肌上落下一个啄吻，向上回到Steve脸侧，Steve侧过脸亲亲他，刚好亲到耳边的鬓角碎发。  
“你知道男人怎么干，对吧？”Steve低声说，手指没停。Bucky倒停顿了一下，“我看起来像洗脑洗得什么都不知道吗？”他瞪Steve，Steve憋着窃笑，Bucky用脑门撞了他一下。“倒是你，Rogers，你干过男人吗？”  
Steve耸肩，Bucky眨起眼睛来比很多人都更能调情，金属手指在润滑剂帮助下没擦破敏感的皮肤，而Bucky还坏心眼到每当金属手的哪儿被体温烘暖后就换个角度再用凉凉的那部分贴上来，搞得Steve老不自觉地把自己往Bucky手指里送。  
“虽然不记得有没有干过男人，起码我睡过的姑娘比你多，这事得我先来。”Bucky宣布，稍稍从Steve身上撑起一点，摸索着润滑剂。“帮我一把。”  
Steve帮忙又挤了一点润滑剂，Bucky的左手握拳又松开，带动手臂里一声细小的摩擦音。当Bucky沿着大腿内侧向上滑，手指碰到Steve的，呃——Steve僵了一下，“喔。”他低声说。  
“我以为网上那些不时跳出来的小视频已经把这个过程都讲清楚了。”Bucky的手指回到前面，按摩着阴囊底部。Steve放松了点儿，手指仍然梳着Bucky后脑勺的长发：“……我觉得可能进不去。”他看了一眼Bucky的家伙，还有自己的，都相当精神还都滑溜溜。Bucky反倒笑了，那种“我懂”的微笑。  
“我确定网上那些演员的家伙都比我们大。”Bucky调整他们的姿势，手指再次滑下去，Steve的呼吸跟着急促起来……有一只手在敏感地带移动只会让全身皮肤都跟着紧绷，出更多汗，感觉更热——Bucky低下来在他胸前很响地亲了一下，低声提醒他放松，把手指捅进去，Steve本能地挣扎了半秒钟，金属手掌带着一些润滑剂按在他腹部，给予轻柔的抚慰。  
等Steve足够放松，Bucky又深入了一点后，Steve差点因为某种感觉从床垫上弹起来。Bucky绝对是立刻就知道了那是什么，Steve回神时才意识到自己差点把Bucky的头发拉离头皮，立刻松开手。  
Bucky在Steve道歉前就按住了他的嘴，“找对地方了。”他舔着嘴唇继续手指魔法，Steve本来还想说“你拍了我一嘴润滑剂”但Bucky又做了一次，Steve的声音变成了喘息。  
“操。”Bucky低声说，左手抓住Steve的大腿好让他们俩都别滑脱。Steve的头顶已经快从床垫上悬空出去了，Bucky抓着他的大腿把他整个往下拖了一点，Steve抓着金属手腕，另一只手没抓Bucky的头发，转而抓住了脑袋旁边的床垫。体内那个位置棒极了，Bucky一直按它，过了好一会儿Steve才意识到Bucky已经放进两根还是三根手指，而他的大腿在Bucky每一次刺激下都想并拢，金属手指紧紧抓着Steve的右腿肌肉，润滑剂多少有点打滑，不过皮肤还是磨红了。Bucky左臂卡在Steve的膝弯下，手臂金属片的移动也擦疼了Steve的小腿和膝盖内侧。Bucky的皮肤也温暖又汗湿，Steve眼球上翻，在不断涌现的快感下几乎只能看到床头和天花板，他还完全不知道自己发出了什么声音，但从Bucky越来越重的呼吸判断，Bucky对此感觉良好。  
Bucky咕哝着差不多了，手指撤离了那里，Steve总算能喘口气。Bucky加了点润滑剂就迅速推进，一开始确实有点困难，但后面就好多了。Steve尽量放松，Bucky看起来几近迷失，嘴唇鲜红，试探着移动自己，当Steve再次弓起背时他的眼睛闭上了，紧紧抓着Steve，每次被撞击快感点时Steve都浑身发软，老二也渗出了液体。在插入的时候角度没法让他们靠得更近，Bucky在Steve试着抓紧他的手臂不滑落时也差点从床垫上滑到旁边，润滑剂盖子没盖好，床垫又潮又滑。  
“等等，等等。”Steve打滑了一次，他们还差点栽到床下一次，他手上也有润滑剂，这让抓住金属左臂变得更困难了。Bucky动得并不快，在Steve出声后他停了下来，喘息着帮他们挪动位置。Steve翻过去，Bucky整个覆上后背，脸埋进Steve肩胛骨和后颈那儿，高热的体温碰撞在一起，他们都喘了一口气。  
Steve的脸都快埋进床垫里了，Bucky一点没停，Steve在他的膝盖顶进腿间时就配合地分开大腿，这个姿势感觉Bucky更深入，快感让他们俩都出声呻吟，Bucky两手都在Steve皮肤上，抚摸很快变成更重的揉捏，Steve摸索着把手覆在Bucky手背上，抓着它们继续在自己身体上移动。那头长发不断地扫着Steve的脖子，随着他们身体前冲的摇晃滑过皮肤。  
“喜欢这个？”Bucky声音都哑了，听起来渴望着什么，Steve只想抓得更紧：“是的，摸摸我，”他的声音支离破碎，再也无法隐藏任何东西，“更多。”他只能挤出一两个单词，快感让他没法说出更多东西，Bucky的呼吸就在他背上，紧紧贴在肌肤表面，金属与血肉都在Steve身体上爱抚，在两只不同的手滑向他硬得不能更硬的老二时，Steve再也没能控制住自己，Bucky紧随其后，他们俩一起栽倒在床垫里。  
Bucky压在他背后，头发散乱地贴着Steve的后颈肩胛皮肤，呼吸又深又长，汗水从肌肤上渐渐蒸发。Steve好长一段时间说不出一个词，Bucky压在Steve身上前就把自己抽了出来，润滑剂的感觉仍然残留。那只金属手一开始摊在床垫上，等Bucky缓过来后，它就开始轻柔地在Steve身侧描摹肌肉线条，沿着手肘上滑到了肩头，揉捏着，Steve摊在下面除了呼吸外一动不动，Bucky慢慢挪了点位置，嘴唇和鼻尖蹭到了Steve侧脸上。  
“感觉有那么好？”他把脑袋叠在Steve脑袋上，头发搔着Steve的颧骨。“我觉得我把你的脑子都操没了。”  
Steve的眼角余光不足以看到Bucky的表情，但他在下面微笑：“轮到你就知道了。”他的嗓子很哑，干得有点疼。Bucky又重又暖，抚摸很轻，带着喜爱。床边地板上散落着一些食物盒子，橙汁和葡萄汁盒子离得有点远。  
过了一会儿，润滑剂和精液已经让床垫变得不太舒服了，Steve在下面动了动，Bucky挪到右边之前还低头啄了个吻。Steve没想着爬起来，只想在床垫上找块干净点的地方，显然单人床垫挤下他们两个还有一大摊潮湿痕迹完全不够。  
“也许该换张床。”Steve挪了挪又躺回那摊潮湿上，一点也不想动。Bucky在他咕哝着抱怨时用左手沿着他的脊柱上下滑动，带来一点点痒痒的感觉。  
“还得洗洗。”Bucky的声音也很哑，Steve扭头看向他，Bucky头发挺乱，表情柔和，他的眼睛就像70年前看着Steve时那样安静，又大又漂亮的眼睛，看着Steve就像他是值得的，像Steve值得一切。  
“怎么了？”Bucky的眼睛里出现了一点困惑，70年前他从不困惑。金属手指滑上来，拇指揉揉Steve的眉尾，指尖冷硬又细心地放轻力度。  
“没什么。”Steve回答。“我以为……”  
Bucky等着他的答案，冬日战士在他眼睛里刻下了痕迹，但洗脑也从未磨灭James Barnes。他的金属手指搭在Steve右肩上轻轻捏着，那感觉并未改变多少，像他还在安抚那个小个子Rogers，等着他的答案。  
“我以为你不会想要我。”Steve原本可以用更正常的语调说这句话，然而沙哑的声音让它像是从深处被挖出来。  
Bucky微微睁大眼睛，惊讶很快褪去，取而代之的是理解。“我以为你不会说出来，”他仍然轻轻揉捏Steve的肩头。“总得有个什么原因赢过洗脑，伙计，我猜得到，我又不蠢。”他露出个小小的坏笑。“我一直觉得你不会说出来，以前没说，现在也没想说。”  
“我是没打算说。”Steve回答，“我们一直是最好的朋友，不一定非得改变这一切。”  
“现在也没改变多少。”Bucky指出，“只是多了一点儿。”  
“我正趴在一大堆润滑剂上面，”Steve躲开Bucky用手指拨他睫毛的小动作。“如果多的那一点儿包括这个的话，你永远也别想知道被操的感觉有多好了。”  
“Punk.”Bucky抱怨，捏了一下他的耳朵。“起来，我们转移阵地。”  
Steve爬起来时揉了一下腰，当然没酸痛到没法忍受的程度，血清总在最大程度地减轻各种不适，可能之前润滑剂挤得太多，现在它正在顺着Steve的大腿根往下流。Bucky把床垫掀开翻到了反面，看起来还挺干净，不过他们也不会再用这张床垫了。Steve看了眼之前的衣服，洗过之前大概也没法再穿，就走到浴缸那儿把衣服收拾起来，丢进旁边的洗衣机里，用淋浴喷头简单冲了冲自己，Bucky收拾了食物保鲜盒，也过来冲洗了一下。  
整个过程Steve一直苦着脸，Bucky还特别指出这一点，冲洗身体时他的两只手还在Steve身上摸，专挑敏感带用指腹轻轻打转。Steve不得不躲开那两只手，用淋浴喷头呲他一脸水。Bucky玩了一会儿就任由Steve洗他的身体，还有Steve那些小小的触碰，温柔地滑过肌肉起伏，滑过腰侧时慢得很不明显，直到Steve洗掉Bucky身上那些乱七八糟的体液，抬起视线，发现Bucky正看着他，表情像是想要微笑，又很悲伤。  
然而Bucky什么也没说，只是在Steve放好淋浴喷头时牵起他的手，金属手指轻轻握住四指指节：“看来我们得光着找个别的房间休息了。”  
“最好那儿有张更大的床。”Steve指出，“也许把两张床拼起来？”  
“好主意。”Bucky把他拉得更近，拿了剩下的润滑剂塞到Steve空闲的手里，还搭上了盾牌和两条柔软的毛巾。  
幸运的是近距离内就有一间完全空置的双人间，一切都覆着防尘薄膜，还有未拆封的电脑和平板。这个房间的墙面色调是浅蓝色，床铺是米色与浅驼色的组合，拆去薄膜后看起来很柔软。  
他们光着身体把两张床拼在一起。地面有点灰尘，但Steve拿来了他们用过的一条大毛巾铺在床边当作地毯，在上面蹭了蹭脚底。Bucky已经先一步把大半个身体栽进床垫里，扯过毯子把自己裹起来，Steve坐在床边抓住他的脚用地毯擦了擦，痒得Bucky差点把他踢下去。  
在Bucky展开毯子把躺下来的Steve也裹住的时候，他脸上的表情像在思考什么，但他拍松了两只枕头，让他们俩能紧紧地抱着对方，四肢蜷曲交叠在一起。Steve没说话，Bucky也没关这个房间的灯，浅黄色灯光让墙壁变成了一种柔和的蓝绿色。  
躺了几分钟后，Steve小幅度地挪挪四肢，试着寻找更好的姿势，Bucky也是。他们枕着两个枕头，面对面躺在一起，肌肤赤裸温暖。Steve躺在Bucky左边，金属手臂有一部分陷在两张单人床垫的夹缝里了，尽管Bucky尽量不让胳膊挤在他们的身体中间，但感觉不太对，Steve扭动着调整姿势，Bucky任由他这么做，最后Steve把他的金属胳膊从床垫间拔出来，塞在了枕头下面，又垫高了枕头又能让他枕着一部分金属上臂，也能让Bucky好好地贴着他。  
“我觉得你对这胳膊有种非同寻常的迷恋。”Bucky在Steve顺利贴紧他时咕哝。“你是喜欢硬枕头还是喜欢钢筋枕头？”  
“以前你也让我这么睡，”Steve拉过一部分枕头垫在他们脑袋底下，“你还老抱怨我把你的手臂睡麻了。”  
“那时候我们没真睡一起简直不可思议。”Bucky撇嘴。Steve伸展手臂和两条长腿，和他挤得差不多融为一体。  
“也没有多难。”Steve回答，眼睛在调暗的光线里明晰而坦诚。“那时我们还小。”他枕着枕头和Bucky的左臂。“你真暖和。”  
“我就是个枕头。”Bucky假装不满，Steve已经基本上睁不开眼睛了，手指在他背后轻轻摩挲直到动作渐渐缓慢直至停下。Bucky盯着睡死的Steve很长时间，爵士乐隔了一两个房间已经变成微弱的背景音，Bucky保持醒着很久，只有轻柔的老爵士和Steve舒缓的呼吸相伴。

*

有个吻落在他的髋骨上，还有一点痒痒的啃咬，Bucky右手往下摸到一头乱乱的短毛，“你想把我弄醒？”他声音里还满是睡意。“闹钟可放错了地方。”  
接着Steve又在他的大腿根亲了亲，慢慢挪了上来，身体的重量滑过Bucky的胸腹，嘴唇在Bucky嘴上贴了贴。Bucky连眼皮都没睁开，“我还没睡饱，伙计，这时候想来一发可能有点早。”  
“我必须把你弄醒。”Steve听起来有点严肃，Bucky勉强睁开一点眼皮。“我要去厕所，但你不让我起来。”  
“我？”Bucky的眼皮还很重，“我干嘛了？快去。”  
Steve从他身体上滑开了，床垫起伏了一下，另一个体温的骤失比一盆冷水更有效，Bucky几乎马上就清醒了，就像他体内有个警戒线突然绷紧，没两秒他就睁开了眼睛。这个六角形房间和19号房间布置一样，Steve解决完问题冲了水走出来，Bucky盯着他，Steve在他的视线下还有一点儿微妙的不自在。  
“呃，”Steve脸红了，“我去把衣服拿过来。”他抄起盾牌走出房间门，很快抱着一堆东西过来。Bucky从床垫里撑起上半身，看着Steve把干净衣服堆在一边，插上小音箱继续放老爵士——老爵士的节奏让他们心跳更平稳，还打开一盒葡萄汁喝了几口。Bucky趁这时间把全裸的Steve看了个遍，Steve的脸越来越红：“Buck.”  
“干嘛？”Bucky无辜地说，“别假装你没有偷看我，我抓到过好几次。”Steve刚要反驳他又加了一句。“我知道你画画，但你看我可不是那种眼神。”  
“Bucky，”Steve坚持，“你可不是在偷看。”  
“我看我男朋友有什么不对？”Bucky撇嘴，“现在是这么说的，对不？”  
Steve吃惊了一秒钟，然后放下葡萄汁敲了一下胸口。“差点呛到。”他咳了一声，“是的，现在是管——”他比划了一下他们俩之间，“叫这个。”他的微笑变大了，看上去止也止不住。Bucky翻眼睛，“我也要来点。”他冲葡萄汁伸手，Steve递了过去，在干净衣服里找出内裤套上，接着是运动T恤长裤鞋子。  
“我去弄点吃的。”Steve头发还是很乱，但着装完毕就又回到状态，一手拿着盾，皮带磨损得太厉害，Steve已经把它们给扯掉了。“顺带看看那些沙化到了什么程度。”  
“给我两分钟。”Bucky掀开毯子，Steve按住他的肩膀：“这段距离很短。”  
“沙化把那些钢筋弄断的时候可没人帮你挪开。”Bucky伸手掐他的鼻子，Steve有点无奈地揉鼻尖：“看来我们得像连体婴一样行动了？”  
“打仗我们都没问题。”Bucky在衣堆那儿快速着装，“这里发生的那堆破烂可不在我们能力范围内。”  
Steve等他穿好就一起走出去，在厨房搜刮更多食物饮水，Bucky活动了一下左臂，它还在响，但功能正常。  
“我觉得我们可以扛个冰箱或者冷冻柜过去。”他提议。Steve也觉得这可行，两个超级士兵干起力气活相当轻松，更别提厨房里还有搬运工具了，接着是医疗室，甚至还去SPA室拖了几张床垫过来，健身房里适合他们尺寸的运动装还有几件，都被运到了住宿区。  
“大概是小半条走廊。”Steve和Bucky站在那条沙化走廊那儿观察情况。“我们睡了多久？”Steve默算着时间，“十小时？”  
“等会儿打开电脑看看时间。”Bucky说，“我觉得走廊顶端的龙骨支架没被沙化得很严重。”他们没法站得很近，那些沙砾像融化一样缓慢蚕食着走廊的金属墙壁与天花板，天花板之上的支撑骨架大部分都还在，最远端的已经砸在地面上了。  
“如果我们不去碰它，可能会维持现在的沙化速度。”Steve尽量看向走廊末端那些失去光源的残骸，探照灯不怎么顶用。最近的监控室门锁着，Steve试着砸了一下门锁，没用。  
“看来我们只能用住宿区的电脑了。”Bucky在他们返回时说，Steve叹息：“现在几乎每个人都会一点黑客技术，除了我。”  
“我们可以学。”Bucky说，Steve点头，他们穿越走廊时Steve总走在前面半步，握着Bucky的右手手指，Bucky也握着他的。他们的住宿区离4号出口挺近，如果能移开那个砸下来的切割机，或许也能沿着电梯钢缆爬上去……然而上面肯定有后续部队处理现场，也许会用水泥把那个电梯出口封死。  
“通风口里那种水草的气味……”Steve和他回住宿区时讨论出口，“至少和外界连通的那个出口附近有水源，这附近都很干燥，也许那个通风口被伪装起来了。”  
“地下工厂的通风管道与排污口是常用的潜入点，”Bucky说，“这里离地面有一段高度，如果那种植物与水的气味能通过这么远的距离抵达这里，也许通风口连着下水道。”  
“肯定是没水的下水道。”Steve皱脸。“或者他们用什么装置隔离了下水道的污水。”  
“我可不想死。”Bucky轻轻晃了晃Steve的左手，“你想死在这下面吗？”  
Steve看向他，“当然不，”他很平静，周身有种稳定下来的感觉，Bucky自己也很平静，呼吸频率甚至比以前更好，更深长。Steve脚步没停：“我也不想让你死。”  
“你不会让我死的。”Bucky在他左侧，松开那只手转而把手放在Steve背后。“除非我把自己搞死了。”  
“我猜你也没那么蠢。”Steve开着玩笑，Bucky捶了他一下，Steve试着踢他一脚，Bucky跳开了，然后开始向住宿区狂奔，Steve抓着盾牌追他，在住宿区门口还一把跳上他的后背，Bucky使了个技巧把他摔了下来，正好让Steve背摔进SPA室拿来的床垫里。  
“Jerk.”Steve抱怨，从床垫里爬起来。Bucky大笑着把他拽出垫子。  
整理了目前剩下的能保存较久的食物与饮水后，他们在19号房间打开电脑和平板，Grant提供的建筑平面图和相关资料都还在，他们之前从地面上带来的东西也还在，外套也能用，先塞进洗衣机里清洗。  
“电脑时间清零了。”Steve对着电脑右下角的时间皱眉。“这个区域的监控室我们没能打开，可能网络那部分也在监控室里。”  
“有网络也不能登录别的网站。”Bucky在另一台电脑上试着操作，谷歌还能用，但搜索出的内容肯定滞后了好几天。“太多网站都需要登录才能使用，没法联系任何人。”  
“如果这里有信号，至少可以打个电话给Sam。”Steve的电脑桌上还放着幸存的那个预付费手机。  
“我们离地面太远，”Bucky在检查建筑平面图，通风管道并没有标明出超出这里建筑范围的方向。“看来得我们自己爬通风管了。”  
“希望别像神父那样爬到唐泰斯的囚室里。”Steve用触屏笔在平板上写写画画，标出这个区域所有消失在建筑边缘的通风口，它们在建筑上只有几条线。Bucky在电脑上查看了沙化区域，标出了几个出风口。“我不确定通风系统的管道走向，但这几个位置最好别去探索。”  
“潜行的经验？”Steve看了一眼他的标注，更改了自己的标识。  
“你必须承认我干这种偷偷摸摸的事比你更擅长，找出口也一样。”Bucky提高了声音，“你那盾牌就他妈是个靶子。”  
“哦是吗？”Steve跟着也提高了声音。“你是说你更擅长偷袭？”  
“没错。”Bucky大幅度地点了点头，Steve扑过去抓住他扭打，Bucky大笑着反抗，胳膊内部咯啦咯啦响。Steve抓住了那只金属左腕扭向一边，Bucky逮住机会掐住Steve的大腿，让他缩了一下。Bucky的椅子在他们的冲力下在地面上磨出一声响动，Steve还在尽量制住Bucky力量更强的左手，没想到Bucky顺着大腿在他胯部捏了一把，Steve差点撞上电脑桌。  
“混球！”Steve指控，Bucky抓着Steve运动裤的一点布料把他拽回来，松紧裤腰被他拽得露出里面的内裤。  
“这才是偷袭。”Bucky手指勾进裤腰里，脸贴上Steve的胸腹。Steve放开他的左手，让Bucky能把自己拉得更近，凉凉的金属指尖钻进Steve后背T恤下摆。Bucky把Steve拉到自己大腿上，脸埋到Steve脖颈间。  
“别挠我。”Steve在金属手指轻轻挠他后背时扭动着，Bucky吮吸他颈侧的皮肤，留下一圈浅浅的牙印。Steve在Bucky亲吻或者抚摸他的身体时总是很安静，只在敏感点被碰触时才会冒出点声音。现在Bucky已经有点儿硬了，Steve跨坐在他大腿上绝对感觉得到，他还往下蹭了蹭，碾磨着Bucky运动裤布料下的老二，这可一点忙都帮不上。  
“嘿。”Bucky警告。  
“干嘛？”Steve一脸无辜，两只手紧紧抱着Bucky的脖子，手指还绕着他的头发玩。  
“你再干坏事，我以后就不干你了。”Bucky抗议，右手滑到Steve屁股上掐一把臀肉。Steve冲他做鬼脸，“没问题，”Steve宣布，“我可以干你。”  
“你现在可处于劣势，美国队长。”Bucky的金属手在移动出发出了又一声响动和校准音。Steve轻轻颤了一下，室内并不冷，他后撤了一点让自己能看到Bucky的表情。“没了胳膊你的战斗力就大幅下降，冬日战士。”Steve说，“或许我们可以先处理胳膊。”  
Bucky在Steve背后的T恤里握拳又松开，“我也觉得。”他同意，“我们干起来的时候它响个不停会非常破坏气氛。”Bucky用故意压低的严肃语调说，口吻非常地美国队长。  
Steve为这说话方式拍了他一下，朝旁边看了看，他们随身带的东西总是跟着他们俩到处移动，之前Bucky带着的那一把狗牌，还有没用上的预付费电话，以及他们还在地面上时，Bucky在超市买的小工具。  
Steve从Bucky腿上下来，从那些地面上带来的东西里翻出小工具。Bucky坐在了之前他那张单人床上，把胳膊抬起来做了几个动作，确定响动的位置后摸了摸腋下，接着是手肘内侧。Steve把东西一起带到Bucky的床上，坐在了左侧，看着Bucky摸索着找出一个手肘内侧的缝隙，就在关节中藏着，让Steve把迷你起子递给他。  
“我看过维护员怎么修，但我不知道大部分细节。”Bucky说，将左臂抬高搭在Steve右肩上伸直，把起子的尖端捅进缝隙中间，从一个偏斜的角度戳了戳肘关节内侧，Steve看着他的手臂像打开某个开关一样，那些会在动作中滑动的嵌片滑开了一点点，这一点偏移让Bucky的手臂在伸直状态下像一个多层节肢一样一层层由大到小嵌套下去。  
“这有点像我在Stark那里看到过的一些东西。”Steve一手把Bucky的左手按在自己肩膀上，另一只手帮忙打着迷你手电。Bucky把小臂与手肘关节那一段弧形金属嵌片向手腕方向推了一点点，露出了少许手臂内部结构，顺手把小起子咬在牙齿间，拿过Steve手里的手电朝手肘内部照了照，皱眉判断情况，又把手电咬在牙齿间，用小起子戳了戳。  
Steve拿过手电，按Bucky要求的角度给他打光，Bucky对着手肘内部又戳又捅，没多久又换成别的小工具。他在Steve肩膀上动动手指，察看在动作下的内部情况。Steve当着小助手，看着Bucky专注于手臂的表情，在头发碍事时帮他拨开。  
“有个什么东西卡在这里了。”Bucky看了好一会儿后说，“我不确定把它弄出来是会更好还是更坏。”他让Steve过来帮忙看一眼，Steve也不会修理机械，但还是挪到Bucky右侧用手电探视手臂内部。  
Bucky展示给他看，手臂悬在半空中晃了晃，那个在内部晃动着不停制造噪音的小零件又发出了响声。  
“你现在能弯手臂吗？”Steve问，同样对这个问题束手无策。  
“可以，但会有关节磨损。”Bucky指出手肘设计上的细节。“打开肘关节的时候最好别弯胳膊。”  
“它应该已经脱离了原本的位置，或者只是在断裂过程中卡在了那里。”Steve绕了一下位置，他已经坐在Bucky右边的床垫上，现在为了更好地检查手臂内侧，他将左手绕过Bucky的后背，帮他托住左臂，右手拿着手电照亮内部细节。  
Bucky朝他胸膛上放了点体重，这样Steve的下巴就卡进Bucky的肩窝里了。Bucky扭头用鼻尖和嘴唇蹭了蹭Steve的脸颊：“我想把碎片先弄出来。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Steve同意，在床垫上铺开的那一堆小工具里找细钢丝。他们拨弄了很久才把那个一直造成响动的金属碎片弄出来，像是一个固定住某些零件的东西，Bucky把碎片找了个小塑料袋装起来，又将手臂的嵌片一点点挪回原位。他们都不确定手臂现在好了，但Bucky动了动手臂，内部声音仍然在，但已经轻了很多，他又做了几个精细的动作。  
“目前应该没问题。”Steve仍然坐在Bucky的右侧，在他们一起把碎片弄出来后，就继续让Bucky背靠着自己，手臂松松揽着Bucky的腰腹。“回地面上的时候让Tony检查一下。”  
Bucky停下了活动手指，迟疑了几秒钟，转头看向Steve，Steve的脸贴得很近，近到睫毛几乎触到Bucky的脸。  
“Steve，”Bucky说得很谨慎，把手臂放了下来，垂在床垫上。“我现在不相信更多人。”  
Steve没回答，等着Bucky继续。  
“不是说你的队伍不好，伙计。”Bucky稍稍挪开一点角度让他们可以看到对方的脸。“Bruce Banner看起来是个好人，但Tony Stark？没见到他本人前我不确定。”  
Steve皱眉想了一下，“你是说文件记录？”  
“什么？那份文件有跟Stark相关的任务？”Bucky先没反应过来，然后回想了一下，“不，我只是更听从直觉，我死而复活的消息可不能现在暴露。”  
Steve的手臂收紧了点，维持一个温暖的拥抱：“我知道，Bucky，但那些任务里你被利用了70年。”  
“干的也不是好事。”Bucky陈述，Steve把下巴埋在Bucky肩膀上，这个小动作让Bucky只想做点什么——他做了，摸了摸Steve的脸颊和耳朵，Steve在这个触碰下把脸贴进Bucky银色的手掌，只要Bucky碰他，他就靠近，现在Steve再也不掩饰这一点了，总是尽可能地靠近他，整个身体都像枯萎的植物渴求阳光雨水一样贴近，又总留下空间让Bucky可以自由行动。  
“总会有别的办法。”Steve想了想，“你总这么说。”  
“没错。”Bucky同意，“看来以前我的脑子也没坏到哪里去。”  
Steve窃笑，扭头亲亲Bucky的手掌，Bucky弯曲金属手指又捏住了他的鼻子，Steve掐他才让他放手。他们在床垫上玩闹，要不是那些小工具硌到腿还不会停下来。Bucky扭转身体让他们可以面对面地到处乱摸，在和对方的性爱上他们都还在新手期，稍微碰触到敏感带都会唤起渴望，Steve吻起来嘴唇柔软，像这一刻就是他的全部。

*

他们亲了一会儿，Bucky把他们黏在一起的嘴撕开：“要做就趁现在，我拒绝在通风管道里干这个。”  
Steve大笑，“管道会被我们俩的体重压垮，伙计，更别提还要在里面来一发。”  
“我也反对在一堆零件上干这个。”Bucky摆出一副夸张的严肃表情，“第一次可以说没经验，再来一次就是没准备了。”  
Steve又亲了亲他，运动裤又一次诚实地展示了他们有多兴奋。Bucky轻轻拽着他的T恤衣角，在移动向他们拼好床的那个房间时将T恤向上推，直到Steve和他摸索着把上衣脱下来，落在地板上。爵士乐居然还在播放。Steve在用双手感觉着Bucky肌肉的线条，第一次时他们都有点急躁，这回Bucky也慢了下来，左手拉拽着Steve的运动裤腰往床边拖。  
“我记得我在网上看到过这个。”Steve在他们俩都摔进床垫后朝后挪，膝盖着地，动作迅速地把Bucky的裤子往下拉。  
“喔喔喔慢点给我点准备！”Bucky都来不及阻止，他的老二就因为突然失去裤子的约束弹了出来，精神十足。Steve花了一秒钟瞪着那个家伙，抬起视线看向Bucky，Bucky一样目瞪口呆，他们互相盯着对方几秒钟，Steve没忍住，Bucky喷笑，立刻就把僵住的气氛缓解了。  
“互联网把你教坏了？”Bucky放松下来，Steve的肩膀也放松下来，冲他做鬼脸：“我只想动作快点，这样你就不能说不了。”  
“我不会的。”Bucky微笑，“注意牙齿。”  
“看来洗脑也没把你这方面的经验给洗掉。”Steve抱怨，把Bucky的长裤又往下拽一点，试着给他撸了一回。Bucky吸着气把自己往他手里送，Steve用嘴唇包裹住阴茎顶端，尝着它的味道（不算糟糕）留意着别把牙齿磕上去（他试了一下，Bucky立刻缩了缩）然后开始试着吮吸，Bucky攥紧了床单。Steve后撤了一点让它从嘴里滑出来，向上看Bucky，Bucky张着嘴直直看着他，表情前所未有地……呆滞。  
“怎么了？很难受？”Steve继续手上的动作，这倒让Bucky回过神来：“不，只是——我刚才在想要是别人知道美国队长在干这个，你的形象可就全毁了。”  
“我可不管他们怎么想。”Steve舔掉嘴唇上沾的一点液体，“这又不是劳军表演。”他微笑。Bucky半向后躺着，手肘撑着上半身。Steve继续干这个，小心地，轻巧地舔舐顶端。Bucky的反应相当诚实，温暖的口腔和舌头还有吮吸时的紧窒感，每当Steve做了什么他特别喜欢的小动作时他都会稍稍蜷缩起身体。Steve被他不小心顶到咽喉两次，每次Bucky都会道歉，Steve接着就会用力吮吸，来回移动脑袋榨出Bucky更大的反应，一只手还一刻不停地爱抚按摩Bucky的大腿内侧肌肉，把裤子往下拽直到拉出脚踝，连同运动鞋一起丢在地板上。Bucky在Steve短暂停下好把鞋子拽出去时不得不用右手握紧自己，否则他马上就能射Steve一脸。  
然后他就看到Steve的裤裆，Steve硬得太明显，如果运动裤没这么大弹性的话可能Steve的家伙都能把布料顶破。Steve把Bucky的裤子鞋子扯下来后伸手按了按自己的老二，Bucky看着他，瞳孔扩张，伸手把Steve拽上床，还有点湿的右手和凉凉的左手把Steve按在床垫里，紧接着嘴唇覆上来，这个吻又热又湿，Steve被Bucky压在下面，两只不同的手用力在他身体上留下抚摸的痕迹，还坏心眼地捏Steve的胸肌，Steve在下面小幅度地挣扎，Bucky坏点子实在太多，还老挠他痒痒。  
“Buck！”Steve一边用胳膊肘反击一边从Bucky的嘴唇下挣脱出来，“你个混球。”  
“你得知道，Steve，”Bucky和他已经在床垫上折腾了好一阵子了，那两只手从Steve的后脑勺到颈侧一路摸到锁骨胸肌小腹，又从侧腹摸到后背肩胛骨，金属摩擦出一点点刺痛，但那只让Steve硬得更厉害了。“你吸我的时候一直在脸红，然后你的肩膀和手臂都跟着发红，那可太棒了——吸我让你硬了？”  
Steve正在努力不让自己的裤子这么快被Bucky扯下来，金属手力量太大，布料发出快被撕裂的声响。Bucky在他锁骨上吸出一个痕迹，又移到Steve的嘴唇上，头发一团乱——Steve可没指出Bucky也红得像发烧一样。他抓着Bucky的手往下按，让Bucky自己感觉他硬得有多厉害，Bucky握住他撸了几下，最后给Steve来了个快速的吻，就迅速往下挪，把Steve的阴茎塞进了自己嘴里。  
Steve整个僵硬了，Bucky干这个也很生疏，阴茎顶部刚进Bucky的口腔就磕到了牙齿，Steve把疼给咽回去。Bucky当然知道自己把Steve弄疼了，他马上就用舌头舔过刚刚被牙齿磕疼的位置，舌尖温暖湿润地滑过顶端敏感的肌肤，Steve本能地缩起身体，Bucky左手按着他的腹部，让他再次把大腿和身体打开一些。Bucky没有做很久，右手手指还滑下去给Steve的后穴来了点小小的抚慰，如果Steve没有因为刺激太过乱踢腿的话，说不定他就把手指就这么没有润滑地塞进去了。  
Steve的大腿在他脸旁绷紧时Bucky吐出Steve的家伙，Steve的呻吟在屋子里回响，这会儿他一团糟，整个身体都被汗水打湿，马上就要到达顶点。Bucky冲他坏笑，用左手手指点了点自己的嘴唇，Steve瞪着他做口交之后更鲜红肿胀湿润的嘴唇，现在他知道自己刚才为什么引发Bucky这么大反应了。  
Bucky在床垫周围找润滑剂——就放在床边的毛巾地毯旁边，他越过Steve的身体去够了一个瓶子过来，在自己右手上挤了一大坨，接着在Steve的老二上抹了一把。Steve用上自己全部的意志力才没马上射在Bucky手里，他抓住Bucky的手腕轻轻把他推倒在床垫另一边，拿走那瓶润滑剂，低头在Bucky嘴唇上亲了亲。  
“只有开始不太舒服。”他低声说。Bucky点点头，右手把多余的润滑剂顺手在旁边床单上擦了擦，左手滑向Steve的颧骨，Steve向他的手心靠去，任由Bucky用金属指尖抚摩自己的五官。他低下头再次亲Bucky，向下亲亲胸腹肌肤，Bucky呼吸有点急促，腹肌上薄薄的汗水还有老二的前液打湿了一片肌肤。Steve手指伸进去的时候相当小心，Bucky只紧绷了几秒钟就开始深呼吸放松自己，阴茎也有点软，Steve把脸贴在Bucky大腿上用鼻尖和嘴唇安抚那里更细嫩的皮肤，Bucky的左手在Steve下移时就攥住了他的短发。  
那个位置不算难找，Bucky在Steve按到那一点时发出一声接近窒息的吸气声，大腿差点夹住Steve的脑袋，这个动作实在太像大腿绞杀了，Steve不得不捏了捏Bucky的大腿肌肉好让他放松点。  
“操。”Bucky把腿打开一点让Steve能继续按他体内那个快感点，更多的液体从阴茎顶端渗出来，硬得比刚才还要厉害，那让Steve能更容易地把手指塞进去扩张，直到Bucky抗议说自己绝对准备好了Steve再不干他他就把Steve按在床垫里自己干，差点让Steve笑软掉——Steve把自己挤了进去，Bucky还是很紧绷，但可能是位置正好，Steve刚挤进一部分，Bucky大口吸着气，在枕头上蹭着后脑勺，他身体因快感带来的颤抖感染了Steve，Steve尽力呼吸着，尽管他再也不会犯哮喘了，他们俩的呼吸声还是像哮喘发作那么粗糙。  
Bucky胡乱抓着床单，Steve被干的时候大概也干了差不多的事——Bucky抓到了Steve的手臂，身体紧绷得让Steve呻吟出声，汗水自他们肌肤上滴落，Bucky声音低哑地要求更多，Steve照做了，操得更深，更重，Bucky挣扎着让Steve把手放在他老二上，Steve配合着自己干他的节奏撸动着Bucky的家伙。Bucky的手抓紧他，抚摸他，金属手指更滑也更粗糙，Steve没法在干他的时候吻他——Bucky的左手手指基本嵌进了他的肩头肌肉里，随着他们每一次撞击的摇晃，Bucky摸索到了Steve的脸，脸上只剩下渴求与快感，Steve在Bucky碰触他嘴唇时咬住了金属指尖，像吸吮阴茎那样舔它，将它们塞进嘴里，让自己的嘴唇湿润红肿——Bucky看他的眼神像是他能为这掀翻一整个九头蛇基地，他射了Steve满手，Steve紧随其后，咬进金属手指的关节里。  
Steve勉强把自己抽离后脱力地倒进Bucky旁边的床垫里，金属胳膊被压在他胸口下面，Bucky和他一样喘着气。等他们呼吸都平缓一点后Bucky推了推他，把手臂从他下面抽出来。  
“那很棒。”Bucky看着Steve没埋进床垫的半张脸说，“男人的G点在屁股里，这可真不错。”  
Steve用胳膊搡了他一下，回想了几秒后说：“我觉得……如果在背后的话，会更有感觉。”  
“后背的那个姿势？”Bucky反问，Steve在床垫上点头，Bucky哇哦了一声。他们又躺了一会儿，汗水变干后总是有点凉，Steve调整到侧躺，Bucky的左臂挤在他们中间，他亲了亲那颗红星，手指摩挲过手臂上一些细小的刮痕。  
Bucky安静地看着他，Steve触碰得轻柔，手指沿着金属塑形模拟出的肌肉线条向下移动，好奇地握住手指，看着手掌上的仿生学设计，不带敌意，也不带怀疑。  
“我得提醒你，一会儿床单和屁股就会变得不大舒服，润滑剂有点麻烦。”Steve笑得有点坏。“最好换个床单。”  
“未来很不一样，不是吗？”Bucky看着他。  
Steve点头。“还会有更多，”他说，“你想要更多吗？”他不太确定地问。  
“别以为我听不出来你这个问题里的双关，”Bucky冲他眨眼，“我当然想要，首先得从这个地下墓穴里出去，然后把九头蛇搞死，我们两个老兵就能退休了。”  
“我同意。”Steve说。“操他的九头蛇。我从没想过我会感谢九头蛇的科技。”他摸着Bucky的胳膊。“但它还是得被干掉。”  
“活着总是更好。”Bucky回答，望着Steve的眼睛。“我对大多数九头蛇任务没印象，不过都不是什么让人高兴的活儿，可能在某方面来说……就算我什么都不记得，我也知道我在干的不是好事。”  
“什么？你不愿意为了拯救世界牺牲自己？”Steve夸张地拍打他，Bucky大笑着假装被打得很疼。“难怪你是一个反派！”  
“我被九头蛇利用了！”Bucky抗议，在床垫上翻身挠Steve痒痒，Steve也挠他，他们在床单里互相扭打了一会儿，直到他们动作幅度太大差点滚落床下才暂时停手。他们干脆下床擦洗自己还有换上干净床单，把衣裤鞋子收拾好放在了床边，才重新躺回床上。  
蜷进对方手臂后他们都安静了下来，枕着两个挤在一起的枕头，下面还垫着Bucky的左臂。Steve的手搭在Bucky背后，轻轻抚摸着侧躺形成的肌肉弧度。Bucky又开始长胡茬了，Steve也一样，不过胡茬让Bucky看起来更有种抓人眼球的英俊，还有一直不太整齐的长发，Steve都没法移开眼睛。  
“你现在看我的眼神就好像我是你见过最帅的小伙子。”Bucky在这么近的距离里把右手挤进他们中间，捏了捏Steve的下巴，挤出中间小小的缝。  
“你以前就是布鲁克林最帅的那群之一。”Steve捏回去，“我敢打赌你再在布鲁克林街上晃一圈，还是会有一大堆姑娘对你抛媚眼。我还是得像以前一样，在你喝得烂醉的时候拖你回家，扔在沙发上，反正还是没有姑娘想要我。”  
“过了这么多年你还是没法泡姑娘？你可太逊了。”Bucky把Steve的右手手指撬开，“说不定都是90岁的漂亮姑娘们，我倒不介意陪她们喝杯酒再跳个舞，只要她们别觉得我太年轻。”  
Steve被逗乐了，Bucky在毯子下和他把腿叠在一起，温暖又沉重。老爵士的音量一直维持在并不扰人的程度，性高潮后它的节拍更让人昏昏欲睡。Bucky右手移到Steve肩头上，拇指随意地磨蹭那里的肌肤，慢慢沿着肩头向肩胛骨滑下去，指尖划过脊柱，从上到下，慢慢滑进毯子下面，Steve跟着无声地深呼吸，Bucky在腰窝上停住了，拇指轻柔地按着腰窝那小小的凹陷，另外四指的指腹倒沿着臀线轻巧地来回，Steve没躲，但呼吸变重了：“Buck.”  
“你也可以这么来，伙计，”Bucky没停，“你可真不会调情。”  
“血清对这一点可没有帮助。”Steve有点儿不爽，他们的脸很近，Steve靠近了一点点，嘴唇轻轻贴上Bucky的嘴。Bucky的眼睛眨了眨，缓缓合上。Steve吻了他一会儿，Bucky也没有把舌头伸进来，一首老歌渐渐低下去，爵士女伶完成了略为低沉舒缓的尾音。（*注1）  
“其他人如果知道吻你是这个感觉，”Bucky在他们分开时低声笑了，“他们就再也不想吻别人了。”  
“我确信她们不会这么想。”Steve跟着笑，Bucky的右手还在他后背游移，带来安抚的触感。  
他们躺了一会儿，聊着一些小事，来到未来后发现的一点新东西和对新科技的感想，没提过去。  
“Sam挺不错，”Steve解释了Riley，还有Sam迅速建立起来的忠诚，Bucky也赞同这一点：“他看到我们现在在干嘛的话，肯定不会崇拜美国队长。”  
Steve冲他做鬼脸，“你知道美国队长一开始只是个舞台演员，伙计。”  
“但你给自己赢得了这个名字。”Bucky摸摸他，“那些九头蛇士兵跟随你行动。”他微笑，“总在做正确的事，嗯？”  
Steve臀肉被他掐了一把，这有点刺激老二，Bucky抵着他懒洋洋地磨蹭，一边缓慢地接吻，等他们在毯子下面又来了一发后，睡意袭来，Steve紧紧抱着Bucky，Bucky也一样。

*

这一次睡了将近九小时，醒来后就开始整理行装，现在几乎没有任何武器可用，剩下的子弹也不多。Bucky又去电梯那儿检查了一下，没什么能用的。那条沙化的走廊已经有大半都露出了建筑骨架。Steve打包了最少限度的医疗用品，健身房倒是有接近皮带的带子可用，临时拿来当盾牌的绑带。Bucky在钢琴那边停留了一会儿，按了几个键，并不成调。  
Steve打包了点食物，在钢琴音调响起时看向他，Bucky触摸着琴键，金属手指每次按下键时都会发出轻轻的“嗒”。  
几个音响起后，Bucky离开了这架立式钢琴。  
“三角钢琴还能拆点里面的零件用，立式只能放在那里。”Bucky过来帮Steve一起打包，尽量压缩物品体积，将那一把狗牌塞进一个口袋里。“我会弹钢琴吗？”  
“你的妹妹们会弹。”Steve回答，“你以前会一点，但从没弹过完整的曲子。”  
Bucky在健身房里找到了运动用的防滑手套，套在左手上正好。“Steve，”他打包好自己的东西，在一些隐蔽的地方藏了点小武器，比如厨房的小刀或者迷你螺丝刀，Steve递给他一个平板。“你有安全屋吗？”Bucky问。  
“现在没有，”Steve把盾绑在手臂上，打包好的东西绑在背后。“之前一直住在复仇者大厦里，原先军方给了我一间公寓——”他皱眉回想，“那里不够安全，太开放，战略意义上的那种。”  
“现在你需要了。”Bucky回答，“你的盾很可能会卡在通道里，所以这回我先。”他背好小行李，往口袋里塞了几个真空包装的食物。之前他们已经标出了离外界最近的通风管道入口，如果一个出口行不通还必须原路返回转下一个。  
“我会找个新的，现在我们有钱了。”Steve托着Bucky的运动鞋底把他送上这次选择的房间天花板通风口，Bucky把隔板拆下来，手臂没再出什么问题，他爬进去，把Steve也拉上来，盾牌确实卡住了，必须得在一个倾斜的角度才能勉强蹭着通风管边缘移动，Steve跟着匍匐前进时盾牌还会和周边刮出摩擦音。  
“布鲁克林？”Bucky在前面移动，通风管道可能有段时间没清理了，里面除了那股植物与水的气味还有股金属烧灼后的味道，在平板上画出的路线标明他们得爬个几十码距离，下一个转向得更远。  
“现在布鲁克林的房价可不低。”Steve在后面跟着爬，“我们也买得起钢琴。”  
“那也得等我们解决九头蛇以后才有空玩。”Bucky打着小手电，在平板上核对计算过的距离。“或许找一个有天窗的屋子，你可以放画架，我可以给你腾出整个阁楼当画室。”  
“那就得是公寓顶层了。”Steve在后面咕哝，盾牌又刮出一声噪音。“这家伙在狭窄的空间里根本没用。”  
“所以你才需要我，老伙计。”Bucky继续爬，“我们很快就能爬到最近的出口了，你买得起那种别墅吗？”  
“周围都是树和灌木的那种？视线不够开阔又太暴露。”Steve回答，“没有九头蛇的时候可以买一个，别墅的位置更偏。”  
“显然干掉九头蛇是任务列表上的第一位。”Bucky在一个拐弯处停下，仔细核对，转向右边继续爬。  
第一个出口没能通往他们想要的下水道出口，而是一个空气净化机器，短时间内他们也没法把机器砸烂好检查在机器之后有没有出口，不得不返回。回去的时候Steve盯着平板上的路线转向，Bucky在后面跟着，不时发表个Steve带着盾牌有多碍事或者从后面看他屁股有多翘的牢骚，Steve反驳如果不是在这么狭窄的地方他肯定要一脚踹上Bucky的脸。  
回到地下建筑的住宿区后他们甚至还有时间补充点儿食物和饮水。第二个出口走运得多，通风管道末端有数层滤网，植物和水的潮湿气味更重，Bucky用上他的胳膊和盾牌砸开滤网，期间左臂又响了一次，但运作上没有问题。  
Bucky把最后一层滤网扔出去，探出脑袋用手电看了看周围。风吹起他汗湿的长发。  
“好消息和坏消息，Steve。”他往回缩，看向屁股后面的Steve，“这是个出口，外面好像还有一层墙面。”  
“像是那些支撑这个建筑的骨架？”Steve想了想，“那下面的地面上可能会有些管道。”  
“没错，下面有个管子，可能就是抽水系统，反正那些污水最后还是会流到地势更低的地方。”Bucky也在想。“也许我们出去的地方也会有更低的地势。”  
“下水管道通常不会埋那么深。”Steve看了眼Bucky举到肩膀上的平板，他们已经脱离地下研究所的范围，但仍然在地平线以下。“我们可以试试看。”  
Bucky把平板收好，迅速从这个管道出口滑了出去，半秒不到就落到了一根很粗的水管上。Steve跟着跳了下来，扶稳墙面上的金属骨架。整个骨架更大，更高，管道就在他们脚下交错。  
手电光只能照亮很小一块区域，光线包裹着他们俩。Steve戴着健身防护手套的手指握着Bucky的肩膀，Bucky也把手放在他背后。他们站了一会儿确定了风向，开始朝上风处走。  
“有点像那些冒险故事，”Steve说，声音在周围回荡，“主角总会逃出险境。”  
“我可不打算让你死在这下面。”Bucky拍着他的背。“我也不想死。”  
他们走了大概六七条走廊的长度，管道的角度逐渐缓慢倾斜，足以让他们感知到自己在往上走，下水道出口出现时他们都松了一口气，Steve抓紧Bucky来了个拥抱，Bucky拍着他，如果不是下水道墙壁太脏他都想把Steve摁在上面亲一会儿，Steve的表情暴露出他在想差不多的事情，不过现在他们在管道里蹭了好长时间，身上都挺脏，就只快速亲了亲嘴唇。  
下水道里干涸得厉害，只有浅浅的水坑和一些苔藓，他们还短暂迷失了方向，最终还是找到了出口——沿着苔藓更多，但积水又不太多的方向走，气味逐渐丰富，死去动物的毛皮和腐败的气味，汽油，污染的垃圾，还有逐渐变热的空气。  
Steve摸出那个预付费手机，Bucky在这个下水道出口向外看，栅格封住了这个出口，用上金属手臂和盾牌绝对撬得开，外面像是一处几近干涸的河流或者湖泊，有些植物还在生长，有些已经枯黄，这里像是一个老旧的排污口，但没什么污水可排放。外面的光线像是下午，非常晒，热浪也相当强烈。  
“信号很弱。”Steve拿着那个手机在出口附近走动，拨出号码，等了好几声才接通。  
“……Hello？”Sam的声音不太清晰，语调也很怀疑。  
“Sam？”Steve问。  
“操Steve！”Sam差点大叫马上又压低声音，“现在安全吗？你和Barnes在哪？”声音断断续续。  
“我们很安全。”Steve回答，Bucky说了句我也活着。“信号不太好，你能定位我们吗？”  
“等等，”Sam那边一阵忙乱的声响，“Jarvis马上就定位你们——你们俩失踪超过十二天了，伙计们！你们到哪儿去了？”Sam冲电话里大喊大叫，“Jarvis都找不到你们俩，你们是呆在信号被屏蔽的地方还是——等一下，你们在51区边缘干嘛？”  
“附近有人或者建筑物吗？”Steve问。  
“没有，你们俩的位置很靠近51区，那里是见鬼的机密军事重地，别告诉我你们俩和外星人撞上了。”Sam那边还是有点断断续续，“我找到了你们最后呆着的旅馆，你们的车还在，要我接你们还是——”  
“不，”Bucky打断他，“Sam，我们和你们会合，告诉我们附近的安全线路。”  
“没问题，等你们出来Natasha会杀了我，她差点都要跑过来把你们从鬼知道什么地方刨出来，更别提她还在逃亡中——”Sam说着这几天的情况，“Banner也和她一起帮忙给你们俩定位了，博士在这事上帮了不少忙——好了，Jarvis说你们周围没什么障碍，直接出来，向南走上两英里有几幢房子，卫星没看到那儿有人出没，我开你们那辆车过来。”  
结束通话，他们合力把那些金属栅格撬开，带着他们打包好的东西回到阳光下——好几天只被人造日光照耀，突然被天然光线笼罩，刺眼得让他们不得不忍受短暂的不适。Steve的盾得藏起来，他们在附近拔了点草叶和枯死的灌木放在上面做遮掩，让Steve拖着盾牌像拖一辆小拖车那样走，Bucky之前在健身房找到了长袖T恤和健身手套，足以掩饰他的左臂，Steve握着金属手指，Bucky也紧紧握着他的右手。  
Sam中途又打了个电话确认他们的情况，信号仍然不太好，Jarvis确定了那几间房子是废弃的屋子，只要九头蛇触手没伸那么长他们就暂时还算安全。气温很高，他们用衣物搭在头顶遮挡一点光线，像两个车在附近抛锚，不得不走很远求助的倒霉蛋一样前行。  
周围是大片平原和灌木，视线相当开阔，Steve打开最后一盒橙汁和Bucky分享，Bucky把空盒子扔在伪装后的盾牌上，从口袋里掏出那把狗牌。  
“怎么了？”Steve看向他，脸上和身上都很脏，眼睛在遮挡太阳的T恤下反而更蓝。  
“我想你收着它们更好。”Bucky把狗牌递给他，“查查这些九头蛇的家伙，你能画出Grant的脸，应该能找出他是谁。”  
Steve接过狗牌放进自己口袋里。他们仍在前行，盾牌在长期没有维修的公路上拖出噪音。他看着Bucky，表情渐渐凝重。  
“你要离开。”他低声说。  
“我现在还不算活着，”Bucky回答，望着Steve的眼睛，它们现在看上去又担忧又悲哀。“官方记录上不算，Steve，这是个好机会。”  
“你要去干掉九头蛇。”Steve明确指出他的想法，手指抓紧了金属手。他的牙齿在脸颊内咬紧了，Bucky能看到他绷紧的下颚。Steve的声音挤出来得很艰难，“这很危险，Bucky。”他的眉毛皱得太紧，“如果他们再抓到你——”  
“不会的，”Bucky右手摸摸他的脸，让Steve别咬那么紧，Steve望着他，松开拖着盾牌的带子，手指覆在Bucky的手背上。“我不会的，伙计，我可是冬日战士，没人比我更了解九头蛇的行动模式，我能偷袭他们。”Bucky笑了，两只手握着Steve的脸。“说不定我还会找到个逃亡中的维修员，威胁他再给我修修胳膊什么的。我可是潜行大师。你得履行美国队长的职责，策反更多九头蛇，这活儿你干得可比我好多了。”  
“我会盯着你的。”Steve低声说，眼圈有点发红。“你得给我消息，有多少告诉我多少，如果你再被逮住，我能及时看顾你的背后。”Bucky的拇指摩挲他的颧骨。“如果你再被洗脑——”  
“我敢打赌我不会，”Bucky打断他，“70年了他们也没搞定我的脑子，你可以再来一遍‘你了解我’那类的废话，我会试试说点什么只有我们俩知道的事情，比如‘从后面干更爽’。”  
“Jerk.”Steve冲他龇牙，两只手握紧Bucky不同的手腕。“以前你老抱怨我会傻乎乎地一头冲进麻烦里，现在这肯定是在报复我。”  
Bucky笑了，“我就是在报复你。”他开着玩笑，Steve的微笑有点悲伤，但还是被逗乐了。他把Steve拉近，Steve吻他时口腔里带着苦涩，双手紧紧抓着Bucky，紧得发疼，Bucky的手指大概会在Steve肩膀和背后掐出淤青。他们有好一段时间没说话，抱紧对方，额头轻轻抵着对方的额头。太阳晒得周围都在发烫，搭在头顶的T恤维持着一小片阴霾。  
“你得活着。”Steve声音又低又哑。“你得……活着，Buck，别死在任何人手上。”  
“你也一样。”Bucky承诺，又亲了亲Steve发干的嘴唇。Steve睫毛上都沾了灰尘，他看着Bucky的样子就像从那个小个子Rogers时期就没改变，有一点小小的，从没说出口的渴望，从他不再掩饰的眼睛里流露出来。  
“我们还有部电影没看完。”Steve提醒，“干活的时候不准偷偷先把结局看了。”  
“你也不准偷看结局。”Bucky接下了它。Steve轻轻贴了贴他的嘴唇，非常，非常轻……像一个简短的发誓，像他们并不知道自己等了很久，才等到这一刻，然后才发现这无法缺失。  
Bucky用嘴唇碰碰他的，完成了这个轻吻。“早知道我们会变成这种关系，70年前就该试试看了。”  
“我想我们那时候都不确定。也许我应该鼓起勇气问你，有可能你不会说‘不，伙计，我们只是朋友和兄弟’……”Steve回答，带着小小的微笑……手机在他口袋里响了。  
“你们俩那是站在路上吗？”Sam冲着手机大声说，“我觉得我看到你们了，你们受伤了？呆那儿别动，见鬼，你们俩欠我欠大了！”  
他们朝道路尽头看去，那几幢废弃小屋并不远，更远的地方，有辆车背后拖着一股尘土向他们开来，看轮廓有点儿像吉普。  
Steve告诉Sam一切都好，结束通话，再次抱紧了Bucky，Bucky也紧紧抱着他，脸埋在对方颈窝里确认了对方仍然安全健康才放开手。Steve继续拖着盾牌，和Bucky手指交握着，继续前行。  
Bucky扯了扯顶在头上的T恤，让它能多挡一点儿过于强烈的阳光。他的左臂即使有衣袖遮挡仍然被晒得发烫，Steve紧握着金属手指，仿佛全无所觉。  
“嘿，”又走了一段路，Bucky冒出一句。Sam开车开得后面尘土飞扬，吉普车已经离他们很近，没几分钟就能过来接应。“Stevie，如果我以前就问过你……”他试着找出正确的词语，这比预想得要难。“如果在这一大堆烂事之前，我问你这个。”他握了握Steve的手指。“你会——”他的心脏比刚刚和九头蛇打过一架跳得还快，语调也不再镇静。“——你会说什么？”  
Steve看着他。道路并不平整，他们走得歪歪倒倒，不时磕绊一下。Steve望进他的眼睛，令Bucky意外地，Steve看上去很紧张，攥紧他左手的手指微微颤抖。  
“是的，我也是。”Steve轻声回答。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 此处我想配这首《I Wish You Love》by Rosemary Clooney
> 
> 配乐：  
> 《In Your Own Sweet Way》Dave Brubeck  
> 《Les Feuilles Mortes (Autumn Leaves)》Laura Fygi


End file.
